lemon
by flames of the army
Summary: i do not own these
1. Chapter 1

In one quick motion he slipped inside of her. All previous thoughts were lost as a heightened moan broke from her. He knew she wasn't a virgin, he knew why and the very fact still angered him deeply. But he didn't want to be consumed by anger in this moment. He couldn't be. He began moving inside her, gently at first until her moans told him to move faster, harder, deeper inside. He obeyed willingly.

She clutched at his back, holding him for dear life, as if letting go of him would release her of her sanity. She felt that if she let go she would wake up to find out this had all just been a dream. But it wasn't. She knew that. She could feel him; she could see him, breathe in his sweet musky sent. She shuddered as he drove harder, filling her like no one else would. His name fell from her lips in sharp gasps and whimpered moans. She didn't want it to stop. She never wanted him to leave. Not ever. She moved her face to the crook of his neck, kissing the skin a she whispered something inaudible to him.

Whatever it was he didn't hear it but he didn't dwell on it either. He was too consumed by the pleasure racking at his body. He shifted, his member hitting the spot that stole her breath away. A muffled scream tore from Sakura's throat as she pressed her lips to his bare shoulder. Her nails clawed at his back as he purposely slowed his movements. His thrust became harder, pressing deeper into her to hit that spot over and over again. Sakura bit down on his shoulder to keep from shouting his name. The fire deep with in her soared through her veins, scorching her skin everywhere is came in contact with his. Her mind was fogged, all thoughts completely erased. All she could see, feel and hear was the man above her and that's how she wanted it to be. He grunted, something close to a smirk gracing his lips as he continued his sweet assault on her body.

"Sasuke!" She moaned, her head falling back against the pillow. The Uchiha kissed the flesh of her neck while he continued his slow, torturous thrusts. "Please! Please Sasuke, faster."

Another grunt was her reply. He lifted onto his elbows, his head still ducked into the junction of her neck. His ragged pants filled the room and fanned her skin. Sasuke gripped her leg tighter to his hip while his other large hand fisted the sheets beside her head. Her mewls and the heightened gasps of his name fueled his movements. His body increased its tempo and she met him thrust for thrust. Her legs tightened fiercely around his waist, pulling him in deeper. His sent surrounded her, clouding her senses.

"Don't stop please." She whispered softly. _Never stop._ She thought.

She was singing a beautiful song to him. Her moans and groans and gasps were a melody, his name the words. Words he could never get tired of hearing. He shook that thought away and continued plowing into her body. She rocked against him as best as she could until his pace increased again. All she could do was cling to his sweaty body for dear life. The smell of sex filled the air, accompanied by their labored breathing and the soft creaking of the bed.

"S-Sa…Sasuke!" Sakura shuddered against him. The feeling was almost enough to send him over the edge. He growled, ignoring the odd ache in his chest. He knew this was only a one time thing. A goodbye incase he never came back. But he couldn't help but wish it wasn't. He found himself wanting to hear her say his name that way more, to feel her pressed against him, to be inside of her.

Sakura continued to move against him. She held him tighter; a tear fell from her eye as she could feel the coil in her stomach tighten. She was nearing her end but that also meant the end of her time with Sasuke. _I don't want to let go yet._

But her control was slipping. With each thrust she grew closer and closer to the edge. His increased pants told her that he too was on the verge of spilling over. His pace picked up, frantically trying to put them both at their ends and release the ache deep with in them.

"Sasuke," She panted. The noises coming from him increased followed by her name on his lips. With one swift thrust Sakura saw stars. Her back arched, her head fell back a soundless scream rocketed from her throat followed by the soft whimper of his name. Her body shook against his and her walls clenched around him, milking him as he spilled over the edge aswel. Her name died on his lips before he collapsed on top of her.

They tried to calm their breathing but it was a little harder for Sakura who had extra weight being applied to her. Realizing this, Sasuke pulled out of her only to receive a whine of disapproval from Sakura. His arm wrapped around her body, rolling her with him so she was pressed against his side. Lifting his free hand, Sasuke placed it over his eyes as he steadied his racing heart.

Once Sakura had calmed down she began drawing slow circles on his damp chest. She pressed her cheek against it, listening to his heart beat. Sighing contently Sakura draped a leg over Sasukes. His arms tightened around hers, his own fingers unconsciously mimicking hers by tracing patterns on her back.

The room was completely silent only their quiet breathing and the sound of their synchronized heartbeats danced in the air. They lay there quietly, basking in the moment. Neither wanted to speak, fearing it would complicate matters. Fearing that questions and emotions would come up that just could not be handled by either one of them. Sakura shifted so that her face was resting in the corner of his neck again. She nuzzled the skin before kissing it lightly. Sasuke merely held her more firmly but still gently.

Sasuke carefully reached down and tugged the covers over them. Sakura sighed with a small but wary smile, completely relaxed. Her body utterly attuned to his, molding perfectly to sculpted form. She felt slightly at peace, forgetting for a moment about their stressful situation. She had never felt so close to him in her life.

Sasuke's other arm lowered from his eyes and pulled the younger girl closer to him. Her felt unwilling to leave later but he knew he would have to. This was a memory of Sakura he could not forget. He sighed slightly, letting his body sink a little more into the comfort of the mattress and the soft being beside him.

His breathing was lulling her into slumber. The sounds of his heart beat, vibrating throughout his entire being was like a lullaby to her. Sakura just wished in that moment she could press pause, stop time and this moment forever. But she knew she couldn't. Because time waited for no one and in time Sasuke would be gone from her bed and away on a mission that he might not come back from.

Sakura shook her thoughts way. Unfortunately the need for sleep crept up on her and before she knew it she was out. She dreamed of him that night, hoping that she would find him pressed against her in the morning. But when she woke up he was gone. She found her eyes meeting the flashing clock which read.


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled her back to him, once again burying his face into her. She could _feel_ him grin. "All that matters is that they're out of town for the next four days. You don't have to work tomorrow and I'm done talking tonight."

The way he said it, with his voice dangerously low, sent chills down her back and ignited the flame in her belly. Then his mouth was moving upward, kissing and biting through her shirt as he moved over her breasts. She curled her fingers into his silky raven locks as he slipped his hand under her shirt, the rough tips of his fingers tickling her as they danced up her sides and around her back.

He slowly came out of his seat as he closed in on her lips. Sakura watched his eyes close and his lips lightly part. His fingers pressed more firmly into her and then his breath slipped over her and their mouths met. She gasped softly as he nipped at her lips. She parted them to allow him entrance.

His hand snaked into her still damp hair and cradled the back of her head as their tongues clashed. Her hands caressed down the sides of his face and neck to his chest where her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. She whimpered when he fisted her roseate locks and tugged her head back, breaking their kiss and giving him free access to her neck.

He peppered the sensitive skin with rough nips and gentle kisses. He bit down on the juncture where her neck met her shoulder with every intention to mark her as his. Every little noise she made drove him crazy; every whine and gasp and groan fed into the burning desire he had for her, threatening to overtake him at any moment. His tongue lapped at the angry mark, soothing it before the wet warmth of it traveled up along her neck to her ear.

"Sasuke."

Their mouths met once more as he steered her backwards to the nearest object, the bookcase in the corner of his room. One of his hands slid down her side to her thigh where he appreciatively stroked her soft skin. Sakura was so swept up in his kiss that she barely registered that while he was touching her he had been working her legs open and maneuvering himself to fill the space.

His other hand slipped between their bodies to palm her center. She could feel the warmth of his touch through her shorts as he rubbed her deliciously, intentionally, slow. She gasped for air as the kiss broke. His fingers expertly undid the button on her shorts and just as she caught her breath it was taken away again as his hand slid under them, and her panties, letting a calloused finger tip brush against her sensitive nub.

She let out a small cry at the contact, her eyes darting up to meet his. He held her gaze and smirked as he continued to let his finger dance over her. Sakura loved the way he looked at her, like she was all that mattered to him, with eyes half-lidded yet still so expressive. His dark orbs were glazed over with a mix of love and lust, they were scheming eyes, that mischievous glint was there just for her. That knowledge alone made her heart speed.

There was a soft echo of footsteps and then the brief slide of a door. There were a few other faint noises on the other side of the wall but that wasn't going to deter Sasuke. His hand moved lower still and pressed a finger into her wet warmth. Her mouth fell open as he pushed slowly inside and began to rock his finger in and out. Slick with her juices, he moved back up to her clitoris and she moaned loudly in response.

"Ssh, do you want my brother to hear?"

_My brother_ … his brother … Itachi-san. Her eyes popped open "Sasuke, wait, we can't do thi-ah … mmm …"

"Why not?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Y-your brother is here and what if he -ooh- tells on you?"

His free hand came up into her shirt to cup one of her breasts. "I don't think he'd do that."

"But what if he does?" She mewled as he pinched the tightened bud between his fingers.

"Then you're just going to have to try to stay quiet so he won't hear us."

"You know how I get," she replied between breaths as he continued flicking his slick finger over her clit.

They shared a brief kiss and he caught her bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away. "Well, I suppose he's just going to find out how much you love having me inside you."

She moaned as he pushed two fingers inside of her as if making a point. Sakura lost any rebuttal she had prepared as he squeezed her breast and plucked at her nipple. She whimpered when he pulled his hand free from her top, but quickly gasped as his other hand below kept her more than occupied. He gripped the zipper of her shirt and yanked it down exposing her creamy skin, toned tummy, and full breasts still covered by a simple white bra. She eagerly shrugged the clothing from her shoulders.

Sasuke claimed her mouth once more. His hand swept around her back where he unclasped the strap effortlessly. The sound of her bra hitting the floor barely registered in his ears as he was already bending to take one of her pert nipples into his mouth.

Her head fell back against the spines of the books when his thumb pressed to her clit as his fingers continued to piston in and out of her. He loved it when she was breathing hard, cheeks pink and her mouth shaped in a little 'o'. She was so hot and wet and his erection was straining painfully against the material of his pants. She gripped his shoulders, her body quaking in pleasure as she could feel the approach of her orgasm. He could feel her walls fluttering around his fingers, his name came out in soft pants.

Sakura could feel herself teetering on the edge, she was so, so close already. He removed his fingers and let them swirl lazily around her hot little button of nerves.

"Sasuke, don't stop," she said in a nearly pleading tone. But he did, taking the band of her shorts and panties in his grasp and began to pull them down. He let his touch ghost over her thighs and calves. On the return up, he pressed his hands fully against her. She sighed and nearly whined as his caress came close to where she craved it, but did not touch.

"Are you in a hurry Sakura?" He teased.

She huffed but didn't offer any other reply. He peered at her from under his dark lashes, his gaze making her heart thud erratically in her chest. He lifted his shirt over his head and Sakura let her eyes roam his hard body shamelessly. He unfastened his shorts and lowered them, along with his boxers, down his thighs. The heat flared in her at the sight of his member, hard and jutting proudly from his body, and the thought that he would soon be inside of her. She started to undo the buttons at the side of her skirt when he stopped her.

"No, your skirt stays on," he stated as he pushed it up around her waist.

He lifted her easily and she helped to support herself by gripping one of the shelves underneath her. He took himself in his hand and pumped a few times to relieve some of the tension that was building before running the tip along her slit to coat himself in her juices. He rubbed the blunt head against her clit, teasing her even further before he aligned it to her entrance. He eased inside of her, gasping at the feel of her stretching and accepting him. She wrapped her legs around him, holding his gaze until he started to move his hips. Her eyes fell close, taking in the delicious feeling she had been looking forward to all afternoon. It was well worth the wait.

.oOo.

Itachi sat at his desk where he planned to continue studying the scrolls that held the entire history of a small island village he was to venture to on his upcoming mission. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the time that he'd be away, but the pay would be nice. The last hundred years were quite interesting with the revolt of the people against their leader. He was sure that he would find something to aid his cover story, now if only he could discover what that something was.

There was a faint thud against the wall, which he ignored. It was soon followed by another and this time he glanced toward it. He knew his brother had been studying but he should be more careful with his books and scrolls. Another thud bled through the wall, but that wasn't what distracted him, oh no. What side tracked him was the undeniably female moan that accompanied it. Were his brother and Sakura …

He shook his head, stopping the thought. Sasuke wouldn't do that, he respected the family and the rules that were set in place. Besides, Sakura seemed like a well rounded woman, she wouldn't possibly …

Another thump caught his attention and his eyes drew to the far corner where it kept coming from. It was the corner where his bookshelf was located. Did that mean - another bump, another moan- yes, they were definitely having sex.

Itachi was not an easily distracted man and turning a deaf ear to the obvious scandal in the next room would be an easy task. He knew better than to let his mind wander yet he was allowing it to do so. A few moments wouldn't hurt, would it?

Of course not. He was a dedicated ninja and this coming mission was a testament to that. How did that old adage go? All work and no play … Another wanton moan reached his ears and he decided he didn't care about that old saying.

He chuckled to himself. He never figured Sakura would be like that. Sure, she was a little hot-headed and her emotions got the better of her sometimes, but she was usually well composed and professional and sometimes even shy. To think that his dear otouto had her against the bookcase in his room, wrapped around him and moaning like that, it was enough to warm his blood.

He thought back to their time in the library doing research for Ibiki concerning one of their captives. He had spent many hours with the pinkette secluded in the library. He'd by lying if he said she wasn't pretty and lying even still if he claimed he wasn't attracted to her in some fashion. He wondered if she wasn't with his brother if she'd allow him to take her against the shelves. He knew he was in trouble the moment the thought crossed his mind. But ninja do lead dangerous lives after all.

He thought back to one night in particular. Sakura had been so frustrated at trying to decipher the man's last word. He had uncharacteristically snuck in a compliment and raised her morale. Things had been going well until she reached for a file. She had been in a hurry and when she slid her finger inside she was rewarded with a paper cut. The last time she nicked herself he nearly his composure as she sucked on her finger. Her pretty pink lips wrapped around her digit and it surprised him how the sight instantly suggested something far more sexual. He wouldn't be able to stand it again.

So before she could place her finger into her mouth he quickly shot his hand out and took hold of her wrist. Without much thought he brought her hand up before him and took the finger between his lips.

"_Itachi-san…"_

She had said his name so breathily, surprised by his actions no doubt. He had looked up, noticing the blush staining her cheeks, and into her eyes. He held her gaze as he sucked and tongued the tiny cut on her finger. He kept a clam demeanor but his heart was pounding. In the end the action was never questioned or explained and it was simply brushed aside before Sakura realized the time and panicked. Itachi sent her on her way (home to Sasuke no less) and he remained to finish returning the books…

Against his better judgment, he rose from his seat and went over to his bed which was nestled in the same corner. He laid down, folding one arm under his head and the other he let rest on his hips. This was it, one time to get it out of his system and then he was going to dive back into his work. He gazed up at the ceiling for a moment, almost in disbelief at what he was about to do. He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to the repetitive bump and deciphering the pattern. With his finely tuned hearing and the thinness of the walls he was able to make out some rough panting and needy gasps.

The hand on his hip moved. He curled his fingers, raising his shirt, and softly caressed the skin. He flattened his hand on his stomach and slowly rubbed it back and forth up his toned abdomen feeling the dips and ridges of his muscles. He flicked a thumb over a nipple, hardening it and then rubbing his palm across it. It sent a tiny spark of pleasure straight to his groin, which was a little surprising and made him gasp. Perhaps he should heed his cousin's advice and take pleasure in the female body more often. He then realized that he'd have to be discreet. If his brother, let alone Sakura, knew what he was doing, there was going to be hell to pay.

.oOo.

Sakura had her legs wrapped securely around Sasuke, her arms circled his shoulders - one hand held fast to his shoulder, the other was desperately entwined in his hair. The way he pumped his hips was sinful. He was teasing her, purposely driving her mad. She had been openly panting against his skin, but after another reminder to stay quiet she chose to take her bottom lip between her teeth. Yet it was difficult to remain silent when the angle of their hips had him rubbing her clit with every thrust, when his teeth and tongue played at her throat, when his lips were at her ear whispering some of the naughtiest words he had ever braved to say.

Every time she could feel that unnamed bliss bubbling up from within her, Sasuke would slow down or stop altogether and flash a devious smirk her way. It was near maddening.

"Sasuke … please …"

He slanted his mouth over hers, taking in everything at that moment - the way she tasted, the scent of her hair, and the feel of her all around him and not just her slick, tight walls, but her soft yet strong legs and arms and her breasts pressed to his chest. He shifted a foot back and broke the kiss as he surged forward again. The slight change in angle did wonderful things and they both moaned in pleasured unison.

Sasuke freed her hands from him and leaned away from her, altering the angle again. Sakura wasn't sure what he was doing but she went with it and placed a hand on the shelf beneath her for support. Her other hand gripped the shelf above. His hold on her waist was bruising and as he snapped forward once again, she couldn't help the cry that escaped her. He was hitting a new place deep inside her, one that had her fighting down cries of unadulterated bliss.

.oOo.

Itachi had discarded his shirt which hung haphazardly from the corner of his bed. He wet the tip of his finger and rubbed it over his nipple before pinching and tugging at it. He was half-hard and the sounds from the next room were spurring him on. His other hand teasingly traced the skin just under the waistband of his pants. He imagined the touch was softer, warmer. He slipped his hand further inside, gasping as he brushed against his member. Further down he went to caress his twin sacs before returning his attention to his hardening cock.

He wondered how Sakura would touch him. Would she be gentle and teasing? Methodical like she was during medical examinations? Would she be fierce and dominating, stroking him hard and without mercy until he was asking for release? She had excellent chakra control so perhaps she'd use a little chakra for extra stimulation. The idea was very nice.

He loosened the tie strings and raised his hips to push his pants down. He firmly gripped the himself at the base and gave his aching member a long stroke and as he was doing so there was another moan from Sakura in the next room. Impeccable timing.

Using his own saliva as lubricant, he closed his eyes and let himself fantasize about how things could have turned in the library…

The fragile hold on restraint was slipping and all the building sexual tension between them was about to break free. They both sensed it, he was positive of it. Itachi let Sakura's finger slip free from his mouth, noticing her blush. He looked away first and they both turned their attention back to the books, but it wasn't long before Itachi felt something rub against his calf. It was her foot, he realized. He shifted his leg away from her, but the sensation returned a moment later. He looked over and found her grinning up at him. He placed his hand on her knee, meaning to stop her.

"Sakura, we have work to finish."

She placed her hand over his and slowly moved it up her thigh. "It can wait for a little while."

The tips of his fingers were disappearing beneath her skirt. "Sakura-"

"It's late, no one's here but us. Besides, I know you want to." She laughed softly at the widening of his eyes. "And you know **I** want to."

She leaned toward him and the decision was his. It wasn't particularly difficult to make his choice. He closed the remaining distance and allowed their lips to meet. She instantly deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue into the warmth of his mouth to battle his. She climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. She was so warm and her weight in his lap was pleasant and Itachi stifled a groan as she ground against him. Her eagerness was apparent as she slipped her hands under his shirt and hastily pulled it over his head.

Their mouths melded together once again as he worked the zipper of her shirt, yet even once it was open he was not able to caress her soft skin. Irritated, he pulled and pushed her bindings down around her waist. Skillful hands massaged her perky beasts as she continued to rock wickedly against him. He was growing hard and he was sure she could feel it and when she circled her hips and moaned into him, he knew that she could.

Sakura ran her hands down his chest and then turned one of them down into his lap brushing over his clothed erection. Her lips ghosted across his cheek to his ear, while she continued to stroke him. "Are you going to take the rest of my clothes off, or should I?"

She squeaked in surprise as he suddenly lifted her from his lap and set her on the table. He leveled her with a smoldering look, her petite form sat trapped between his arms. He kissed her with bruising force as he cleared some of the books away. They clattered to the floor, quickly forgotten. Sakura jerked the button of his pants free, slipping a hand inside and grasping his hard cock. He groaned at the smooth feeling of her touch. He had been fighting this urge and he wanted to take his time, make her feel good, maybe bring her to climax once or twice before sheathing himself in her heat. Yet the way she was stroking him was making it hard for him to focus. He had to have her. Now.

He pushed her down onto the table, following her body with his own. He abandoned her lips and went about sampling the rest of her, his mouth and tongue trailed down her neck and chest where he sucked a nipple between his teeth. He raked his fingers down her sides, smirking as she shuddered beneath him. His adept fingers unfastened the side of her skirt. He curled his fingers inside the band and tugged them free from her, panties and all, in one go.

Sakura could feel his eyes on her so she spread her legs a little wider to give him a better view. He smoothed his hands up the inside of her thighs. He watched on, fascinated, as her hand joined his. She guided one of his fingers inside her, sighing as he entered her. She added one of her own fingers, directing him on how she liked to be touched.

"Ngh … Do you see how wet you've got me?"

He only nodded, his eyes drawn to the glistening on their joined fingers, pumping steadily in and out of her.

"Take off your clothes," she ordered in a firm yet soft voice.

He removed his hands from her and she watched through lust clouded eyes as he stripped his shirt off, followed quickly by his pants. She trailed her finger up her folds to her clit. "I want you inside me."

He didn't have to be told twice. He positioned himself at her opening, but found himself pausing. "Are you sure? We can still-"

She wrapped her legs around him. "I'm sure."

Sakura's back came off of the table as he thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt. He grunted, eyes closed as he took in the feeling of her wet heat. He gave her a moment to adjust to him, but she bucked toward him, her eyes silently asking for him to move. So he did, with slow, deep thrusts.

The sound of her moaning in pleasure, pleasure he was giving to her, turned him on even further. She brought her hands up to knead her breasts, an intense spike of ecstasy filled her as she watched him watching her. As long as she had been wanting this, she didn't want to take her time just yet. She wanted him to fuck her hard and fast. There would be time later for taking it slow.

"Itachi … more, I need more. Mmm … faster."

He grabbed her thighs, holding her legs open as he sped up the pace, his eyes drawn to her beautiful wet pussy as he entered her over and over again. Her mewls turned into keening cries of bliss and encouragement for him to keep going, that he felt so damn good …

Itachi's hand pumped his shaft in synch with the moans that echoed through the wall. The muscles in his abdomen jumped and quivered as pleasure pulsed through him. He twisted his grip around his member as he moved up and down, imagining his fist was warm, wet and feminine. His thighs jerked and he sighed as he could feel his release approaching.

"_Hard-harder…"_

Itachi was trying to control his breathing but there was no control on the blood rushing through his veins, the pounding of his heart so strongly he could hear it thrum in his ears. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips. He was almost there. If only he was thrusting into her tight little hole, her legs wrapped around him, panting harshly against him. If only her mouth was on his, her hands clinging to him, holding him close. If only it was him making her cry out.

"_I'm gonna cum!"_

"Yes," he whispered huskily. "Cum with me."

The thumping on the wall was nearly constant and they must not have cared any longer if he heard or was aware of what they were doing. Itachi clenched his eyes shut, his mouth falling open as he felt his orgasm near. His sacs tightened, a soft curse fell from his lips, and he found himself blinded by the intensity of his release. His warm seed spilled into his fist and onto his stomach as next to him he heard Sakura cry out as she hit her peak.

Itachi let out a long shaky breath as he regained his composure. Then he realized the gravity of what he had just done. He jerked off to thoughts of fucking his brother's girlfriend. He was partially disgusted with himself and partially satisfied. The fantasy was nowhere near as amazing as the real thing, he was sure, and he didn't feel so badly that he wouldn't do it again. But he did say only once so, he pushed himself off of the bed and went to clean himself up and get back to work.

.oOo.

Sasuke nearly came undone when Sakura reached that beautiful release, clenching around him and trying to coax him to join her. His fingers dug into her hips as he continued to pump into her, letting her ride out her orgasm. He stilled as she came down, her breathing slowing once again. He stepped in close to her and she let go of the shelves to wrap her arms around him. She offered a lazy smile and leaned in to press a kiss to his mouth.

With a firm hold on her he headed to his bed where he carefully sat, Sakura still in his lap and him still inside her. He plunged his tongue inside her mouth and rocked up against her. She seemed to get the hint and slowly began to move. She sighed as she pulled away, letting her head fall back.

Sasuke pressed his lips to her collar bone. He gently pulled on her shoulders and she leant back, pushing her chest up in offering all while still grinding and rocking in his lap. His lips and tongue paid homage to her body; trailing kisses, licking and sucking at her skin, teasing her nipples into hardened peaks. He brought her back to him, devouring her mouth with his own.

She kept the rhythm slow, reveling in the feeling of every inch of him gliding in and out of her, proud of every grunt and groan she earned from him. He hissed as she flexed around him, his hands holding her desperately as that all too familiar feeling began to rise in him.

Sakura worked her hips sensually, alternating between short and long dips, ignoring how his hands tried to make her go faster. He sighed in defeat against her neck when he realized he was at her mercy. The build to ecstasy was unhurried and filled with passionate kisses, until finally Sasuke couldn't take it any longer.

"Sa-kura …" His breath beat against her sweat slicked skin. "Please, I need … unh - oh, yes."

"You need what?"

"You to stop … teasing me and-" He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes fluttered close as she did something that felt especially amazing.

Her lips hovered over his. "And?"

"Let me … cum."

A soft cry left his mouth as she sped up. He crushed his mouth to hers, moaning into the kiss. It had been difficult for Sakura to keep her rhythm when she had been feeling the need to let go, but she loved hearing him ask for it. Uchihas rarely ever asked for anything so it was a turn on itself.

She rode him fast with hard determination, struggling to keep her cries at bay. He felt so damn good hitting inside her. She clutched onto him as she felt her second orgasm nearing.

"Sasuke …"

"Don't stop."

Every downward thrust was punctuated with a moan or cry. His hands cupped her ass, helping her keep the frantic pace. Her walls fluttered and flexed and he let out a low growl.

"Fuck! Sakura, I'm-"

Her walls clamped down in a vise-like hold around him, her back snapped taut and she muffled a scream as she came. Sasuke's mouth hung open, a garbled cry escaping as his orgasm slammed into him. Colors seemed to explode before him and he shut his eyes.

Sakura collapsed forward against him and managed a smile as he loosely wrapped his arms around her, allowing their pounding hearts time to regulate. Sasuke always recovered the fastest and she found herself trying to match his breathing. She lifted her head to look at him. He threaded his fingers into her hair and though he didn't quite give her a smile, the corners of his lips lightly quirked. They shared a brief kiss before she removed herself from his lap. He fell onto his back, catching her arm and pulling her with him.

"Stay the night."

She nodded and brought her hand up to rest on his chest. He pressed his lips to her forehead and spoke against her skin. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"What?"

"Get you alone in my room. My parents have been adamant about no girls. I plan on taking full advantage of their absence."

She chuckled. "Just not against the bookcase again. My back still hurts from where the shelf dug into it."

"I didn't hear you complaining," he said jokingly.

Sakura quickly sat up, her face stained pink. "You know your brother had to have heard us," she stated. The realization of it mortified her and it showed.

He shrugged. "So what?"

"So what? Sasuke, how can I face someone that heard me …" Her blush deepened. "I mean, what if he says something to your parents?"

He sat up, propping himself on an elbow. He reached over and tugged on a lock of her hair. The thoughtful look in his eyes warmed her, but then he said, "Well, we better give him a good story."

She smacked him in the chest. "I'm serious!"

"Me too." He pulled her to him, grinning into the chaste kiss as he rolled them over to where he was on top of her, which took Sakura by surprise.

She laughed and nodded. "What the hell." She threw her arms around him and kissed him hard.


	3. Chapter 3

"I said save that energy for later tonight, you'll need it if you want to satisfy me" she teased.

He smiled and said "Alright, Naruto Jr down there is a different story" both chuckled.

"Hmm let me try to help it" she said and unbuckled his pants and slid them down showing his black boxers.

She then got on her knees in front of him and spread his legs open.

The blond sitting on the extended his hands and grasped the seats, knowing it was about to get wild.

She slid his boxers down to his ankles to see his trobing erection.

"Awe, I see that kiss did a number on you?" she laughed and he blushed.

"Let me help you out" she said and licked the swollen head and made him jump a bit.

Naruto began sweating and his heart beet started beating fast and faster.

"Mmm" Ino moaned letting Naruto know he tasted good.

She took the head of his dick into her mouth and moved her tongue as much as possible on it, the head came out and she took a sec to get the taste, she went back down on him and took the first three inches of his meat in her mouth, holding the rest of it with the grasp of her hand.

"Dam Ino" Naruto moaned and continued watching his girlfriend of four years take his dick in her mouth, this made him even harder.

Ino bobbed her head back and went back down taking each inch piece by piece, she bit the shaft a couple of times sending vibrations up the males back.

The blond took the four inches out of her mouth and jerked him slowly playing with him.

"Ino.." The hard male moaned.

The female went back down this time taking in five inches of meat in her mouth and jerked him at the same time.

As he was about to cum in her mouth she pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked a little annoyed that he didn't bust a nut, she was feeling so good.

"Like I said, I whant you to have all your energy for later tonight" she said wile playing with his large hard balls.

"Fine" he said and forced his hard member into his boxers and slid them along with his pants back up and fixed himself.

"Sorry babe" she said in a child like voice.

Forgetting the anger he helped her of her knees back up next to him "It's alright".

Both blond looked into each others blue orbs and locked lips again.

Naruto though _"Ha, she fell into my trap, lets see how she likes being played with"._

Ino did not feel the moment that Naruto slid his hand up trough the opening of her dress, he felt her soft, smooth pussy and said "Your not wearing any panties on?" with eager to find out the results.

"Nope" she said with a smile on her face "It's a special night, why not make it even more special".

"Mmm, let's try and not to mess up this expensive dress" he teased and stuck two fingers in her feeling her warmness and walls trap his fingers.

"So warm" he said and kissed her neck.

"Mmm" she moaned.

His fingers played inside her for a sec an slipped them out.

He took his fingers from under her dress and sucked them both "I guess I'm not the only one who taste good" he teased.

"Mhmm" she moaned falling back on the couch and spreading her legs apart, the dress was stopping her from opening herself up even more.

Naruto bent down at her opening and licked her clit a couple of time "Mmm" both moaned.

"Eat my pussy out" Ino pleaded.

The teen took his tongue back in and felt her taste around his mouth.

He then took it back out and placed the tip of it on her opening making her grasp his hair.

He pulled back "Babe, you'll mess up my hair" he joked and she laughed "Sorry".

Naruto's tongue forced itself inside her and moved it around slowly, if he went to fast she would cum, and besides he liked putting on a good show for his girl.

Ino grasped the leather couch hard and moved her hips making his tongue go in further. The blond licked his way up to the clit again and began stroking it with his tongue making her go ecstatic.

Her cuming soon became obvious to him when she began to shake.

Naruto moved back fixed himself again.

"Arnt you going to finish?" she pleaded.

"No have to save that for later tonight" he joked as she did with him.

Ino pouted and fixed her dress.

"Attention, were almost to your destination, were two block away" the driver announced on the speaker phone.

Ino jumped and began to shake again with happiness.

"I would make this a night to remember" Naruto said and kissed her on her soft lips.

_Second Floor..._

"Well you guys, I guess we be seeing ya in the morning" Shika said.

"Goonight" The gang replied and Shika and Temari whent into there room.

"Us to you guys so Goodnight" Sakura said and entered her room with Sasuke.

"Baby, it's what you been waiting for lets go in" Ino said.

Naruto unlocked the door and stepped into a beautiful room with a large bed with brown sheets and curtains and white tiled floor.

"Wow, It's beautiful" Ino said as she sat on the bed.

"Yea it is" Naruto didnt care about the room, he just wanted her and her only.

He sat next to her and kissed her on the lips then her cheeks.

Ino layed back onto the bed and he got on top of her kissing every bit of her she had.

The blond grabbed him by the back of his neck as he kissed and sucked on her collar bone.

"Mmm baby, finish what you started in the limo" Ino moaned out, thinking they were rushing things but it didn't matter.

Naruto unbuttoned his shirt then threw it to the floor.

Ino helped him take of the white-T he had on underneath exposing his hard pinkish nipples, looked good enough to bite.

Then she unbuckled his pants sliding them off, he watched her.

The blond saw the bulge he had in his black boxers then slid those off to.

Naruto took his shoes and socks off and was left but naked with a hard dick in her hands.

She stroked it a couple of times then asked.

"Can you take my dress of for me?" he did as she said and slid the baby blue dress off slowly with his teeth and she took of her flower on her wrist and unstrapped her bra and threw them to the floor.

"You look good enough to eat Ino-chan" Naruto said spreading her legs and his legs apart.

"Then why don't you do it?" she teased putting one leg over his shoulder.

Naruto stuck his tongue out and began sucking on her clit slowly at first then he kicked it up a notch.

Ino's response to this was grabbing on the pillows and hugging them hard.

Naruto scrolled his tongue down to her pussy lips and placed his tip of his tongue inside her and placed it back out doing this for about two minutes.

"NAruTo!" she moaned out hoping the others didnt hear anything.

"Did you hear something?" asked Temari.

"No why?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Oh nothing" she smiled.

Naruto had enough, his dick was ready for her, he wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked it once.

"No baby, don't ruin the fun" Ino moaned.

The male placed his swollen head on her clit and rubbed it down to her pussy lips causing her to ache her back.

He played with it then inserted the head in her and placed it back out.

"You ready for this?" Naruto asked.

"Mhmm" she moaned out.

His hard dick entered her gentle then eased in quick causing the blond under him to yell in pleasure.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Mhmm" she moaned closing her eyes.

He grabbed hold of the bed and moved his hips back then rushed them back forward causing her to jump with him.

Naruto grabbed her legs and took hold of them and began pumping inside her slowly then fast, Ino grabbed his back and inserted her nails in him.

The blond male ramed his dick deep inside her, trying to go all the way feeling the warmth on his meat.

"I..no" he groaned as he rammed his pelvis into her causing her to jump a inch or two of the bed.

"I...love..yo..you" he moaned as the pleasure was becoming amazing to both of them.

His sac were clacking against her sking causing her to moan in enjoyment.

Ino wrapped her legs around his back and held on for the fuck he was giving her.

Both blonds loved it when they made love and heard all sorts of noises like their skin vs. skin, they though that added more to the love making.

Naruto was reaching his edge and wanted to make the last few strokes good so began ramming her with all his might.

Ino loved it when he went wild at the very end she enjoyed that part the most.

He came in her and stood there then looked down at her opening her eyes.

He layed his head on top of her breast and kissed there nipples one at a time, still inside her.

As they regained there breath and energy she said "Let me clean that up for you" and he took his hard dick out of her and she lowered her body down so that it was in her face.

His legs were now around her neck and she began to suck on the thick blobs of goo of the head of his dick.

"Mmmm fuck me" she moaned.

He though of what she said and put it together, he layed forward and put his elbows up and began rocking his hips forward again, making his twelve inch hard shaft go inside her mouth.

Naruto didn't went to hurt her so he moved slow then when he saw nothing was happening he pumped into her mouth harder.

His dick whent down her troaght and back up hard, she tried not to gag, she liked the feeling of satisfying him.

Naruto's hair began to get wet and streams of sweat flowed down his back to his back opening.

Ino grasped his ass and gave it a hard spanking making him go harder and move his dick around her gums, she tried to take in as much as he was giving her.

The blonds sac hit Ino in her chin but even that she licked.

Naruto stood back up and began trusting forward then backward, putting as much as himself as he could in her mouth.

His eyes popped out his head when he saw all 12 inches of meat go in her.

The blond jumped up and down on the last strokes and came inside her mouth.

Naruto gave her a second to recover and suck off all the cum on his deck, he enjoyed the viewing of this.

Naruto's soft yet still harden member began to cool down but then "Turn around" he ordered her.

Ino got on all fours and looked back at him getting ready.

Naruto got a erection all over again when he saw her big ass up in the air waiting on him to enter her.

Ino jumped when she felt his swollen head slide down her crack to her hole.

Ino rubbed her clit with her finger gentle while she waited in him to start.

Naruto entered his head in again and then grabbed her hips with his hands and gently went inside her making her lean forward.

Naruto took his twelve inch cock out then stroked it then put it back to place, his right hand came down to her right breast and started grasping it and pinching the nipples.

Ino became used to his motions and began to move her hip back tords him making him go deeper into her.

Naruto bobbed his head back and he and his sex partner were biting there lips from the satisfaction both were having. He trusted his hips back then pushed himself inside her tight hole.

Naruto removed his left hand of her hip and reached for her pussy, he along with her finger played with her clit, moving both fingers up and down, moving with each trust he gave her.

The blond male did not had this in mind of what Ino had just done, she placed her right leg on his shoulder alowing him to move his meat inside her.

"Nar..uto!" she yelled out releasing her juices on her finger along with his.

"Fuck, fuck" he repeated ramming hard into her making his sac clack against her butt cheeks.

Ino stood in place with her head up and eyes closed, she knew he was almost done.

He was reaching his point yet again and decided to squeeze her cheeks hard against his dick and slap her ass a couple of time before releasing into her.

"Phew" he mumbled and fell over on top of her back, still inside her.

"Baby?" Ino asked.

"Ye..yea?" Naruto replied.

"Your still inside me" she laughed.

"Oh!" Naruto got back into position and took his dick out her hole.

"Sorry bout that" he said and blushed laying on his back next to her naked flesh.

"Let me clean you up again" she said and got down on him, placing her hole mouth around the first three inches of his almost soft shaft, and sucked it slowly out of her mouth.

"Thanks" he said and she came back up to lay on his chest.

The blond took the females head and made her look at him.

Ino looked into his blue puddles and asked "yea?".

"I love you Ino-chan" he leaned over to kiss her passionately and licked her lips a bit.

"I love you to Naruto" Ino said bringing her fingers up to his face.

Naruto's eyes saw that she had some of her juices on them and sucked those baby off.

He then remembered he had her juices in his finger and sucked them as well.

Naruto and Ino took the big sheet that was under them and placed it over there naked bodies.

Ino's ears twitched as she heard something.

"What is that sound?" she asked.

Naruto got quite and heard banging in the room next to them.

"Harder! Harder Shika, eat that pussy!" A girls voice was heard and both blonds knew who it was.

Ino laughed a bit and tried to block out the sound, Naruto as well.

"I guess there having fun aswell" Naruto said.

"Not as much fun as we had" Ino said and licked his right nipple.

"I wonder how Sasuke and Sakura doing?" Ino wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Punishment

by ~devil001

Naruto Punishment: Hinata reveals all

Hinata and Naruto slowly walked together towards heading towards Hinata's home, returning from their forth date, Hinata blushing and giggling as Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist. As they neared her house Naruto turned to Hinata  
"I guess this is good night" he smiled "I had a great time"  
"So did I Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled, Naruto leaned to kiss her but she pulled away, her eyes not meeting his  
"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked  
"I… I can't" Hinata blushed even more, not knowing if she handle it  
"Please Hinata-Chan, I know you want to take things slow" He brushed some hair from her eyes "But it's a simple kiss and its our forth date"  
"I know b… but I" Hinata stopped as Naruto placed a finger over her lips  
"Do you honestly not want me to kiss you?" he asked smiling, looking her in those beautiful eyes. When she said nothing Naruto slowly leaned in a kiss her gently on the lips. As Naruto broke the kiss Hinata looked down, blushing furiously and muttered  
"Goodnight Naruto-Kun" Quickly and ran into her house. Naruto smiled as he watched her disappear "So innocent" he thought to himself as he slowly walked back to his own home

Hinata quickly entered her own room and shut the door, sinking to her knees as she raised her hands, she watched them shake as she felt her private area quickly got wet, slowly her hands slid into her trousers and under her underwear. She gasped as she felt her fingers touch her sensitive clit, slowly she dragged her fingers up and down her lips moaning slightly and keeling over, placing her heed on the floor as she felt her face burn with embarrassment as she pulled her hands from her wet pussy and brought her fingers to her lips, tasting her own juices as she licked them clean.

No one knew this but the reason why she was always so quiet and shy was because she was a pervert, she couldn't help it whenever she saw someone images flashed in her mind about what she could do with them in bed and it didn't help that she had the Biyakugon. It wasn't only with just with the boys it happened it was the girls as well, when she met the fifth Hokage for the first time she spent half the night masturbating, imagining the older woman with the huge rack tying her up and spanking her, forcing fingers into her pussy as she licked her shoes and humiliating her further in ways that would repulse other people. For some reason it was worse with Naruto, something in him brought out the worse in her. It could have been that he had so much energy or could be so demanding and dangerous, she had spent lots of nights imagining being tied up by Naruto and fucked in all her holes, being whipped and having hot wax dripped onto her soft skin.

Hinata quickly stripped herself of her clothes and crawled on hands and knees to her closet, pulling out a scroll and unravelling it. She released the seals and three boxes burst forth, she took the lid off of one and pulled out some anal beads, more than you thought she'd be able to take, she quickly licked them as she felt a hand move to her soaking pussy and started to tease herself as she flipped onto her back and slowly pushed bead in after bead. Moaning slightly as she felt the go deeper into her, the beads getting bigger as she went further down the line, she pushed two fingers into her pussy as she slowly pushed the last one which was half an inch in size into her ass. She couldn't take it any more as her hands dove into another box and pulled out a ball gag, strapping it onto herself she then pulled out a pair of nipple clamps, attaching them to her sensitive hard nipples as she thrashed on the floor as she felt the pain and pleasure run through her body, tears rolling down her cheeks as she slowly reached into the last box and pulled out the largest vibrator she had. Panting hard she slowly flipped onto her back and positioned the large fake cock at her soaking entrance, begging to be pleased she quickly pushed it into herself screaming and moaning as she felt herself get stretched to her limit. Deeper she pushed it until she felt it reach her limit, laying on the floor she panted feeling tears of both pain and joy run down her face as she tried to more but when she tried to move her legs a sudden shock of pleasure shot through her body and she collapsed onto the floor, she couldn't wait anymore as she placed her hand on the end of the vibrator and channelled enough chakra into it and activating it.  
Her eyes shot open wide as the fake cock went crazy inside her, vibrating at max speed as she was driven insane with pleasure. Hinata twisted the nipple clamps slightly to increase the experience, her body couldn't keep going and she screamed as loudly as she could into her gag as an orgasm ran through her. She panted hard as she lay on the floor, the vibrator still going inside her but slowly it slid out of her making her moan as she felt it leave her and hit the floor and go quiet. Slowly her hands reached up and undid the ball gag, she let it drop to the floor as her hands froze at the nipple clamps, she wanted to undo them but her body had different plans as it didn't want to remove them. Slowly Naruto crept into her thoughts as she lay on the floor, images flashed before her eyes as she saw herself in a collar with her hands tied behind her back, she could see her head move up and down on Naruto's lap as he forced her to deep throat him "That's a good slave" Naruto murred as he held her leash with one hand and the other move down to her breast and squeezed and twisted her nipple violently making her scream and moan into his cock

"Naruto-kun, do you really love me?" she asked herself as she slowly got up, licking her own juices off the vibrator and placing it back in the box, switching her current nipple clamps for smaller one she placed the lids back on the boxes and sealed them back into the scroll which the rolled up and picked up. She quickly crawled over to her clothes and placed them back on, feeling the beads move inside her making her hot and wet again. She picked up the scroll and ran out of the house and towards Naruto's home, pleasure coming from her ass making her blush deeply as she nearly came again as she jumped from house to house until finally reached Naruto's home.  
A light shone seeped around the edges of the door to show Naruto was home, she placed the scroll inside her jacket and tidied her hair as best she could and knocked on the door, seconds later Naruto opened the it reviling he wasn't wearing his usual orange and black jacket "Hinata? Are you all right? Your face is really red," he asked  
"C... Can I come in Naruto-Kun, I n…need to ask you a… a question" Hinata panted, refusing the urge to place her hands into her pussy and bring herself pleasure right on Naruto's doorstep  
"Of course" Naruto stepped a side allowing Hinata to enter "do you need a drink?"  
Hinata shook her head, Naruto sat down as he got his answer but what Hinata really did was shake images of Naruto cumming in her mouth "Naruto, do you love me?" she asked looking him straight in the eyes  
"What? Of course I do" Naruto answered, a puzzled look on his face  
"No matter what? I… it's just I have a…a secret I want to tell you b…but I'm not sure how you'll act" Hinata knelt in front of Naruto placing her hands on his legs as tears formed in her eyes  
"Hinata, I love you with all my heart and no matter what I'm not going to hurt you" Naruto answered as he placed his hands on top of Hinata's  
"But that's the thing, I want you to hurt me" Hinata blushed as she stood up, looking at Naruto's confused face as she turned around "I'm a sick person Naruto" she slowly pulled down her trousers and bent over, giving Naruto a good view of her soaking wet pussy and the string coming out her ass "I need to be hurt, humiliated and… and" she cried softly as she parted her ass cheeks, she gasped as she felt another pair of hands touched her ass cheeks, she then felt something gently tug on the string making her stifle a moan  
"Hinata" Naruto's voice softly said as he turned her around and straightened her up "you're not sick, there's nothing wrong with you. Ero-sennin told me about woman like you, you're a submissive person when it comes to sex, you like to be hurt, told what to do and humiliated. I've seen people like you before" he said softly as he lovingly looked into her eyes  
"Y… you don't hate me?" She asked quietly as she looked deep into his blue eyes, new tears forming but these were of joy  
"Of course not" Naruto smiled as he hugged Hinata with one arm "I'd do anything to make you happy"  
"Oh Naruto-Kun" Hinata sobbed into his shoulder, she suddenly felt something tug on the string again as her eyes shot up "N… Naruto" she suddenly gasped as she felt the beads in her ass suddenly get pulled out of ass making her scream in pleasure as he knees collapsed. She held onto Naruto's free hand as she panted hard  
"I didn't think you could take so many" Naruto's voice said, something different about it, more chilling and demanding. Hinata looked up and saw him holding the anal beads, the string wrapped around his index finger "You are a dirty girl aren't you" Naruto looked down at Hinata and smiled "Have you any more toys?"

Hinata pulled the scroll out of her jacket and unrolled it on the floor, releasing the boxes from it "Each box h…holds something different" Hinata panted as Naruto walked over to them and opened them, peering inside as he smiled  
"Take of your clothes" he said looking over his should, without saying a word Hinata took off her jacket and clothes, showing Naruto the small nipple clamps "Oh so you were hiding something from me" Naruto walked over to her  
"N… no I just" Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her over to his bed where he sat down and threw her over his lap  
"Whenever you see me I want to know what you've got on and in you, understand?" Naruto savagely said as he stroked her ass cheeks  
"Y... yes Naruto-kun" Hinata gasped suddenly as she felt Naruto's hand hit her right ass cheek hard making it quickly go red  
"When we're alone you'll call me master, understand?" Naruto hit her other cheek making Hinata gasp again as he grabbed her hands and held them behind her back "Answer me" he said as he hit her harder  
"Y… Yes master" Hinata cried out, tears running down her cheek again, the stinging coming from her ass pleasing her body greatly  
Naruto kept spanking Hinata, harder and harder as she cried out, her pussy growing hotter and wetter with each hit until finally he threw her off his lap. Her ass stung beautifully as she looked up at her love who was held his hand in front of her face "You've hurt my hand, lick it better" Slowly Hinata leaned forwards and stuck her tongue out, making small licks across hit hand as she blushed furiously, Naruto was better than she could have ever hoped. Once she had down Naruto knelt down to Hinata's level and started to twist the nipple clamps making her moan in pain and pleasure "What do you want me to do with you slut? What do you want me to do to your body?" Naruto asked  
Through the moans and heaving breaths Hinata managed to answer "I… I want you to… to fuck me, in every… every hole and… and every way" Naruto smiled as he let go off her nipples stood up, Hinata collapsed on the floor as she felt sweat now move down her body. She heard Naruto rummage through the boxes and pull some things out. She felt him pull her arms behind her back again as something was placed over her wrists and the same with her ankles, she was then moved onto her back as she watched Naruto place a bar under her knees and locked it in place, keeping them apart. Naruto then proceeded to place leather straps over her waist and into her cleavage and cunt. Making her moan slightly as she felt them rub all over her body "Now you're ready" Naruto smiled as he pulled her on to her knees, he then proceeded to remove his own clothes, revealing his throbbing cock to Hinata making her blush even more "You want me to fuck you right?" Naruto asked  
"Yes master" Hinata answered as he started to play with her tits again  
"However I want right?" Naruto squeezed her breasts tightly making her scream out  
"Yes master" Hinata panted  
"As rough as I want? As long as I want right?" Naruto hands moved to Hinata's head and started to stroke her hair  
"Yes master, please fuck me anyway you want to" Hinata begged, she suddenly felt Naruto grab her hair and force his member into her mouth, making her gag at the sudden intruder. He pulled her head back giving her a small chance to breath and get used to his cock before her pushed her head back down. This time she was ready as she started to suck with all her might as she felt Naruto's cock move and out of her mouth quickly  
"God your good Hinata" Naruto moaned as he moved her head back and forth, feeling her run her tongue over his cock as he forced her to deep throat him "Get ready Hinata" Naruto panted as he pulled out and shot his seed over her face "That was good" Naruto panted as watched Hinata lick the white stuff from her face "Do you want a drink?"  
"Yes master" Hinata begged as she opened her mouth again, Naruto smiled as he stood up and went over to the sink, grabbing a glass and bowl and filling the glass full of water. He leant Hinata's face over the bowl and poured the water over her face, washing off his sperm and into the ball  
"Then drink" Naruto smiled as he watched Hinata lap at the water like a dog, drops of water from her face falling into the ball and onto the floor. Naruto walked around Hinata and started rubbing up and down her pussy as well as her ass hole "Where do you want it first slave? Ass or pussy?"  
"Both" Hinata panted as she continued to lick up the water, she suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from her ass cheek as Naruto hit it hard  
"Don't be greedy, ass or pussy?" Naruto continued to rub both holes with his hard cock  
"M… my ass" She panted as she placed her face on the floor, bracing herself for Naruto's cock  
"Fine" Naruto smiled as he got up and picked something from one of the boxes "I'll use this later" he said and pushed his cock into Hinata's tight ass making her scream and moan in pleasure "Your tight Hinata, very tight" he said as he started to thrust in and out.  
Hinata moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's cock move in and out of her, felling it go faster as she could tell he was quickly reaching an orgasm "Oh master" she moaned as she felt him smack her ass again  
"You love it in the ass don't you ass slut" Naruto panted as he spanked her again making Hinata scream out as she rocked back and forth  
"I do, I'm an ass slut" Hinata cried out as she felt Naruto's hot sperm fill her ass "Oh god" she moaned at the feeling, she felt Naruto pull out but just as quickly felt something push its way in making her moan as she felt the hot sperm stay inside her and her ass hole get stretched  
"That butt plug will stay in until I want to fuck your ass again" Naruto smiled as he positioned his cock at Hinata's wet pussy, begging for attention. He thrust in without any mercy and heard her scream as he filled her up "Looser here, how many vibrators have you had in here?"  
"A lot, master" Hinata panted as she felt Naruto start to thrust in and out, sending pleasure through her body as she finally felt full, her ass full of fresh hot sperm plus a but plug, nipple clamps on her tits which rubbed on the floor with every thrust and now the one she loved was finally fucking her pussy, filling her needs as a pervert and his lover.

Naruto picked up his pace as he thrust quicker and harder into Hinata, making her scream and moan loader as she felt the cock go deeper and rub her G spot "Master, I'm ready to cum" she panted as she felt his hands on her ass cheeks again, gripping them firmly  
"Cum all you want slave, we've only just begun" Naruto panted as he thrust into her one last time and shot his third load deep into her pussy making Hinata moan loudly and orgasm as well. Her body shuddered as the pleasure ran through her body making her collapse onto the floor. Naruto lay panting beside her, his cock finally growing smaller as the blood returned to the rest of his body "Hey Hinata, you won't get pregnant will you?" he asked in his normal voice  
"No" Hinata panted not able to move "All Hyuuga members, both male and female are cursed unable to bare children until marriage"  
"That's good" Naruto sighed as he undid Hinata's ankles and wrists, removing the bar behind her knees and then kissing her on the lips  
"That was wonderful Naruto-Kun" Hinata hugged Naruto, her breasts rubbing against his chest and soon she could feel his erection rub against her leg  
"We're not don't yet Hinata" Naruto smiled he said as he summened nine Shadow clones, all with erections and a hungry look in their eyes "Don't you remember? I said we were only just beginning"  
Hinata smiled as the shadow clones crowded around her, lifting her up and exploring her body, kissing her in various parts making her moan as she felt the butt plug get pulled out of her ass and finally she felt the semen slowly spill out of her ass. She then felt them lift her up and over to the bed, spreading her legs and giving them all a clear view of her pussy, she moaned loudly as she felt a cock go deep into her ass. One put his cock into her mouth and forced her to suck him while another one entered her pussy, she wrapped her finger around two other cocks as she felt the clones thrust into her, making her moan as she felt the cocks move in and out of her. She watched, a smile on her face the best she could as she watched the other five Naruto's start to jack off in front of her. All the Naruto's came quickly, covering her body with hot sperm as the others shot into her body, filling her ass and pussy as well as shooting it into her mouth where she greedily and happily swallowed it.  
All night the Naruto's switched places and took turn with each of her holes, at the climax of the orgy the Naruto's forced two cocks into her ass, two into her pussy and two in her mouth. Hinata screamed the best she could with her mouth full of cock in pain and pleasure as she felt the Naruto's thrust mercilessly in and out of her until finally they pulled out and covered her with their hot sperm.  
Hinata lied there on Naruto's bed feeling the hot thick substance splat over her body, too tired to even smile as she loved the feeling, she watched as the clones disappeared and Naruto collapsed onto his floor, the evening finally catching up with him "Naruto-kun" Hinata thought to herself as she felt her eyes start to get heavy "I love you so much, and thank you" then she fell into a deep sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Punishment ch2

by ~devil001

Naruto Punishment: Tsunade sees all, Sakura learns a new lesson

As Hinata stirred she felt something warm around her, covering most of her body, she raised her left arm slightly and her something splash, she fully opened her eyes and found herself in a warm bath, a door suddenly opened and Naruto walked in  
"Ah, you're finally awake" He said smiling  
"Naruto-kun" Hinata gasped, blushing slightly and moved to over her breasts and stopped, the memories of last night catching up with her, she lowered her arms back in the water and whispered "Sorry master, I should be punished"  
"Later" Naruto smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder "We were out all night and when I woke you were covered, so I decided to give you a nice bath"  
"Thank you master, you didn't have to" Hinata blushed as she watched one of Naruto's hand slip into the water, feeling it travel to her pussy which still ached a little  
"I think I did, still hurt here?" he asked as he pressed a finger into Hinata's pussy making her shudder  
"A little, my ass hurts as well but I still want to please you" Hinata placed her hands on to Naruto's face and kissed him, slipper her tongue into his mouth, Naruto could feel her pussy start to get even hotter  
"She really is perverted" Naruto thought to himself as he stood up, removing his hand from Hinata's pussy "A simple kiss sets her off"  
Naruto passed a towel to Hinata who stood up and took it, wrapping it around her wet hair "Master, what should I say to people if they ask where I've been?" Hinata suddenly realised she had spent the whole night at her new masters place and she didn't want to tell her father she had an orgy with Naruto and his clones  
"Just tell them you got up early to train" Naruto said as her grabbed one of Hinata's breasts "Turn around, I can't take it" Naruto dropped his pants to show Hinata his erect cock, she smiled and turned, bending over to give him easier access. Hinata moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's dick pierce her ass, thrusting in quickly and roughly, making her pussy wet. Her hands moved down to help herself but Naruto smacked her ass saying "Not unless I say so" he grunted as he thrust into Hinata, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them hard making her squeal and beg "Master please, my I"  
"No you can't" Naruto cut her off as he squeezed her nipples twisting them sharply making her squeeze her ass around his cock "I've got plans for you today" Naruto panted as he twisted her nipples again "God I love that" he moaned  
"Please, harder master" Hinata panted, grabbing the side of the bath to stop herself from slipping. Naruto twisted her nipples harder, stretching them and digging his nails into them until at last she felt him release his load into her ass  
"Here ass slut" Naruto panted as he slid a butt plug into her making her moan again "I want you to keep that in all day. The only people aloud to remove that is either me, or granny Tsunade understand? And I want you to make her remove it"  
Hinata looked over her shoulder with a worried look on her face "Y… you mean you want me to" she began and Naruto completed for her  
"Fuck her, yes" Naruto picked Hinata up out of the water and carried her to the next room placing her in the middle, separating her legs. "Tonight she takes her weekly visit to the hot springs, no one else goes in while she's there so there won't be a show" Naruto picked up a large vibrator and rubbed it against Hinata's pussy making her moan  
"B… but master, what if someone is there?" Hinata moaned as she felt the vibrator go deep inside her, it wasn't that thick but it was long  
"If it's a stranger then wait till they leave, if its one of granny Tsunade's apprentices then have them join in and let them eat my cum from your ass" Naruto pulled a few straps around Hinata's crotch to keep the vibrator in its place "Understand?"  
"Y… yes master" Hinata moaned as she felt the fake cock start to go to work, gently buzzing inside her  
"If your heart rate goes higher than normal it'll go off, understand?" Naruto asked as he licked his way up Hinata's body until he kissed her "I love you" he said as he broke the kiss "But I want to share you"  
"Yes my master, my Naruto-kun" Hinata panted, kissing Naruto again

Later that day Hinata was ordered to see the Hokage as she got closer to the room she could feel her heart rate go up and in turn activate the vibrator that was planted in her, by time she got to the room she was panting hard and red in the face "enter" a voice called as she knocked on the door. Trying to calm herself Hinata took a deep shaky breath and opened the door, as she entered she saw Sakura and Ino talking to Tsunade  
"Ah Hinata good, I've got a mission for you and Ino" Tsunade looked up and saw Hinata's face and heavy breathing "Are you alright? You've gone red"  
"I… I've been training hard o… over the l… last few h… hours" Hinata panted, she saw the eyes staring at her and her heart went up even more. Her knees started to buckle and she collapsed onto them, Ino and Sakura by her side in a second  
"What kind of training have you been doing?" Sakura asked as she checked Hinata's temperature and vitals  
"A… new justu" Hinata panted, sorely tempted to plunge her hands into her panties and cum right there and then "I… haven't… got it right yet"  
"Tsunade-sama, she's in no condition to go on a mission" Ino looked up from Hinata as Sakura laid her on the floor  
"How is she Sakura?" Tsunade asked looking over her interlocked fingers  
"Increased heart rate, chakra is moving rapidly and uncertainly around her body" Sakura looked up at Tsunade "She needs rest, whatever it is she's working on it's pushing her too hard"  
"N… no" Hinata panted as she sat up "I… want to go on the mission"  
Tsunade's eyes looked over Hinata for a whole minutes, freezing over her face and other parts of her body until she sighed and said to Ino "Hinata's not going to be able to go on this mission with you Ino, contact Neji Hyuuga and tell him the details. I'll expect you two back within twenty four hours" Ino nodded and left the room "As for you Hinata you will accompany me and Sakura to the hot springs tonight, relaxing a little should help get your chakra back under control"  
"Yes Hokage Tsunade" Hinata Panted as she slowly stud up, Sakura helping her  
"Meet us there at seven sharp, Sakura make sure she gets home alright"

At seven Hinata stood in front of the hot springs, waiting for Sakura and Hinata. She tried to keep calm but images kept flashing in her mind of what they could and might to do her and this intern made her hot and horny activating the vibrator. Her hand started to drift over her private area when she heard Sakura shout her name, snapping her back to reality "You look a little better" Sakura said as she closely inspected her face "But this hot spring should help a bit, its very relaxing  
"I… I look forward to it" Hinata smiled, she felt Tsunade grip her shoulder and lead her into the baths

Hinata couldn't help but watch Sakura and Tsunade get undressed, Tsunade's ample rack, Sakura's tight ass and both their pussies. Hinata could feel her heart rate pick up as she tried to control herself, the straps Naruto had put on her earlier that day were slick with her pussy juice. As Hinata took her top off she quickly wrapped a towel around her chest, covering most of her body as she removed her trousers and panties, she was putting them in the basket when she felt Tsunade slap her on her back causing her to drop them. As she looked over her shoulder she saw that Tsunade was totally naked "A little shy Hinata? It's just us girls" Hinata bent down to pick up her clothes and reached for her panties when Tsunade placed her foot on them  
"E… excuse me" Hinata squeaked  
"What's that?" Tsunade leaned down, her breasts swinging in front of Hinata's face, as more images flashed in the younger girls mind "I can't hear you" she said as she smirked  
"Tsunade-sama that's enough" Sakura sighed as she walked to her mentor's side "Lets get in the water already" and left the room, a gentle splash as she entered the water  
"She's right" Tsunade smiled, picking up Hinata's panties with her feet, Hinata reached for them but Tsunade raised her leg higher, then lowered it teasing the younger girl "Take the towel off" Tsunade ordered  
Hinata didn't say anything but looked away, blushing terribly as Tsunade dangled her own panties in front of her. She didn't want to admit it but the humiliation this woman was giving her was turning her dramatically "Take it off, or I force it off you and throw you in to the men's side" Tsunade smiled as Hinata slowly moved her hands to the hem of her towel, standing up she slowly removed it showing Tsunade her dripping wet crotch and straps "I knew it"

Tsunade grabbed Hinata's hands and held them above her head, slamming her into the wall Tsunade's free hand move down to Hinata's pussy "You're a submissive aren't you" she licked the tip of Hinata's ear lobe then nibbled on it, Hinata moaned slightly as she felt the straps being torn from their place "I bet you've thought of me doing you haven't you" Tsunade whispered into Hinata's ear "I bet you want to be my bitch tonight, right" Hinata nodded her head as she felt Tsunade let go of her "Well I'll let your dream come true tonight, but we'll also be including Sakura, any problem? Of course not you've probably thought about being her slut before haven't you"  
Tears started to flow down Hinata's face as she nodded, Tsunade gave an evil grin and pulled Hinata into her cleavage moaning loudly as Hinata offered some resistance "That right, fight it turn me on bitch" Tsunade threw Hinata on the floor and laughed as she knelt in front of Hinata "I'm not your first am I?" Tsunade roughly flipped Hinata over and stuck her ass in the air, playing with the butt plug "I normally have a little Sake when I bath, but this could be more interesting" She ripped the plug from its place and started to lick Hinata's puckered hole, licking up the sperm as it left her body.  
Hinata moaned as she felt the tongue lick across her ass, she felt Tsunade's fingers start to tease her pussy pulling her lips apart and squeezing her clit, making her shudder as she felt Tsunade's tongue push its way into her ass. She felt someone grab her hair and she looked up, Sakura was looking down at her with her pussy right in front of Hinata's face "Lick it" she panted. Hinata leaned forwards a little and started to lick Sakura's wet pussy, causing the girl to moan as she gently sucked on her clit, pushing her tongue into the girls snatch as far as she could. Hinata moaned into Sakura's cunt slightly as she felt Tsunade remove her tongue  
"That's enough Sakura" Tsunade said as she pulled Hinata up "She can continue this back at my office"  
Sakura smiled and stood up; grabbing Hinata's nipples and twisting them sharply making her squeal a little "You're in for a real treat" Sakura brought her face close to Hinata's "Tsunade-sama really knows how to treat a girl"

Hinata walked between Sakura and Tsunade who were shoulder to shoulder with her between, at a brief glance you wouldn't notice but Tsunade had actually got her hand down Hinata's pants and her finger in Hinata's ass, moving it slightly as they walked. Hinata saw the Hokage's office come into view and tried to stop in front of the door but Sakura and Tsunade kept her walking "This isn't the office she was talking about" Sakura whispered to Hinata, a grin on her face "The office we're talking about is more, suitable, for what's about to happen."  
They continued to walk down the corridor when suddenly they stopped, Hinata shuddered as she felt the finger leave her ass and watched as Tsunade pushed open a small secret panel "Not many know about this room" Sakura smiled as she put her arm around Hinata's waist "I myself have been her several times for punishments that couldn't be avoided, and now you'll get what's been coming along time"  
Hinata watched as Tsunade fed some chakra into the hole, a door appeared besides her, sliding in then to the side, as all three of them went in she heard the door shut behind her. Lights were turned on and she could see seals over all the walls as well as whips and dildos and many array of things that made her wet, unconsciously Hinata moved her hand to her crotch and tried to rub it but felt something pull her hand away, she looked and saw Sakura smiling evilly "Not until Mistress says you can, now why don't you look around while we get ready"  
Hinata watched as Sakura and Tsunade moved through a different door, she looked around the walls, staring at the whips and ropes and various other objects the she wished she owned. Hinata turn around to face the door as she heard it open, what she saw was more than she was expecting.  
Sakura walked into the room again but warring nothing but ropes around her body, squeezing her tits slightly and making them look bigger, her hands tied behind her back. Tsunade wore nothing but black leather boots that stopped just under her thighs and a third person was with them, Shizune.  
Shizune was blind folded and gagged, her arms stuck to her sides as she wore a dress that started just under her tits and stopped above her pussy, Hinata could see two vibrators strapped together and stuck up her heavily soaked pussy and she could only guess there was something in her ass as well.

Hinata sank to her knees as the display in front of her was too much, her hand moved into her panties and started to thrust two finger in and out of her wet pussy, moaning loudly she watched as Sakura and Tsunade laughed at the sight. Tsunade walked over to Hinata, her heels clicking loudly with each step, and pulled Hinata's hand from her trousers, licking the juice from the finger Tsunade said, "For that, you're going to be whipped, take your clothes off". Tsunade walked back over to Sakura and Shizune, whispering something to Sakura then to Shizune as Sakura walked away, Hinata quickly pulled off her clothes, getting on her hands and knees and crawling over to Tsunade as she watched Sakura carried a whip in her mouth, the leather straps lightly slapping against her breasts  
"You learn quickly, but that's not going to save you. Sakura position yourself and you better lick her Hinata or I'm going to whip you even more"  
Sakura knelt in front of Hinata and pushed her cunt in front of her face, Hinata immediately started to lick her wet lips as Tsunade slowly walked around Hinata, smirking as she looked at Hinata's ass. She touched her ass cheek gently as she listened to Sakura's moans "You've got soft skin" Tsunade said as she placed her foot on one of the cheeks, digging her heal in slightly getting a whine from Hinata as she doubled her efforts with Sakura's pussy.  
Tsunade brought the whip down hard, a loud slap as it connected with the ass cheeks. Hinata screamed loudly as the pain ran through her body, her pussy getting even hotter as she felt Sakura grind her pussy into her face "Mistress, she's so good" She panted as she felt Hinata's tongue go back to work, pushing its way into her hot snatch, licking her quickly and hard as Sakura screamed and came on Hinata's face, collapsing on the floor once the orgasm ran its course  
Tsunade still worked Hinata's ass with the whip, hitting the left cheek then the right and the skin quickly going red as Hinata screamed louder with each blow. Finally Tsunade couldn't take it any more as she tossed the whip aside and pushed Hinata on her side, Tsunade positioned herself and started grinding her pussy into Hinata's both of them screaming furiously as pleasure charged through their bodies. Hinata hadn't experienced anything like this before and Tsunade had plenty of practise to know wheat to do, Hinata moaned and screamed loudly as she felt her pussy being rubbed fiercely, she looked up and saw Sakura looking at them. A hungry look in her eyes as her pussy was soaking wet, Hinata's hands moved forwards and pushed two fingers into her pussy and ass, pumping them in and out quickly making the pink haired girl moan loudly as she finally got the release she wanted. Hinata and Tsunade screamed in unison as both their orgasm exploded at the same time, both their bodies shook violently as Hinata pushed her fingers into Sakura's ass and pussy making her scream out as she came from the generous hand job.  
All three lay on the floor as they regained their control, Tsunade slowly stood up and looked down at Hinata as she leant forwards, pushing two fingers into Hinata the younger girl moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion and panted hard as she felt the fingers leave. Hinata watched as Hinata moved over to Shizune who was panting even harder now from the noise "There's something you should know about Shizune" Tsunade said as she removed the ball gag from Shizune's mouth "When she gets even an inkling that something sexual has happened she get unbelievably turned on" she pushed her two fingers onto the other woman's mouth "And when she gets the taste of pussy juice, there's no stopping her" Tsunade took the blind off Shizune who blinked for a few seconds then focused on Hinata, she'd tasted Tsunade and Sakura before, she'd even had Ino before a few times but the taste she'd just had was new and the girl on the floor as the only new person in the room.

Hinata looked at Shizune, a slightly mad look in her eyes as she moved over to Hinata. She knelt down in front of her pussy and smelt it, taking in the smell on a new cunt then without any warning clamped her mouth and the cunt and started to furiously lick it, Hinata screamed and moaned as she felt her private area get ravaged, the tongue moving all around her, diving deep into her and rubbing against her clit. Tsunade watched as Hinata thrashed around on the floor, she bit her lip as she plunged her own two fingers into her cunt, moaning slightly as she pumped them in and out. She felt something licking its way up her boot and looked down, Sakura blushing furiously as she panted "Please Mistress, allow me" Tsunade smiled as she separated her legs more giving Sakura easier access as the pink haired girl started to service her, making Tsunade pant hard as she felt the tongue push its way into her "Oh you'll well rewarded tonight" Tsunade moaned as she grabbed the back of Sakura's head and ground her face into her pussy.  
Hinata moaned loudly as she felt the orgasm explode within her, Shizune licking up her juices quickly, Hinata panted hard and was about to say something when she felt Shizune's tongue dive back into her making her moan loudly as she felt it pump itself into her, licking her pussy lips and tasting her juices. Even though she just had one Hinata could feel her body build another orgasm "Good isn't she" Tsunade panted as she thrust her hips in time with Sakura's tongue "We've spent a lot of nights together and she won't stop until either she's satisfied or I say so"  
Hinata panted harder as she watched Sakura lick furiously as Tsunade's pussy and the older woman started to play with her tits, twisting the nipples and flicking them as she moaned loudly one last time and came on Sakura's face. Hinata felt her own orgasm at that point her body shaking as she felt Shizune lick even harder and just as quickly start up again, wanting more of the girls pussy. Hinata closed her eyes tight and started to play with her breasts, moaning loudly as she teased her nipples, she then heard Tsunade shout "Shizune enough, for now"  
Hinata panted hard as she felt the tongue leave her, Shizune took a few steps back, her voice sounding desperate as she said "But Mistress I… I still burn"  
"I know and you'll be able to start up again soon, but Sakura's just going to change things a little" Tsunade walked over to Shizune and started to stroke her hair "Until then" she gently pushed Shizune's head to her large breasts which she immediately started to lick and suck on the soft skin, flicking and biting gently on the nipples getting a soft moan from Tsunade. Hinata watched as Sakura, now free from the ropes, unrolled a scroll and released whatever was inside it "We made this especially for Shizune" Sakura panted as she help Hinata stand up, Hinata stared at the contraption.

It had cuffs at the front and back to hold what must be peoples wrists and ankles, there was a thick block of wood with a hole in the middle and hinges on one side so it must have opened and the strangest part was on top of the wooden block was what kind of looked like a seat, big thick locks on it that must of held a persons legs in place.  
Sakura open the wooden block and Hinata climbed in, knowing that it was meant for her at the moment, she positioned her hands and ankles as Sakura locked them in place. It all fitted snugly but the middle, she was about to say something what Sakura smiled and placed her hand on the wood and the hole suddenly shrank making it impossible for Hinata to move from her slightly awkward position. Her wrists and elbows stuck to the floor and her waist stuck in the middle, just enough room to breath, leaving her ass and pussy stuck in the air. Sakura liked her lips as she saw the sight "Mistress, may I please taste her" she turned to Tsunade and saw that Shizune was still playing with her tits as she moved the two dildo's in her pussy slightly  
"Go ahead, this can be your reword for earlier" Tsunade panted as she lay on the floor, Shizune following her

Sakura turn back to Hinata and positioned herself behind the girl, her hands started to explore the sensitive area getting a moan from the other girl. Sakura smiled as she moved her head in and tasted her sensitive cunt, pushing her tongue in insanely slow getting a long moan from Hinata and Sakura massaged her ass cheeks as well. Slowly her hands moved closer to Hinata's ass hole and slowly pushed two fingers in making the bound girl scream loudly as she felt the two fingers pump in and out rapidly as well as having her cunt licked, Hinata tried to move but the apparatuses was doing its job, holding her steady as she felt what must have been her fifth or more orgasm. She shook violently as just as she came she felt two fingers push their way into her pussy driving her wild with pleasure and moan even more as they pumped in to her body all the way through it.  
Hinata panted hard as she felt the fingers leave her, her body starting to become sore as she listened to some kind of sound behind her, when it stopped she could hear Tsunade's heels click as she walked in front of her.  
"Sakura, get in position" Tsunade ordered Sakura as Hinata looked up at her, she heard the clamps lock in place and Sakura panting hard as Tsunade bend down low, he breasts just out of her reach "Normally I'm the one laying where you are, so even if you do try to get out you can't" she lowered her breasts a little more and Hinata took one nipple in her mouth, a quiet moan leaving Tsunade's lips "You see, Shizune is still unsatisfied sexually and it take a lot to make her happy. Plus the more pussy juice she drinks the hornier she gets, there have even been points where Sakura and I have passed out and she's continued to fuck us and tonight I'm letting her go all out" Tsunade stood up just as Hinata felt something poke at her pussy and ass  
Without a second to think Hinata felt two thick, long objects push their way into her pussy and ass, making her scream out loud as they thrust mercilessly in and out of her. Hinata could hear Sakura moan as well as Hinata guessed that Shizune was eating her out while fucking her with a double strap on dildo.  
Tsunade looked at the sexual picture before her, Hinata moaned loudly and hard as she felt a new kind of pleasure run through her body. Sakura was playing with her tits as she had her pussy eaten out and Shizune was on her knees, fucking Hinata mercilessly with Tsunade's personal favourite strap on and ravaging Sakura's pussy. Tsunade couldn't help herself and licked her lips, picking up a double sided dildo she slip it into her and moved in front of Sakura, grabbing the pink hair and guiding the girls mouth over it. Sakura happily sucked the long thick rubber cock, taking as much as she could down her throat as while sliding her tongue along the shaft. After a few minutes Tsunade pulled it out of Sakura's mouth and kissed the girl as she and Hinata both orgasmed and Shizune doubling her efforts getting simultaneous moans from them.  
Tsunade positioned the well-lubricated cock at Shizune's ass pushed in as she thrust back, making her moan into Sakura's pussy. All four of the woman moaned loudly as they were tongue, pussy and ass fucked.

Tsunade reached forwards and started to play with Shizune's tits as she felt her own orgasm hit her, she moaned loudly as she kept going, her body delivering pleasure from the cock deep within her pussy. Sakura moaned loudly and panted hard, her body getting tired of continues orgasms and the tongue still going crazy with her pussy. Poking her clit and licking up her sensitive pussy lips and not letting any pussy juice escape as she greedily drank it.  
Shizune could feel her body going crazy, her mouth full of the pink haired girls pussy juice, a thick cock stretching her pussy in size and length to its limit and on the end was a new girl that she was humping in both ass and cunt dangerously quickly, any faster and the girl would start to bleed. Her ass was suddenly being fucked as well, when she thrusted out she was filled and soon she'd hit her own orgasm.  
Hinata moaned loudly as both her hole's were stretched simultaneously, sending both pleasure and pain through her as she was well and truly bound, unable to move even when she was thrusted into. She could feel tears, sweat and drool run down her face as she had orgasm after orgasm and fucked mercilessly.

Hinata didn't know how long she was stuck like that but eventually she heard Shizune scream through one last orgasm and into Sakura's pussy and stopped moving. Her eyes were unfocused and mind exhausted as she heard the clicking of Tsunade's shoes, she lifted her head slightly as she saw a black shoe step into her eye line. Without even thinking Hinata moved her head down and started licking it. Not caring as she heard a laugh and something stroking her hair "Poor girl, you've obviously never been pushed this far before"  
The shoe removed itself, as Hinata pleaded for it to come back, she heard a few more noises then her body was free. Without any support she collapsed onto the floor, panting hard Hinata felt the cocks being pulled out of her ass and cunt then slowly get turned over. She got a quick glimpse of Sakura sleeping on the floor, her face still red as well as Shizune who's face was covered with pussy juice. When she looked up she saw Tsunade looking down at her "I hope you enjoyed tonight"  
"I… did mistress" Hinata panted, her eyes half closed. She could feel her pussy and ass bleeding slightly then a sudden tingle, she could feel Tsunade heeling her "I… I want to… pleasure you m… more"  
"I like the sound of that, but first tell me" Tsunade smiled as she stroked Hinata's breasts "whose sperm was that I drank tonight?"  
"N… Naruto-kun's" Hinata mumbled, her eyes shot open as her mind suddenly came back and she sat up "Naruto-kun, my master"  
"Naruto?" Tsunade with a slightly surprised look on her face  
"He told me to try and seduce you tonight" Hinata panted as she struggled to get to her feet "I… I have to please him" Hinata collapsed and Tsunade caught her, she thought over what had just been said and smiled to herself  
"I have enough pets," Tsunade thought as she lay Hinata down "Hinata won't change her mind about who to please" She looked over to Sakura and Shizune as a wicked thought popped into her head

Naruto sat in his apartment, going over his last mission report and waiting for Hinata, he hadn't heard anything from her for hours when he heard a nock on the door. He stood up and opened it to see Tsunade carrying Hinata in her arms "Granny Tsunade, Hinata" he stepped aside and let them in, Tsunade placed Hinata on the bed and turned to Naruto "is she alright?" he asked, concern in his voice  
"She's just exhausted" Tsunade said aloud "concern in his voice, her really does care for her and not just fucking her, good," she thought to herself  
"What happened?" Naruto asked as he sat on the bed next to her  
"Well first I teased her, then ate your sperm from her ass while Sakura forced her to eat her pussy. I then proceeded to whip her while she ate Sakura out again, after that I ground our pussies together until we exploded in an orgasm. When we finished that I set a sex crazed Shizune on her who proceeded to eat her pussy until I stopped her. Sakura then bound her and eat her out then she got fucked in the ass and pussy for several hours until I brought her back here" Tsunade ticked off each event with a finger, when she was done Naruto stared at her saying nothing "I gave Sakura more than one kind of training you know"  
"She must be exhausted" Naruto looked back at Hinata and placed his hand on top hers  
"She is, and I got to say I haven't been worked up like that for a while Naruto so I'm tempted to try and take her from you. But she loves you and you do love her right?"  
"Of course I do" Naruto answered straight away, not taking his eyes off Hinata "If I have to fill her sexual needs to make her happy then I'll spank and whip her all she wants"  
Tsunade smiled "that's good to hear" she turned to leave and said, "Perhaps you two can join us some other time"  
"Maybe" Naruto smirked  
"Oh and one last thing" Tsunade said as she opened that door "If you don't see Shizune or Sakura tomorrow it'll because I've sent them on special training" then left, shutting the door after her

"Damn Hinata" Naruto sighed "After hearing all that I'm horny, but I don't want to fuck you after all that" he got up to head to the bathroom when he felt Hinata gently grab his hand  
"Then, let me tit fuck you… master" Hinata spoke quietly, her eyes barely open  
"If it'll make you happy" Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata, he pulled off his trousers and Hinata's jacket and shirt. He moved on top of her, supporting his own weight on his legs Naruto placed his cock between her cleavage and squeezed he tits together, moaning as he thrust back and forth "Oh god Hinata" he mound as he felt the breasts hugging his cock, he started to move faster as he felt his orgasm quickly cumming and moaned loudly as he shot his load on Hinata's face. As Naruto panted he looked down at Hinata as saw her sleeping face covered in his sperm, he smiled as he removed his dick from her breasts and lay down beside her, preparing himself for tomorrow

Sakura could feel something moving in and out of her; stretching her and making her feel good. She tried to move an arm but couldn't, her eyes shot open as she looked behind her. Shizune was fucking her, moving her hips quickly as they both panted hard. Sakura's legs were bound apart and her arms were tied to her legs and a ball gag in her mouth, she continued to look around and noticed a digital clock next to her which a not upon it just with in her reading distance, it said

I woke Shizune at 00:01  
That's when I ordered her to stop  
If she needs motivation I told her to eat your pussy  
Plus, every three hours Shizune's going to be using a bigger cock  
Time fore you to take the biggest we have.  
This is punishment for fucking me in the ass with it when I told you not to  
Happy twenty-four hour fucking

There was also a crude little drawing of a happy face with its tongue stuck out and giving her the finger. Sakura looked away from the note and closed her eyes, feeling Shizune pull the cock out of her pussy and force it into her ass. She screamed as she felt the cock go into her, only just realising how big it was as she at trouble taking it all. Sakura felt tears run down her cheeks as Shizune picked up her pace, Sakura trying to mentally prepare herself for a whole day's punishment


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Punishment ch3

by ~devil001

Naruto Punishment: Ino's big secret

Hinata kissed Naruto goodbye, her body stinging in some places as the two of them went a bit overboard as they both had been on separate missions for the last few days. Hinata moaned louder than she should have as Naruto slapped her ass, it was extremely sensitive as she had just been spanked and whipped for the last few hours.  
She walked happily through the village in the dark, her body still enjoying the slight stings of pain occurring as her ass moved and breasts bounced slightly. She came to a sudden halt as she felt someone watching her from the shadows, activating her Biyakugon she search around her, smiling as she found the culprit before they knew what she was doing. She burst into a run, still watching the person with her special eyes as they followed her, she waived in and out of building and alleys until finally the person could see her any more, forcing them from the shadows the person landed where they had last seen Hinata. That's when they felt something slam into their back, launching them forwards, Hinata was on top of them in a second, a kunai blade held against their throat as she sat on their chest smiling  
"What's this? A spy? Someone wanting to talk with me?" Hinata stared at the person with Biyakugon eyes, if they hadn't seen them before then they would have been freaked out "Or a slut of Tsunade's wanting to taste what she missed about before. Tell me Ino, which one is correct"  
Ino sighed as she felt Hinata get of her chest "All right it's true, I've been hearing from Tsunade-sama and Sakura-chan what you did last week and well, I wanted to you know, see what all the fuss is about"  
Hinata smiled as she put the kunai away and helped Ino up "Sorry, but I was there on my masters orders, I'm not aloud to do anything to you" Hinata turned to leave when Ino rushed in front of her  
"Wait, if I show you something… different, will you" Ino drifted off and Hinata smirked. Ask Hinata anything about daily life and she'd still be quiet and shy, but when it came to sexual stuff especially perverse sexual stuff and she took on a whole new attitude  
"Maybe, depends what it is" Hinata stepped closer to Ino, her face inches from hers "So show me here and now"  
"I… I can't" Ino shook as she took a step back, being the slut of Tsunade meant she was into humiliation and all the other kinky stuff normal people would turn down. For her not to be able to show Hinata in a dark alley in the middle of the night meant it was something big "Not here"  
"Where then?" Hinata asked, her curiosity getting the better of her now  
"Tsunade-sama's room, it's the only place I feel comfortable showing it" Ino blushed slightly; her body shook as she spoke about whatever it was. Hinata couldn't back out now even if she wanted to, for the life of her she had to know what Ino was talking about

Ino and Hinata quickly and quietly entered the hidden room, the door shutting behind them as the lights turned on "Alright Ino, what is it that's supposed to grab my interest?" Hinata asked, remembering the last time she was here and getting wet slightly  
"First you've got to promise me Hinata, promise me you'll never tell anyone or even give them a hint about it" Ino had turned away and removed her clothes, she looked over her shoulder as she spoke to Hinata, tears forming and her cheeks blushing. "No one besides my parents and this little group know about it, not even my team know"  
"I promise Ino, now please show me I won't tell anyone" Hinata watched as Ino slowly turned around, gasping as she saw Ino for the first time with out any clothes, her skin looked soft and her breasts firm and juicy. But the thing that shocked Hinata was that not only did Ino have a pussy, but a cock as well and at that moment it was rock hard "Ino, you're a"  
"A real hermaphrodite" Ino couldn't look at Hinata, her face blushed as her cock twitched. She didn't want Hinata to stare at her body but it was really turning her on  
"How?" Hinata asked as she knelt in front of Ino  
"I don't know, I've had it since birth. My parents never told anyone and told me never to show anyone. That's why I wore those bandages when I was younger, it always got hard when I was embarrassed or arguing with Sakura and I needed them to stop it from sticking out"  
"Can I touch it?" Hinata asked, Ino nodded slightly gasping as she felt Hinata grip it "So both organs work?"  
"Yes" Ino panted as she felt Hinata slowly move her hand down her shaft "But I can't actually produce sperm since I don't have any balls and I don't know if I can bare children" she moaned louder as she felt Hinata push a finger into her wet pussy and slowly jack her off at the same time. The feeling was amazing and hers alone as the two different kinds of pleasure ran through her body. She felt Hinata drag her tongue from her pussy all the way to the tip of her cock then take into her mouth as she pushed two fingers into her cunt making Ino moan from deep pleasure.  
Hinata felt Ino place her hands on her head and slowly push it down on her cock, slowly getting a rithem going, as she took the cock as pulled her fingers out and vice versa. Ino moaned loudly as she felt her knees buckle and an orgasm ran through her body, Hinata's hand getting soaked but no sperm to fill her mouth.  
Ino sank onto her knees as she panted hard, Hinata started to kiss her while fondling her breasts. Her cock soon rock hard again  
Hinata smiled as she stood up, grabbing various objects from around the room and placing them in front of Ino "time to get serious" Hinata smiled as she return to Ino, who smiled back and stood up and let Hinata place the various objects on her.

Hinata stepped back to check her work, Ino now had her wrists bound by a pole reaching across her shoulders and stopping her from moving her arms, an O-ring in her mouth to allow easy access to anyone as well as leather straps squeezing and pushing her tits together. A small orb vibrator strapped to her cock to stop it from going soft and a strap tight around the base of the cock to stop her from cumming, as well as a medium sized cock vibrator up her ass. Hinata still held one piece left as she saved it till last "Bend over" Hinata ordered as she walked around Ino who complied willingly, already panting hard from the anticipation and vibrations running through her body already.  
Hinata knelt behind Ino and without any warning shoved the thick vibrator in her pussy making the blond haired girl moan loudly as she was penetrated deeply, she could feel it get turned on to its highest setting as her body shook from the pleasure. Hinata watched the girl struggle a bit on the floor, she herself was extremely turned on by the site but everything wasn't quiet right yet. She stood up and headed for the door, stopping for a second to speak to Ino "Don't worry, I'll be back soon, I just need to get my masters approval before we can fun" then left, the door opening and closing quickly, leaving Ino by herself

Ino panicked slightly, she'd been in this predicament once before as Tsunade tricked her into being bound and horny, she'd left and when she returned with Sakura. Both were shocked and embarrassed beyond belief but soon enough Sakura was sucking her cock then she let Ino fuck her in every hole.  
If History repeated itself that would mean Hinata had gone to fetch Naruto, could she trust him? What would happen? She tried to move but couldn't as her body gave her an unwanted orgasm, she felt her pussy contract but the usual feeling from her cock was blocked, driving her nuts as the vibrator still went at it inside her. She'd had three more orgasms when the door opened and surely enough Hinata had brought Naruto, she looked away with shame but could feel him staring at her. Making her cock harder as he walked towards her, shame showing itself on her face "You don't need to worry Ino, I won't tell any one" Naruto smiled as he walked back to Hinata "in fact Hinata's kind of desperate to fuck you"  
Ino looked at Naruto and Hinata and she felt she could trust him, he'd kept Hinata's secret why not keep hers? She watched as Naruto and Hinata stripped, Naruto already hard from the sight "You'll have to excuse me if I don't keep going that long" Naruto said as he knelt in front of Ino "I had to service Hinata not too long ago and it really takes a lot to satisfy her" He lifted up Ino's head and slid his cock into her mouth, feeling the tongue go to work immediately as he moaned slightly and started to thrust in and out.  
Hinata on the other hand had moved behind Ino, playing with her ass and pussy, pulling the vibrators out slightly and twisting them as she pushed them back in. Ino moaning loudly into Naruto cock as he groaned "Keep it up Hinata, I think she likes it" he could feel Ino suck even harder, her tongue going crazy around his cock as he eventually blew his load, Ino swallowing as much as she could.  
Naruto removed his cock and panted hard as he watched Hinata move to Ino's face and lick up the cum on her lips, kissing her deeply as she started to play with the blond girls tits "Master" Hinata broke the kiss and turned to Naruto, her hands still playing with Ino's tits "Can I fuck her cock now? Please"  
"Not yet" Naruto chuckled, "I want to see you fuck her first" Hinata smiled and stood up, picking a double sided dildo as pushed one half into her, moaning long and hard as she felt herself stretch  
"Where would you like to see it first?" Hinata asked, flipping Ino over to show Naruto her ass and pussy  
"I think pussy first" Naruto grinned as he watched Hinata grab the vibrator in Ino's ass and started to slowly pull it out of her, twisting it left and right as she did so making Ino moan loudly as he body was already half way when she felt the plastic cock leave her. She moaned loudly and hungrily as she felt Hinata push the dildo into her, both girls moaning as Hinata started to thrust into Ino. Building up a rythem Hinata watched as Naruto walked over to her, his cock hard again as he walked behind her. She leant forwards giving him easier access as she felt him position himself as her ass, pushing in hard she moaned even louder as both her holes were filled. All three of them moaned loudly as they felt their bodies get hotter, Ino came first exploding into an orgasm as she felt Hinata keep fucking her all the way through it. Hinata came second as she clamped her hands around Ino's breasts again, twisting and squeezing the nipples as she felt Naruto fill her ass with his hot cum.

As Naruto pulled out of Hinata's ass he panted" Now I want to see you… fuck her in the ass hard" Hinata smiled as she slowly pulled the plastic cock out of Ino making her give off a long moan as she felt it leave her. Hinata grabbed the vibrator in Ino's ass and repeated the same motion, slowly pulling it out while twisting it. Once it was out Hinata chucked it aside and slowly pushed in the dildo, teasing Ino as she pushed a bit it then out then some more in then a little out. Both girls were panting hard once Hinata had fully inserted it into Ino "How's it feel Ino, does it feel good?" Naruto asked as he walked to the front of Ino, which nodded as she felt Hinata lift her up, showing Naruto her tits, dick and pussy "Good, now Hinata ravage her ass"  
Hinata started to thrust into Ino hard, pulling out and slamming back into the other girls ass. Ino moaned loudly as she felt the hard cock move in her, slightly surprised as she felt Naruto push his cock into her mouth again. Ino sucked his cock as hard as she could while moaning as she felt Hinata reach around and start to twist her nipples, digging her nails in slightly as she humped her. Hinata could feel the plastic cock move in her slightly, pulling out a bit as she pulled out of Ino and pushing itself back into her has she re-entered the blond girl.  
Ino felt Naruto's cock twitch in her mouth and shoot off its last loud down her throat, swallowing it as she felt Hinata tense up behind her and push the cock into her as one last time as she heard her scream with an orgasm.  
She felt the cock slide out of her ass making her shudder as Hinata collapsed on the floor, Naruto followed as he removed his cock from Ino's mouth and lay on the floor both of them breathing hard. Feeling left out and still horny, half driven to an orgasm Ino moved over to Naruto, positioning her pussy over his mouth and a needing look in her eyes. Naruto looked up and smiled "I suppose" Naruto stuck his tongue out and started to lick Ino's dripping cunt, making the girl moan loudly as she felt the pleasure run through her body, thrusting her hips in time with Naruto's lick. She stiffened and moaned loudly as she felt his tongue push into her slowly, teasing her body as in her mind she begged him to push it in her. She moaned loudly through the O-ring in him mouth as she felt Naruto's tongue hit her clit, feeling him suck on it and bit on it gently sent Ino shaking violently as her body exploded into ecstasy her body finally having the orgasm it wanted.

As Ino lay panting on the floor she felt Someone undo her bonds, looking up she saw Hinata panting hard as she undid her arms and knees, once she'd done there she leant forwards and kissed Ino, pushing her tongue into her mouth as Ino started to kiss back, pressing there bodies together Hinata felt the rock hard cock press against her stomach, the vibrator still going slightly. Hinata's hand reached down and removed it, her hand lingering as she took a firm grip and slowly moved her hand up and down "Master" Hinata broke the kiss and looked at Naruto lying in the floor "please, I need to"  
Naruto chuckled breathlessly as he lay on the floor, to tired to even look at her "Go ahead, but only in your pussy, she can do your ass another night"  
"Yes Master" Hinata smiled as she positioned herself over Ino's cock, she felt the other girl's hands slip onto her hips as she gently lowered herself, panting hard she felt Ino take a breast into her mouth. Gently sucking on her nipple and flicking it with her tongue, making Hinata moan louder as she felt the hard cock go deeper into her until eventually it was all the way in. Releasing the breast from her mouth Ino started to kiss Hinata's neck gently as she thrust her hips forwards, driving her cock in deeper slightly as she pulled out and pushed back in. Hinata moaning loudly as she wrapped her arms around Ino's neck, her breasts rubbing against Ino's as she felt sweat start to move down her body.  
Kissing Ino deeply and staring into her eyes she felt both their tongues wrestle as Hinata bounced up and down slightly, Ino's firm hands gripping her ass cheeks as their pace sped up "God I'm so close" Hinata moaned loudly breaking the kiss, Ino started to kiss Hinata's chest and neck again as she moved one hand to the base of her cock, finding the strap at the base she ripped it off, doubling her effort as more pleasure shot through her body, both girls moaning louder as Ino thrusted harder until finally the kissed a final time and screamed into the kiss as they came simultaneously, Ino still moving slightly trying to extend their orgasms.  
Both girls collapsed onto the floor as they stared at each other "I.. I haven't had it… that good since I… first came with Sakura" Ino planted, stroking Hinata's cheek gently  
"Glad… I could help" Hinata smiled back  
"Hey, you're not trying to steal my girl are you Ino" Naruto asked as he sat next to Hinata, his clothes already on and handing the two girls their clothes  
"Well" Ino smiled coyly  
"Oh Naruto," Hinata sat up and started to pull her clothes on "I love the way Ino feels when we fuck my body, but I love you with all my heart and always be your bitch" Naruto smiled as he kissed Hinata  
"Guess I can't do anything about that" Ino sighed as she pulled on her clothes, she looked up as Hinata thrust her panties into her hands  
"Something to remember me by when I'm not here" Hinata kissed Ino one last time before she left with Naruto  
"You know I think I'm kind of jealous" Naruto placed a hand around Hinata's waist as the walked down the corridor, Hinata placing her head on Naruto's shoulder as they walked "Ino gets to screw Tsunade, Sakura Shizune and now you when I'm not here"  
"You mean that?" Hinata looked up from his shoulder  
"On one condition" Naruto looked into her eyes "You get a tattoo of my choosing" Hinata thought about it a second  
"Well I suppose I was going to get marked sooner or later" Hinata Sighed, placing her head back on Naruto's shoulder "Sakura's get a tattoo the same as Tsunade-sama's jacket on her left ass cheek"  
"Oh really? We'll I'm going to have to think of a place to put yours" Naruto smiled as he kissed the top of Hinata's head


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Punishment ch4

by ~devil001

Naruto Punishment: Kiba the crime dog

Kiba stood at the giant gate of Konoha, sitting on the back of Akumaru as he waited for two other people "I wonder where they could be" he asked as he climbed off the dogs back, Akumaru barking in agreement, he heard a voice shout his name and he turned round, seeing Hinata running towards him  
"Kiba-kun, I'm sorry I'm late" Hinata panted as she stopped in front of him, her face sweaty  
"It's ok Hinata, we're still waiting on one more person" Kiba sniffed the air, picking up Hinata's scent as well as someone else's "What is that?" he asked aloud as he sniffed closer, Hinata took a step back as she blushed slightly  
"K…Kiba please" Hinata blushed harder as Kiba started to smile  
"Is that Naruto I smell?" he chuckled as he put an arm around Hinata "So you two sharing a bed now" he laughed loud when Hinata didn't answer and just blushed harder  
"What's so funny?" a voice asked, Kiba turned and saw Sakura walking towards them a whip wrapped around her chest and she was also sweating  
"Oh nothing, just the fact that Hinata ain't so innocent any more" Kiba laughed as he saw Hinata blush furiously and whined "K…Kiba-kun, please"  
Hinata caught Sakura's eye and knew she was thinking exactly what she was "If only he knew"

"So Sakura, what's with the whip?" Kiba asked as he dried his eyes of tears, sniffing the air again getting Sakura's scent as well as Tsunade's  
"It's a gift from Tsunade-sama, she's been teaching me on how to send my chakra through it to control it better" Sakura removed it and unwrapped it, launching it towards Kiba and wrapping it around and bounding his wrists "It's why I'm late" she yanked it hard and sent Kiba flying towards her, landing at her feat.  
"Very funny" Kiba spat out some dirt from his mouth as he stood up "Mind taking it off?"  
"What's the matter? The wild animal not want to be tamed" Sakura chuckled as she saw Kiba blush slightly, a rare sight as Hinata chuckled slightly, he quickly cleared his throat  
"Well since all four of us are here lets review the mission" Kiba said watching as Sakura wrapped the whip back round her chest "There's been sighting of Ninja's lingering in the woods, it's our mission to survey the woods for the next three days and if possible find and question. Don't fight if it can be avoided, if we have to try not to kill anyone"  
Hinata and Sakura nodded as Kiba climbed back onto Akumaru, all four of them moving quickly to their destination

"Alright, this is a good spot" Kiba slipped off Akamaru and removed his backpack, Sakura and Hinata landing next to him "Check to see if there's anyone around Hinata" Hinata nodded and used her Biyakugon, surveying the area  
"All clear" Hinata said after a few minutes, her eyes returning to normal as she and Sakura removed their backpacks and looked at the small clearing. A small waterfall ran through it supplying them with a fresh water supply, and there was a big enough clearing to set the tent up and plenty of trees and shrubbery to plant some traps. By time the small camp was fully set up the sun was setting, the fire supplying them with light and some fresh fish cooking about it. Kiba was out of sight as he placed a few traps around the camp, Hinata and Sakura sat around the fire talking and waiting for the fish  
"So what's the whip really for?" Hinata asked as she stoked the fire with a stick  
"Well Tsunade-sama thought it would be good to have something the others didn't, apart from my strength and medical justu" Sakura removed it from around her shoulder and passed it to Hinata "You and Neji have the Biyakugon, Kiba has Akumaru. Naruto has the Rasengan and his shadow clones, even Shikamaru has his Shadow mimic justu as well as those blades"  
"Is it easy to use?" Hinata asked as she examined it  
"Not really, it's like learning how to use a new justu but once I'd learn how to control it with my chakra it was easier" Sakura leaned closer and whispered in Hinata's ear "Plus it's really kinky" Both the girls giggled as they heard Kiba and Akumaru land behind them  
"That's all the traps set… what are you two giggling about?" he asked as he sat around the fire  
"Oh nothing, just that it kind of suited you when you were tied up" Sakura grinned as she took the whip back from Hinata "Wish I could've taken a picture"  
Kiba blushed slightly as the two girls laughed at him again, he grabbed a fish and started to eat when he asked "Why'd you have that thing anyway?"  
"To keep people and things away from me and other people" Sakura smirked as she placed the whip next to her on the ground "I can actually grab a kunai from the air and launch it back to the person who chuck it, imagine what I could to someone like you Kiba, or maybe Hinata"  
Both Kiba and Hinata blushed as they muttered "That's taking it a bit far" Sakura laughed as she watched them eat their fish

After the meal was eaten it was decided that Kiba and Akumaru would take first watch, giving Sakura and Hinata to wash under the waterfall. As the two girls stripped they smiled as they watched each other, knowing that they were alone as Kiba wouldn't dare spy on them, Sakura had threatened him with her whip as he leapt into the trees  
"So why were you late today?" Hinata asked as she stepped into the cold water, her body shuddering and her nipples hardening as she moved deeper into it  
"Like I said, Tsunade-sama was teaching my how to use the whip and I was practising on Shizune" Sakura stepped into the water, shuddering as her nipples perked up as she lowered herself waist deep into the water "There's nothing Shizune like's more than to be whipped when she's sucking Ino's cock"  
Hinata moved over to where Sakura was and sat on her lap, their breasts touching as she leaned in "You look cold" Hinata blushed as he lips were inches from Sakura's "want me to warm you up?"  
Sakura leaned in the last little bit and kissed Hinata, their tongues instantly wrestling with each other as their arms moved around each others bodies "Bad girl" Sakura chuckled slightly as she broke the kiss, watching as Hinata started to kiss her way down her chest "Making me do this out in the open"  
Sakura sat upon the edge of the pool giving Hinata easier access to her wet snatch, she moaned softly as she felt Hinata rub her hand over it, opening her lips and licking inside. Pushing her tongue into her making Sakura bite her lip to stifle a loud moan, she started to play with her own breasts as she felt Hinata start to kiss her way back up her body, slipping a finger into her cunt as she licked her nipples. Moving it in and out as she kissed her way up her neck and finally kissing her fully again, rubbing the wet bodies together as they shook at the sensation. Their hard nipples teasing each other as Hinata pushed another finger into Sakura making her moan into the kiss, Hinata could feel Sakura squirm and her pussy tighten around her fingers as she had a silent orgasm, breaking the kiss and biting her lip to stop herself from screaming out.  
Sakura panted hard as she leant against Hinata, they heard a small rustle from a tree and Sakura's hands moved automatically as they reach for the whip. Hinata moved away from Sakura and covered herself with her arms as the whip shot across the pool and to where the sound came from, a sharp crack confirming it had connected with something. Sakura gave a sharp pull and yanked whatever it was from the tree, a large splash as whatever it was landed in the water. Sakura moved to behind Hinata, who now had a towel wrapped around her, to cover her body as they stared as the mass in the water, Kiba came spluttering up for breath as they saw his arms were bound to his chest by the whip

"K… Kiba-kun" Hinata blushed, trying to cover even more of her body  
"What were you doing?" Sakura asked, glairing at Kiba  
"Nothing" Kiba coughed as he shook the water from his hair and face "Now get this thing off me" Sakura gave another had pull on the whip, pulling Kiba back into and through the water. Coughing violently he pulled himself back onto the ground as he looked up, both girls now had a towel around their bodies and each were holding a kunai "Where'd you hide them?" he asked as he shook the water off again  
"In the towels" Sakura said as she pulled the whip, Kiba fell at her feet and flipped on to his back as Sakura placed a firm foot on her chest, as Kiba looked up her could just see under the towel "I'll ask again, what were you doing and what did you see"  
"I don't see anything" Kiba tried to look away but felt a second foot press down onto his crotch  
"Oh really Kiba-kun, then what's this?" Hinata asked as she moved her foot up and down slightly making him moan lightly  
"I thought so you pervert" Sakura pressed down harder on his chest, pushing the air from his lungs "Wait till Tsunade-sama hears about this,"  
"You wouldn't tell her, would you?" Kiba asked nervously, he'd heard from Naruto the stories his mentor had told him about the beatings he'd taken from Tsunade  
"That depends" Sakura smirked  
"Like?"  
"Where's Akumaru?" Sakura asked, she heard some rustling from across the waterfall and saw the dog walk out of the shrubbery "Come over here" she told him and he followed her orders

Kiba sat on the dirt, his hands tied firmly behind his back as Akumaru sat next to him, they stared nervously at Hinata and Sakura whispering between each other, still wearing the towels "alright Kiba" Sakura said at last, walking over to him leaning down, her cleavage coming into his eye line "We won't tell anyone about you peeping on us, if you promise to be a good little puppy" Kiba nodded, his eyes locked onto Sakura's cleavage as he blushed slightly "And you best tell no one what you saw or what happens tonight, or we'll spread rumours around the village about you. Saying you forced us to have sex with you, and with everyone we know it'll spread pretty quickly"  
Kiba gulped hard as Sakura walked back over to Hinata and place her arms on her hips "Now" Sakura said seductively, smiling "I believe I owe you something" and kissed Hinata  
"Oh boy" Kiba muttered as he felt himself get hard  
"Don't say a word, you're ruining the mood" Sakura shouted at him as she lay Hinata down, opening the towel she started to kiss her way down Hinata's body, making the dark haired girl moan and pant as she felt her nipples get played with. A heat spreading from her crotch as she felt herself get turned on and Sakura's hands moving down her body as she felt her lips gently kiss her soft skin, as Sakura stared at Hinata's wet pussy she blew on it gently, causing the girl to shudder lightly as she started to gently lick at the lips.  
Teasingly Sakura gently and lightly licked at Hinata's wet pussy, moan's reaching her ears as she felt a hand get placed on her head. Pushing her tongue into the hot pussy Sakura felt the hand grip some hair, pushing her tongue in and out she heard more moans and Hinata thrashed a little as she felt a finger get slowly pushed into her. Sakura pumped her finger into Hinata as she licked the clit, pressing her tongue against it and flicking it sending Hinata into a screaming orgasm as her body shook violently.  
Sakura raised her head from Hinata's crotch and licked her lips as she smiled at Hinata who smiled back, panting hard as she let go of the hair. Hinata and Sakura heard another pair of hard panting, they looked at Akumaru and Kiba and it was obvious they enjoyed the show. Sakura smiled as she stood up and walked over to them, standing next to Akumaru she started to stroke his fur "I've got an idea" she stated, leading Akumaru over to Hinata when Kiba shouted  
"What about me?"

Sakura's foot landed on his face and pushed him onto his back, slamming hard in the dirt "If you're a good boy I'll give you some treatment later, but say another word till then and I'll neuter you, got it?" she felt Kiba try to nod under her foot and she removed it, a bit of blood coming from his nose  
Sakura led Akumaru over to Hinata who still lay on the ground, blushing furiously as Akumaru sniffed her wet pussy "S… Sakura-chan" she said with a worried look  
"Trust me" Sakura smiled as she watched Akumaru lick at Hinata's crotch once, making her scream in pleasure. Akumaru continued to lick as Hinata moaned and panted harder. Sakura moved to Hinata and sat on her face, instantly feeling the other girls tongue go to work as they both moaned, Sakura started to twist Hinata's nipples as Akumaru licked harder. Hinata felt the dog's large, rough tongue run across her hot, wet sensitive pussy quickly and hard. The rough surface of the tongue making her moan loudly as she felt an orgasm quickly grow, she licked at Sakura's hot pussy as hard she could, trying to make the pink haired girl cum at the same time she would.  
Both girls moaned loudly as they felt their bodies get the treatment they now longed for, trying desperately to cum as they panted harder as their bodies tensed and both screamed, Hinata felt Akumaru's tongue still lap at her crotch as she felt Sakura's juices run into her mouth. Sakura moved off of Hinata as the girl laid on the floor, moaning softly as the large dog continued to lick her "Alright, that's enough" Sakura lifted Akumaru's head from Hinata's crotch and knelt next to Hinata "Want to go to the next stage?" she asked as Hinata looked up at her then to the large dick standing hard between Akumaru's legs making her blush  
"I… I don't know, it's a… a bit big" Hinata' blushed harder as she let Sakura flip her over and she raised herself onto her hands and knees  
"Yeah but it's really kinky" Sakura smiled as she watched Akumaru mount Hinata, she grabbed the hard dick and guided it to Hinata's cunt. Hinata gasped as she felt the head push against her pussy, moaning loudly as she felt the large hard cock push deeper into her. She gripped a handful of dirt as she felt her pussy stretch around the dog's cock until she reached her limit, Akumaru started to push in and out slightly as he panted hard and Hinata moaned loudly as she felt the cock move with in her.  
Sakura started to feel herself get turned on again as she watched Hinata thrash around as Akumaru fucked her, seeing the look of pain and immense pleasure on her face at the same time. She got up and walked over to Kiba "Alright dog boy, put that tongue of yours to use" she pushed him over again and sat on his face, she could feel his tongue go deep into her snatch, his tongue was slightly longer than she'd felt so far and moaned loudly as she felt the tongue move within. "Keep it up" Sakura moaned as she looked over her shoulder to watch Akumaru fuck Hinata  
Hinata felt tears and drool move down her face as she felt the huge cock move quickly within her, making her feel like it was going to tear her in half "oh… oh god" Hinata managed to moan as she felt her body build up another quick orgasm. She could hear Akumaru growl slightly as the dog got ready to cum, the hot tightness around him driving him mad slightly as he thrusted harder. Sakura moaned loudly as she started to squeeze her own breasts, her eyes locked onto Hinata's face as she felt Kiba's tongue lick and push against her clit, the look on Hinata's face driving her over the edge as she came hard, shuddering and collapsing onto Kiba as she panted hard  
Hinata moaned louder then she thought she could as she felt Akumaru slam into her, her body finally giving way as she came hard, she stiffened and her head snapped up and eyes going wide as she felt Akumaru unloaded in her, filling up her pussy with thick cum as the dog howled. Hinata collapsed onto the floor as she felt Akumaru leave her, the sperm poring out of her pussy as she lay in the dirt, panting hard as she could barely think and her body sweated hard.

Sakura slowly picked herself up, her arms shaking slightly as she supported herself "Alright dog boy" She said as she slowly undid Kiba pants and pulled them down "I suppose you've earned this, pick a hole, ass or pussy"  
Kiba didn't know what to say as she watched Sakura, her body glistening with sweat "Ass" he said quietly  
"Well then, I'm going to have to lube this thing up" Sakura placed her mouth over the head of Kiba's cock and began to suck, slowly moving her head up and down as she took as much as she could in her mouth. Kiba moaned loudly as he felt Sakura run her tongue up and down his shaft, after a few more times Sakura positioned her ass above the cock, giving it a thorough tongue bath the cock slid easily into her ass, both of them moaning as she took it all "That feels so good" Sakura moaned as she started to move, lifting herself up and down on the dick. Kiba moaned loudly as he felt Sakura squeeze around his cock, thrusting slightly as Sakura picked up her pace. Sakura pushed two fingers into her cunt, trying to push herself to an orgasm as she felt Kiba start to thrust back moaning loudly as he neared his limit "Hold on a little longer" Sakura moaned as she squeezed her clit, plunging two finger into her cunt repeatedly and moaning loudly as she felt Kiba shoot his thick cum up her ass, filling her up as she felt some squeeze out of her and around Kiba's dick. As Kiba pulled out Sakura pushed her fingers into her one final time and felt her own orgasm rush through her body, she moved off of Kiba and lay on the floor as she felt his cum move out of her ass. Her hands unconsciously moving to her two holes and started playing with them, moaning softly until at last the last of it left her and she regained her mind.

Sakura moved over to Hinata and placed her head on her lap, stroking her hair as she asked, "How was it?"  
"It hurt so much and felt so good" Hinata smiled, her eyes still half closed as she looked up at Sakura  
"Well you can punish me when we get back to the village" Sakura whispered as she helped Hinata stand up and they moved back over to the water, washing off the sweat and cum.

On the third day they encountered the Ninja from the other village, who were trying to track down an escaped animal from their village. With the help of Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Akumaru they were able to quickly track it down and capture it. They then returned to their villages and gave their reports.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked as she walked with Hinata  
"Sure" Hinata stopped and checked the hallway as Sakura opened the panel  
"When did you get a tattoo of Konoha's leaf symbol?" Sakura and Hinata rushed into the door and the door shut quickly behind them  
"It was part of a deal with Naruto" she explained as she pulled her jacket off, her eyes locked on the display already happening in the room "I get a tattoo of his choice and I get to fuck Ino when he's not around"  
"Well look's like you'll have to wait" Sakura smiled as she took her clothes off, her eyes locked on Ino strapped to Shizune, both of the moaning loudly and humping frantically "But then again, you're going to have your hands full with me" she felt Hinata's hand grasp her ass cheeks tightly and whisper in her ear  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight, and if not me I'm sure Shizune would be glad to help"


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Punishment Ch 5

by ~devil001

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Naruto Punishment: Sakura the bad girl, back to basics

TenTen and Neji walked down a street, Neji slightly uncomfortable as TenTen clung onto his arm "So Neji, want to do something tonight?" TenTen asked as she smiled slightly  
"I can't, I've got to write up a report and catch up on my training that you've been making me loose" Neji answered in his serious manner  
"Well excuse me if I want to spend time with my boyfriend" TenTen let go of Neji's arm "You make it sound like you don't enjoy spending time with me"  
"I do enjoy our time together TenTen but we also have responsibilities and sex is a major distraction" Neji felt TenTen glare at him and he froze  
"Are you saying that I'm some kind of slut?" she asked fuming "You think I'm with you only for the sex?"  
"You're twisting my words TenTen, that wasn't what I meant," Neji answered calmly, placing his hands on her shoulders but had them brushed of immediately  
"What did you mean then? That I'm a burden and I'm holding you back? Slowing you down and damaging your image as a serious person? Neji Hyuuga, serious bad ass and powerful ninja, protector of Konoha and his girlfriend TenTen" TenTen turned and stormed off, Neji tried to follow her but ended up nearly getting stabbed with several Kunai  
"I'll never understand that girl," Neji thought to himself as he sighed, turning in the direction of the Hyuuga house

TenTen sat in a bar, a bottle of Sake on one side of her and an empty glass on the other; she rested her head on her arms as she leaned on the bar. She was pouring herself another drink when she heard someone say her name; she looked over her shoulder and saw Hinata, Sakura and Rock Lee walking towards her.  
"TenTen, what are you doing her?" Sakura asked, "I heard you were with Neji"  
"Who's that?" she mumbled "Never heard of the prick" she swallowed the small glass full of Sake and refilled it, Hinata seeing a small blush on her face showing how much she's had  
"I… I think you've had enough" Hinata said as she stopped TenTen from drinking another shot  
"Oh please, I'm not even a little bit tipsy" TenTen pulled her hand from Hinata's, throwing the drink on the floor "Why don't you three join me? We're all old enough and there's no missions for us"  
"Guy-sensei has forbidden me from drinking unless it is to protect those that I love" Lee pulled the bottle out of TenTen's reach, she leant over to grab it but fell off her seat "And I think you have had enough TenTen"  
"What are you talking about? I'm fine" TenTen pulled herself to her feet, using Lee as a ladder to help her "When did you learn the clone Jutsu?" TenTen asked, she then felt something hit her on the back of her head and she slumped against Lee  
"Help me get her home" Sakura said as she threw TenTen over her shoulder like a fireman would

Sakura placed TenTen on her couch and went into the kitchen, fetching a bucket and wet towel "All this medical knowledge and there's still nothing to help get rid of alcohol in the system or a bad hang over"  
"Is she going to be alright?" Hinata asked  
"I'm fine" TenTen groaned sitting up; she froze for a second then hurled on her own clothes. All three of them backed off so they wouldn't get caught. Hinata opened a window to allow the smell to drift out as TenTen said, "Who let Naruto cook?"  
"That's it, we're going to clean you up right now" Sakura placed the bucket in front of TenTen and laid her back down on the couch, Hinata placed the towel on her head as Sakura started to undo TenTen's top, freezing after the first button and looking at Lee "Do you mind?"  
Lee blushed slightly as he turned and headed for the door "I'll leave her in you hands Sakura-chan"  
"What are we going to do?" Hinata asked as she started to help Sakura pull TenTen out of her clothes, her eyes locking onto her breasts and panties, licking her lips slightly without realising it  
"First we're going to make TenTen sweat the alcohol out of her system" Sakura caught Hinata's eyes and smiled slightly "Help me get her into the bathroom  
Throwing an arm around each shoulder Sakura and Hinata dragged TenTen into the bathroom, they placed her on the floor and Sakura started to run the hot tap, plugging up the bath and locking the door. Within seconds the whole room was filling up with steam  
"We'll have to strip as well" Sakura smiled as Hinata blushed, enjoying teasing the girl and pushing her limits "So we don't stink them with sweat"  
Hinata nodded and started to take her clothes off, only leaving her bra and panties on like TenTen and Sakura. Once the bath was full, they turned the tap off and sat in the room, their bodies quickly getting sweaty "Is it just me, or is hot in here" TenTen sat up as she wiped her forehead of sweat  
"Oh its hot alright" Sakura smiled as she watched Hinata squirm, being locked in a room with two sweaty girls was driving her mad. She watched as Hinata's finger gently rubbed the outside of her panties "Some more than others"  
"How long do I have to stay in here?" TenTen asked as she brushed sweat off of her breasts, "I hate having this sweat all over my body like this"  
"If you want Hinata can clean it off your body" Sakura smiled seeing Hinata slightly surprised and blushing, her hand still toying with her panties  
"That would be great" TenTen sighed as she laid back down  
"S…Sakura what are you doing?" Hinata asked  
"Wanting to help TenTen" Sakura moved over to Hinata and started to whisper in her ear "You do as well, you want to lick the sweat off her body, to hear gentle moans escape from her lips as you give her even the smallest amount of pleasure  
"P…please stop" Hinata knew it was true, the humiliation of licking the sweat off of TenTen's young, tender body as Sakura watched was making her body tingle. She tried to resist Sakura's words, Naruto was her master, and only under his words would she humiliate herself, to demean herself to such a level that she would be any ones bitch but even as she thought about this it turned her on even more  
"You'd be able to lick every part of her body, her thighs her legs. Her stomach and arms, her neck and back" Sakura leaned in closer added more seduction to her voice "her breasts, her cleavage. That's what you want isn't it?"  
"W… what I want?" Hinata could feel her mind slipping, hormones raging through her body getting worse with every second she denied her body the pleasure that it craved  
"To touch her body, so soft and look at the sweat on it" Sakura's hands started to run up and down Hinata's arm, the dark haired girls eyes locked onto TenTen's body, watching the chest rise as she breathed in her drunken sleep "You want it, need it. To taste her as she moans your name"  
"Taste her" Hinata repeated, her body moving on its own as she got on her hands and knees, crawling towards TenTen "I need… to taste her"  
"That's right" Sakura smiled, watching as Hinata slowly lowered her head to TenTen's leg, her tongue just sticking past her lips "Listen to your mistress"  
Hinata froze "mistress?" she whispered to herself "Sakura-chan… my mistress?"  
"That's right" Sakura stood up and walked over to Hinata, kneeling next to her as she stroked her face "And you're mistress is giving you the pleasure you want"  
Hinata looked up to Sakura, seeing her smile back at her as she continued to stroke her cheek "Mistress… gives me the pleasure… I want?"  
"I'll give you all the pleasure you want and more. I'll give you pleasure so deep you won't be able to think of anyone else but the mistress you love"  
"Love my… mistress" Hinata turned back to TenTen, the leg in front of her, sweat rolling down her leg and an urge almost too big to contain to lick it "Love my…"  
"Mistress, yes" Sakura hissed the words as she kissed Hinata on the cheek  
"No" Hinata could feel her mind slowly coming back, the first thought striking her like a bolt of lightning, not of Sakura, not of been bound and humiliated. But of the one man who understood her needs better than anyone else, the man that knew what it felt like to be different "Naruto-kun is my master" Hinata's hand moved by itself, slapping Sakura across the face, knocking the girl over and leaving a red mark "Naruto-kun is my master" she repeated herself, standing up. Her mind, her body wasn't Sakura's; it wasn't hers it was Naruto's to do with what he wished.  
"How dare you" Hinata watch as Sakura stood up, her body shaky "I am Naruto-kun's alone, I follow his orders, not you're voice of seduction" unwillingly Hinata had activated her Biyakugon, she could see into Sakura's body, the chakra flowing strongly to her hands  
"Naruto? Where's he been the last two days?" Sakura asked "Leaving you to suffer, I could give you release, I could give you pleasure everyday and for as long as you want"  
"I like to suffer, to be teased, beaten, humiliated" Hinata could tell Sakura was going to strike and she knew what she herself was going to do "Until my master tells me otherwise, I won't touch myself, I won't touch others and I won't become your slave"  
Sakura launched herself at Hinata, her control of the chakra in her fists greater than it ever was. She could disable a person by either knocking them out or by the trick Tsunade had taught her, by messing with the brains electrical signals. Hinata Saw Sakura move behind her and ducked as she tried to strike, spinning around her hands becoming a blur as she struck all of Sakura's chakra points. Before Sakura had time to blink she had felt Hinata strike her with the 64 palm strike, she collapsed onto her knees as her body could barely move  
"I wonder what Tsunade-sama will do to you" Hinata watch as Sakura collapsed on the floor, still conscious but her body wouldn't move "When I tell her what you tried to do". She turned and pulled her clothes back on. Unlocking the door she left the room and its occupants, Sakura tried her best to move he body, and her limbs twitching as she tried to move them. All of her years living in the village and she'd never experience the attack of the Hyuuga clan, she didn't know how much time she had spent on the floor but she'd finally started to pull herself onto her knees when she heard the front door open and close again, she looked up and saw Tsunade standing in front of her, an angry look on her face that she'd seen only once before when she disobeyed her orders on the first night of training

"Thank you Hinata" Tsunade looked over her shoulder, her eyes softening "You have no idea how much it takes to resist Sakura's charm, I trained her to understand a persons lusts. Naruto's recently came back to the village, wait for him at his house, gagged and bound like I explained to you" Hinata nodded once and left, Tsunade turned back to Sakura and the rage flared again  
"M… mistress" Sakura tried to move closer but Tsunade's hand grabbed her and lifted her up, slamming her into the wall  
"I told you that day Sakura, the day you learned to read more than a persons attack but their desires and lusts, that you never, EVER use it to steal a sex slave" her grip around Sakura's throat tightened slightly, not enough to choke her but enough to make her grimace  
"I… I know Mistress but" Sakura began but got slapped around the face again, a larger redder mark now on her face  
"I don't care for your excuses" Tsunade shouted, instantly noting how Sakura's body reacted to the slap "First, you're going to lick all the sweat of this girls body. Then I'm going to beat you till you scream for release as if your life depended on it" she formed chakra around one hands and slapped in into the middle of Sakura's chest, the girls limbs suddenly getting their full control back as Tsunade forced chakra throughout her body. Tsunade let go and watched Sakura drop to the floor  
Slowly Sakura moved towards TenTen, moving on her hands and knees past Tsunade, her face facing the floor as she passed her. When she was next to TenTen's body she lowered her head, licking up the unconscious girls sweat starting with her leg, the taste hitting her tongue as she licked up more and more, moving slowly over her body making sure to lick up every last drop of sweat she could find. Dragging her tongue over TenTen's cleavage, breasts and crotch briefly. As soon as she'd finished licking the last drop from TenTen's face she felt a hand grab a handful of hair, making her scream loudly as it dragged her into the next room and she was thrown into the middle of it. In front of her lay a ragged cloak "Put it on" Tsunade ordered, Sakura followed the order without a word, standing up and pulling it over her head, it covered her main body easily but with the arms and legs holes showed " Take off your bra and panties. We're leaving"  
As the door shut for one final time TenTen slowly opened her eyes, making sure no one else was around as she sat up, the day's events playing over and over in her mind "Naruto is Hinata's master? And she likes been told what to do? Likes to be humiliated, spanked and beaten to get pleasure? I… is that what I'm missing?" She asked herself as she felt Sakura's serliver still fresh on her body as she brought her legs to her chest, thinking deeply

Sakura blushed slightly as she walked naked through the streets accept for the torn cloak she wore, she could feel people stair at her as she passed them. She could feel her body reacting to everything that was happening, the slaps on the face, licking TenTen's body and now this. It was like going back to the very beginning of her slave training again.  
They walked into the room together and the door closed behind them, Tsunade started to strip off but Sakura just stood there, her feet hurting as she stood in her cloak as she waited for an order. She watched as Tsunade release a seal on the wall, a bar came out of the wall with a hook on the end; several long straps with cuffs on the end dangled from it "Take that off, and come her"  
Sakura did as she was told and pulled the cloak off, lowering herself to her hands and knees and crawling over to Tsunade, she could feel the eyes burn into her has she moved, stopping once she was right in front of her "Lick my shoe" the older woman ordered, Sakura blushed but still leaned forwards, sticking her tongue out and licking across Tsunade's shoe once before stopping. The foot lifted into the air and she felt it place itself on her head, suddenly pushing down hard and pinning her head on the floor "Did I tell you to stop?" Tsunade shouted  
"No Mistress" Sakura screamed, resisting as little as possible "But you didn't tell me how long I should lick" she instantly realised her mistake  
"You insolent little bitch" Tsunade said savagely as she removed her foot, lowering herself and grabbing Sakura's hair and pulling Sakura's face close to her own "Never, EVER SPEAK BCK TO YOUR MISTRESS"  
Sakura screamed as she felt herself get thrown across the room, landing roughly and sliding into the wall  
"I… I'm sorry" Sakura sobbed, the pain, the fear running through her body was something she hadn't felt for a long time, and she loved every second of it  
"I don't care slut," Tsunade growled as she walked over to Sakura, grabbing her wrist and lifting her up "I see now my training has become to relaxed on you, you've become cocky, arrogant and you've forgotten you are mine" she threw Sakura aside, the younger girl landing on her back "You will always belong to me, no matter where you go or who you marry" Tsunade walked over to Sakura and placed her heel on Sakura's pussy, pushing down on it and feeling the wetness on her foot. Sakura moaned loudly at the sensation "Because I know what turns you on, I know what gets you off. Understand yet? No matter how old you get or how advance you become. You. Belong. To. Me" she pushed down with more force as she spoke the words, watching Sakura crying and moaning as she rubbed against her pussy  
"Yes Mistress" Sakura sobbed, moaning loudly as she felt the foot rub into her pussy  
"What are you?" Tsunade asked as she removed her foot, watching Sakura curl up and cry  
"I'm yours Mistress" Sakura choked, her body demanded more, she needed a cock in her, a vibrator something long and hard "I'm a slut, nothing but a cock hungry slut that does what her mistress wants her too"  
"Good enough" Tsunade walked over to the wall and pulled off a leash and collar, attaching it around Sakura's neck as well as the leash.  
Sakura felt a tug on the leash and she pulled herself up, moving on her hands and knees towards the pole on the wall as Tsunade led her. She stood up properly as she stopped underneath it, Tsunade attached two cuffs and locked them together, and she pulled on the other end of the straps and pulled Sakura's arms above her head until she was standing on her toes then tied it off making Sakura stay in her current position.

Tsunade grabbed a riding crop and started to run it up and down Sakura's body, pressing it against her wet cunt making her moan "You were my favourite" Tsunade muttered "You had so much control and potential, special to me more than Ino and you could satisfy Shizune so much. But now, you are the bottom of the barrel, the last step on the ladder. You will do as the others tell you to do, no matter what it is, where it is or how long for understand?"  
Sakura nodded as she felt tears run down her cheeks, she had control and she loved it. She loved controlling Ino and Shizune, being fucked by Tsunade until she couldn't take any more but now, after this was done with she knew her mistress wouldn't even look at her.  
"Understand" Tsunade shouted as she hit the crop on Sakura's left leg making her scream in pain, a red mark quickly forming  
"Yes Mistress" Sakura screamed, the crop hitting her over and over again all over her body, sending heat through her as her body got more and more aroused, her juices flowing down her leg like a small river  
"Everything I taught you, all the times you came by my hand and this is how you show your respect?" Tsunade panted as she struck Sakura's breasts, making her scream out loud "Where did I go wrong? Tell me TELL ME" she screamed as she hit Sakura one final time on the crotch making her spasm as the pain shot through her body.  
Both of them panted, marks started to show all over Sakura's body as tears dropped from her chin and pussy juice ran down her leg  
"I don't know" Sakura sobbed, her body burned with passion and pain. She wanted more, she wanted release "Please Mistress… I… I need release" she begged, she felt Tsunade grab her chin and raise her head, her eyes still had rage behind the,  
"No bitch, this is your punishment, no release only beatings" Tsunade let go and walked away  
"But I… I " Sakura stuttered, her body burned, her mind was being driven crazy. How could it be denied from her? she lived for it  
"I don't care what you need or want" Tsunade picked up two nipples clamps with bells dangling from the end "I'm going to break you, all over again"  
"N… no please, Mistress I'll be good I swear" Sakura desperately cried, she tried to focus her chakra and brake the bonds but she couldn't, no matter how much she tried her chakra refused to listen to her "I'm a good little slut" she knew it was the collar, she wore it the first time her training started  
"I know you will, cause I'm not letting you go until you don't care any more" Tsunade attacked the nipple clamps onto Sakura who started to thrash around, the bells jingling as they moved "Stop that" Tsunade slapped Sakura across the face again, her body instantly relaxing, twitching every few seconds making the bells chime  
"S… Sorry Mistress" Sakura whispered, the pain stinging through body  
"I don't care for your apologies" Tsunade stepped back and looked at Sakura, admiring her work "What to do next?" she asked herself "first time I just shoved dick after dick into you until you came, but I don't want you to cum, I want you to suffer. Although, if you can't come, always on the edge but not quite there it'll be worse won't it" Tsunade smiled as she picked up three egg vibrators  
"Mistress… please no" Sakura begged, she watched as Tsunade put the vibrators down and picked up a spiked paddle, not sharp enough to make her bleed, but enough to make her feel it.  
Tsunade walked around Sakura and struck her ass, a large slap as the paddle connected with the skin and Sakura screamed even louder "NEVER. EVER. SAY. NO. TO. YOUR. MISTRESS. UNDERSTAND?" Tsunade shouted over Sakura who was crying full force now  
"YES" Sakura sobbed as she felt the spikes dig into her ass, the her body greedily eating the pain as her mind broke even more  
Tsunade panted as she stopped hitting Sakura, she parted Sakura's cheeks slightly and pushed the handle into Sakura's ass, making her scream as it roughly got pushed into her with no lube "You will learn to be what you really are, a slut who begs for others to fuck her. A person who isn't good for anything else" Tsunade yanked the paddle out of Sakura making the girl whimper as she slumped into her bonds, her body not able to keep up with the constant abuse but still loving it. Tsunade picked up the small vibrators again and turned them on, rubbing them against her tits one at a time testing their power  
"This should do" Tsunade smiled as she grabbed some leather strips, she placed one vibrator over Sakura's left breast and tied it to her body with a leather strap, placing them over the nipple clamps and onto the sensitive tip of the nipple, repeating the same for her other breast. With the last strap she placed the box of the vibrator on Sakura's leg and pushed the egg vibrator into Sakura making her moan as she felt the sensation rub over her body, pleasuring her and making her body finally feel good. But it wasn't enough, she needed more to cum  
"M… more" Sakura begged "I… I need more"  
"No" Tsunade started to pull leather panties up to and over Sakura's pussy, keeping the vibrator in place "This is what you deserve, you don't get special treatment, you don't get fucked. You get kept in limbo for as long as I say"  
"Please… Mistress I need to come" Sakura begged, her mind was focused on one thing and that was to cum, no matter what she'd have to do, who she had to do "I need to cum" she screamed desperately  
"I told you before slave, I don't care"  
Tsunade started to pull her clothes back on, Sakura screaming for her, pleading with her to make her cum. She waited until Sakura started to cry before leaving the room and as soon as the door closed no one would hear her. the silencing seals around the room seeing to that

"You wished to speak with me Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked as she entered the office  
"Yes, come in" Tsunade nodded as Ino closed the door "I have something important to tell you, both of you" she motioned to Shizune as well  
"What is it?" Ino asked "Mistress?"  
"I have left Sakura in the room, she is being punished" Tsunade sat back in her chair as Ino asked  
"What for?"  
"I told her, ordered her not to take anyone's sex slave, ever without their masters permission. She tried to steal Hinata from Naruto. So I've left her in the room, beaten and on the brink of orgasm until she breaks" Tsunade explained, she saw the look in Shizune's eyes as she gripped the papers she was holding tightly "I am ordering you two, under the same punishment and worse, not to fuck her. You may beat her, whip her but not give her pleasure, understand?"  
both the girls nodded but Ino couldn't help but feel concern for her friend "Mistress, please reconsider" she pleaded  
"I understand your concern as a friend of hers Ino" Tsunade, looking up sharply and staring straight into Ino's eyes "But I trusted her and she let me down, she disappointed me"  
"Y… yes Mistress" Ino looked away, she was a good friend and she was worried about Sakura but she was more afraid of Tsunade  
"Shizune, do you understand?" Tsunade asked  
"Can I cum, in front of her? tease her with me masturbating in front of her, screaming in pleasure?" Shizune asked, drool running slightly as she began to shake, a mad look in her eyes  
"You can do what ever you want but you. Will. Not drive her to an orgasm by touching her, understand?"  
"I… I'll try mistress" Shizune panted  
"No Shizune, you WILL do as I tell you" Tsunade stood up and glared at Shizune, a little sanity coming back into her eyes "Or I won't be your mistress any more, I'll sell you to the cheapest whore house, understand?"  
"Y… yes Mistress Tsunade" Shizune bowing slightly, the full situation hitting her

Sakura still hung there, her body beaten everyday and constantly stimulated by the vibrators attached to her body, her mind was broken, her body beaten and all she wanted was to cum. She didn't care how, when or where or who made her cum. She was tied, hungry and thirsty, she had been given food and water and taken to the bathroom for the days she was being punished but still she always returned to her prison, trapped in here until her Mistress said other wise and she no longer cared, she just wanted to cum  
"Sakura, can you hear me?" a voice called her name, she looked up and smiled  
"M… mistress" she was happy to see her, mistress loved her. made her realise she was naughty and deserved to be punished "Thank you… Mistress"  
Tsunade walked up to Sakura, looking into her eyes as she stroked her hair, they were broken "Thank me for what?" Tsunade asked, a gentle tone in her voice  
"Mistress made me a good girl again, made me realise I was a naughty and needed to be punished" Sakura smiled as she leaned her head into the hand, a small comfort "Does Mistress love me?"  
"Yes I do" Tsunade kept her hand on Sakura's cheek, not fully sure "Do you want to come down?"  
"If Mistress thinks I'm a good girl again" Sakura looked up into Tsunade's face, it was perfect and hers, her mistress loved her and that's all she needed  
"I do, but before I let you down I'll give you a special treat" Tsunade removed her hand and knelt down in front of Sakura, her face at crotch level as she slowly pulled down the leather panties  
"Oh thank you Mistress" Sakura smiled, "Mistress is too kind"  
Tsunade smiled as she pulled out the egg vibrator and leaned in, licking Sakura's pussy with her tongue, instantly getting a moan from Sakura as her body thrashed with pleasure. Running her tongue along Sakura's clit and pushing it inside the girl making her scream and moan  
"Oh Mistress" Sakura screamed, the orgasm she'd been near but not having for the last few days finally exploding in her body, Tsunade licked up all the pussy juice she could before standing up and kissing Sakura, pushing her tongue into her mouth and Sakura returning the effort  
"How was that?" Tsunade asked as she broke the kiss, stroking Sakura's cheek again  
"Mistress is prefect" Sakura smiled "Makes me feel so good"  
Tsunade left Sakura and untied her arms, slowly lowering her as Sakura got used to her own weight on her legs again, as soon as Sakura's hands were un-cuffed she looked like she was going to do something then stopped  
"What is it?" Tsunade asked  
"I… its nothing Mistress, I shouldn't even think it" Sakura looked away, blushing slightly  
"Tell me" Tsunade demanded  
"Well… I… I want to hold Mistress, to be close to her"  
Tsunade smiled, she was really ready, a true slave in her eyes "Oh really?" Tsunade pulled off her top, revealing her large breasts to Sakura "Well you've been a good girl so I'll let you touch them"  
Sakura's hand slowly moved to Tsunade's breasts, cupping them and squeezing them gently. She leaned in and started to kiss the soft flesh, sucking on the nipples slightly "They're perfect Mistress, and they taste so sweet"  
"Shh" Tsunade started to stroke Sakura's hair as lay on they floor, Sakura following her and resting her head on the giant mounds of flesh "Sleep now, little slave" she whispered as she continued to stroke her hair

"Sakura-chan" Lee smiled as he saw her, running up to her, Sakura turned and smiled as she saw Lee "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in five days" he noticed something different, her eyes seemed somewhat shallow, something missing from them and she was blushing just slightly  
"Mistress sent me to do more training, I completed it yesterday" Sakura smiled "actually I'm glad you're here Lee, I need your help. Will you help me?"  
"Of course" Lee shouted "Anything for Sakura-chan"  
"Anything?" Sakura asked, Lee nodded as his eyes sparkled. Sakura-chan was asking him for help. Sakura grabbed Lee's hand and led him into her house  
"What help do you need from me Sakura-chan? Do you need something fixing?" Lee asked as he looked at Sakura's front room  
"Kind of Lee-san" Sakura smiled, Lee turned and saw that Sakura had pulled down her shorts and spread her pussy lips, a vibrator visible inside her pussy, which was soaking wet "I need you Lee"  
"S… Sakura-chan" Lee blushed and sharply turned away "t… this is improper"  
"I though Lee liked me?" Sakura stepped out of her shorts and walked closer to Lee "I thought Lee would like the chance to make me happy"  
"He does… I mean I do, but I can't… can't" Lee blushed harder as he felt Sakura rub her chest against his, he felt her hand take his and guide it to her pussy,  
"Why not?" Sakura asked as she started to pant hard "It's a good thing Lee, you'll love it" she pushed Lee's fingers into her and shuddered as she felt them move slightly, grabbing the vibrator and slowly pull it out making her moan long and hard  
S… Sakura-chan" Lee stared at Sakura as she moaned as he pulled the vibrator out of her, dropping it on the floor as he watched her breath hard, she looked back into his eyes and smiled seductively

Sakura moaned loudly as she felt Lee slam into her, his jumpsuit thrown aside as he slammed into her as he held her against a wall "Oh god Lee, you're so hard" she moaned as she felt him suck on her tit  
"Sakura-chan" Lee panted as he moved rapidly in and out of her "You feel so good"  
Sakura felt Lee pick his pace as he moved in and out of her, spreading her pussy lips and burying his dick deep into her, holding her ass cheeks and groping them firmly  
"Play with my ass Lee" Sakura moaned as she felt her own orgasm building "I love it" both of them moaned as their pleasure built and built. Pushing in harder and faster into Sakura, sucking on her breasts while he fondled her ass cheeks "harder" Sakura shouted as she felt herself on the edge  
"Sakura" Lee shouted as he thrust into her one last time, blowing his load deep into her making Sakura moan as she felt her own orgasm wash through her body. Both of them panted hard as they stayed where they were, neither of them moving until at last Lee pulled out of Sakura and set her back on the floor  
"That was good Lee" Sakura smiled as she pushed two fingers into her cunt, then brought them to her lips, licking off Lee's sperm and her own pussy juice "We'll definitely be doing this again, and don't forget your own policy, be better every time"  
Lee smiled as he heard his own words "That's true Sakura-chan, and I will" he watched as Sakura pushed the vibrator back into her pussy, making her moan as she was filled up  
"I look forward to it" she pulled her shorts back on and kissed Lee on the lips, before turning to the door and leaving "Lock up before you leave"


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Punishment Ch 6

by ~devil001

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Naruto Punishment: TenTen asks for help

"Oh Naruto-kun, this was a wonderful evening" Hinata smiled as she entered Naruto's home, Naruto closed the door behind him as he entered the small house  
"I was just glad to be with you" Naruto smiled as he watched Hinata blush "And you were a good girl tonight" he drew her in and they wrapped their arms around each other, kissing deeply as they felt each others bodies  
"Does that mean you'll let me?" Hinata asked, smiling as Naruto nodded "Thank you master" she whispered as she rested her head against Naruto  
"How long has it been?" Naruto asked, sitting down on a chair at his dinning table, watching Hinata remove her clothes  
"Five days master" Hinata blushed as she removed the last of her clothes "I've tried to be such a good slave, not touching myself or anyone"  
Naruto stood up and walked up to Hinata "and now you'll get your reward" he leaned in and kissed Hinata, his hands starting to roam around her body making her moan slightly into the kiss "You're more sensitive than usual" Naruto smiled as his hand moved to her crotch "And more wet than usual, You want me to make you cum, don't you?"  
"Yes master, I do" Hinata blushed as she sucked on Naruto's fingers, licking off her pussy juices and moaning slightly as she felt him start to kiss down her body. She could feel him kiss down her stomach, moving slower as he got closer to her crotch, teasing her "Please master, don't be so mean" she whined  
"But you love it, don't you?" Naruto asked, looking up as Hinata nodded slightly. He placed his mouth onto her crotch and was about to lick her cunt when he heard a knock at the door "Fuck" he said to himself as he stood up "Put on the gown" he pointed to the one in his bathroom as he moved to the door and opened it slightly "Hello?" he said, seeing TenTen to his surprise  
"Naruto, c… can I talk to you?" TenTen blushed slightly; she looked unsure of what she was doing  
"Can you come back tomorrow? I'm kind of in the middle of something, with Hinata" Naruto hinted but TenTen didn't budge, just blush a little more  
"That's what I want to talk to you about, I… I've been listening to you two for a while now" TenTen couldn't stand it any more, she felt like saying sorry and running away and she was going to do it when Naruto opened the door fully, letting her in

"Who is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, sitting on a chair at the table "TenTen?"  
"She has something she wants to say" Naruto moved to behind Hinata, placing his hands on her shoulders and Hinata crossed her legs, showing them off slightly as the gown slipped off them  
"I… I've been…" TenTen began to shake; she was blushing hard as well "wanting… to ask for some… some help"  
"Help? With what?" Naruto asked  
"I… I've been watching… you and Hinata" TenTen gulped "And the way you act… when you have sex"  
Hinata blushed slightly as she felt Naruto start to rub her shoulders "So you're a pervert then" Naruto stated  
"N… no" TenTen shouted out, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself "I've seen how close you two are, when you fuck each other. I've seen how much Hinata likes to be dominated, and I was wondering… if you could show me how to, you know"  
"Why should we?" Naruto asked, he could feel Hinata tremble slightly as she feared the worse case scenario  
"Well, I think it'll help me… get closer to Neji again" TenTen began to explain herself "We've been drifting apart lately, apart from our missions we don't see each other much and the last time we had sex we didn't talk… and I… found it boring and didn't cum"  
"So you think if we teach you a few things about how to kink up your sex life with Neji you'll get close again, that cover it?" Naruto asked, smiling as TenTen nodded "What do you say Hinata? Should we help her?"  
"I think we should do everything we can to help TenTen's relationship" Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled  
"Alright TenTen, we'll help you but a few things first" Naruto removed his hands from Hinata as she stood up "You don't tell anyone, not even Neji, what happens here tonight, understand?"  
TenTen nodded, her face going totally red as she saw Hinata remove the gown and start to move towards her "And second thing, you've got to do what I say. No back talk, no hesitation and no quitting, when we start this there's no backing out, understand?"  
TenTen took a step back as Hinata moved in even closer, inches away from her. She thought she'd just watch Naruto and Hinata, not get involved but this was her only chance. She could leave now and try another way but she couldn't think of anything else. She didn't even know if this would work but Naruto and Hinata were close, very close like a pair of people who love each other should "A… Alright, but nothing too much, just the basics"  
Naruto thought about it for a few seconds then smiled "Alight, but you've got to finger fuck Hinata right now if you want me to take it easy on you" Naruto took Hinata's hand lightly and lifted her on the table, spreading her legs to give TenTen a good view.  
TenTen shook slightly as she moved closer to Hinata, kneeling so she was eye level with Hinata's wet pussy. She gulped slightly as she moved her hands in, gently touching the red lips with her fingertips making Hinata moan slightly. She slowly rubbed her hands up and down making Hinata moan louder, she started to squeeze her clit and slowly pushed in two fingers making Hinata moan loudly "Oh faster, please move then faster and harder"  
Complying TenTen pushed her fingers in faster and harder, squeezing the clit as she pushed in making Hinata thrash slightly as she moaned loudly, feeling the finger quickly work her to an orgasm. Screaming loudly Hinata gushed onto TenTen's hand, five days of sexual frustration being released slightly.  
Hinata panted as she lay back on the table, her pussy still hot and wet as TenTen stood up "Go ahead, taste Hinata" Naruto took TenTen's hand a guide it as she offered little resistance as he guided her fingers to her mouth, she opened her mouth slightly and stuck out a bit of her tongue and started to slowly lick her fingers, seeing Naruto smile as she did so  
"Alright TenTen, now we can start" Naruto helped Hinata off the table, as soon as she touched the floor she lowered herself on to her knee's, blushing slightly as TenTen stared at her "Take off all you're clothes" Naruto kneeled and began to whisper something in Hinata's ear, TenTen watched Hinata nod slightly and start to crawl to some draws as she removed her top. She proceeded to remove her pants as Hinata returned with a scroll, handing it to Naruto, slowly TenTen moved her hands to her bra and with shaky hands took it off. She froze as she gripped her panties, looking at Naruto as he stared at her, "I did say all of them" TenTen nodded slightly as she blushed furiously, slowly pulling them down and stepping out of them.  
TenTen stood in front of Naruto naked, her hands covering her crotch as Naruto walked around her, checking out her body. She felt him run his hand down her back and stop at her ass, grabbing it and squeezing her cheeks making her moan slightly "You've got a nice ass" Naruto whispered into her ear "are you a virgin back there?" TenTen nodded as she felt Naruto squeeze them harder  
"Master, please" TenTen looked at Hinata and saw she was blushing, Naruto moved from behind her and knelt next to Hinata, looking her in the eyes as he said  
"There's nothing to be jealous about, I was just asking a question" he kissed Hinata then stood up again, Hinata began to cling to his leg as he undid the scroll, releasing the seals inside and four boxes appeared "We are, after all, only doing the basics and I didn't want to do something too much to poor TenTen"  
TenTen watched as Hinata opened the boxes, pulling out a pair of cuffs, a black silk scarf, anal beads and two vibrators. Hinata passed the cuffs and scarf to Naruto as she stood up, both of them walking towards her "Do you trust us TenTen?" Naruto asked as he walked behind TenTen who nodded "I need you to hear you say it, do you trust us?"  
"Y… Yes, I trust you" TenTen blushed as Hinata knelt in front of her, slowly moving her hands from her crotch and moving them behind her, getting uncomfortably close to her crotch. She felt Naruto take them and put the cuffs on her wrists, making her hands next to useless. She felt something start to stroke up and down her left leg and when she looked down, she saw it was Hinata's hands and that her eyes were locked onto her crotch  
"I didn't know you shaved TenTen" Hinata smiled as she looked up, a hungry look in her eyes. TenTen looked away as her face turned scarlet  
"That's enough Hinata, she's new at this and your making her embarrassed" Naruto leaned in and whispered into TenTen's ear "which can make the experience feel all the more… pleasurable"  
TenTen watched as the black scarf covered her eyes, feeling it get tied behind her head. She started to breath harder as she was now completely at Naruto's mercy, she couldn't see and her hands were bound behind her back so even if she tried to fight back all she could do was try and kick somebody  
"Nervous?" Naruto's voice came from the side of her, she could feel a pair of hands start to play with her breasts, rubbing her nipples slightly making her moan  
"Y… yes" TenTen stammered, she could feel a tongue start to lick its way up her leg, moving to the inside of her thigh  
"Don't be, I promise we'll be gentle, right Hinata?" TenTen moaned as Naruto spoke, squeezing her nipples harder  
"Yes Master, I'll be gentle I promise" Hinata's voice rang out, lust and hunger now coated her voice  
"You'd better, or I won't spank you later" Naruto let go of TenTen's breasts and he stepped back, moving to the front of TenTen and seeing the display at hand "First thing TenTen, we need to make you wet, that's were my little pet comes in, show her one of your little talents

TenTen gasped suddenly as she felt something move across her pussy, she began to pant hard and lean forwards as it continually teased her. She could feel her body start to heat up, her crotch started to burn slightly as she felt what she guessed was Hinata's tongue move up and down her pussy, she moaned loudly as it pressed into her clit. Making her start to thrust here hips in time with Hinata's amazing tongue "Oh… oh my god" TenTen panted, trying to thrust more of her hips onto Hinata's tongue, she could feel a bit of drool move past her lips but didn't care as she tried to feel more pleasure  
"Enough" Naruto's voice called out, the tongue instantly disappeared "We don't want her to cum too quickly"  
"No, please I… I need more" TenTen panted, her body demanding more pleasure as her pussy burned  
"This is all part of the lesson, you can only cum when you're allowed. Now lets see how you act to this" Naruto stood up and grabbed a vibrator and the anal beads, knowing what Naruto was planning Hinata helped TenTen to lower on to her knees, sticking her ass in the air as she rested her head on the floor. TenTen was still panting hard when she felt something long and hard rub against her pussy making her moan loud as it rubbed itself up and down her sensitive area "I want you to tongue fuck Hinata while I play with this vibrator and your pussy"  
Before TenTen could answer she felt a pair of hands lift her head and guide it, she could smell Hinata's pussy as she stuck her tongue out a little, touching the wet lips right in front of her making Hinata moan slightly. All hesitation gone she started to lick up and down as she felt the vibrator run along her pussy making her moan in turn, TenTen leaned in a little closer and locked her lips onto Hinata's pussy to stop herself moaning aloud as she felt the vibrator start to slowly push itself into her at a painfully slowly pace. She felt the head just push past her lips then pull out, push itself in a bit further then out again, making her moan loudly as she licked at Hinata's cunt, playing with the clit and pushing her tongue into Hinata making her moan loudly  
"I… I think she's done this before… Master" Hinata panted as she felt TenTen's tongue dance around her clit "She's so good"  
"Glad you think so, cause I'm getting bored" Naruto pushed the vibrator all the way in making TenTen release Hinata's pussy and scream out in sudden pleasure, slowly she raised her head again and went back to Hinata licking furiously trying to make her cum  
"Oh Master" Hinata moaned loudly, staring at Naruto as she felt an orgasm run through her body nearly making her scream  
TenTen lowered her head on the floor again, panting hard as she still wasn't fully used to her pussy being so full, when she felt it get switched on and move inside her she moan loudly in pleasure and surprise  
"Does that feel good?" Naruto asked, watching TenTen squirm slightly as she moaned. He noticed Hinata crawl around TenTen and cling on to him when she was near enough, wrapping her arms around his chest  
"Y… yes, I… it feels good" TenTen moaned as she bucked her hips, she suddenly felt something brush against her ass hole  
"I forget, did you say you've never taken it in the ass before?" Naruto asked, rubbing the first ball against TenTen's back passage, Hinata's hand moved over his as it began to move his hand for him  
"Y… yes" TenTen mumbled, moaning in surprise as she felt the ball push harder against her ass  
"I didn't hear that, did you just say you're an ass virgin?" Naruto asked again, Hinata kissing his cheek as he pushed the first ball half way in  
"Yes" TenTen screamed out feeling herself get stretched "I'm an ass virgin"  
Naruto smiled as he pulled Hinata off him gently, lowering her head so she was in the same position as TenTen then moving his hand to her pussy and start to slowly finger fuck her, making her moan loudly "Well the good news is I'm not going to take that virginity, but I am going to push these five anal beads up your ass"  
TenTen panted harder as she felt the first bead go into her ass, moaning loudly as she felt it go deeper into her as more followed it until at last all five were in her and she could hear Hinata moan loudly as she came again. "How do you feel?" Naruto asked as Hinata cleaned his fingers, licking and sucking them to get her juices off them "answer honestly or I'll let Hinata spank you and she's never spanked anyone before so she could be a little rough"  
"I… I feel" TenTen panted, she could feel the vibrator slowly drive her to another orgasm "full"  
"Good answer, what has TenTen learned Hinata?" he asked as he stood up  
"To follow her masters orders" Hinata followed Naruto on her hands and knees as he walked to the boxes, picking up a collar and placing it on her neck  
"What do you want us to do to you?" Naruto asked, stroking Hinata's head as she latch onto his leg again  
"I… I want you to… to fuck me," TenTen panted, deep desire and desperation in her voice as the vibrator kept going within her, her orgasm just out of reach  
"Sorry, but that's for Neji to do, not us" Naruto smiled as he pulled of his clothes, Hinata helping with his trousers. He picked up the vibrator that had been on the floor and bent Hinata down again, pushing the vibrator into Hinata in one go and switching it onto max making her scream delightfully. He then moved over to TenTen and switched her vibrator onto max making her moan loudly, he then moved her into a kneeling position, Hinata moved to her side as Naruto's hard cock as right in front of the faces "suck me, TenTen first"

Hinata wrapped her hand around Naruto's cock and guided it to TenTen's mouth, slowly she took more of it into her mouth as she bobbed her head back and forth, running her tongue along the shaft as she did, making Naruto moan as Hinata played with is ball sack. Hinata removed the cock from TenTen's mouth and deep throat it herself twice before she began the lick around the cock with TenTen, making Naruto moan loudly "Here I cum" he said as he directed himself at TenTen, surprising her by covering her face with his hot cum, Hinata immediately licking up off her as she ran her tongue greedily across TenTen's face  
"Lessons over" Naruto panted as he removed the blind fold "keep the beads and vibrator in and go see Neji  
"But I haven't cum yet" TenTen pleaded as Naruto sat down on a chair, Hinata instantly moving to his side and wrapping her arms around his leg  
"Exactly, this way you'll be desperate when you see Neji" Naruto began to stroke Hinata's hair again "instead of showing them straight away, have him look for them. Hinata, release her hands"  
Once her hands were free, she pulled her clothes back on, looking at Hinata and Naruto once more before she left  
"Was I a good slave Master?" Hinata asked looking up at Naruto  
"A very good slave, first I'm going to spank you then treat you to your favourite orgy" Naruto smiled as Hinata climbed onto his lap, sticking her ass in the air and smiling as she felt a hand run along her ass cheek  
"You mean the shadow clones using the sexy Jutsu?" Hinata asked, smiling even more as Naruto nodded and hugging him as best, she could from her angle

Neji looked up as he heard the door to his room open, TenTen stood there panting slightly as she had a light sweat on "where have you been?" Neji asked as TenTen stepped closer  
"Look at me Neji" TenTen said standing right in front of him  
"I am, what am I looking for?" Neji asked as he stood up  
"No, I mean look at me" TenTen stared deep into his eyes, panting slightly as she tried to make him understand without actually telling him  
Neji thought for a few seconds then activated his Biyakugon, his eyes looking over TenTen, past her clothes and onto her body as he noticed her pussy wet, the tip of a vibrator just sticking out "TenTen, what have you been doing?" Neji asked surprised slightly as he turned off his Biyakugon  
"I want you to have me Neji" TenTen stepped closer to Neji so their bodies were pressing against each other "I don't care about you being gentle, I want you to have me right now and how you really want me"  
"TenTen, think about what you're saying" Neji grabbed hold of TenTen's shoulders as he looked into her eyes  
"I mean in Neji, if you love me then you'll do me as roughly as you really want" tears were forming in her eyes as she felt Neji stare at her, unexpectedly she felt herself get thrown onto Neji's bed, her hands getting held above her head by one of Neji's hands as he pulled open her shirt, tearing a few button as he exposed her chest  
"Do you like this?" Neji asked as he grabbed one of her breasts through her bra, squeezing it tightly "Do you enjoy it?"  
"Yes" TenTen moaned loudly, feeling the bra getting torn at the front, her breasts now fully exposed. She felt Neji's hand travel down to her trousers and roughly pull them down to her knees, pulling her panties with them. She felt him start to move the vibrator in her, twisting it as he moved it in an out of her making her moan loudly  
"You love being treated like this, don't you" Neji pulled the vibrator all the way out and brought it to TenTen's mouth, pushing it into her mouth slightly as if she was sucking a real cock "Do you enjoy being treated like a slut?"  
"Yes" TenTen moaned as she watched Neji throw the vibrator aside, pulling his own trousers down and revealing his hard cock, pushing it straight into her making her moan loudly as she felt him enter her roughly "I love it, harder please harder"  
Neji began to thrust into TenTen, making her moan loudly as she slammed into her, grabbing a breast with his free hand and squeezing it tightly as he moaned  
"I'm so close" TenTen screamed, feeling the cock fill her up then leave and enter just as quickly "make me cum" she screamed as she felt Neji thrust into her one last time and filled her cunt up with his hot sperm, sending her over the edge with the sensation as she screamed into the orgasm.  
Neji pulled out and let go of her, collapsing next to TenTen. Both of them panted heavily as they recuperated from the savage sexual act. He pulled TenTen closer and into a hug, feeling her breath hard onto his neck as he said "I love you TenTen"  
TenTen smiled as she snuggled up to Neji, saying "I love you too"

Hinata screamed loudly as she felt her ass get spanked by two Naruko's, another humping her ass and a fourth in her pussy, both of them fucking her quickly with two large strap on dildo's. Her head got pushed back into another Naruko's pussy as she continued to get fucked and spanked at the same time, her back getting lightly whipped and tickled and hot wax dripping onto it all at once sending different kinds of pleasure through her body. all the while, she could feel the real Naruto looking at her, smiling as he saw her happy, being pleasured in so many ways at once.

Authors note: For those of you who don't know, Naruko is Naruto when he's doing the sexy no jutsu, in case you hadn't figured it out


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto punishment CH 7

by ~devil001

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Naruto Punishment: Love they Mistress, Love thy Master

Naruto and Tsunade sat at a table, a game of chess in front of them as well as a bottle of sake, Hinata and Sakura at each of their respective masters side "So how go things with you and Hinata?" Tsunade asked as she moved a piece, she looked down and sat the naked girl, the only things she was warring was a black collar with a leash leading from it which Naruto held, a pair of gloves the were locked together that made it look like she had cat paws and a pair of cat ears. Hinata blushed deeply as she looked down, not able to face Tsunade as she leant against Naruto, taking a small comfort as he stroked her hair  
"Things are great, she's such a good little slave that I can't help but reward her when she deserves it" Naruto smiled as he felt Hinata rest her head on his leg "But she is becoming a bit clingy, as if I'd just up and leave her the second she lets go"  
"Well at least she knows her place, unlike Sakura" Tsunade looked down at Sakura who wore a black leather dress, showing of her tits and locking her arms to her side as it stopped just above her hips, showing everyone her pussy as she sat on her legs, Sakura looked back up at Tsunade a little worried look in her eyes  
"But I'm a good girl now Mistress, I only want to be loved by you" Sakura then looked at Hinata who looked away from her "Like that little slut and her Master" she felt a hand slap her across her face with enough force to throw her on the floor  
"I told you never to speak like that, do you need more training like last time?" Tsunade asked as she stood over Sakura, pressing her shoe into Sakura's breasts making the girl moan out on pain and pleasure  
"No Mistress, I'm sorry please forgive me," Sakura cried as tears ran down her cheeks. She felt Tsunade pick her up on to her knees and wipe the tears from her face  
"I'll forgive you this time, but step out of place again and you have to ware the chastity belt" Tsunade kissed Sakura on her forehead and sat back down in her seat, Sakura shuffled over to Tsunade and sat next to her again as she looked at Hinata again who blushed as she felt the broken eyes run over her body "I heard a few rumours that you helped TenTen out the other day" Tsunade directed the question to Naruto  
"How did you know?" Naruto asked as she felt Hinata get unnerved next to him, he looked down at Sakura and saw she was still staring at Hinata.  
"I heard her talking to someone about how hers and Neji's sex had changed, and since she didn't come to me for tips I figured she must have gone to you" Tsunade explained as she saw Hinata try to move closer to Naruto, covering her face a little, she looked down at Sakura and took a serious note "Sakura, that's enough" she demanded  
"I'm sorry Mistress," Sakura looked back up at Tsunade "But I want her, her skin is so inviting and I know she tastes so sweet"  
"That's what you got punished for in the first place" Tsunade stood up again, glairing down at Sakura "I thought you wanted to make me happy"  
"I do Mistress, but… but seeing her like that is almost too much for me" Sakura looked from Tsunade back to Hinata only to get herself knocked over again, landing roughly on her back  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you slut" Tsunade pressed her foot against Sakura's pussy making moan loudly "If I wanted I could make you go into the streets and fuck yourself, do you want that?"  
"No Mistress" Sakura cried loudly as she felt the foot start to push more pressure onto her cunt "I'm sorry, please forgive me"  
"No Sakura, you've been a bad girl" Tsunade removed her foot and sat back down, looking straight as Naruto with softer eyes  
Sakura looked up at Tsunade, tears in her eyes as she pulled herself onto her knees "No, Mistress please, I'm a good girl" she cried as she moved over to Tsunade who totally ignored her "I'm a good girl, please Mistress, please" Sakura begged as she began to lick Tsunade's shoe who said nothing, driving Sakura insane "I'm a good girl" Sakura thought to herself as she cried, tears flowing down her cheeks as she continued to lick Tsunade's shoe "I'm your slut, please look at me Mistress, I'm a good girl I swear, look at me, accept me"  
Sakura felt herself get pushed away, again she fell on the floor, she looked at Tsunade a little hope in her eyes but it quickly went as she saw she still wasn't looking at her  
"Stay there, and shut up" Tsunade ordered, not taking her eyes off Naruto, Sakura lay her head on the floor and silently cried as she thought to herself "Mistress hates me, I'm a bad girl. A bad girl that doesn't deserve her love"  
"Tough training" Naruto noted as he bent down to Hinata, kissing her on her lips as she unhooked her hands "You're a good girl aren't you?" Naruto asked Hinata as he broke the kiss  
"Always Master, anything to make you happy" Hinata instantly wrapped her hands around Naruto's torso as she hugged him  
"Would you like a drink?" Naruto asked as he held the bottle up  
"Yes please Master" Hinata blushed again as she watched Naruto lower the bottle and poured some on the floor, she bent down low and started to lick up the alcohol  
"She's well trained" Tsunade noted as she watched Hinata lick up all the drink that Naruto poured  
"That's because she knows how well I'll treat her is she stay's good" Naruto poured himself a drink and placed the bottle back on the table "I came up with an idea a few weeks ago that I only give if she's on her best behaviour" he drank some of the sake and sighed  
"Oh? Do tell" Tsunade asked eagerly making Naruto chuckle  
"Well you know I can do the shadow clone jutsu, and I made up a sexy jutsu as well" Tsunade nodded as Hinata finished the last of the drink "Well, depending on how good she's been I give her a few shadow clones in the sexy jutsu form"  
"So basically a lesbian orgy, sort of" Tsunade smiled as she liked the idea greatly, picturing Hinata being fucked everyway possible in a room full of Naruko's  
"It really gets her going just thinking about it" Naruto smiled as he sat Hinata onto her knees, spreading her legs and showing her wet pussy to Tsunade "You loved getting ravished by my sexy justu don't you"  
"Yes Master, it feels so good" Hinata panted a she felt Naruto start to play with her clit, making a small sound of disappointment as his hands left her "If you want, I could show you sometime"  
Tsunade laughed as she leaned back in her chair "Sounds interesting, what kinds of clones have you been giving her?"  
"Well there are plenty of roles my clones can play, a shy girl, dominative girl. Almost anything you can think of" Naruto drained his glass of sake and stood up, moving over to Sakura and looking at her pussy "She's really wet"  
"She gets like that when I call her a bad girl" Tsunade stood up and moved next to Hinata, still ignoring Sakura "She can't help but get turned on, my love is enough to satisfy her and when I ignore her, she get turned on so she can be fucked by anybody. It's a real good punishment as it drives her wild and insane, plus she loves me even more when I embrace her again"  
"So you like messing with her mind?" Naruto asked, he dragged his finger across Sakura's wet pussy once making her moan loudly  
"What's left of it anyway, all she thinks about it trying to be a good girl for me. But it appears that she still wants Hinata" Tsunade bent down and started to play with Hinata's breasts making her moan slightly "I've got a favour to ask"  
Naruto moved away from the still crying Sakura and back to his seat "What is it?" He asked as he watched Tsunade playing with Hinata's breasts, twisting her nipples sharply  
"Can I borrow a few Naruko's to punish Sakura" Tsunade stood up and leaned over Naruto, her cleavage right in front of his eyes "I'll give you something in return"  
"Sorry Tsunade" Naruto smiled as he looked up from her cleave "But I promised Hinata that I'd only use it on her"  
Tsunade sighed as she straightened up, moving back to her seat as Hinata moved back to hugging Naruto  
"My Master" she mumbled, sounding like a little girl claiming that Naruto was hers  
"Although I do have an idea on how to stop the jealousy" Naruto smiled as he stroked Hinata's hair "But if you agree, I want to decide on how you repay me"  
Tsunade thought about it for a few seconds before replying, "I'm all ears"

"Mistress is going to get another slave, I know it" Sakura thought to herself "I've been a bad girl and Mistress wants a good girl, I try to be a good girl and I want to be a good girl to please Mistress but she won't even look at me"  
"Sakura, look at me" Sakura opened her eyes a little, instantly recognising the voice, she saw Tsunade looking at her, not warring any clothes as she stroked her hair  
"M… Mistress, you're speaking to me" Sakura smiled weakly as she tried to move but got held in place by Tsunade "You forgive me?"  
"Not fully, but I do have an idea on how to redeem yourself and become a good girl again" Tsunade stood up and Sakura's eyes followed her face, now noticing other people in the room and they all looked like Tsunade  
"Mistress… and Mistress?" Sakura's mind couldn't fully grasp what was happening, she saw Tsunade everywhere she looked "All of you are my Mistress?"  
"Yes, and this is the first part of you're punishment" the first Tsunade smiled as she pulled on a strap on dildo, the others copying her "You're going to get fucked in the ass and cunt by all of us"  
"Not to mention face fucked by every single one of our strap on dildo's" a second Tsunade spoke up, sporting a strap on bigger than the first  
"And make you eat our pussies" a third Tsunade shouted from the crowd  
Everywhere Sakura looked, she could see her Mistress, but then someone else stepped out of the crowd, then a second and a third "Hinata?"  
"She's the second part of your punishment" Tsunade smiled as she ran her hands over Hinata's chest "You're going to get whipped, fucked, spanked, humiliated and do everything she tells you before we can forgive you and love you again"  
Sakura looked into Hinata's eyes and they were different to her normal eyes, these were hard and domineering like Tsunade's unlike her normal gentle, submissive eyes"  
"I'm going to make you beg for mercy" a Hinata said, her voice harsh  
"Then I'm going to make you scream for me to fuck you" a second spoke up  
"And when I do fuck you, I'm going to push you past your limits and make you cum in your dreams" a third sneered as she looked down at Sakura. The Hinata's moved back into the crowd of Tsunade's as they started to move towards Sakura, licking their lips and playing with their breasts making Sakura a little nervous

"I've got to admit, this is a good punishment" The real Tsunade looked down into the room Sakura was in, "Hopefully after this she won't think twice without my say so"  
"Glad you like it, now come over here and show me how much you appreciate my help" Naruto pulled on the long leash attached to Tsunade, Hinata moaning as she masturbated at the site of Tsunade with Naruto's permission  
Tsunade wore only leather straps around her body, showing off her curves more than usual as they wrapped tightly around her, going across her pussy and into her cleavage and ass crevice, her arms bound behind her back and she wore her usual pair of thigh high boots.  
Tsunade smiled as she walked up to Naruto, kneeling on front of him and asking, "What do you wish to do with me… Master" she wasn't used to that word leaving her mouth, but she had been dominated a few times by Sakura, Shizune and Ino but that was only if they were good  
"First I'm going to tit fuck you" Naruto stood up and took his clothes off, revealing his hard dick to Tsunade than sat back down, signalling for Tsunade to come closer.  
Tsunade moved so her large rack was on Naruto's privates, she moaned slightly as she felt him roughly grab her tits and make them hug his cock. Squeezing them tightly together as he moved them up and down his cock "They feel great" Naruto moaned as he bucked his hips, his orgasm quickly coming as he quickened his pace, feeling the breasts move as he humped them  
"Cum on my face" Tsunade panted as she felt her tits get squeezed together, the hard cock moving rapidly between them until with a last thrust Naruto moaned and shot his cum over Tsunade's face, her mouth open and some cum shooting in her mouth, swallowing it down straight away "You taste so good"  
Hinata had finished her masturbation while Naruto fucked Tsunade's chest, she nearly started again but saw Naruto shoot his load over Tsunade's face, she pulled herself up and started to lick the cum, startling Tsunade slightly  
"Hinata hates to waste a single drop of my cum, so after she's finished you can thank her by licking her pussy" Naruto watched the two girls in front of him, after a few minutes Hinata was done and laid down again and spreading her legs, giving easy access for Tsunade who smiled and all too happily thanked Hinata

Tsunade slowly dragged her tongue over Hinata's pussy, making the girl moan loudly as she continued the treatment, teasing her clit and flicking it with her tongue then biting gently on it making Hinata gasp loudly as she placed her hands on Tsunade's head, like she was afraid she would leave her.  
Tsunade pushed her tongue into the wet snatch and moved it around, making the hips in front of her buck as she worked the hot cunt, continuously tongue fucking it as she heard Hinata scream her name and cum on her mouth, licking up the pussy juice and cleaning her mouth before rising her head, looking up at a panting and blushing Hinata. She then looked at Naruto and saw he was hard again, "What do you wish now, Master?" she asked  
"Stand up and turn around, let me see your ass and pussy" Naruto watched as Tsunade did what she was told, standing up then turning around, bending low and keeping her legs perfectly straight as she showed her ass and pussy to Naruto. She moaned slightly as she felt him move the leather straps from her cunt and ass and start to lick her wet pussy, pushing a finger into both her holes making her moan loudly "Where do you want it?" Naruto asked as he pumped his finger in and out of Tsunade  
"Where do I want what, Master" Tsunade moaned, playing her own little game and getting a slap on her ass for it  
"You know what I mean, where do you want me to put my cock?" Naruto asked as he twisted the finger slightly making her moan louder  
"In… in my ass" Tsunade moaned, feeling the fingers leave her  
"Well then come and get it" Naruto smiled, holding his dick and pointing it straight up. Tsunade panted as she took a step back and began to lower herself, feeling Naruto guide her she felt the prick of his head poke against her hole. Moaning loudly as lowered herself onto his cock, feeling him go deeper into her until she finally took it all "how's it feel?" Naruto asked as he reached around and started to play with her tits again  
"It feels so good Master" Tsunade moaned, a bit off drool running down her cheek as she began to move, moaning loudly as she felt it leave her ass then push its way back into her. Picking up her pace slightly as she felt Naruto's hands move down to her cunt and started to squeeze her clit  
"Have you ever cum from being fucked in the ass?" Naruto asked as he pushed two fingers into Tsunade's wet pussy and squeezing her clit again  
"No Master" Tsunade moaned as she began to move faster  
"Well I want to see you do it today, with my cock in your ass" Naruto moaned slightly as he felt Tsunade squeeze her ass, in turn her squeezed her clit even herder and push a third finger into her cunt "Do you hear me"  
"Yes Master" Tsunade moaned as she smiled, a feeling of being full rushing over her body as the three fingers pumped into her even harder and faster and her clit being pinched "I can feel myself… getting closer" she moaned loudly as she felt Hinata start to suck on her nipples, biting down on the gently as she massaged her ample rack. She suddenly felt Naruto cum in her ass, making her moan loudly as she felt his hot cum fill her ass, still she moved up and down on it, this time a little easier as the cum provided a lubricant "It all feels so good" Tsunade moaned longingly as she could feel herself get closer to an orgasm, her cunt still being fucked and toyed with by Naruto's hands and her tits getting treatment from Hinata, sucking and gently biting her nipples, switching between her breasts as she moaned. Just thinking about it made her body go over the edge as she screamed and came over Naruto's hand; leaning backwards, she slumped against Naruto as she panted for breath  
"How was it?" Naruto asked as he moved his hand to Tsunade's mouth, letting her lick the juices off them  
"Amazing Master, it felt so good" Tsunade felt Naruto lift her off his dick and she moaned at the feeling  
"Good, cause now I'm going to fuck you're cunt" Naruto flipped Tsunade around, grabbing his cock and holding it straight up again. Tsunade smiled as she moved across Naruto's lap, placing a leg on either side of him and lowered herself onto his cock, moaning loudly as she felt it go in and at the same time she could feel his cum leave her ass. She gasped in surprise as she felt Hinata's tongue start to lick at her hole making her moan slightly "I told you she doesn't waste a drop" Naruto lifted Tsunade slightly then thrust into her making her moan loudly, feeling the tongue lick at her hole as the cum escaped from her body. Tsunade could feel Naruto's hands support her as she was made to keep the position, giving easy access to both Naruto and Hinata as they pleasured her in different ways.

Naruto continued to thrust into Tsunade as hard as he could, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it gently as he heard her moan loudly.  
"Harder" Tsunade moaned as she felt Hinata push a finger into her ass, still licking up the sperm that was coming out "it feels so good, I haven't had a real cock in ages"  
"Well glad I cold make you happy" Naruto moaned as he thrust into her even harder making Tsunade moan louder "Here I cum"  
"No, pull out" Tsunade shouted, she felt Naruto pull out of her and push her down to her knees, Hinata next to her as Naruto shot his load over their faces  
"Now that was good" Naruto sighed as he sat back down, watching Tsunade and Hinata lick the cum off of each others faces "Do want some attention?" he asked Hinata  
"Yes please Master" Hinata panted, finishing licking off the cum on Tsunade's face and crawling over to his feet "I've been a good slave haven't I?"  
"Yes you have, but what to do with you?" Naruto asked himself "You were treated by the Naruko's just two days ago so you're not getting them. I want to try something new, any idea's Tsunade?"  
"Well I have a radio controlled vibrator and a chastity belt you can use" Tsunade smiled "As long as you're inside the village you can turn the vibrator on whenever you want"  
"Sounds good, go get them" Naruto undid Tsunade's hands and spanked her ass as she got up, she left the room for a minute before returning, showing them the belt and the purple vibrator and its controller "Alright Hinata, show me your pussy"  
Hinata stood up and bent over, touching her toes as she felt the vibrator rub against her pussy them get pushed inside her, moaning loudly as it filled her to her max "How's it feel?" Naruto asked, twisting it slightly  
"It's in so deep Master" Hinata panted, Naruto pulled her up and brought her into a kiss as he placed the belt around her and locked it  
"Walk from one end to the room and back, see how it feels" Naruto ordered, Hinata began to take small steps, feeling the vibrator within her move as she walked, "Normal steps" Naruto shouted. She picked up her pace until she was walking normally, blushing hard as the vibrator rubbed her insides. Suddenly it jumped alive for a few seconds, making her moan loudly in surprise as her knees collapsed, she looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto holding the controller, playing with the dial "Keep going"  
Hinata pulled herself back onto her feet and continued to walk to the opposite side of the room, Naruto flicking the vibrator on when she least suspected it, making her nearly collapse again until finally she had walked back to Naruto and slumped into his arms, blushing deeply and breathing hard "Master… I… I need to cum"  
"Alright, I suppose I could let you" Naruto smiled as he turned the dial to max, Hinata screaming loud and her eyes went wide as she felt the vibrator go crazy within her, holding onto Naruto as he knees gave way and she came. The vibrator going dead as she felt herself get lowered onto the floor "This is going to be fun" Naruto smiled as Hinata's hands moved down to the belt, wanting to touch herself but being denied


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto Punishment ch 8

by ~devil001

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Naruto Punishment: Rewards for the good girl, old favourites return

Hinata stepped happily through the village, she couldn't help but smile as she had been given good news she'd been wanting to hear for the last few weeks. Tonight she'd be getting a present from her Master Naruto, he wouldn't tell her what it was or even hint but she'd been sexually starved for two and a half weeks and now she would reap the rewards  
"I wonder what it is Naruto-kun will give me?" Hinata thought to herself "I've never gone so long without even touching myself, there's no doubt Master will reward me. Perhaps he'll include Sakura, or even Ino, oh god I'm getting wet just thinking about it" Hinata clenched her fists to fight the urge that was radiating from her private area, it was like forbidden fruit she wanted to taste it but she knew the consequences and she hadn't struggled for so long just to fail now.

Hinata knocked on Naruto's door, slightly surprised when it slid open slightly "N… Naruto-kun?" she called out as she entered the room, not sure if he was there and if he was, if there was others as well. As she entered the apartment she saw it deserted, she looked around and saw a note on the table, addressed to her. She quickly opened it and read

To my love Hinata

I know I've pushed you to your limits and for that I congratulate and reward you, my only regret is I can't be there.  
As I got my mission I thought as hard as I could on how to make you happy, I wondered who could truly make you happy without me there. Then I realised there was someone special that you like, someone I could count on as you said it yourself.  
By the time you read this I will be on my mission but I have left you your present in the bathroom so my last order for now as your Master is to go and enjoy  
Remember my love, I will know if you're happy in the end.

Deepest love from  
Naruto

Hinata blushed slightly and wondered what her Master had planned for her, saddened by the fact that he wasn't there but she trusted Naruto with her body and soul.  
Placing the letter on the table she headed over to the bathroom, placing her ear on the door trying to pick up any sound. She opened the door slowly and before she could tell what was happening she felt herself get tackled and pinned to the ground  
"It's about time you got here" a familiar, female voice called out. Hinata looked around and found herself surrounded by Naruko's "We've been waiting hours"  
"N… Naruko" Hinata blushed, smiling happily as she finally knew what her reward was going to be "You're my rewards?"  
"Kind of" another voice called out "It's just got a little twist this time" Hinata looked up and to her surprise saw a fully naked, and erect, Ino standing in the doorway of the bathroom  
"I…Ino? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, feeling the hands of the Naruko's start to move around her body  
"I though that was fairly obvious" Ino smiled "Naruto had to go on a mission, he asked me to fill in as he knew I could make you almost as happy as he does"  
Hinata moaned slightly as she felt the hands start to remove her clothes, kissing her skin and teasing her to the fullest "Do you remember the first time we fucked?" Ino asked as she lowered herself, her body hovering above Hinata's now naked body, the Naruko's backing off and standing to one side  
"I do, it was so amazing" Hinata smiled as she looked Ino in the eyes lovingly, she watched as Ino lowered herself slightly, the tip of her cock just touching Hinata's stomach  
"Do you remember what Naruto said? Right before we fucked?" Ino asked as she started to gently kiss Hinata's neck, making the dark haired girl moan softly "He said I could fuck your ass another night"  
"Well, tonight is another night" Hinata moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around Ino's neck  
"That's true and trust me" Ino leaned in and whispered into Hinata's ear "By time we're done with you, you won't be able to sit down for a week"

Ino lifted herself off the floor and watched as a pair of Naruko's grabbed Hinata and lifted her to her feet, every single Naruko had a different sex toy, from whips to dildo's and from candle's to feathers. Hinata only just noticing this for the first time as Ino had obviously meant to distract her "If you want me, then your going to have to satisfy all ten of these Naruko's." Ino moved closer and moved her hand to Hinata's soaking pussy, pushing in two finger slightly making Hinata moan loudly "I've been told what they've done to you before and as you can see, its turned me on greatly" Ino watched as the Naruko's moved Hinata to the bed, placing her fingers in her mouth and savouring the taste  
"Alright Hinata, here's how its going to work" a Naruko said as she climbed on the bed, the dildo she was sporting point upward "You've got to make each of us come at least once to get to Ino, and we'll promise that we'll each only take one turn at you eating us out"  
"You can cum as much as you like, but if I were you I'd try and save my energy" A Naruko whispered into Hinata's ear as she played with her tits, leading Hinata onto the bed and positioning her over the fake cock "Because its going to be a long night"  
With out another word she pushed Hinata down onto the dildo, driving it all the way into her and making her moan loudly and lustfully. Hinata panted hard as she felt herself get pushed forwards, a Naruko positioning herself at her ass "Did you enjoy that slut?" she asked as she teased Hinata, watching as she nodded  
"I… I nearly came Mistress" Hinata panted, blushing hard and smiling as she looked at Ino  
"Well then you're going to love this" the Naruko pushed forwards, making Hinata moan loudly again as she pushed the long, think plastic cock deep into her ass  
"Oh my god" Hinata screamed out, her ass and pussy finally full after such a long time. She felt someone grab her hair and pull it backwards, forcing her to sit up as she felt a pair of hands start to play with her breasts, twisting and playing with her nipples as the two Naruko's started to move thrusting their cocks in and out of her  
"How's it feel slut?" a Naruko asked as she attached a pair of nipple clamps to Hinata, watching as the girl moaned loudly  
"I… it feels… w… wonderful" Hinata panted as the massive amount of pleasure ran through her hungry body "I'm going… to… to cum"  
"Already?" The Naruko asked that was holding her hair, letting go of it and watching as Hinata slumped onto her hands "Well then, we need to hurry this along"

Hinata could feel her orgasm already coming, she closed her eyes tightly as she felt it about to burst within her when suddenly she felt something strike her back, then her ass when the dildo got pulled out. Making her scream in surprise and deep pleasure as she came. Hinata looked around and saw several Naruko's around her, two behind her holding a riding crop and a paddle, three stationed at her back with a candle a feather and a whip and finally one positioned herself in front of her, her pussy in front of Hinata's face as she was on her hands and knees  
"Time to play seriously" the Naruko that was fucking Hinata's pussy smirked, redoubling her efforts and slamming into Hinata, making her scream as she felt herself get full in the pussy and smacked on the ass with the crop and paddle. As she felt the cock leave her pussy she felt her ass get slammed into as well as the feather lightly tickled her skin but it quickly got surpassed as she felt a drop of hot wax hit her skin making Hinata moan out at the two different sensations and lastly she felt the whip slam down on her back, taking the wax with it as it left her skin. So many different sensations filled her body as she could hear herself moaning loudly, hitting different notes as the different pleasures struck her body.  
"You better get busy, or you'll never get to Ino" the Naruko in front of Hinata smirked, regaining a bit of herself Hinata leaned forwards and quickly started to tongue fuck the girl in front of her and moaning loudly as she was continually and mercilessly fucked.

Ino couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of her, Hinata impaled and beaten in different ways was a sight to saviour, the girl moaning loudly as she tongue fucked the fake girl in front of her and loving it. without knowing it Ino moved her hands to her cock, grasping it firmly and slowly moving her hand up and down as she moaned gently "This is too much" Ino thought to herself as she started to move her hand faster "Look at her, she's loving every second of it, that slut just keeps taking more and more" Ino moaned loudly as she felt herself have a quick orgasm, slumping onto her knees as she unblinkingly watched Hinata "No wonder Sakura was obsessed with her, she's a perfect slave. She takes anything you give her and enjoys it"  
Ino snapped out of her thoughts as she felt herself get pushed forwards, her ass and pussy exposed to the two Naruko's behind her  
"Look at her, she gushing back here" One said as she started to play with Ino's pussy, pushing two fingers in and twisting them about making her moan loudly  
"H… hey, aren't you supposed.. to be with… Hinata" Ino moaned loudly, her cock already hard again  
"There's no room for us, so we'll just entertain ourselves with you until its our go with Hinata" the Naruko smiled as she started to push more and more of her hand into Ino until she was up to her wrist "You're really loose back here, I bet you've taken huge dildo's before haven't you?"  
Ino couldn't reply, her head had been placed on the floor and her eyes were wide, drool running past her lips and onto the floor as the pleasure ran through her body. She had taken unbelievably big dildo's before and that had loosened her up but not enough to not seriously react to a hand been pushed into her pussy without some pain  
"How's it feel? Do you like my hand in your pussy?" the Naruko asked as she started to slowly move her hand  
"P… please… t…t…take it out" Ino could feel tears run down her face, to her this was a punishment and like all punishments it hurt more and more with every movement. Ino started gasping as she felt the hand slowly remove itself and once she had felt it fully remove itself she slumped on the ground, gasping slightly as she felt the hands of the Naruko's move around her body  
"Sorry about that Ino, I thought you'd enjoy it" the Naruko started to play with her breasts, kissing and sucking on them as the second Naruko started to gently lick Ino's pussy "Let us make you feel better"

Hinata pulled her head from her third pussy, catching a quick look at Ino and seeing two Naruko's playing with the girls body as she felt someone grab her head and guide it into the wet pussy. Her body had cum several times already and she could feel herself starting to feel the after effects, she was breathing harder as she felt the two cocks slammed into her and the paddle and crop slam into her red cheeks  
"What's a matter slave?" the Naruko fucking her ass asked "I know you can go longer than this" she started to stroke Hinata's left ass cheeks, making the girl flinch at the pain  
Hinata couldn't help but moan into the cunt she was tongue fucking as she felt both the cocks get thrust into her at the same time then something surprised her, instead of feeling the hot wax, feather or whip she felt three tongue start to lick over her hot, beaten back making her moan in a different way as she heard the Naruko in front of her moan loudly as she came. Before the next Naruko moved in front of her Hinata spoke out "Please… Mistress I… I can't take much more" Hinata panted, her arms wobbled slightly as she felt the two cocks freeze within her  
"The deal was you all make us cum slave, or you don't get Ino" A Naruko said as she grabbed Hinata's breasts and dug her nails in slightly  
"I… I know, but its too much… and I… I want… want to fuck Ino" Hinata gasped, she had cum more times than she could keep track of and she wouldn't normally speak out without permission but an opportunity to fuck Ino's cock as too big to pass up  
"You really want to fuck her don't you?" the Naruko in Hinata's ass asked, nodding to the others as the pulled out and move away from Hinata, looking down at her as she lay panting hard on Naruto's bed, her eyes half close with exhaustion "You know if we do this you will be punished severely, mush worse than usual"  
"I know Mistress, and I willingly take it but I need to feel Ino in me" Hinata panted, she tried to move her body but it wouldn't respond  
All the Naruko's looked and nodded at each other "Alright, but if you hesitate for one second in your punishment it'll only get worse" before another word could be said the ten Naruko's disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Ino and Hinata alone

Ino climbed up on the bed and looked down at Hinata "What'll be your punishment?" Ino asked as she moved some hair from Hinata's face  
"I don't know, I've only broken Naruto-kun's orders once before" Hinata smiled as Ino showed concern for her  
"What did he do?" Ino asked  
"I… I don't want to say" Hinata blushed, a slightly worried and scared look on her face. Ino seeing this decided not to push the matter and stroked Hinata's cheek, reassuring her slightly  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Ino smiled slightly "But, it is just you and me now"  
Hinata smiled back and leaned into Ino's hand slightly "That's true, and didn't we say something about fucking my ass earlier?"  
"I believe we did" Ino leaned and kissed Hinata, their tongues wrestling with each other as their breasts pressed against each other. Both girls moaning slightly as their hard nipples rubbed together, Hinata felt Ino lift Hinata up on to her lap and she wrapped her legs around Ino's back as she felt the other girls hands move to her ass cheeks and start to massage them  
"That stings" Hinata hissed slightly as she felt Ino start to kiss her neck  
"But it's turning you on even more isn't it?" Ino asked, looking up coyly as she started kissing Hinata's chest  
"That's a mean thing to say" Hinata whined as she felt Ino start to lick up her breasts "You're teasing me too much, please just fuck me" she begged  
"Well, since you asked so nicely" Ino kissed Hinata on the lips again before flipping her around onto her hands and knees and started to rub her cock against Hinata's wet pussy making her moan loudly as the entire shaft ran along it  
"Please… no more teasing just fuck me" Hinata half shouted, her lust and hormones getting the better of her  
"If you insist" Ino smiled and positioned herself, pushing her entire cock into Hinata's hot ass in one thrust, both girls moaning loudly at the sensation "God that feels good" Ino panted, pulling Hinata up onto her knees and turning her head round and kissing her the best she could, their tongues wrestling again  
"I'm so full" Hinata panted as she felt Ino slowly move in her making her squeeze around the cock and in turn, making Ino moan out loud  
"Easy" Ino panted, cupping Hinata's breasts and squeezing them gently "You nearly made me cum"  
"I can't help it, you feel too good" Hinata panted, placing her hands on top of Ino's as she felt them move on her breasts  
"Well this is going to feel really good then" Ino smiled again as she moved her hips back then forth, driving her cock deep into Hinata's ass, both girls moaning as the pleasure fully took control of them both  
Hinata could feel her hands still on top of Ino's as they travelled down from her breasts and to her pussy, playing with her hard clit making her moan louder as the felt Ino thrust in deep "Have you ever cum from being fucked in the ass?"  
"Only when… I get fucked… in the pussy as well" Hinata panted, feeling Ino kiss up and down her neck and moaning loudly again when she felt the fingers squeeze her clit  
"Well I want to see you cum from being just fucked in the ass" Ino moaned as she could feel herself get closer "Are you ready to cum yet?"  
"Nearly… I'm early there" Hinata moaned as she felt two finger push themselves into her pussy "God Ino I'm cumming" Hinata screamed out as she felt Ino thrust in one more time then freeze as she also had her orgasm. Both girls stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of each other until Hinata gasped as Ino started to thrust again "Ino… I… I'm not ready, please wait" Hinata moaned as she could feel the fingers play with her clit again  
"We're not stopping… until you learn… to cum while being.. fucked up the ass" Ino panted as she started to build a rythem, making sure to squeeze Hinata's clit every four thrusts until she came again. Only freezing a minute to catch her own breath before starting up again  
"Oh god Ino please slow down" Hinata begged, feeling her clit get teased every eight thrusts  
"If you want this to stop, then you better be a quick learned" Ino panted, she could feel sweat running down her body from the effort, in all honesty she wasn't sure she could keep this up much longer but she was determined as something about Hinata drove her on.  
"I'm… I'm cumming" Hinata screamed as she felt her clit get squeezed one final time, she hung her head as she panted for air, feeling Ino's cock still hard in her ass as she removed her hands "No wait" Hinata gasped as she moved her own hands to her pussy only to have them pulled behind her back  
"You've got to learn slave" Ino planted, her mind not fully thinking as she began to thrust into Hinata again "Cum for me, cum from being fucked in the ass"  
"Oh god, oh god" Hinata panted, she could feel pleasure coming from her ass, pleasure enough to build a final orgasm for her "I… I love this" she moaned, turning her head back to Ino and kissing her again, feeling the blond haired girls hard nipples rub against her back as she savagely fucked her ass "I love that cock" she could feel it build and was nearly there, only a few more thrusts "I love… I love"  
"What do you love" Ino asked, her own orgasm about to explode, and for the first time in her life she was glad to have a cock, glad to be fucking someone with it, to be fucking this beautiful creature with it. To be so close with her, their skin touching and rubbing against each other as she heard the dark haired girl shout  
"ILOVE YOU" as she came, this orgasm different from the others, not aided by the pleasure of her pussy but just her ass, she felt Ino tense up and thrust into her one last time and scream  
"I LOVE YOU TOO"

Both girls collapsed onto the bed, exhaustion finally setting in as they had finally spent all their energy, Ino instantly wrapping her arms around Hinata and locking her finger together, making sure she wouldn't escape then she fell into a deep sleep. Hinata on the other hand, while tied beyond belief lay awake, feeling Ino breath softly on the back of her neck as the last words ran through her mind worryingly .  
"I love Naruto-kun, but… I do love… Ino-chan" she couldn't keep her eyes open any more as she finally fell into a deep sleep  
Unbeknownst to either girl a figure sat outside the window, below the eye line as it heard everything that had happened "Well, that's certainly interesting" it thought as it disappeared


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto Punishment ch 9

by ~devil001

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Beta-read by Tiger

Naruto Punishment: The Masters deal, Hinata's severe punishment

Naruto lay on his bed, Hinata resting against his bare chest as she wore black cat ear, cat's paws and a collar with a small bell around it. He had barely said anything to her since he got back from his mission and it was worrying Hinata greatly, she knew he was thinking up a punishment and a severe one.  
Naruto had come up with a punishment, he had planned it while he was on his mission but now he was thinking about something else. Without Hinata knowing he had made a shadow clone follow her since he set her the task of not touching herself or fucking anyone for two and a half weeks, making a new one each day to follow her and the last one had given him some serious news. It seemed that Hinata now not only loved him, but had started to love Ino as well.  
"Hinata" Naruto said, not looking down but feeling Hinata lift her head from his chest. "How much do you like Ino?"  
"She's a good fuck Master, she makes me feel almost as good as you do." Hinata answered, happy that Naruto was finally speaking to her again  
"That doesn't answer my question, how much do you like her?" he looked in to her eyes seriously and she could tell he knew something she didn't want him to.  
"Well… I suppose I like her a lot" Hinata looked away from Naruto's eyes, she felt him grab her chin and forced her to look at him again  
"Do you love her?" Naruto asked, a surprised look quickly covering Hinata's face as tears started to form in her eyes until she broke out crying  
"I'm sorry Master," she cried as she looked away from Naruto, closing her eyes and moving away "I know I shouldn't but… but I can't help it".  
Hinata got up and off the bed, hating herself and wanting to move away from Naruto but was halted as Naruto grabbed one of her arms.  
"Do you love her more than me?" Naruto asked, standing up and bringing her close  
"No Master, never" Hinata hugged Naruto, wanting to hold him close ad be reassured he wouldn't get rid of her as a slave "I could never love anyone more than you."  
Naruto sighed as he hugged Hinata, he could feel the tears running onto his chest. He hated to see Hinata like this, he loved her and would do anything to see her happy "Well then, that's settled." he released Hinata and pulled his jacket on, a worried look taking Hinata's face  
"M… Master." Hinata mumbled, thinking the worse was about to happen as Naruto passed her clothes over to her  
"Look's like I'm going to have to convince Tsunade to give Ino to me" Naruto watched as Hinata thought about what he had just said and a smile slowly spread across her face  
"You mean… You don't want to get rid of me" Hinata chucked herself at Naruto, hugging him and making him laugh.  
"Why would I do that?" Naruto asked as he pulled Hinata up onto her feat "I love you and would do anything to make you happy. If that means taking Ino as my slave then I won't stop until she is."  
Hinata couldn't say how happy she was, tears running down her cheeks again but this time with happiness. She quickly removed the small cat uniform and pulled on her clothes and it wasn't until she pulled on her jacket that Naruto took a serious tone again.  
"Now, about your punishment" she heard him say, freezing as the memory flooded back "I've been hearing a few rumours, about Kurenai-sensei."  
"Oh no" Hinata thought to herself, thinking she knew what Naruto had planned for her  
"Apparently she's really wild in the sack and she hasn't got any for a long time." Naruto reached inside his jacket and pulled out a letter and handed it to Hinata "I want you to go over to Kurenai's home and hand her that letter. What ever she does to you if I hear you tried to resist then, I'll give you another punishment, understand?"  
Hinata nodded as she placed the letter in her jacket, feeling Naruto kiss her on the forehead before heading out, Hinata waited a few minutes before leaving herself, heading to where she knew Kurenai lived.

"Well that was certainly a little different." Tsunade as she walked down the hall with Ino "You were more enthusiastic than usual".  
"Thank you, Tsunade-sama". Ino couldn't bring herself to look at Tsunade's face, all through that session images of Hinata kept popping into her head  
"Well, I suppose I'll see you later". Tsunade said as she stopped at the door to her office, quickly checking to see if anyone was around before kissing Ino on the lips and whispering into the girl's ear "I love you" and turned to enter her office.  
"I love you too Hinata". Ino whispered, instantly realising her mistake  
"What was that?". Tsunade asked, not fully hearing Ino  
"I said… I love you too, Tsunade-sama." Ino looked up and smiled before leaving, hoping she had convinced Tsunade.  
Tsunade turned and entered her office and to her surprise she saw Naruto standing there, a worried look on Sakura's face who instantly came over to her.  
"I'm sorry Mistress, I… I know you told me not to let anyone in but… but he refused to leave, please don't hate me".  
"It's alright Sakura, I'm sure he's got something important so say". Tsunade said stroking Sakura's face with one hand, the pink haired girl instantly calming down "You're still a good girl".  
Tsunade moved and sat behind her desk, looking up at Naruto as he stared back at her "So, what can I do for you".  
"You probably know this, but Hinata has taken a liking to Ino" Naruto watched as Tsunade nodded slightly.  
"Those two do enjoy the company of each other" Tsunade licked her lips slightly, remember the first time she watched the two fuck mercilessly "What about it".  
"Well I enjoy seeing Hinata happy, and would do anything to make her happy" Naruto leaned against the desk "I want Ino to be my slave".  
"Oh really?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair and cocked an eyebrow "What makes you think I'll give her up".  
"Like I said, I'd do anything to make Hinata happy so name your terms, and I'll do them" Naruto straitened up, he could see Tsunade thinking it over in her mind, and until she closed her eyes and smiled.  
"Sorry Naruto, but offer not accepted". She held up her hand as she heard Naruto take in a deep breath "I don't care what promises you made to Hinata, she belongs to you, not me and therefore not my problem. As long as Ino loves me and what I do to her I won't give her up"  
Naruto sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere like this. He turned and headed to the door, opening it then turning around "Did Ino tell you what happened three days ago?"  
"She told me in great detail". Tsunade smiled, a hungry look entering her eyes  
"Well I suggest you ask her something" Naruto turned to leave again "Ask her who she loves more". Before Tsunade could ask what he was talking about Naruto left, closing the door behind him, leaving the two girls confused  
"Mistress, what did he mean?" Sakura asked as she knelt next to Tsunade  
"I'm not fully sure" Tsunade answered, stroking Sakura's hair and feeling her place her head on her lap "But I will find out".

Hinata shook slightly as she stood outside Kurenai's home, she nervously knocked on the door and waited, feeling a huge urge to run but knowing her punishment would only get worse if she did. She only had to wait a few seconds before Kurenai opened the door  
"Hinata? What are you doing here?" the wild haired woman asked  
"Hello Kurenai-sensai," Hinata couldn't stop her voice from shaking and her face from blushing "Can I… um… can I talk to you?".  
"Of course" Kurenai stepped aside allowing Hinata entrance to her home, they both sat down at a table before Kurenai asked, "What is it you wish to talk to me about?"  
"Well… first I… I need to give you this". Hinata shakily handed Kurenai the letter that Naruto had written, confused slightly Kurenai took the letter and opened it, reading what was on the paper, looking up from it to Hinata a few times before finishing and placing it on the table  
"Hinata, I've known you for years and I've seen you grow so much in that time. You're no longer the little girl who would give up when met with difficulties, you've grown into a beautiful woman who's even with the man she always loved" Kurenai took Hinata's hands into her own, feeling them shake slightly "I must say I'm surprised to read about what you do in your sex life"  
Hinata blushed beat red, what had Naruto written? What had Kurenai to do with it? Most importantly what was Kurenai going to do?  
"According to the letter, you did something Naruto wasn't pleased with, and like any bad girl you're going to have to be punished" Kurenai smiled slightly as she watched Hinata get more and more nervous "I'm actually glad Naruto came to me for your punishment" she stood up and walked around to Hinata, placing her hands on the younger girls shoulders and rubbing them slightly, soothing her a little "I'll be honest Hinata, I'm not fully sure if I should do what Naruto would like me to do you with"  
"W… what does he want you to do?" Hinata asked nervously  
"The letter says I shouldn't tell you, but tell me Hinata, what would Naruto do if I don't do as he asks?" Kurenai asked  
"I… I don't know, but it… it would be worse of what he asked you to do" Hinata couldn't look around, she couldn't bring herself to look at her sensai, she was such a strong woman and she respected her highly but ever since they first met Hinata had had many dreams and fantasies about the wild looking woman. Her beautiful legs, her eyes, her thin lips. Naruto knew she had fantasies for almost every person she'd ever met as she had told him, and for him to send her to Kurenai he must of asked for something special  
"Well, if I wish to protect you then I suppose I must do as Naruto has asked but first, I must know Hinata" Kurenai leaned in and whispered into Hinata's ear "Have you ever thought about me?"  
Hinata froze as she heard the words, clenching her fists tightly as more words seeped into her ear "Did you ever think about me while you touched yourself? Did you ever imagine humiliating yourself for me?" more and more seduction was added with each word until Hinata couldn't take any more and shouted out  
"Yes" she could feel her face heating up as she admitted it "I… I've thought about you naked, while I touched myself"  
"What did you imagine I was doing to you?" Kurenai smirked, her hands moving from Hinata's shoulders to her chest, grabbing the younger girls breasts firmly through her clothes  
"I… I was bound, and I was bowing at your feet as you made me suck on your toes" Hinata shifted slightly, her pussy getting hot as she described one of her favourite fantasies to Kurenai "a… after that you… you made me…" Hinata trailed off at the end, surprised as he felt Kurenai move her hair and started to kiss her neck  
"What did I make you do?" Kurenai asked as she slowly opened Hinata's jacket and slipped her hand in, getting a better feel for her breasts  
"You… you made me… lick… your ass hole" Hinata could feel herself shaking from embarrassment and excitement  
"Is that all?" Kurenai had to admit, she was starting to like the sound of her old students fantasy, and she was even starting to get a little wet  
Hinata shook her head slightly as she felt Kurenai's hand start to travel lower "You… you fucked my ass while making me… stand in front of a window and… and shout out I was an ass loving, tit sucking slut that would fuck any girl in the village"  
"Sounds delicious" Kurenai nibbled on Hinata's ear lobe slightly "I bet you always cum at that bit" she was slightly surprised when she saw Hinata shake her head slightly "Oh, there's more?"  
"After that… you… you make me crawl from your home, leading me by a leash all the way to the hot springs… where… where you say I'm a cunt hungry slut and I want to be treated like a butch slut"  
"Who's at the hot springs?" Kurenai couldn't help herself now; she had to know what Hinata's perverse mind had built  
"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tsunade, TenTen, Shizune and Anko" Hinata could feel Shizune's fingers reach her crotch, her pussy already wet from the humiliation of describing her fantasy  
"Do they ravage your body? Do they force you to eat and finger their pussies while the spank you, humiliate and laugh at you?" Shizune could feel Hinata's already wet pussy and she herself was now turned on by what the younger girl had said, there was no hesitation now, she would do as Naruto asked and there was no doubt that she was going to enjoy the show greatly.

Tsunade sat behind her desk, still thinking over what Naruto had said earlier that day. She watch as Sakura hid under her desk, her legs spread wide and a gag in her mouth as she masturbated in front of Tsunade, the broken green eyes locked onto Tsunade's face as she pushed two fingers into herself.  
Tsunade looked up as she heard a knock on the door, signalling for Sakura to stop and be quiet as she stood up and turned to the window before shouting "Enter"  
"You wished to see me Tsunade-sama?" Ino's voice asked  
"I did" Tsunade turned around to face the girl and motioned for her to come closer "I talked to Naruto earlier, he asked me a few interesting questions and he made a special request"  
Ino walked forwards and when she was right in front of the older woman she knelt down, sitting on her legs as she looked up at Tsunade  
"What did he request? If I you'll let me ask" Ino watched as Tsunade started to walk around her  
"I will, and he asked for you to be made his slave" Tsunade watched as Ino tensed for a split second before relaxing, she was trying to hide something and either through her actions or words Ino was going to tell her "he said it would make Hinata happy" again tensing for a second at the mention of Hinata's name  
"We do like to fuck each other" Ino spoke "But I belong to you Mistress"  
"Yes you do, but here's what interested me the most" Tsunade came to a halt when she was in front of Ino, crouching down and looking Ino straight in the face "Before he left, Naruto suggested something"  
"What was that Mistress?" Ino asked, lowering her gaze from Tsunade's face, her voice slightly different from usual which Tsunade picked up  
"He suggested I ask who you love more" there, the biggest tell. Ino's whole body tensed, her fists clenched and a worried look in her eyes all for a second. This was serious "So I'm asking you Ino" Tsunade leaned in and whispered into Ino's ear "Who do you love more, me, or Hinata"  
"I… I love you of course Mistress" Ino answered as Tsunade stood up again  
"I know you love me, but who do you love more?" Tsunade asked again, she looked into Ino's eyes and could see conflict in them "answer me slave"  
"I… I…" Ino didn't know what to answer; her mind was fighting with itself. Suddenly she felt herself get dragged onto her feat and to the nearest wall, being slammed into it as Tsunade screamed  
"Who do you love more?" Tsunade needed to know, this was probably the most important question she would ask any of her slaves and she would get an answer one way, or another  
"HINATA" Ino screamed out, tears flooding down her cheeks as she felt Tsunade let go of her, sliding back down to the floor "I'm sorry Mistress, after everything you've done for me. All the confidence you've given me and all the pleasure. I betray you by loving someone else" Ino brought her knees to her chest and cried hard, this felt the worse thing should could have done to anyone  
"You don't have to apologies" Tsunade sighed "We can't control who we fall in love with, and you've been a good slave, but if you don't love me with all your heat then I can't love you back" she heard Ino cry harder, she knew what the girl was thinking, Ino was thinking that she was going to get rid of her. Tsunade sighed and sat next to Ino and confirmed it, she was now no longer Ino's Mistress or possibly every again by leaning in and hugging her. The very first and most important thing Tsunade said to all her slaves when she had broken them in was this  
"If you ever want to know that you are no longer mine, no longer mine to control then I shall hug you, like a mother does to her child"  
Tsunade could feel Ino hug her back, tears flowing from her eyes to Tsunade's chest as after all those years of been beaten, fucked and loved by Mistress Tsunade, she was finally hugging her. She still cared for her greatly and loved her, but her love was stronger with Hinata and now she could be with her, with the dark haired beauty as Naruto as her Master  
"Ino, I know you don't have to do what I say any more, but I have a favour" Ino looked up to Tsunade's face and could see great sadness on it  
"I'll do anything for you Tsunade-sama, this can be my final order as your slave" Ino hugged Tsunade again as she older woman smiled slightly  
"This'll sound selfish, but Naruto came to me with an offer for you I can't refuse, so please don't go to him straight away and let me have my fun with him"  
"Of course, Mistress Tsunade-sama" Ino whispered

Hinata now sat naked in a chair, her arms and legs bound to it as her pussy could be seen, she watched as Kurenai moved around her, making sure everything was done tightly so she couldn't move "A… are you sure this is necessary?" Hinata asked  
"Well when I start my jutsu I don't want you to hurt yourself, besides, I've decided to have my own fun with you" Kurenai licked her lips as she looked over Hinata "This will be a strong jutsu, it's taken me a long time to perfect it and I intend to go as long as I can, now close your eyes and relax"  
Hinata took a deep breath and relaxed as much as she could, she heard the swiftness of her hands as seals were formed then silence, and it wasn't until a few minutes before she risked opening her eyes. Opening her right eye slightly she was shocked at the sight, opening her eyes fully she saw herself outside in a deserted street and it wasn't until she felt a small breeze run over her body that she realised she was naked, her hands moved to cover her body when she heard a voice behind her  
"What's wrong Hinata?" Hinata turned and saw Kurenai standing there, also naked then Hinata heard another voice "You don't have to be shy" again Hinata turned and again she saw Kurenai, but more of them "we're all naked," Hinata turned again and this time the whole street was filled with Kurenai's but they were different, each one was supporting a 10 inch long 2 inch thick hard cock "And we all want you"  
Hinata tried to move but her body wouldn't move and she watched as the Kurenai's moved in close, forcing her onto her knees and pushing their cocks in her face "Suck them" two Kurenai's said at the same time, Hinata couldn't help herself, one hand wrapped around one of the massive shafts and started to pump it up and down while she took the other one in her mouth and started to suck on it for all she was worth, she could feel the other cocks start to crowd around her, each wanting to be touched as she wrapped her other hand around a third cock as she moved her hands and mouth back and forth, taking as much cock in her mouth as she could "Swallow it all bitch" the Kurenai she was blowing demanded, Hinata tried and managed to take six and a half inches of the cock even with deep throat before she pulled back again "I said, take it all" the Kurenai grabbed the back of Hinata's head and pulled it all the way down the long, thick shaft, forcing the huge cock down her throat.  
Hinata expected to gag but nothing happened, but she could still feel the thick, long cock go painfully down her throat. She tried to struggle against the cock but Kurenai's grip was like iron and kept her head in place while she thrusted her hips back and forth slightly until finally Hinata felt cum shoot down her throat strait into her stomach, she could feel cum hit her body as the Kurenai's around her shot their load at the same time, covering her body with their thick, sticky cum. Hinata felt the Kurenai let go of her and she collapsed onto the ground, coughing slightly as she could feel her body wanting an orgasm "What's a mater slut? Want to be fucked?" a Kurenai asked, grabbing her wrist and lifting her on to her feet "well we'd be glad to comply" she positioned her hard cock and pushed into Hinata's ass, making her scream out as it was stretched for what felt like the first time ever  
"What's wrong with me?" Hinata thought to herself as she felt the cock push itself into her brutally, making her scream out again "I've taken bigger dildo's than this before" she felt herself get lifted off the ground and her legs spread apart as Kurenai supported her weight "It… It must be the jutsu, it's made me believe I'm still a virgin"  
Surely enough as Hinata felt a Kurenai push into her pussy she felt the same pain she did as she broke her cherry for the first time, screaming wildly as she felt the two Kurenai's fuck her mercilessly as with each thrust it felt like she was breaking both her cherry's all over again "How do you like it slut?" the Kurenai fucking her ass asked "Do you love the Pain? Does it make you want to cum?" Hinata could tell Kurenai was ready to cum; a large, thick load filling her ass and squeezing past the huge cock, as it seemed it would never end until finally she pulled out. Hinata could feel the thick sperm run from her ass and drip onto the ground as not one, but two Kurenai stepped up this time  
"No, please don't" Hinata begged, feeling the Kurenai fucking her pussy separate her cum soaked ass cheeks, the two Kurenai behind Hinata only smiled and positioned themselves, one cock resting on the other as they both pushed into her ass at the same time. Hinata screamed at the top of her voice "It… it must be using pain… I've already… experienced" she thought to herself as she remembered the first time she forced herself to take two vibrators in the ass, Hinata closed her eyes, the pain too much when something strange happened, she could see herself getting fucked, like her eyes had left her body but she could still feel herself getting fucked violently, screwing her face up in pain as she felt the Kurenai finally cum in her pussy, and just like the her ass the thick cum never stopped cumming, filling her pussy up and more, and just like her ass as one stepped away another two stepped up and fucked her pussy with more than she could handle as it felt she was being fucked for the very first time again.

Kurenai watched as Hinata moaned softly and fidgeted every few seconds, she was deep into the jutsu by now and until she either found a way to release herself or she removed the jutsu, she would stay in it. She knelt in front of Hinata and looked at her wet, shaven pussy "Out of all the people I've known, Hinata was the last person I would suspect to be into this kind of thing" Kurenai brought her hands up to Hinata's pussy and started to play with it. Pushing two finger in while playing with the clit, enjoying the warmth and wetness more than she should have. Not able to hold back any more Kurenai grabbed the double-sided dildo she had brought in earlier and pushed one end deep into Hinata's pussy. Even in the jutsu, Hinata moaned loudly as the dildo entered her.  
Kurenai positioned herself over the dildo, her back to Hinata as she brought herself down on the fake cock, moaning lustfully as she felt it go deeper into her until finally she was resting on Hinata's lap "God it's been so long" Kurenai thought to herself as she started to move, pumping her hips up and down on the thick cock, moaning loudly as the orgasm she denied herself for years started to built up, only just realising how sexually frustrated she was "Oh god Hinata, you're so good" Kurenai shouted out, playing her own games as she flipped herself around, leaving the dildo in and feeling it twist in her as she turn to face Hinata. "Please, fuck me harder" she panted as she started to move faster, slamming down on the fake cock as the orgasm built more and more "more, give me more… I… I need more," she screamed as she finally felt the orgasm explode within her, screaming loudly as she felt the pleasure rush through her body. Slumping against Hinata as she panted hard, kissing the unconscious girl fully and she pulled the cock off on herself.  
"That felt so good" Kurenai thought as she lightly placed her finger on her pussy "I bet Hinata's done it the ass before. I wonder what its like." she looked down at the plastic cock covered in her juices, biting her lip as she thought about it "it's big, perhaps I should switch to a smaller one." Kurenai reached for the fake cock, then froze, a memory surfacing from a year ago

"You'll come to me eventually pup. And when you do, the first thing I'm going to do is fuck the tight ass of yours with a real, big fucking cock. So you better be ready for it," the woman's voice said, laughing as she walked away  
"Why now?" Kurenai asked herself "is it because I've seen what it's like? Do I finally know what I'm missing? Kurenai bit her lower lip again; staring at the fake cock "Will I go to her? Was she right?" Kurenai grabbed the plastic cock again and positioned herself, this time positioning it as her ass hole. "Why am I doing this? Am I really going to go down that road, until I'm no better than Hinata?"  
Kurenai pushed down slightly, feeling the cock spread her virgin ass hole, she whimpered slightly as she felt part of the head go into her ass. Screaming slightly as she willed herself and pushed down onto the cock, she could feel the head in and knew there was still plenty more to go. Deciding it was now or never she forced her body to push itself all the way down the cock, screaming loudly as she felt the cock dig deep into her as she deflowered her own ass "Oh god!" Kurenai panted, unable to move "Is this… is this what's waiting for me?" she began to move slightly, cringing as she felt the cock leave her ass then forced herself to move back down "oh god, it hurts." Kurenai hissed to herself, images of the sneering woman flashing before her as she felt tears run down her cheeks  
"You'll come to me eventually pup" the voice said again. "And when you do, the first thing I'm going to do is fuck that tight ass of yours"  
Kurenai willed herself to move, making herself get used to the cock in the ass as she moved up and down, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried out with every thrust "Why am I doing this?" she thought to herself. "I can't go to her. I won't!" without realising it Kurenai moved a hand to her pussy, pushing two finger in as she forced the cock into her ass. Moaning as she felt pain and pleasure mix together, hating herself as she felt an orgasm build in her body. She moans loudly as she pushed another finger into her hot cunt. "Make me cum" she panted, imagining that infuriating, domineering woman. "Please… please…." She moaned, her orgasm building up. "Make me cum… MISTRESS" he orgasm burst open as she slammed down on the cock, pain being surpassed by pleasure as she screamed loudly in pure lust.

Again Kurenai leaned against Hinata, thinking about what she said as she came, forcing herself to move she lifted herself off from the fake cock and collapsed onto her hands and knees as she felt it leave her fully. As she turned around and looked at it she wasn't surprised when she saw some blood on it, crawling over to her clothes she slowly pulled them on, taking care with her panties as her ass hurt incredibly. When she was fully dressed, she moved back over to Hinata as she pulled the thick cock out of the younger body and throwing to one side as she made some hand signals, and finally, releasing her from the jutsu.  
Hinata's body slumped for a minute before her eyes flickered open "Ku… Kurenai-sensai?" Hinata tried to get hold of her bearings.  
"You're punishment is over Hinata, tell Naruto I'll be talking to him later. And I might bring a… friend" Kurenai panted as she undid Hinata bonds  
"Are you alright Kurenai-sensai, you look tired" Hinata asked, mentally exhausted.  
"It's nothing. I had my fun while you were in the jutsu is all" she undid the last bond then thrust Hinata's clothes into her arms "Get dressed and leave, I need to go somewhere."  
Hinata nodded and quickly pulled her clothes on, leaving as quickly as she could, eager to see Naruto again. Kurenai waited a few minutes before leaving, heading in a different direction than Hinata

"Ok Sakura, take this letter to Naruto and wait until he tells you his answer. After that I want you to tell me what he said, and depending on what he says depends on how much you get treated tonight," Tsunade said as she passed a letter to a smiling Sakura  
"Yes Mistress, Sakura's a good girl and will be back quickly." she quickly left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Tsunade to lean back in her chair  
"You want Ino, then you're going to have to earn her Naruto." Tsunade smiled slightly as ideas and images shot through her mind "He'll say yes, and when he does, the fun will begin."

Hinata rushed over to Naruto's, knocking on the door as soon as she catched her breath and Naruto opening it "Hinata, have you had your punishment?" he asked seriously.  
"Yes master, I have" Hinata smiled, she had to give Naruto credit, no physical damage or pain, but plenty of mental, making her remember the full experience.  
"Good, then why don't you come in and slip into your sleeping clothes?" Naruto smiled as he stepped aside, on his table, Hinata could see her kitty uniform, but with a new toy. She stepped inside and quickly changed, and when she was done, Naruto loved the sight.  
Again she was wearing black ears and a collar with a bell on the front, she wore black paw glove that stopped her from using her hands and this time, she wore a very tight and revealing body suit that hugged against her breasts and showing off her hard nipples and clit, her wet pussy and her favourite bit was it had a small tail on the back that was connected to a ribbed dildo that was made to go in her ass "How do I look Master?" Hinata asked as she brought her paws up to her chest and doing a cute face  
"Too beautiful for words" Naruto chuckled. "Now come on kitty, time for bed."

Kurenai stood in front of a door, her hands hovering and shaking in front of it, as she still wasn't fully sure if this was what she wanted. Forcing herself she closed her eyes tight and knocked once and waited. If, and when, that door opened, there was no going back for her, her fate was sealed. Her eyes shot open as she heard the door unlock, and open  
"Well well pup, I knew you'd come to me." The woman smiled broadly, stepping to one side as she let Kurenai in and closing the door behind her "So Pup, what do you have to say?"  
Shakily, Kurenai lowered herself on to her knees, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she said, "I am from now and forever, your bitch slut. To do when you please, and where you please, until you deem fit to remove me from your service. I will not resist. And I will obey ever word you say without hesitation, I am yours, Mistress Hana"  
"Good pup" the wild looking woman smiled broadly at Kurenai


	13. Chapter 13

"How are we feeling today?" she said as she approached his bed, affecting the Hospital 'We' that all nurses, medics, and doctors liked to use to annoy patients by pretending they shared their pain. "Your colour's looking better."

Kakashi took one look at her, about to respond, and suddenly he was speechless. It was hard to know what had shocked him more; that _Sakura_ was coming at him with a sponge-bath, that she was wearing a rather tight nurse's uniform, or that she had locked the door upon entering.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice unnaturally light and curious as if he could sense something terrible was about to happen to him.

Sakura set the basin down on the bedside table and turned to him, hands behind her back and a polite smile playing on her lips that was a carbon copy of the all the illustrations she'd seen in the medic's Handbook to a Warm Bedside Manner. "It's time for your wash," she told him.

Scared. Yes, he looked quite scared now. "But – uh – I think I had one yesterday, didn't I?"

Making a show of pursing her lips at him, she shook her head. "Nope."

"No, I'm pretty sure there was a nurse – dark-hair – she gave me a sponge-bath yesterday. I remember."

"You were on heavy painkillers yesterday," she told him patiently. "You might have just _fantasized_ about it under the influence."

He looked away from her, confused, and probably having serious doubts now about his sanity. But knowing his fetish, he probably took the suggestion that he'd been fantasizing about nurses at face value. Why would she lie to him anyway?

"Well... maybe one of the nurses should be doing this," he went on, glancing at her briefly and quickly looking away.

Something about that hopeful tone of voice annoyed her. "You don't think I'm qualified? I even dressed for the part." She pouted at him, consciously mirroring the same expression and pose of the Naughty Nurse on the cover of issue 534. Kakashi glanced at her again, and though his head turned away as if he was trying to look away again, he wasn't quite able to drag his gaze from her face.

"What's with the outfit anyway?" he asked thickly.

She grinned and gave him a twirl. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Kakashi opened his mouth and shut it again.

"I had an accident with some coffee. Fortunately Nurse Maple was kind enough to lend me some spare clothes. Although she's quite small. It's a little tight, don't you think?" She ran her hand down her front, over her breasts to demonstrate how the fabric was stretched as tight as a trampoline between the two soft mounds. It was probably quite obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Right," he said, looking away from her with a great deal of effort.

"Don't worry, sensei," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here to take care you."

She said it with a little more purr than she was used to injecting into her voice, but she wanted to see how he reacted. No doubt he was certainly sweating. With a little more torturing she could perhaps divest him of this silly fetish once and for all and he'd stop malingering in the hospital of his own accord. She didn't really _want_ to tell on him to Tsunade... at least not when she could traumatise him for life.

"Sit up, please, sensei," she said lightly, and noticed he did so with far more stiffness than he did for the nurses. Sakura pulled the string holding the back of his hospital gown together and let it fall loose as she turned back to the basin and the soaked cloth floating inside it. She plunged it into the warm soapy water a few times for good measure before wringing it out, and then she turned back to Kakashi.

"Ah." She couldn't stop the tiny sound of surprise escaping her.

"What?" Kakashi muttered self-consciously, hands resolutely gripping the gown gathered around his lap and hips.

Well, she hadn't banked on this at all. Sakura's mouth had suddenly gone dry as she stared at Kakashi's naked torso... his strong , supple arms and lightly haired chest... and that broad, _broad_ back. She swallowed. The only one supposed to be flustered here was _him._ Why was she-

"Maybe one of the nurses should do this?" Kakashi said again, looking a little longingly at the door.

Irritation replaced shock and she scowled at him. "You wish," she grumbled, slapping the wet cloth against his pale back, just hard enough to make him flinch and sit up a little straighter.

With one hand on his shoulder to hold herself steady, she scrubbed the cloth meticulously over his upper back and across his neck. It made a change from bathing the elderly and the very young who had to be treated very gently. By comparison she felt confident enough to be quite rough with Kakashi, scrubbing away until he was delightfully pink and shiny.

She was a little more careful going over his scars, knowing that scar tissue was a little more sensitive. Indeed, every time the cloth passed over the white lines criss-crossing his spine, he squirmed a little as if ticklish. Steadily, she was working herself lower, getting closer to those two firm globes he was sitting on. She tried not to look, but she couldn't help it... a good medic had to clean _everything_.

Suddenly she stopped, noticing something pretty absurd.

Kakashi had a mole above his ass-crack.

"What?" he asked, noticing she'd stopped and suspecting accurately that she was staring at his ass.

"Nothing," she said, returning the cloth to the basin for another rinse. She stored away the location of the mole in her mind for future reference and posterity. This was potentially a very wealthy source of blackmail.

Returning the cloth, she began to scrub down his arm, upper and lower, elbow and wrist, palm and knuckles. She shoved his arm up violently and attacked his armpit, and noticed he cringed away with an expression of immense suffering. But she hadn't even started yet.

"Cute," she said, inspecting his armpit once she was done. "You shave."

As she re-rinsed the cloth she had the feeling that Kakashi was glaring at her, but when she looked back at him, he jerked his eyes away again. She realised he'd probably been staring through those gaps in her buttons and had confirmed she wasn't wearing a bra. Good, she thought. Let him look at all those nurse magazines again and see nothing but his student's meagre bumps and let him despair and never want to look at another nurse again.

She moved around the bed and started on his other arm, scrubbing curiously over his ANBU tattoo as if it might come off with the soap. It didn't. Continuing down to his fingers, she also noticed the blotchy bruise on the back of his hand where the morphine needle had been inserted. Although it probably didn't hurt, she took a moment to press some chakra into his skin and dissolve those dead blood cells until there was only a faintly yellow mark left.

"That seemed unnecessary," Kakashi commented, although she got the subtle hint that he was talking about the whole sponge bath.

"I told you," she chirped pleasantly, "I'm here to take care of you. Now you can lean back; I want to wash your front."

This had been the part he'd obviously dreading. Kakashi reclined obediently with a sigh that sounded like he was rallying his courage. His hands hadn't left the gathered blanket and gown that covered his lap, like for some reason he expected her to seize them and toss them aside to laugh at his manhood.

Well, it wasn't a totally irrational fear. Sakura was feeling pretty vindictive right then.

With the freshly rinsed cloth she leaned over him and began to wash his chest. It was a little more peculiar than washing his back and his arms, because for this he was lying back and... well... his chest was a marvel of human design. Quite unwillingly she found herself wanting to be gentle, to _lave_ his pectorals with her cloth and watch those flat little nipples perk up in reaction to the stimulation and the cold air. She ran the cloth over his chest hair, enjoying the scratchy sound of the rough fibres meeting the rough hairs. Did he sometimes shave here too?

"Sakura?"

"Mm?" She blinked up at him in surprise, wondering why her head was so close to his. Slowly she realised she was leaning over him more closely than she'd thought... and her left hand was spread across his damp chest, surreptitiously thumbing his left nipple. She flushed red. "Sorry," she said, though without much feeling. It would serve him right, she thought, to finally be on the receiving end of an unwanted grope.

The cloth moved lower, rubbing over his divinely flat, strong stomach where those pale, rough hairs began to form a thinner line that stretched down to his navel where they virtually disappeared. She poked a finger into that little hole through the damp cloth and enjoyed his sharp intake of breath and exaggerated jerk. "Ticklish belly-button, Sensei?" she guessed with a saucy smile. More potential blackmail material.

Below the belly-button, the hairs began to reappear, running straight down and growing darker until the edge of her cloth met the edge of his gown. It was tantalising. Her mouth was no longer dry – she was practically drooling. Just a little nudge and –

No. This probably constituted enough torture for one day. She ran the cloth over his abdomen, intending it to be her last. It was customary to carry on and wash the legs and genitals of bedridden patients, but Kakashi just might jump out the window if she tried. And besides, it wasn't like she wanted to _see_ or anything gross like that. What was she, a pervert?

Kakashi suddenly grabbed her wrist. She looked at him quizzically to see him forcing a smile. "I think we should stop for today," he said, unaware that this was just what she'd been intending.

Of course, the moment he said it, Sakura abruptly felt like being contrary. "What, you don't want me to wash _down there?"_ she asked, injecting an obscene amount of bewildered innocence into the question. "But... Sensei, _that's the dirtiest place of all_."

He had to know she was winding him up like a clockwork toy. He had to. But he only stared.

"Sensei, I'm here to _take care_ of you," she said, purring once more. "_All_ of you."

She meant it as a joke, sure he would start blustering again and send her away, and from this day forth he would be too afraid to fake his way into hospital in case she tried to do this again. But instead he did something she hadn't counted on.

He let go of her wrist.

Sakura watched him with wide eyes as his fingers slackened and his arm fell back to his side. He looked back at her, not with fear or anger or frustration as she had expected, but with a near hypnotising, heavy-lidded gaze of anticipation. Because he _expected_ her to do it.

She'd played chicken with the wrong pervert.

All of a sudden it was Sakura who was left wrong-footed, certain she'd just waded into a situation that was over her head. Her hand was moving before she could stop it. His gaze was compelling her... daring her. Maybe if she just got it over with quickly...

Hand and cloth slipped slowly beneath the cover of the gown on his lap and dragged tentatively over his penis. She stopped dead, acutely aware of the way his stomach muscles had spasmed, and the way his chest was moving as he breathed rapid, shallow breaths. His head rolled back on the stacked pillows behind him, and beneath her hand he was burning hard.

The heat of him was scorching her through the damp cloth, thick and solid and unmistakably aroused. Though she kept her eyes on his face, she had a very good idea about his precise size and shape.

Mind flashing white in shock, she knew she'd run out of ideas. Never had she actually expected it to come to this; dressed in a stupid tight nurse's uniform with her hand clutching her teacher's fully erect prick . But why was he aroused? She'd done her best to be rough, to tease and taunt him, but then that voice inside her sneered, _What did you expect?_ _He's a pervert, and you've been playing up to his fantasy since the moment you stepped in._

If she was sensible she would immediately remove her hand, apologise and run. But it seemed to her that this idea would take more courage than to simply... keep moving her hand. Perhaps he would think she was worldly and sensual and had intended this all along? Did he like worldly, sensual women?

Did he like _her_?

Or was it just the outfit he was reacting to?

And then there was the fact that her heart was beating like a hammer against her ribs and the way he was breathing fascinated her. She rubbed the cloth over him again experimentally, and squeezed, and watched with awe as he drew in a shuddering breath and swallowed audibly.

She couldn't stop; it was impossible. His reactions entranced her, and his dimensions alone were astonishing. She'd thought that plastic toy in his apartment had been pushing the limits of realism, but she realised now the real thing was incredible. And he was getting harder. His hand found her shoulder, squeezing it tightly as she ran the cloth lower between his legs to weigh his scrotum.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Sakura licked her dry lips, drinking in the sight of him trying valiantly to control his reactions. "Don't you want me to take care of it?" she whispered. Some other bolder woman had stepped into her shoes and was guiding her hand and her words, leaving Sakura helpless to watch. But had this really been unintentional? Hadn't this other woman been there since the moment she'd woken up, determined to corrupt Kakashi's fantasies – or rather, become them?

When he didn't respond, at least not verbally, she dropped the cloth altogether and wrapped her hand around him snugly.

"Mmn." His bitten off moan was music to her ears. He was already moist, his tip weeping, and moving her hand over him in tight, firm strokes came far too easily.

"You're a real pervert," she murmured. "How long have you been hard?"

"How am I supposed to help it with you walking in, dressed like that?" he ground out.

"Dressed like a nurse?" she said. "Sensei, there've been nurses walking in and out of here all day. You must be in a constant state of arousal."

"You're the only 'nurse' who's trying to seduce me," he said, watching her arm move as she stroked him. She noticed his hips were beginning to move too .

"What makes you think I was trying to seduce you?"

"You're jerking me off..." he gasped.

He had a point. "Do you want me to stop?"

"God... no... ahh..."

He treated her to another stifled moan. She ran her hand over his bare chest, eager to feel his warm, hard flesh beneath her fingers and the captivating texture of his hair. She loved it even more when he covered her hand with his own and guided it so her fingers splayed back across his nipple.

Oh, he'd liked that, had he?

She thumbed the puckered nub once again and watched how his back nearly arched right off the bed. It struck her how easy this was. How easily she could make him cum right now with nothing but her hands and a stupid outfit.

"Do you let the other nurses touch you like this?" she whispered, her voice much deeper and throatier than she was used to sounding.

"What?" Kakashi opened his eyes to look at her, confused.

She pinched his nipple. "Or do you just stick to flirting and whack off later at home when you're alone?"

Suddenly she felt herself being grabbed and pulled right off her feet. She'd forgotten how strong Kakashi could be, and for a moment she was scared, almost certain she was about to be thrown over the other side of the bed. Her side landed on the softness of the mattress, starched sheets crinkling underneath her weight, and Kakashi was looming over her. So close. He was almost lying on top of her.

Belatedly, she released his penis. "Careful," she scolded. "It almost came off in my hand."

"What's with you today?" he asked, frowning down at her. "Nurses this, nurses that, and with that outfit... what's going on?"

She stared back stolidly. "You're the one with the kink about nurses," she said, a little defiantly.

Kakashi looked confused. "What?"

"I saw your apartment," she said accusingly. "I know you have a thing about nurses... I know you've been faking illness so they'll give you sponge-baths and stuff. Pervert."

This accusation didn't seem to bother him as much as her admission. "You snooped through my things?"

Were they about to argue? It seemed strange to fight when he was half stretched out on top of her, completely naked, and she could feel his damp prick jutting into the soft flesh of her inner thigh. She wanted to rub against that heat and that hardness. It didn't seem appropriate, even though his cool fingers were curled around her neck, touching her for the sake of touching.

"Is that why you dressed up like this?" he asked, looking down at her uniform. Somewhere in the manoeuvre, a few of the buttons holding the dress together had popped. Although she didn't exactly have any cleavage to show him, the fabric had parted enough to show the soft curves of her modest breasts, unrestrained by underwear.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson," she said stubbornly.

Now he grinned at her. "You're so cute."

She fumed. "I'm not _cute_ – I'm worldly and sens-"

He cut her off with a kiss to her mouth. His mask... he'd taken off his little white paper mask and no sooner had she glimpsed his mouth than it was against hers, soft lips aligning and sealing her words away as his warm breath fanned across her cheek. Her eyes began to slide shut and her mouth opened in surprise, and immediately Kakashi used it as an excuse to press his tongue inside, against her teeth. A little shyly, unused to such an intimate kind of kiss, she reciprocated, touching her tongue to his.

The erection against her thigh jerked noticeably.

Sakura turned her head away. "No, I'm teaching you a lesson," she repeated more firmly than she felt.

"Then teach me, Nurse Haruno," he said, nuzzling her exposed neck and deeply inhaling the scent of her hair. "I'm yours to do with as you please."

Nurse Haruno. Something about that sent a little shiver of excitement through her, or was it the way he was pressing hot-mouthed kisses against her clavicle? "You're being a very bad patient," she breathed, "hindering me when I'm trying to take care of you."

"Just tell me where you want me, Nurse."

She licked her lips, feeling empowered and nervous all at once. Kakashi stopped nibbling on her collarbone to look her in the eye and for the first time she saw his face. She'd often told him he had the eyes of dead fish and most people would have agreed with that observation, but divested of his mask, she finally saw the whole picture. Complemented by a straight, narrow nose and lips with a natural pout, his eyes suddenly took on the air of sensuality. Bedroom eyes, they called it. Though one was still perpetually closed, his gaze transfixed her. "Oh, wow..." she whispered.

"Mm?" he grunted.

She licked her lips once more and felt him twitch against her. She smiled slowly. "Naughty patients should lie back, I think," she said, pressing her hand against his chest to urge him over. He went willingly, shifting on his back with the blankets twisted around his ankles and Sakura caught a glimpse of the part of him that had been pressed so insistently against her leg.

Perhaps he wasn't as big as she'd initially thought, but it was certainly a sight to behold... this blood-flushed member that stood proud from his body. She reached out instinctively to hold him again, measuring and weighing him with her fingers, delighting in how ready he was.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. "Is this part of my treatment?"

"Just checking your... blood pressure," she said, pushing herself upright to get a good look at the feast of male flesh laid out beside her.

Whoever said men didn't have curves had never seen a man such as this in the peak of physical fitness. He was lean, it was true, as most shinobi were, but he was not a figure of sharp angles and straight lines. His physique was soft in subtler ways, from his rounded, muscular shoulders and sculpted chest, to his narrow hips and thick, strong thighs. She was in danger of drooling again, and she knew Kakashi was smirking. With one hand stroking her back, he lifted an eyebrow as if to say 'like what you see?' Or perhaps it meant 'get on with it already'.

Sakura slipped her leg over him and straddled him comfortably, trapping the head of his penis directly beneath the dip of her entrance. The fabric of her underwear still separated them – a good, sensible pair of plain cotton panties of the same brand her mother wore – but she could still feel the heat of him burning through it. No doubt he could feel her too. She rotated her hips experimentally, loving the way his eyes closed and his fingers pressed hard into knees.

"How are we feeling today?" Sakura asked him, repeating the same word she'd used when she'd first arrived.

"Awful, Nurse Haruno," he muttered, flexing his hips up to press more of himself against her. "There's this terrible ache..."

She shuddered deliciously. "I think I know of a way to make you feel even better," she said. "Where does it ache?

He looked down at the place where her pelvis met his. Too obvious. His gaze switched back to hers, looking devious. "I have many aches..."

"Show me."

He pointed to his neck.

Maybe he was trying to suggest she was a pain in the neck, but if that was the case, she decided to kiss him better nonetheless, leaning forward to press her lips to the point where she could feel the blood rushing beneath his skin. She kissed, and licked, and gently sucked. She rubbed her nose beneath his ear and smelled the scent of the soap she'd scrubbed him with, the antiseptic that permeated everything in the hospital including skin, and his stronger underlying musk. She loved that masculine smell. Rarely did she get close enough to smell it, usually only when he was drunk and the stink of booze always got in the way.

Thoroughly kissed, she drew away from the ache and noted she'd left a very impressive hickey. He was none the wiser, eagerly pointing to his next ache – his left nipple.

So he'd _definitely_ liked that.

Sakura dipped again and ran her tongue over the flat nub, swirling and sucking and kissing until it was as hard as a little bead. The cock between her leg twitched in response, and this was one more thing she stored away for future reference. _Noted_, she thought, o_ne overly sensitive left nipple_. She could extort a lot from him over this alone.

His next ache, as he decided, was the soft skin on the inside of his elbow. She smiled at him curiously and brought his arm close to kiss the tender crease, enjoying the way he seemed to get just as much pleasure from this particularly innocent place as he did his neck.

"Where else?" she whispered.

He pointed to his mouth.

"Oh?" She widened her eyes, as if surprised. "What can I do about that one, I wonder..."

She lowered herself until she was pressed against him from chest to hip, her mouth just a breath away from his. "Open up and say 'ahh'," she said.

Kakashi obediently parted his lips. "Ahh."

She pushed her finger into his mouth and watched his lips close tight over the digit. She felt his teeth and his scorching tongue rub against the penetrating finger, sucking it like a delicate treat. "Can't feel anything wrong there," she said, clearing her throat a little.

"But it hurts," he said around her finger, so it came out more like, "'Ut it 'urtz."

"Maybe," she said, drawing out of him, "I should kiss it better too?"

He puckered up almost comically. She giggled and bent her head, and once again felt the amazing feeling of his warm mouth on hers, their breath intermingling. Lips slid together and hands wandered. Sakura felt an almost silent groan reverberate in his chest as his hands slid down to cup her backside beneath the short skirt of her dress. Her breasts tightened sweetly. Feeling this good had to be some kind of sin she'd be paying for the rest of her life with suffering and toil. With a gasp she pulled back from the kiss; Kakashi's fingers had slipped beneath her underwear and dipped straight into her soaking entrance.

The warm tingle of pleasure that swept her body enraptured her – little trembles that promised to become so much more if he just touched her a little lower, or a little deeper. But she didn't like that smug look on his face.

"Have you done this with the other nurses?" she asked, pushing her hips back into his hands.

He almost laughed at her. "Do you think I'm some kind of slut?"

"Answer the question, sensei."

"How can you think that?" he asked, turning more serious. "After all the times I told you..."

"Told me what?" She gazed down at him, running her hands over his naked shoulders and neck till her thumbs brushed over his jaw. Why was he suddenly looking embarrassed, glancing away from her as if he'd said something he hadn't intended. "Told me _what_?" she repeated, tightening her hands around his face.

"That I love you," he said quietly.

Now Sakura nearly laughed in his face. "Since when have you ever – oh, right – when you're _drunk_ as a skunk, maybe! Sensei, after fifteen rounds of beer, you love _everyone_."

He shook his head. "That's not true... I've only said it to you."

"Yeah," she said, her smile fading, "but you were drunk. You didn't really mean-"

"I'm not always brave enough to say what I mean when I'm sober..." he said quietly.

She looked at him, searching his face for some clue he was pulling her leg. How cruel that would be, to joke about such a thing. "Is that true?" she whispered.

"I wouldn't lie to you," he said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at least not about something like that," he corrected, for they both knew that most things that came out of his mouth were lies.

"So..." she said slowly. "All those times I let you stuff your hand down my top because I thought you were a harmless drunk who didn't know what he was doing-"

"Yes," he said tightly. "I knew what I was doing..."

"And all that guff about having no memory when the morning came-"

"I just didn't want to embarrass you."

She sat up abruptly, once more fully seated against his erection. She saw him gasp and glance down at the place where their bodies met, and unable to resist, she rolled her hips against him slowly, just enough to create a delicious friction that made them both shiver. "That's quite a confession, Kakashi-sensei," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, looking flushed and far from sorry.

"People do stupid things when they're in love, I suppose," she said, biting her lip. "Like getting drunk and groping the one you love... or getting dressed up in nurse outfits to try and entice the one you..."

His eyes grew. "You..." he murmured. "Oh."

Suddenly he was sitting up, arms around her and kissing her fiercely. Sakura sat stiffly in shock for a few seconds until the heat and thoroughness of that kiss began to melt her, loosening every joint in her body. She sagged against him, moaning as his tongue thrust into her mouth and his teeth nipped at her lips. She moved her hips again, wanting more of that delicious friction, and he moved with her until they were desperate and panting.

"Please," she heard him whisper, breaking the kiss to press his face into her neck and mouth her throat. "Let me inside you."

Every inch of his naked flesh beneath her fingers was burning hot and damp with perspiration. Her hands ran over his back, feeling every cord of muscle in his impossibly broad shoulders and every indentation of his scars. She was losing her senses. More of the buttons on her dress were popping loose, a few even skittered across the floor as Kakashi pulled open her uniform even further to press his mouth to her breast.

They were becoming creatures closer to their most basic nature. Sakura's eyes slid shut and she dragged her fingers through his hair, pressing as close as she could, interesting only in maintaining as much contact as possible. She reached down and took hold of his stiff member, realising he was still slick, although now with her juices too. Her panties were soaked through and right then they were nothing but the biggest bane of her life.

"Let me up," she gasped as his tongue flicked her nipple. "I need to take off my-"

Kakashi made a short negative sounding grunt and reached down between them. He grabbed the offending material and jerked it aside, possibly stretching it out beyond all repair. Sakura shivered as cool air washed over her hot sex, but she couldn't wait anymore. With him holding her underwear free, and her holding his member, she guided his blunt tip to her moist entrance and locked gazes with him.

And then she watched as his eyes slid shut with a tremulous groan as she sank slowly onto him, taking him into her, feeling him stretch and fill her as her inner muscles fluttered.

It occurred to her that she was still on duty. He was still a patient in her active care – and boy, this was _active_ care – and there were dozens of people walking past their locked door, going about their work oblivious to what was going on. When Kakashi groaned loudly as she finally took him all the way inside her, she pressed her fingers to his lips, trying to hush him. But it didn't matter. Even if anyone was listening at the door, it wasn't unusual to hear patients groaning and moaning, though usually it wasn't in pleasure.

He fell back onto the bed, hands restlessly moving over her hips, keen for her to move but not until she was ready. Sakura was grateful. She needed a moment to get used to his girth, but the sting of penetration was already beginning to fade and she felt safe shifting her hips in a gentle rocking motion to ease them both a little.

"You're so tight," Kakashi panted beneath her, "Nurse Haruno."

"And you're so very _big_, Hatake-san," she gasped out, angling her hips forward ever so slightly to make his length press against the most sensitive place inside her. A tremor wracked her body. Kakashi's fingers tightened.

"Do you treat all your patients like this?" he asked, bunching up her skirt to see her pubic hair meshing with his.

"Only the ones who love me," she teasingly replied.

"I bet half your patients are in love with you," he grunted. "Or more."

She rose up slightly on her knees and pushed back down. That shut him up. She tried it again and watched a grimace of pleasure wash over his features as his hands tried to urge her into a faster rhythm, but she ignored his hints, content to move only at her own pace and watch as the frustration drove him crazy. He wanted her to fuck him hard – his shallow little pants and barely contained quivering were all too obvious. But it made the leisurely slide of his flesh inside her all the sweeter. She craved every slow ebb and flow... ebb and flow...

She licked her lips and hummed in faint delight. She could do this all day.

Kakashi's hand moved. She didn't know what he was doing until she felt his thumb pressing down over her clitoris, rubbing it in hard little circles. She jerked stiff with a gasp, every muscle in her abdomen spasming in response. "No-" she protested, trying to push his hand away. But it was too late. Her hips were already moving, hooked onto the pleasure he'd invoked, rocking harder against his and trying to take him even deeper.

She heard him chuckle. _Damn him._ But two could play at that game, and so she quietly reached down and slid her finger through the natural lubricant of their joining, before trailing it down further to the tight puckered entrance of his anus.

"Wait," he breathed, confused. "What are you – _oi!_"

She pushed through the tight ring of muscle, ignoring his indignant yelp, and pressed her fingertip in a gentle massage against a rather sensitive place inside him. She'd suspected a little, when she'd seen that dildo. She really didn't think he'd bought it for anyone but himself...

The reaction was near instantaneous. Kakashi's hips went up and his head went back, his fingers dug into his thighs almost painfully as he thrust up into her once, twice. Again. The gentle rocking motion of before was gone, replaced by harsher, faster shoves that made her lean back and grab hold of his knee for dear life. He pounded up into her and she moved with him, though she was fast losing coherence. Everything was winding tighter. Her vision was dimming. She reached out blindly for Kakashi and felt his hand grab hers.

Then her climax was upon her like a hurricane, battering her from all sides as every muscle in her body went tight and rigid. But Kakashi was with her. His arms were suddenly around her, holding her close as her arms wound around his shoulders. Inside her, he seemed to jerk and swell. In her ear, he grunted, and she shivered once more as her pleasure ebbed away and a new rush of wetness filled her with his release.

It took a long time to come down from a high like that. She sat and panted, clutching Kakashi close as he softened, not quite prepared to leg go just yet. When he pulled back a little it was to kiss her, and he slid his mouth over hers in a lazy, sated way that captured exactly how she felt; sluggish and damp, uncaring that they were both sweaty as hell and stinking of sex. But happy, and so very satisfied.

"That'll teach you," she murmured, forehead falling onto his shoulder.

"Eh?" He sounded wronged.

"No more faking your way into hospital. Next time you get the desire to dabble in your nurse fantasy, just call me. I like being Nurse Haruno."

His breathing was beginning to calm, but he stilled needed a few more seconds to catch his breath to ask, "What nurse fetish? What have you been blabbering about since you came in here...? _You're_ obviously the only one with a thing for nurses."

She drew back a little to look him in the face. "I told you," she said in lazy annoyance. "I saw your collection. All your porn is nurse themed. Don't sit there and tell me you don't have a thing for nurses."

"They're cute and all, but I don't have a fetish..." he sighed. "_My_ fetish is a little more obscure... I'm afraid they don't have any magazines or videos for it just yet so I have to make do with the next best thing?"

"Next best thing to what?" she asked, stroking his hair.

He coughed. "Medic nin porn," he mumbled.

"Oh," she said, eyes wide. "So... all these hospital visits _weren't_ for the nurses...?"

"I like it when you dote on me and feed me apples," he said dolefully. "It's my addiction..."

In some ways it was a shame she'd ruined poor Maple's spare uniform all for nothing. But at least Kakashi never spent another night in the hospital that he could spend in Saku


	14. Chapter 14

_"Welcome back."_

_Sakura jumped in fright, and spun to the side, only to see Sasuke leaning against the far wall, dark bangs framing his pale face, onyx eyes burning with an unrecognisable emotion; breathing breathlessly, the rosette smiled warmly, letting her handbag slide off of her shoulder and fall with a gentle 'thud!' to the floor, before slowly making her way toward the Uchiha, whom pushed himself away from the solid foundation just in time to pull her into his arms—how she had missed this!_

_"Mmmm... you're back early... how was the mission?"_

_Sakura murmured against his cool flesh, the toned muscles of his stomach rubbing coarsely against hers, his breathing calm and tranquil; he grunted in reply, his head moving down so that it was resting on top of her pink locks, an exhausted sigh emitted from his lips as he tilted her face up to meet his, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead._

_"The same as usual, I suppose... boring and simple."_

_Sakura smiled at his blunt reply, the obvious blandness in his tone making her heart pound ever so slightly; it was such a typical response for Sasuke, that it was._

_"Hmmm... I missed you, Sasuke-kun..."_

_The rosette exclaimed tiredly, dull green orbs ablaze with love and affection; he chuckled lightly at her statement, before raising her lips to his, the stark contrast startling—his were soft and cool, whilst hers were warm and pliable._

_It started out chaste, careful, Sasuke's mouth moving against hers gingerly as he cupped her left cheek with his right hand, the left gently cradling her lower back, Sakura's arms snaking around his neck whilst she stood on her toes, so that she could reach his lips with more fervour; it didn't help that he was six five, whilst she was only five seven—damn him and his genetics!_

_Sakura moaned quietly, pressing her heated body against his, fingers slowly moving up to entangle themselves in his spiky raven locks, pulling him closer as he hunched over, his intimidating height making it difficult to do anything when so close; Sasuke's hands slid down till they were latched onto her upper thighs, only just below her rear, hauling her legs up so that he could place her on his hips, his mouth never leaving hers as he carried her to the bed across from where they stood._

_Sakura gasped in surprise, allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue into her mouth, gently brushing passed her teeth till it tangled with her wet glossa, their saliva mixing together as she mewled softly into his mouth, the raven haired man sucking on her tongue hungrily as he massaged her buttocks, a delicious tingle curling in the pit of her stomach; they had never gone __**this**__ far before, and Sakura was kind of glad that they were, in a confused sort of way. _

_Sasuke lay her down on the large mattress, mouth still connected with hers as his hands glided over her heated flesh, stroking the inside of her thighs with calloused fingertips; the heated skin only grew hotter as her underwear began to slowly dampen, murky fluids gathering at her swelling base before dripping from her entrance, sticking to the fabric of her panties and seeping through to her skirt. _

_"Mmmmnngghh! Iie... yam...aaahhnn...hmmm...ete... Sas...uke...-kunnnn... aahhhmmmm!" _

_Sakura choked out through gasps and moans, thrashing her head wildly as he sucked on her throat, tongue tracing the contours of her neck as his hands moved up so that they prodded at her panties, which were soaked thoroughly, her pink curls visible through the lacy white undergarments; Sasuke smirked when he noticed her arousal, lightly brushing his fingertip over the covered aperture so as to test her reaction—Sakura moaned loudly, bucking her hips forward so that the slim appendage was pressed to her throbbing pussy, her emerald orbs darkening as she absently rocked her hips against the probing finger, her weeping slit only increasing with thick, sticky juices as he slowly rubbed her labium through the fabric that covered her modesty. _

_He was driving her __**insane**__!_

_"It seems that you are enjoying this more than you should."_

_Sasuke chuckled darkly, eyes darkening as his gaze met that of her vagina, fingers chafing against her sex in a more intimate, seductive manner; Sakura rolled her hips on an angle, allowing him better access to her distended vulva, which had swelled through the lips of her groin until it grazed against the juice-slicked material of her panties._

_His smirk only grew as he watched her claw at his hands, which had retracted from her drenched folds, murky fluid smothering their tips; he couldn't believe she was reacting how she was. Normally she would have managed to shove him away, but it seemed that either she didn't have the strength, or didn't want him to stop—it amused him greatly._

_"Mmmnngh, please, this isn't—aaaaaaaahhhh!"_

_Sakura screamed loudly, legs spread apart as his fingers slipped passed her underwear and inside her taut, wet, tight walls, the rosette arching her hips upwards so that his long, slim appendages sunk deeper into her muscled passage, kneading the hot flesh between the calloused tips; Sasuke raised her right leg onto his left shoulder, a second finger joining the first as he continued to pleasure her, her forest green orbs rolling into the back of her head as she clutched his upper biceps, moans and strangled cries exiting her lips as she twitched her pelvis in sync with his erratic ministrations, which slowly changed so that he was pumping his fingers in and out of her untainted pussy, her breasts heaving painfully with ragged breaths as she moaned hoarsely, the mounds bouncing erotically as the peaks hardened to full erectness, straining through her bra and t-shirt._

_Her hole was soaked, fluids gushing from her folds as she clutched his arms with more force, eyes continually darkening as she watched his appendages impel themselves inside her increasingly tightening passage; without any real thought to it, Sakura yanked his hands from her sex, only to place them on the hem of her skirt, hooking his hands in the elastic of her panties, begging him to take them off._

_"Please! I need this! I want you so much!"_

_It took no more than those words to have him tug them off, lifting her legs so that he could pull off the impediments, over her ass, and up the smooth texture of her limbs, discarding the clothing until there was nothing standing in his way; with a smirk, he returned his gaze to where her trembling sex lay in keen anticipation, fluids seeping steadily from her base—his collected gaze had the rosette getting wetter by the second._

_"Hmph. Let's start with a little more __**intense**__ foreplay, shall we?"_

_Sakura's face flushed scarlet as he lowered himself down, nipping and sucking on the flesh of her inner thighs, pinching it between his teeth, managing to draw blood as a startled yelp left the pinkette's lips, but was soon quelled to moans as he lathered the wound with his tongue, relieving the harsh sting it had caused; a nasty, purplish bruise had formed, joined with several lighter ones that were tinged red and pink surrounding the darker one, littering her inner legs with love bites. _

_"Do I have permission to taste you?" _

_If the rosette had thought she couldn't have gotten any redder in the face, then she was sadly mistaken, as she only darkened in colouration, eyes watering from the added stimulation he had induced upon her; her pants were thick and laboured as she shook with residual pleasure, still indecisive about whether or not she should give him permission to do such a thing. _

_As if almost to lure her into his trap, Sasuke gently blew against her heat, the cool air arousing her further, murky discharge flowing copiously from her pussy, a suppressed cry stifled in her throat as she clutched the bed sheets next to her, her mouth open in a silent cry. _

_"Nnnnnngghaaaaahhh! Sasuke-kun!" _

_Sasuke smirked as he prodded the lips of her vagina, once again stroking her weeping slit, moving his appendages against the hollow of her labia, parting them slightly to expose the sensitive bundle of nerves underneath, completely drenched and inflamed with throbbing need. _

_"Do you permit me to taste you?" _

_He asked again, dark amusement clear in his intonation; that was it, she couldn't take it anymore. _

_"YES! Please!" _

_Sakura pleaded hoarsely, her chest heaving towards the sky as she whimpered quietly, blood pounding painfully in her groin; with that, Sasuke moved in for the kill. His tongue dragged from her base to where her enlarged vulva lay, stiff and sore, taking it between his front teeth and nipping on it impertinently, Sakura's hips bucking from the sudden, unexpected movement; sucking on it, Sasuke gently lifted her legs, resting them on his shoulders so that he had better access to her pussy. _

_Sakura curled her toes, clutching Sasuke's head between her thighs as she grasped his head, tugging at his raven locks, not quite sure whether or not she wanted him to stop; Sasuke moved so that he could suck on her inner walls, tongue darting in and out of her tight passage erratically as he took the swollen flesh into the wet confines of his mouth, lathering the slick muscle tissue with his saliva, the rosette jerking her hips away slightly at the rough-smooth texture of his long glossa—the pleasure that coursed through her veins only escalated when the raven haired Uchiha's calloused thumb came up to rub her distended protuberance, pinching it between his fingers and rolling the stiff arousal between them. _

_"Aah... hah... aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" _

_Sakura cried out, emerald orbs watering once more as she pulled his head closer to her groin, fingers kneading his scalp sensually, if not a little roughly; Sasuke smirked in satisfaction, plunging his tongue back into her taut passage, twirling it around the tightened muscle as he dug deeper, driving it deeper into her core, seeking out her clit. _

_Sakura could feel an unusual bubbling sensation curling in her stomach, ebbing to the surface as she moaned as loudly as she could, grinding her pelvis into his face instinctively, legs squeezing Sasuke's head on regulated intervals, her hips moving in a chaotic manner according to the rhythm he had set with his tongue; it only became more intense when he combined licking, sucking and tasting all into one, his glossa curling around her clit and massaging it erotically, a fire hastily igniting in her stomach—something big was coming, she knew it._

_"Aaah...! Aaaaah...! AAAAAAAHHH!"_

_Sakura screamed as the thread snapped, murky, translucent juices spilling forth from her clit, gushing from her pussy into his awaiting mouth, Sasuke taking it all in and swallowing hungrily, lapping up the juices until there was none left; his tongue dug back into her convulsing hole, drinking up the remaining fluid that stayed slick inside her twitching walls, not quite satisfied with the amount he had produced—she was sure that her engorged pussy could take no more._

_Sakura flinched away from his leeching mouth, but was gently shoved back down onto the mattress as Sasuke probed around her tightening passage, knowing that she was about to cum again; the rosette tugged him forward as she felt that surge of blinding white light burn behind her eyelids, the kindling fire in her belly exploding immodestly until she squirted liquids once more, Sasuke lapping it up greedily as it sloshed into his hot cavern, letting the warm juices melt down his throat to meet his stomach._

_Sakura couldn't stop her panting, and they only grew more laboured as he ran his tongue over her vaginal walls once more, sweeping for more of her sexually stimulated discharge, before retracting himself from her throbbing aperture, licking his chin clean of the murky fluid as he straightened, smirk spreading across his deviously handsome face as he met her lust darkened eyes, her hands now clutching her chest protectively; she didn't know how much more she could take._

_The lust was ever prominent in his expression as he crawled forward, towering over her fragile frame as he slowly pried away her hands, sliding the silver zip down to meet the base of her shirt, slipping it off and throwing it to the side of the room as he latched his hands onto her bra's clasp, undoing it and sensually, carefully, removing it from her bust and pulling it away until her breasts were exposed to his view—he kissed her cheek, sucking on the junction between her neck and jaw, pressing chaste kisses to her collarbone before descending upon the valley of her breasts, nipping at the soft flesh tenderly as he trailed his sticky tongue down to where her pert nipples lay in wait, his hot cavern closing around one of her large mounds, suckling and nibbling on the warm bundle as his left hand cupped her remaining breast, fondling with it lovingly as he rubbed her hardened peak, pinching it between his forefinger and thumb._

_Sakura moaned and mewled, her hips grinding against the soft mattress beneath her; she was starting to become painfully aroused, all the evidence needed residing from her aching pussy, which had once again started to leak clear fluids._

_The rosette was sure that she would crumble and fall apart if nothing was done soon, and had at that moment grasped the fly of the raven haired man's pants, emerald orbs meeting his mildly surprised onyx ones, a question underlying their deep depths; Sasuke seemed slightly startled by the quick transition, but obliged without complaint, wanting nothing more than to please her._

_Sakura blushed several shades of red when Sasuke guided her hands along the silver zipper, tugging it down to be met with the sight of nothing underneath; wasn't it uncomfortable not wearing any coverage for a man and his 'pride and joy'?_

_The pinkette was welcomed with the sight of the very top of his pelvis, abs shaped to cutting perfection as they glistened in the dim moonlight, the once pale flesh engorged with blood, flushing the skin an unpleasant shade of reddish-purple, something vaguely similar to a more vermillion burgundy; the very conspicuous bulge that resided behind the semi-baggy black slacks had Sakura nearly convulsing—no, it wasn't because she hadn't seen a penis before (working at the hospital ensured you that experience), but it was more or less because of how utterly __**large**__ he appeared to be._

_How would he fit __**that**__ into her? _

_Surely she couldn't stretch to accommodate for __**that**__ now, could she? _

_Sure, she was told that she had a high resistance to pain, as well as an unusual amount of flexibility, but when it came to her most sacred place, one that had remained so pure and godly for so long? _

_How could she know how anything of that sort would work out? _

_She was well aware that Sasuke had had many of these intimate confrontations with the friendlier sex (who in their right mind would deny him of that?) on various occasions, but she was sure that none of the women he had bedded had been in her current state of 'cleanliness'; none of them would have been virgins, it just didn't seem possible—after all, he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha men were renowned to have never had the patience nor the time to taint one of the purer nature. _

_Even their wives were usually either experienced at sex before marriage, or they were fucked senseless by the groom pre-wedding day so as to prevent complications when it came down to properly consummating their wedlock—other than that, there were no other known incidents of intercourse with an untouched woman. _

_That is, until then. _

_Sakura's heart pounded as she slowly slid his pants down his toned, muscled legs, keeping her eyes locked with his as he kicked them off, a relieved grunt catching in Sasuke's throat as the rosette felt a hot, hard, __**long**__ muscle nudging at her left inner thigh, burning with fiery heat as it chafed against the smooth, porcelain flesh; Sakura was on fire, every pore of her body reacting to the teasing gestures he was initiating __**so**__ closely to her sex, the impertinent smirk back on his handsomely gorgeous face as he dragged it along the insides of her legs, finally making the much sought out contact with her weeping slit, the pinkette almost very nearly choking on her saliva as he ground his hips into hers, more of her arousal gushing from her drenched folds as he retracted every now and then at an erratic rhythm, grazing his lubricated tip against her heat and in between her inner labia, huskier moans leaving her lips as she rolled her head against the cushions, breasts heaving and trembling slightly from the overexposure to the colder climate of her bedroom as she bucked her hips to meet his, the head of his engorged member sinking in slightly as he brushed passed her swollen vulva, sending spasms of pleasure shooting up her spine and coiling in her abdomen; he was just being cruel now, but she knew that it wasn't over yet, not by a long shot—she was right. _

_Sasuke continued to bury his cock's tip in the very recesses of her pussy, smirking when she reacted positively to his ministrations, brow furrowing in concentration when she seemed slightly less responsive; it was hard for her to think, seeing as her mind was so clouded by lust that she didn't know what had hit her, but she was thankful that she was feeling it all, experiencing it firsthand—if this turned out to be some sick dream gone wrong, she swore that she would wreak vengeance on whomever it was that had created this absurdly hot, sweaty, sexy simulation in her mind. _

_Her outer labium clenched his hardened length as he continued his sporadic rubbing, the wet heat he was receiving causing more pre-cum to discharge from his tip, mixing in with her fluids as he moved his hand down to her folds, parting them with his forefinger and thumb as he gained better access to her throbbing protuberance, the sensitive bundle of nerves twitching uncomfortably as he raised his thick length to where his slim appendages were, sliding it up between them as he hit the vulnerable nub repeatedly, clenching his cock with his left hand as he guided it upwards, through his fingers, and back down again, constantly raising his hips so that he could chafe against the protuberance at different angles, finding the more susceptible places in which to rub himself up against; Sakura thrashed around wildly, emerald orbs almost obsidian from the amount of hormonal stimulation she was currently receiving, murky fluids coating his cock layer after layer, dripping off of him shamelessly as she raised her legs so that she could clutch his hips between her thighs—it was safe to say that whatever regrets she had previously had had long since flown out the window, along with her sense of reason and logic. _

_She needed him to fuck her, and __**now**__. _

_But it seemed as if she would need to find a way of persuading him to stop torturing her, and the only way she could think of doing so involved her doing something completely foreign and awkward to her; Sasuke had gone to raise his hips once more when he felt the slight coolness of something gentle yet firm gripping his aching member, the same wintry cool spreading down to his tip with feather-light touches. _

_The Uchiha's eyes met with hers, which were evasive as she gazed at the throbbing, hot length in her palms, not quite sure what to do with it; __**seeing**__ was one thing, but __**touching**__ one was on an entirely different level—Sakura couldn't hide her slight embarrassment as she noted with shy observation that he was __**a lot**__ larger than she had originally assumed. _

_The very __**sight**__ was intimidating to say the least, but to actually __**feel**__ it, in her hands? _

_A little more, per se, startling; which brought her back to her former dilemma—how the __**fuck**__ was he going to manoeuvre __**that **_inside her_? _

_Sakura flushed scarlet, her eyes darkening as he placed a cool hand atop hers, as if in a motion to help her in her decision, only to slowly pry her hand away, smouldering obsidian orbs eyeing her carefully as he did so; without much thought, the pinkette accidentally squeezed, a pained groan leaving him as his mouth bit into her shoulder, drawing a small amount of blood as he clutched her upper thigh with his spare hand, the right one preoccupied as he gripped her full hand, trying desperately hard not to scare her by forcing her hand to jerk upwards; the pain was exquisite, but becoming quite the hindrance the more time passed—Sasuke didn't want anything to happen that would leave the rosette uncomfortable. _

_Sakura couldn't help but flinch when she felt her flesh being pierced into, the pain mulled somewhat when his tongue gently rolled against the heated skin, the sudden feeling of suction being applied to the wound bringing an illicit gasp from the pinkette's lips. _

_It felt undeniably good, so much so that she completely forgot her discomfort of holding his hot, pulsating member in her hands, gently, almost hesitantly dragging her small fists down to the base of his sex, squeezing it lightly as she pulled back to his tip, lubricants coating her fingers as she quickened the pace, Sasuke groaning as his clutch on her thigh tightened, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his skull as he continued to suck on her throat, teeth nipping at her flesh as his fingers probed at her wet folds, chafing against the weeping slit as she moaned into the shell of his ear, her breaths becoming laboured and pained; the raven haired Uchiha plunged his middle finger into her slick pussy, her shuttered cry echoing in the silent room as she gripped him hard, his pained grunt muffled by the flesh that he had within his cavern. _

_His cock throbbed violently, more excruciatingly than pleasurably as he tore his mouth from her neck, trailing from her jaw to her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth as he sucked on hers, allowing her to taste herself on him; it had an unusually sweet tang to it, but that could have just been him, Sakura flushing vermillion as she cupped his member gingerly between her palms, rolling them in circular motions on either side. _

_Sasuke groaned thickly, finger plunging in and out of her sex as he kneaded and twirled the appendage within her clit, the organ swelling profusely as her juices gathered, the sound of squelching evident in her ears. _

_"Mmmmmnnngghhmmmaaaahh!" _

_Sakura moaned loudly, the coiling heat in her stomach expanding as she continued to pump him, Sasuke gripping her hip instead of her thigh, as the tender flesh was worn through with red welts; he couldn't take much more. The rosette let out a surprised shriek as she was pushed back onto the sheets, legs raised to meet his hips as he loomed over her, dark onyx eyes boring into hers as he crawled up her body, leaning down to press soft kisses to her ivory, sweat-slicked skin, his lips cool and plush as he sucked lightly on her navel, tongue tracing the contours up her body until he met her breasts; Sakura arched into him as he lathered his glossa over her hardened peak, teasing her nipples with the tip of his tongue, the pinkette thrashing wildly as she tried to tug his head upwards, to no avail—he was more stubborn than a mule, no, more than __**Naruto**__. _

_After several moments of licking and teasing, Sasuke finally moved away, obsidian locking with emerald as he tilted his hips slightly more forward than they had been before, so that his weeping tip was pressed lightly against her drenched labium, Sakura's eyes rolling into the back of her head as she arched her pelvis up to meet him, his heated cock grazing against her distended, engorged vulva. _

_"Sasssssuukkeee-kuuunnnnnn! Pleeeeaaassee!"_

_"Hmm? Please 'what', Sa-ku-ra?" _

_Sasuke whispered sensually, smirk spreading across his face as he gazed at her intently, awaiting her reply; it took her several moments of heavy breathing, flushes of crimson, and evasion of his stare before she had composed herself enough to answer. _

_"P-Please... hold me..."_

_"Hmm? Like this?" _

_Sasuke proceeded in pulling her closer, his right arm draped near her lower back as he held her to his chest, head nestling into her bubblegum locks as he chuckled lightly, the feel of her pouting against his pecs amusing him greatly; he knew what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her confirmation before he carried it out. _

_Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, the dizzying lust all she could make out as she verbalised her request._

_"Please... take me..." _

_She could say no more; not only was she utterly mortified that she had actually said it out loud, but she was also exceedingly nervous—she was about to lose her virginity, without a doubt. _

_"Aa. You sure about this?"_

_"Y-Yes..."_

_No more words were exchanged as he gently lifted her legs over his back, resting them there as he gently sidled closer, slowly pushing his erect arousal into her sweltering pussy, her fluids dripping over his tip and smearing his pre-cum inside her inner-labia, Sakura shuddering and twitching uncontrollably as she gripped his back, wiggling her hips in the hopes of having him completely fill her. _

_Sasuke tensed his hips, pressing a soft kiss to the hollow of her throat as he slowly slid in, stopping when he met resistance; her inner muscles clenched his cock with such taut force that it had his mind reeling, the surge of wet, hot heat causing him to hiss upon impact, but he held himself back, if only for a few more moments—he was, after all, staining her of her purity, so she had her right to savour the moment completely. _

_When the rosette accustomed to having him sit inside her, she rubbed her inner thighs against his sides, sucking on the warm flesh of his throat, where his curse mark remained stark and dark in contrast to his pale skin, begging him to continue; Sasuke removed himself an inch, slamming his lips to hers as he thrust downward, tearing through her hymen and burying himself as deeply as he could inside her core, the loud squelching of her juices squirting around his member reverberating in their ears as he groaned into her mouth, the wet heat unbelievable—he never imagined it to be so pleasurable. _

_Sakura stiffened as an agonising pain tore through her body, the sensation overpowering; it wasn't the sort of pain that would have been inflicted by a weapon stabbing into her flesh, nor was it that of cramping pain—it was that of a painful stretching, the burning fire only growing worse as he pulled out, slowly sliding back in, the rosette's inner walls instinctively clamping around his cock as he forced his way into her tight passage, grunting as he jammed himself in as far as he could go, her pussy screaming in protest at the overexpansion, the muscles not yet used to the infiltrating appendage. _

_It hurt, painfully so, and she almost very nearly screeched from the induced agony, but she bit it back, and let her vagina convulse around his member with so much force that it forced him to cease his movements, Sasuke groaning as he sat there, cock throbbing painfully as it became more engorged, blood pumping into his arousal as he raised his onyx orbs to Sakura's, finally becoming aware of her discomfort._

_"S-Sorry... S-S-Sa...suke...-k-k-kun... I... argh! Just need a minute!"_

_Sakura gritted out with a pained moan, emerald orbs rolling into the back of her head until she swore she could see red; Sasuke shifted so that there was space between their bodies, his right hand crawling down her toned stomach to where her pink curls lay sticky with murky fluid, his slim appendages parting her folds at the top until her swollen vulva was in sight, his fingertip gently caressing the sensitive bundle of nerves until a low, hoarse moan of approval left Sakura's lips, the pink orifice parted in a seductive display of pleasure as she rolled her hips, the pressure around his cock easing if ever so slightly._

_Sasuke groaned, and slowly rocked his hips against hers, pleasurable friction stirring from the movement as he lifted his hips, thrusting downwards erotically as she opened her legs wider, gaining him more access, the pain still stinging at her pussy, but numbing to a dull throb._

_Once again Sakura hooked her legs over his lower back, clutching the flesh of his sides as he picked up his pace, juices smothering his member as he pulled out to meet her base, sinking back into her swollen aperture as he groaned in the back of his throat, the deep, resonant sound causing the rosette to grow wetter, until she was almost very nearly overflowing, his cock clogging her hole and causing a squelching noise to emit, the pinkette moaning throatily as she wriggled her hips against his, slowly responding to his thrusts with her own, bucking her pelvis to meet his; the pain had long since dispersed, only replaced with electric tingles that shot up her spine and curled into a taut coil in her belly with every successful dig he made in her passage, her pussy twitching uncontrollably as he sunk in further, chafing her clit, the organ engorging and swelling over his length, his tip oozing pre-cum as he rubbed against the hot, tight flesh._

_"Aaaaahhhaaahhaaaaahhhh!"_

_Sakura cried out, eyes watering as his thrusts became jerkier, harder, her swelling sex very close to spilling over, yet not quite there; the torture was __**unbearable**__._

_"Sa...hah...suke...nnnnnggghhmm...-kun! Ple...e...ease! Fa...a...ster!"_

_Sasuke complied, tensing his hips before bringing them down, hard and fast with meticulous accuracy, Sakura's frame rocking with the bed's mattress as the springs creaked and groaned in protest, the rosette's breasts swaying with her body, bouncing in sync with their erratic rhythm, the raven haired Uchiha raising her legs onto his shoulders as he barrelled into her, sweat forming on his forehead as he continued to push into her wet walls, the muscles tightening around his cock until his grunting became laboured pants, his grip on her thighs only growing as he sunk into her, the new angle bringing her murky fluids to the surface, oozing out of her weeping aperture until it dripped horizontally toward the crevices of her pelvis, dripping down to coat the cheeks of her ass as she snaked her arms around his neck, tugging him closer to her body as she kissed him softly, a painful stretching forming in her legs as she they were pressed to her shoulders, her figure not yet used to such awkward positions, nor the unusual flexibility she seemed to have; Sasuke could feel her reaching her limits, and knew that it wouldn't be too much longer before she climaxed—he only hoped that she would cum before him, otherwise it would be too much for him to handle. _

_He didn't want to startle her by orgasming first. Luckily he didn't have to wait long, because after only seven heavy thrusts, the coil in her stomach snapped, and a blinding white light flashed behind her eyes, blurring her vision as she screamed loudly, lips brushing by his as her clit overflowed, the murky fluids of her arousal smothering his cock and spurting from her pussy until it coated his upper pelvis, sac covered completely with the transparent discharge; settling with a rapid, broken rhythm, Sasuke continued to hammer into her, sweat dripping from his sticky, wet body as he fell over the edge, his seed spilling from his small slit into her core before he collapsed atop her smaller frame, panting heavily—it was finally done._

_End of Flashback_


	15. Chapter 15

"Still shy, _Sa-ku-ra_? Tch, looks like I'm just gonna have to erase that from your system, _thoroughly_."

The dark promise that lay within his onyx depths almost had Sakura wish that she wasn't there, naked and ready, for his semi-wanted advances; it was too late for regrets.

Sasuke approached the body of his large bath (one that resembled a spa; how could anyone afford an apartment with humungous rooms and a large bathtub? Oh right, he _is_ Uchiha Sasuke after all...), slowly stepping over it to be met with lukewarm liquid, the warmth jolting up into his leg and spreading as he raised his other leg over the bath's rim, the heat ever-increasing along with his hard-on; Sakura willed her eyes away at the sight of his erection growing, the sight always having a disastrously negative impact on her—it wasn't that she didn't like looking at penises, but she preferred not having to unless in a dire situation.

She preferred it to be buried inside her though; well, one in particular anyways.

Sakura backed away, the large bath allowing her to do so, until her back came into contact with the tiled wall; now that there was no escape, Sasuke sidled to a stop affront her, placing his hands on either side of her rigid frame as he leaned forward, the tips of his bangs tickling the nape of her neck as he whispered hoarsely into the shell of her ear.

"I've missed you too, you know."

That said, he lunged for her throat, sucking brutally as he grasped her breasts firmly between his palms, rubbing his calloused thumbs against her tips until they hardened under his touch, the rosette squirming futilely as she tried to make sense of things; they had had sex in many a place, but the bath was not one of them, and Sakura wanted to keep it that way.

Unfortunately, her body, and hormones, said otherwise.

Acting against her own volition, Sakura found her right leg draped over his hipbone, clutching it as she hauled her whole body up, wrapping her legs around his waist as her thighs clamped his frame between them, the tip of his penis nudging at her swelling aperture in an almost teasing manner; the pinkette moaned involuntarily, emerald orbs fogged and clouded with lust as she weaved his spiky raven locks between her fingers, gripping it with enough force to tear them from their roots as he slowly slid her downwards, the warm water rippling around their forms as many sponges flooded to either side of them, the upheaved water spilling over the rim of the bathtub and splashing to the floor below; thankfully it was a traditionally modernised bathroom, that had water-ducts covering almost every inch of the flooring.

Common sense seemed to hit her like a brick wall when they collided with the water, as she managed to peel her very limp figure from his long enough to state the obviousness of her declination.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to clean you up first!"

Sasuke looked torn for a mere millisecond before his composed mask returned, a deep scowl embedded into his features as he glared holes into the wall behind her, hoping that it would capsize in on itself; he turned his back to her face, obviously more or less brooding over his rejection—he _did_ have a libido to satisfy before he went back to the 'frontlines'.

Sakura instantly felt guilty, but in that very same moment she devised a plan that would surely bring at least a smirk of satisfaction back to his gorgeously handsome features; she slowly waded through the warm water, picking up the closest sponge to her, before running one of her hands along his broad left shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to the base of his throat closer to his right shoulder as she carefully compressed the soaked sponge to his dirty flesh, letting the lukewarm water trickle down his toned biceps as she placed another kiss to his skin, this time higher up, atop the junction where his jaw met his neck, sucking lightly as she dragged the foamy, squishy sponge down to meet the crevice where his biceps met his forearm, wiping the blood and grime from his skin to leave him clean and kempt.

Sasuke felt himself relax without realising, his body too caught up in the simple but very effective movements of Sakura's hands and mouth, eyes dark enough to melt through the wall without the aid of his amaterasu sharingan; oh the feelings she invoked within him.

Sakura continued her little 'exploration', making sure to keep him in suspense as she stripped him clean of all relative filth, before 'rewarding' him for his patience with a firm kiss on the side of his mouth, their angle a disposition that Sasuke wouldn't allow; slowly he tilted his head so that he could claim her mouth properly, tongue tangling with hers as he reached around himself with his left hand, cupping her cheek and pulling her closer, all the while watching her facial expression.

It started out serene, but soon became cheeky as she untangled her lips from his, smiling impertinently as he watched her stand, the water drizzling down her naked profile as she moved forward, nipples extended from the sudden transition from warm water to cool air, pink curls no longer there; it appeared that she had had a wax while he was gone—the very thought alone was enough to stimulate the already abnormally aroused Uchiha relic.

Sakura proceeded forward, reaching up to the shelf above their heads, Sasuke watching intently (the movement of her breasts was a captivating sight indeed) as she came back down into the water, obscuring her figure and leaving Sasuke with no other option but to scowl; he had always _hated_ it when there was something blocking his view of her and her 'assets'. But soon he was left equally intrigued as she sidled through the dense water, sponges parting around her as he noted for the first time the bottles that she held in each hand (too bad it wasn't where he _really_ wanted them to be...), a devilish smirk making its way to her features as she gnawed at her bottom lip briefly, before placing each bottle on the bench just above Sasuke's head (it helped that he had height to his advantage), Sakura having to stand in order to reach it, her breasts in plain view and practically smushed into his face; now he couldn't resist such an open and tempting invitation, could he?

His arms snapped out lithely, snaking around her waist and pulling her upper body to where his mouth lay in wait, the hot cavern closing around one of the pert peaks as he suckled on the soft mound, Sakura moaning and giggling in protest as she tried in vain to part him from her breast, but when the exercise proved futile, she simply let him do as he wished, reaching up to grab the bottles in hand once again as she proceeded with her 'plan'.

The raven haired Uchiha felt her sudden movement, before a pleasantly cool substance met his hair, the liquid oozing over his locks in thick clumps as Sakura tittered quietly to herself; the next thing Sasuke knew, Sakura's skilful hands rubbed against his scalp in a soothing manner, the underlying care and affection she measured with the act enough to bring a faint smile to the normally stoic Uchiha's lips, which were preoccupied with her voluptuous chest still.

The rosette massaged the sensitive tissue of his head with the very tips of her fingers, flushing with every nip, suck and teasing gesture that Sasuke showered her nipples with, Sakura moaning occasionally when he touched particular places of her oversensitive anatomy that shouldn't have been in the first place; when his long, slim appendages brushed passed the susceptibly perceptive bundle of nerves between her legs, Sakura shuddered and suppressed a choked cry, eyes watering at the sheer thought of him—he'd already done it before she could even fully process the thought.

The Uchiha took no time to be delicate as he all but rammed his middle finger into her tightening passage, loving the feeling of her inner walls clamping around his slim appendage almost instantaneously; he couldn't _wait_ for it to be clutched around something of the _larger_ kind...

Sakura moaned loudly as she completely stopped massaging his scalp with the shampoo and conditioner, the soap suds dripping down her pale ivory arms until met with the junction of her upper bicep area, where less prominent, but firm, muscles were positioned, the sinewy muscles making her look more delicate than she actually was; she could easily kill him with a single lethally charged chakra-fuelled punch if she so desired.

Of course, she wouldn't actually do it.

Sakura wriggled on his lap impatiently, the singular digit joined by a second as he pumped her slowly, chafing against her taut, wet, moistly heated inner walls impertinently as she emitted a low, dragged out moan.

He just _loved_ to torture her, the fucking sadistic bastard!

But she still loved him dearly for it—wait, does that make her a masochist? When he slowly dragged his fingers to her base and jammed them within her increasingly tightening core, Sakura knew the answer to her question.

Completely lost within the raptures of bliss, the rosette failed to notice the small sponge that Sasuke had suddenly picked up within his grasp, and in turn wasn't observant enough to capture the evil intent in his dark pools; without warning he removed his fingers from her labia, hauling her from the water as she squealed in protest.

Sasuke simply settled for ignoring her distressed pleas to put her down, and instead carried her to the bench across from them, placing her on her back as he loomed over her suddenly panicked frame, leaving her no means of escape as he smirked in a sinfully sexy way that Sakura had never seen before—God that was a worrying sign.

Sasuke's eyes trailed from hers down to her toned stomach, before coming to a rest at her swollen sex, the murky fluids that coated it far more noticeable now that they were out of the water; the rosette flushed as he probed at her stiff vulva, which was so engorged with blood that it had pushed the upper labia of her vagina out of the way so that it was completely exposed, the pulsating bundle of responsively sensitive nerves twitching quite badly from the overstimulation that burned through her system.

With that same sadistic smirk plastered to his features, Sasuke spoke with hushed undertones of threateningly real promise as the eroticism that fell with every word made its way to Sakura's ears.

"Hmmm... since it was you that helped me to 'clean up', it's only fair that I help you clean up too. Starting with this mess down here."

Sakura's eyes bulged as she watched him raise the small sponge to her dripping core, carefully rubbing the warm cloth against her swollen aperture, his blunt fingernails purposely grazing over distended vulva to illicit a dragged out moan from the very base of Sakura's throat; the painful pleasure that shot up her spine was excruciating.

"Pleeeeeaaasse! Stop! Sassssukke-kuuuunn!"

Sakura pleaded pathetically, eyes watering as she tried to squirm away; of course, Sasuke wouldn't have any of that. Leaning forward, he took her left breast into his mouth, and nipped on her peak none-too-gently, a shriek of both pained surprise and masochistic pleasure leaving her lips.

"Sasuke-kun! What the fuck was that for?"

Sakura hissed, temporarily forgetting about Sasuke's plan for her; it was unfortunate, seeing as he would have to forcibly help her in 'remembering' his initial aim.

With a sadistic smirk all his own, Sasuke then proceeded to wring out the sponge, plunging it into the lukewarm water until it had completely absorbed enough water to leave it bloated, full and dripping rapidly, the raven haired Uchiha's eyes darkening impossibly so as he brought it back to her sex, smirk widening as he wound it around his fingers, his teeth showing ever so slightly as he all but jammed his index and middle fingers into her weeping slit, the oozing lukewarm water squirting into her passage and amplifying the sensations, if not feeling extremely awkward and foreign.

Adding to her discomfort, Sasuke then moved his thumb to where her vulva lay stiff and painfully engorged, rubbing the calloused tip against the nub until it took on a dark purple hue, Sakura thrashing and bucking her hips to meet his toned chest, his slim appendages sinking in farther until they brushed against her sweet spot, the rosette's chest rising and falling rapidly at the sudden clenching in her stomach; Sasuke continued his treatment, gradually pumping his appendages into her tightening pussy, spreading the aching warmth of the water until it was almost direly uncomfortable, until the sponge was sucked dry of the liquid, Sakura's passage squeezing and gripping the cloth until it had completely absorbed it—on to phase two of the plan.

Sasuke's painfully slow rhythm suddenly became sporadic and quick, his fingers plunging into her repeatedly until he drew forth more traitorous moans from her plush pink lips, Sakura's eyes practically embedded into the back of her head; why was he being so cruel?

The faster his movements became, the more juices he produced, so the Uchiha kept up his brutal pace, nipping on the flesh of her throat carefully as he felt her swollen pussy clamp tautly around his slim fingers, fluttering lightly at first before clutching them in an agonising fashion, the heated muscles of her vaginal walls gripping the appendages as she felt herself snap, the tight ball of tension in her stomach expanding and exploding all at once, the warm, murky fluids sloshing to her base and down her inner thighs, meeting the water-slicked tiling beneath her.

"A...a...aa...aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Was the only sound that the pinkette could form languidly with any conceivable coherence, eyes watering profoundly as she tried desperately to get a better rein on her hormones, which were currently raging out of control, her hands flying out to clasp Sasuke's biceps in a fleeting attempt to bring herself down from her high; unfortunately it was not working for her, as she only seemed to be sucked in further, till the point where she felt herself fall over the edge again, her second orgasm taking her by surprise—she hadn't even noticed that Sasuke had continued to pump her until _after_ the effects of her second climax made themselves known.

Her whole sex throbbed painfully, begging for the release that she knew was not going to be coming anytime soon, not when in the hands of none other than Uchiha Sasuke; he planned to torture her thoroughly and have her begging before he did anything about her festering predicament—as much as he was feeling the effects of her more than innocent reactions, he wanted her to truly feel what he had had to endure for the past couple of weeks he had been away.

He wanted to savour the moment, because he didn't know if there was going to be another time.

Not with the mission that he had been assigned...

Sakura's hands found their way to Sasuke's hair, tugging him down so that his lips were hovering above hers.

Her plush mouth was parted as she gazed at him through darkened eyes, hooded and heavy as she mewled feebly, her cheeks a rosy pink as she drew in heavy breaths, her very scent tempting him; what was a harmless kiss going to do? Surely it couldn't dissuade his intentions any more than they already were, hanging by a single thread as it was?

Smirking at her docile submissiveness, Sasuke swooped down and closed the gap between their mouths, Sakura more than eager to oblige, parting her lips almost instantaneously as he slid in an inquisitive tongue, brushing the wet muscle around every crevice within her cavern, one that had become so familiar to him the past couple of months; persuading her to do the same by tapping his tongue against hers, Sakura followed en suite, her arms now completely wound around his naked shoulders as she clutched his sides with her bare thighs.

The rosette was starting to feel nauseous, from both the lack of oxygen her brain was receiving, and from the stream being emitted from the water; it was clouding her sense of reason and judgement, making it virtually impossible to say no to his demands.

Well, it wasn't as if she hadn't wanted this; after all, she _had_ been contemplating masturbation, if that didn't already say anything about how desperate she had become for his touches. Whilst Sakura was distracted, Sasuke removed the sponge from her pussy, peeling it away from his fingers whilst actively raising her into a seated position, his arm supporting her back as he slowly peeled his lips away from hers, smirking when Sakura sucked on his lower lip, trying to bring his mouth back to hers; it appeared that the pinkette wasn't done yet.

Well now, he couldn't disappoint her.

After all, stage three of the plan would be one of the most pleasurable for her yet, and he would suck up whatever enjoyment he could from it, pun intended.

Sakura felt herself relax when the usually stubborn Uchiha conceded defeat almost instantly, allowing her to continue to kiss his brains out (_he_ was the one that could kiss, and Sakura knew that all too well); she had always wished to have some slight control over him, even if it was only minimal, and because he was allowing her it—she had never been able to take it for herself.

Sasuke was just too much of a dominant male to be trifled with.

So Sakura took what she could, and made sure to make the most of it, because the likelihood of the Uchiha wounding his pride and ego over something so menial again was not foreseeable in the rosette's eyes.

Grunting when the pinkette's grip tightened around his torso, Sasuke grasped her thighs in a bruising hold, lifting them higher up his sides until they slid to a stop beneath his arms, the small sponge he had been holding resting on the rim of the bathtub as he permitted Sakura continuance, his tongue twining with hers playfully; Sakura could feel the smirk he was giving her—crap.

Whatever he had planned was sure to be awkward.

And highly gratifying.

Shit.

When Sasuke had decided that he had given Sakura opportune time to be the dominant player, he switched the playing field, so that he was once again in the lead position, his mouth skilfully escaping hers, but not without first sucking on her tongue, nipping on it before pulling away completely, a string of saliva connecting their mouths together as they sucked in harsh breaths to fill their burning lungs; well now, wasn't that wonderful?

Smirking at her torn expression, Sasuke reached over for the heavy, juice-filled sponge, smirk widening as he raised it to the point where the valley of her breasts first began, before he murmured huskily, sending orgasmic shivers down her spine to the pit of her stomach, her abdomen contracting painfully as she rubbed her hot thighs together (hoping that the friction would quell her 'ache').

"_Now it's my turn_."

With that, he squeezed the lukewarm sponge over her heated flesh, the sticky, sweet fluids sliding down her body and smothering her breasts, navel and lower region until completely drenched; smirk still in place, Sasuke moved forward, pressing his body barely a centimetre from hers as he followed the collected essence with his tongue, lathering her heated skin until he met her breasts, teasing and flicking her already hardened nipples to an even firmer state, so much so that they throbbed painfully as Sakura squirmed away from his ministrations.

Tracing the areola with the very tip of his tongue, the Uchiha then nipped at the surrounding ring until it was a dark pink, his teeth nibbling on the soft flesh before he turned the same attention to her hardened peak, which was bouncing beside his eye in an amusing fashion, teasing him into lathering it with attention; he did so, the tip of his tongue once again being used to tap the offending nub, before he latched onto it much similar to an infant seeking out proper nourishment, suckling gently as he lapped up the still-warm juices that he had only moments ago produced from her.

Sakura writhed in discomfort, the dull ache between her legs returning to become a painful throbbing as she attempted in vain to push him away; the torture was too much for her to handle at such a highly frustrated stage (_horny_ in other words).

Clenching and unclenching her toes, Sakura tried to clasp his sides with her thighs, but Sasuke would not even allow her that, pushing them aside until they were spread wide enough for him to be comfortably situated between them, and allowing him enough berth to continue with his 'plan of torture'; he wasn't going to reveal any mercy to her, nor should she, should the situation arise—he'd make sure of that.

Repeating the same treatment for her somewhat neglected breast (which he had fondled with briefly, before moving his hands to stop her legs from gripping his hips), the raven haired Uchiha trailed further down her body until her had reached her bellybutton, lapping up all of the sweet fluid along the way, before plunging the pink muscle into the small pothole, swirling it around for extra effect, before once again moving further down, drastically close to her sex, which twitched with much anticipation; this was not going to be good (_**'Bah, you're in denial!' **__'Bite me, bitch! Fuck off, Inner!' __**'Fine then! Have fun!'**_).


	16. Chapter 16

What the—? Sasuke-kun, you _wouldn't_!"

Smirking at her sudden realisation to his intentions, Sasuke simply connected gazes with her, never for a moment breaking away as his tongue followed the flat curve of her navel, making sure not to miss any of the strayed nectar, before he descended upon her wet pussy, his onyx orbs drilling into hers as he took a long, agonising lick upwards, Sakura's erect body jolting at the sudden contact; a strangled cry followed thereafter, the rosette's body stiff and rigid as her hands feebly tried to push the solid man away, only to have him nip down on one of her outer labium, all attempts to shove him away dissuaded as she allowed her body to fall backwards rather painfully onto the tiled bench-top, every nerve in her body convulsing at the sensations he was drawing forth.

This wasn't fair at all!

Why was he allowed to torture her so, when she barely got that chance herself?

"Aaaah...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Stop!"

Sakura noticed her body stiffen, however, when she felt the raven haired Uchiha's teeth nipping at her extremely swollen vulva, a quick, lengthy orgasm jerking her from her position on the tiled bench until her back was sure to have dislodged itself, the pinkette's hands weaving through his hair before tugging brutally, closer to her sex much to her distress; he seemed happy with the transition, however, because it was an invitation to continue rather than stop, as she had previously asked him to—what a contradictory statement she had made only moments before climaxing.

It seemed that the pleasures of an orgasm were all it had taken to have her rendered immobile and docile to his every whim.

Well goodie for him then.

With his hands still holding her legs apart, the Uchiha closed the gap between his mouth and her weeping slit, which was now squirting hot juices to her hole, managing to capture the gushing fluids within the confines of his orifice before it could end up wasted on the cold black terrazzo beneath her juddering figure; swallowing whole, the raven haired matriarch then went back to lapping up the rest of the murky discharge, making sure all remnants were gone before he dug into her passage to collect the rest, sliding his tongue sensually against the twitching muscles until he brought her to her second unearthly peak, her body naturally reacting to the blissful sensation he had blessed her with.

Her shuttering breaths were coming out as mere gasps and moans, her breath winded from her very lungs as she tried to climb back down from her second consecutive high; it was becoming unbelievably difficult to even _see_, _let alone_ get her breathing back into order!

Sasuke, after growing tired of his activity, slowly pulled away, but not without nipping and licking at her distended protuberance first, Sakura's exhausted moan only making him want to make her want to suffer more; feeling the corner of his lips twitching into a barely there smile, the Uchiha hastily dragged her spasm-racked body into the still warm water, forcing her to straddle his hips as he moved her to the opposite end of the large bathtub, near where the hair-washing nozzle was situated; the pinkette mewled into his ear as she sucked on the lobe, a predatory growl emitted from the base of Sasuke's throat as he pushed her up against the wall adjacent to the taps, his lips attacking her throat with much keenness, his tongue still sweet with the tang of her fluid as he basked in the taste of her skin, which was covered with a thin sheen of sweat—together the flavour was inconceivable.

Moaning at the contact, Sakura blindly felt around for one of the sponges, grasping the closest one within an arm's reach, before once again moving her hands in sync with his, although hers had... ulterior motives.

Not that his didn't either.

_'Payback time!'_

Sakura thought to herself with a minxy smile, dragging the warm cloth over his taut, utterly divine muscles (a/n: -insert drooling here-), the warm water sliding down his flesh as she took the sponge lower and lower, to where a very erect member stood pressed against her upper stomach, which mind you was partially submerged underwater; smirking deviously as his body stiffened in realisation, Sakura's hand snapped out before he could even reach down to attempt to stop her, clamping tightly around his cock before giving a sharp squeeze.

Sasuke emitted a muffled groan (thanks to the fact that his face was nuzzled into her neck), biting down on her flesh as she dragged her palmed fist sporadically up and down his thick length, applying a heavier force on the slower pumps, lighter ones on the faster ones, bringing out the best possible effect; the Uchiha was going to have to thank whoever it was that had turned this pink haired vixen into such a sex kitten.

Oh wait, that was him.

Yippee doo dah for that then.

Grunting when he felt her grip tighten, Sasuke went to pry her hand away so that he could plunge himself inside of her taut pussy, only to have the hand disappear completely, along with the bubblegum haired maiden; oh real mature.

Bravo, Sakura, bravo.

Rotating his head to the side, the raven haired matriarch couldn't help but be left rather dumbfounded at the sight of Sakura idly stroking the black (no shit, Sherlock) hair-washing nozzle (when it could have been his cock that could have been receiving that very same attention) by the tap; it had been left connected since his last attempt at relaxing in a bath (which was thwarted when Naruto had come around to annoy the living crap out of him; that's why he preferred showers—they were quick and efficient), and it made him wonder just what trick she had up her sleeve.

Of course, when he saw the devious smile on her face, and the course the hair-washing implement was taking, Sasuke couldn't help but go hard at the sight; she wasn't... was she?

Smirking devilishly, Sakura switched on the tap, running the water until it was lukewarm, before teasing its way beneath the cloak of the sponge filled bath, taking it to places that shan't be named; okay, now the Uchiha was officially going to screw her brains out. Literally if need be. Sakura shuddered at the feeling of warm water running against her pussy, making her already throbbing vulva twitch all the more, murky fluids gathering at her sex as she used the bath implement as a means of masturbation; she was using the bath nozzle (the water produced by it) as a sex toy.

One that was convenient, and didn't cost any money whatsoever.

And so far, not only was she taking pleasure with the blissful feeling of water brushing passed her labium, but the reaction she was drawing forth and invoking from Sasuke; his eyes went impossibly dark, so much so that his skin looked extremely pale and gaunt against them—but the smoky, lust-filled stare was so much of a turn on that he looked even sexier than before.

Again, if that was even remotely possible.

"Mmmmmmmm...nnngggghhh! Hah! Sasssssuukke-kunnnnnn!"

Sakura moaned quietly, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull as she arched her chest upwards, so that the tops of her breasts—along with the perky pink nipples—could be seen; well now, wasn't she the naughty little horny minx?

Sasuke would just have to fix that. Moving with his usual lightning fast speed (even through water), the Uchiha managed to reach her just before she hit her peak; of course, she had gradually added in the vague touches and caresses of her fingertips stroking her inner walls and pinching at her swollen nub, so that she could both add to the tease factor and to the pleasure factor—too bad he ended her fun before she had even started.

Tearing the nozzle away from her sex, whilst switching off the tap, Sasuke managed to not only throw the contraption to the side (which he would now treasure and never get rid of in the future years to come), but lithely spread her legs further apart long enough to ram himself inside her tight passage, slick with warm water and cum, her fingers still halfway stuck inside; this only made things more interesting for the raven haired Uchiha.

Not only would her hands be stuck and out of the way (implying that she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to), but the added stimulus of his thrusts and her fingers chafing against her own walls would be a sight to behold, one that he was keen on witnessing for himself; there was, however, the problem of his 'size' being a matter of concern—would it be too painful for her to handle?

Well then, he'd just have to find out, now, wouldn't he?

Smirking at her surprised look of submission, Sasuke raised his hips ever so slightly, so as to not allow her fingers to escape before he was done with his 'experiment' of sorts, his tongue coming out long enough to lap up the perspiration that had gathered on her left cheek before he sunk in as far as their position would allow, hissing at her newfound tautness as she moaned in appreciation; she must have been extremely frustrated since his departure.

But that was partially his fault; after all, he was the one that had instigated the sex... every night he wasn't tired or busy.

Which was quite frequently, if you looked at it from another's standpoint.

So now he had his 'girlfriend' as addicted to sex as he was... almost as much.

Not quite.

He lifted his hips again, only to jam downwards, impaling her with every inch of his length, before repeating the process, hard, fast thrusts mixed with a slight dash of slow, erotic ones which were enough to make every bone and muscle mass in her body turn to mushy jelly that had been left out in the sun for too long; he was driving her mad!

"F-F-F-Fas...ter!"

Sakura choked out between gasps, his sudden, jolty movements only going to show that he was willing to comply with what she wanted of him, thank the gods!

"Tch! Whatever... you say... _princess_!"

Sasuke mocked smugly as he picked up his pace, grunting as he felt her fingers brushing against the tip of his cock, semen ejaculating ever so slightly from the small slit; perhaps the finger idea wasn't the best of one's—he'd cum quickly if this kept up.

Sakura's hands wound their way around his shoulders loosely after she so tediously ripped them out (hissing at the faint sting it caused) of her pussy, her breasts dancing with the erratic bouncing their activity was producing; it was as if she lived to entertain and tease him, even if it were indeed unintentional.

Like in this case.

Swooping down, the raven haired Uchiha claimed the soft, voluptuously full mound within the confines of his mouth, suckling gingerly as his hands grasped her hips with a bruising grip; her legs had long since found their way around his muscled waist, clutching her to him as she sucked on his earlobe, earning a groan of appreciation from the normally stoic man, which was a rare occurrence indeed—it took more than just a lot to get him to show any signs of sexual gratification, aside from the expressions he wore on his usually emotionally void face, so to the rosette, that was another point on her side... next to the millions he had managed to procure.

Why was she always the one rendered inferior?

Sasuke's pace picked up dramatically, his end desperately close, but still too far away to be attainable, the want to bring the pinkette to her knees almost enough to make him _smile_; not smirk, but smile.

The sincere kind.

"Aaaa...aaaaa...aaaaa...aaahhh! E...ee...no...ugh...! Fff...! F-Faster, Sasssssuukke-kunnnnnn! Pl...ea...se!"

Since Sakura had the courtesy to ask nicely, Sasuke could only oblige, could he not?

Doing as she asked of him, the Uchiha tensed his hips, before unsheathing upon her hard, heavy thrusts, the water (along with many sponges) sloshing over the rim of the bathtub and slapping with their sweat-slicked bodies; Sakura could feel herself closing in on her climax, but she still wasn't any closer—it seemed that the erotic lull of the water was preventing her from doing so properly, if anything rubbing against her sensitive bundle of nerves in a highly sensual way.

What a cruel fate this was.

Grunting when he felt her walls clamp tautly around his length, before being fickle and loosening their grip on his member, Sasuke decided that a change of position was necessary; just to... _spice things up_, per se.

Removing himself completely from her passage—Sakura growling angrily in protest to his abrupt action—Sasuke then turned her so that she was on all fours, the water submerging her upper body, but leaving her creamy rump exposed to his viewing, positioning himself after first spreading her legs a little further apart, before slamming into her roughly from behind, the pinkette almost nearly collapsing from surprise and the sudden jolt of electricity that shot up her spine (and no, it was not Sasuke's chidori nagashi; Sakura had made sure that he kept all kinky foreplay that involved ninjutsu to a bare minimum of _none_ because of an incident where he actually _did_ electrocute her. He of course still got laid later that night... after spiking her drink.).

So they hadn't tried this position yet; Sakura wasn't fond of anything that wasn't traditional sex, and Sasuke... well, he couldn't force her to do something she obviously wasn't keen on. Now she regretted not instigating this sooner.

Of course, with every rough thrust he made from behind, Sakura felt her arms getting weaker; if this kept up, bad things were sure to ensue thereafter.

"S-S-S-Sasssssuukke-kunnnnnn! Too...! Rough! I'll... _drown_... if you keep this up!"

Sakura choked through many stutters of incoherent pleasure that fogged her mind completely, making it hard to concentrate on anything but the mind-blowing sex and her obvious attempts at saving herself from drowning; Sasuke found it every bit amusing that she would come out with something like that, but then again, he didn't want her to feel threatened or uncomfortable with what they were doing, so he shifted so that he was leaning against the opposite end of the bath's wall, Sakura positioned with her back to his chest as he continued to thrust from behind, although he had to put more upwards force into each successful dig he made.

He seemed to be spreading her legs a lot lately, but this technically applied to the situation, so he did so accordingly, pushing her legs further away from one another so that he could see her glorious pink pussy from over her shoulder, his smirk etched into her shoulder as he watched her hands dart down to cover her modesty; it appeared that even after all of this time, she was uncomfortable with the concept of him looking at her most intimate place—the one he was currently impaling with his cock, so to speak.

Sakura flailed in an attempt to cover her dignity, but that was thwarted when Sasuke deviously pulled her hands behind his head, forcing them to interlock with his spiky raven hair as his hands swam down beneath the surface of the water, playing with her vulva in a teasing manner as Sakura arched her back away from his broad, muscled chest; this was not fair, not at all!

Water was swarming inside of her walls, making it one of the most awkward sensations she had ever felt, and on top of that, she was currently sliding up and down accordingly on her 'lover's' length, and his fingers were making her bundle of interconnected nerves go on a haywire-fritz session; he was driving her absolutely _insane_!

Egotistical, stuck-up bastar—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHNNNN!"

Sakura felt herself explode on a particularly hard thrust that nailed her clit and penetrated it slightly, the tip resting there briefly before it returned to its periodic 'pounding session', her hot liquids sloshing to her base and squirting into the warm water (hard to believe it's still warm after all of this, ne?) surrounding.

Speaking of, the water... well, half of it now covered the Uchiha's black terrazzo tiling.

He would surely not be pleased about the mess.

Then again, he was usually pretty relaxed and mellow after intercourse, so... who knew?

Sasuke continued to ram into her, long after she had climaxed, pounding into her ruthlessly as he oversaw the mess he had created 'downstairs'; the rosette's murky fluids floated and meshed well with the remaining bathwater, losing all visibility once exposed to the now very few sponges that floated in the bathtub, being absorbed almost instantly—with one last powerful thrust to her extremely taut pussy, he came, reaching his orgasm as she met her second (during intercourse).

Shuttering as he felt his seed spill into her, Sasuke relaxed his rigid muscles, the now strenuous activity over; he was thoroughly exhausted, and it appeared that Sakura was too.

Good things always happen on such short notice.

Who would have thought that this bath escapade would get them here?

Sakura slumped against Sasuke's frame, utterly drained and fatigued as her eyes fluttered heavily, drooping ever so slightly as she heard a soft, deep, sexy chuckle leave the Uchiha's lips.

"Well... that was certainly... _interesting_..."

"Hmmm... I agree..."

"Hmph. So I take it there'll be another time like this one?"

At this, Sakura couldn't help but smirk herself; with a devious glint in her emerald orbs (which had fogged with lust once again), the rosette reached up and pulled his head down to meet her lips, where she pressed them firmly against his and muttered a simple yet suggestive innuendo that had him hard inside her all over again.

"Aa. There's still a bubble bath, a mud bath, an Onsen bath, a perfumed bath..."


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto rolled out of bed, took his shower, and dressed for school still half-asleep. It had been a brutal week and week-end what with final exams and non-stop partying. This week should be a breeze, he thought, just show up and prepare for graduation. He stumbled blindly to the kitchen where his dad sat reading the paper and his mother stood at the sink rinsing off a few of the dishes prior to putting them in the dishwasher. Naruto stopped behind her and leaning forward, reached for the cereal box in the cabinet above her. With one hand opening the door and the other reaching for the box he was unable to maintain his already poor balance and fell against his mother.

Kushina Uzumaki was an executive with a large manufacturing firm. At 37 she still had the shapely body of a woman of twenty, and was dressed in her usual business suit skirt and white blouse. Her coat was hung on a nearby chair. Under the skirt she wore tiny nylon panties and panty hose which tended to keep her ass cheeks tight together. When Naruto fell against her therefore his morning hard-on only rested between the outer split of her very shapely ass. Still for both of them it was a significant event. Each was acutely conscious of the sexual nature of the contact.

"Naruto!"

He struggled to regain his balance and straighten up. For a moment he was grinding his semi hard cock into her firm butt. In the process, his cock got harder and harder until he was rigid as a piece of pipe.

"Sorry, mom, I was just trying to slip in and grab the cereal box." He braced himself for her angry reply.

"I could tell you were trying to slip into something, I just wasn't sure what it was. Next Time be sure you're a little more under control" She turned toward him slightly and he saw the corners of her mouth turn up in a little grin.

He was surprised at her response and looked quickly at his dad to see if he was aware of the conversation, but he appeared buried in his paper as usual.

"Next Time I will" he said. Now why in the hell had he opened his mouth and said something so stupid, he thought. That was only going to make matters worse. But she didn't respond, she only looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes. He ate his breakfast quickly and hurried out the door to school.

Kushina continued to rinse the dishes while this discussion was going on and could still feel the impression of her son's cock against her cheeks. It had been quite awhile since she had had a stiff cock pressed against her ass. Her husband, Minato, had long ago limited his sexual activity to the missionary position once every two weeks. He was a lawyer and thought of nothing else but his practice. In fact, he was against anything that even appeared to be sexual. Kushina on the other hand was a very sexual creature that was becoming more frustrated with her love life. She was slightly shocked and chided herself for the randy thought that had gone through her mind while her son was grinding against her ass. For a moment she had hoped he didn't regain his balance for at least an hour.

Naruto had never considered his mother a sex object. Well, at least nothing more than checking out her panties and bra in the clothes hamper. The 36c bra size gave him a reference point to judge the tit size of the girls at school and the perfume of her worn panties raised a rigid hard-on that lasted through two masturbation sessions. Although he had never thought sexually about her firm ass, now, he could think of nothing else. At the end of the day, while walking home, he was unable to remember a single thing that had occurred; the whole day at school was a total blank. His mother's firm round ass cheeks occupied his brain and his cock, which got hard as a cement pole each time he relived the moment at the sink.

The following morning, even though Naruto had beat his cock senseless the previous night he didn't have the guts to press against her again. His dad was an eagle eye and would kill him if he became aware of Naruto's efforts. But Naruto sat at the table in such a position that the coveted ass was directly across from him. As Kushina scrubbed the plates and cups, her ass wiggled back and forth acting like a red flag to Naruto. Soon he was wishing he had tried the cereal box routine again this morning. He vowed that the next day he was again going to plant his cock between those wiggling, jiggling cheeks.

Kushina was quick to notice that Naruto had been very careful not to lean over her to get his cereal that morning. She felt a trifle bit let down.

"Kami, Kushina " she said to herself, "what kind of a thought is that. You are feeling bad because your own son didn't put his dick between the cheeks of your ass?" Just before that thought was forced from her mind, she imagined Naruto's uncovered cock between the globes of her naked ass. She shook off such an image and shouting her good-byes she quickly rushed out of the house, glad that the drive to work would keep her mind occupied.

Wednesday morning dawned bright and sunny. Naruto was out of bed at the first sound of his alarm. He took a quick shower, struggling to keep his steel hard cock from punching holes in the shower door, the towel and his underwear. At the last minute he took off the underwear, he wanted to be able to feel his mother's ass and the underwear would be one more piece of insulation. He didn't want to change his schedule too much or his parents would get suspicious, besides if he were too early his mother wouldn't be at the sink doing her usual chores. He arrived in the kitchen at the precise moment his mother rinsed the first cup. Watching his dad carefully as he walked toward the sink, he was convinced his dad's newspaper kept him from seeing anything that was about to occur unless his mother called attention to it. This time Naruto lined up directly behind Kushina before leaning forward. His aim was flawless. His bone hard cock pressed exactly between his mother's curved flesh. As he allowed his weight to drive him deeper into her crevice he raised on his tip-toes. The resulting movement mocked the fucking action and for a moment he was performing the age-old rhythm against his mother's ass.

Kushina gasped at the blatant contact, her mind recording his size and the rigidity of his member. Speech failed her and she could only stand unmoving as he retrieved his cereal and slowly disengaged from his obviously sexual thrust. Before she could recover her composure, he had moved to the table and poured the cereal into his bowl. She swung around to face him as he poured the milk. The image of the white milk splashing around the holes in the oats was suddenly too suggestive and she was able to say nothing more than,

"Were you able to reach everything?"

"Yeah, thanks, mom, I got everything."

"Good, I was pretty sure you were getting what you wanted." They were both stunned by her comment. She had no idea why she had said anything that gave tacit approval to his actions. Naruto on the other hand couldn't believe she wasn't beating on his head for what he had done and had even implied that she was aware of what he was going to do and wasn't keeping him from doing it.

School was a worse drag than Monday had been. Finally he could take no more, and went to the restroom and pumped his stiff member until he had twice shot a load against the wall of the stall. It made him feel better, but his cock was only slightly less hard. He wondered how his mother would treat him during the evening.

After Naruto left for school and her husband had gone to work, Kushina had about fifteen minutes until she too had to leave for work. She moved as though in a fog. She was having a difficult time accepting the fact that her own son had made sexual advances to her. She had little doubt that the first time on Monday had been an accident, but there was no mistaking the episode today for anything but what it was. Naruto had deliberately thrust his hard cock against her ass, even going so far as thrusting upward after the initial contact to increase the sexual connotation of his movements. Her first reaction was hoping her husband hadn't seen it. For the next few seconds she had been too involved in the feeling of the rigid cock between her tight spheres to think of anything else. Finally she had admitted to herself that the pole between her ass cheeks was her eighteen-year-old son's cock, and was there through no accident. But her real concern was her panties, which had become soaked when her pussy flooded as she realized that her own son was dry fucking her ass. That flooding had almost been her downfall. She hadn't been that turned on since the first time a boy played with her bare tits in high school. In all their marriage years her husband had never been able to arouse her to that pitch and now her own son had sparked a drenching response. Afterward, she had been weak in the knees, and rather than finish the dishes, she had grabbed her coffee and sat down at the table. Minato looked at her strangely.

"Aren't you feeling well?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I've had a hard couple of days this week and it's just catching up to me." It certainly was hard, she thought.

"Maybe you should take a couple of days off. I'm going to Chicago on Sunday for a week to finish up that lawsuit, why don't you come along?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. A couple of nights of rest and the week-end off should fix me right up." A good screwing would help too, she thought.

"Okay, whatever you say," Minato said. He didn't seem too broken up by the fact she wasn't going to accompany him.

The phone cut off any answer from her. It was her best friend, Ino, begging Kushina to meet her after work and help pick out a dress for a Friday party she was planning on attending. Kushina accepted immediately. It would mean she would be out when Naruto got home and he would be in his room for the night by the time she got back from shopping. She wasn't sure she could face him; she didn't know how to handle this morning's incident.

Naruto too was relieved to find his mother gone for the evening. He wasn't sure how to respond if she challenged him on the incident during breakfast. But as luck would have it, he saw a movie was going to be on TV that he had been waiting to see. It started at 9:00 and went until 11:00. Without giving it another thought, he stayed up to watch it. At about ten o'clock his dad put away his law book and said he was going to bed. As the movie was ending his mother arrived home. Naruto couldn't face her and kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"Did your dad go to bed?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, about ten," Naruto responded. He still didn't face her.

Kushina walked around the chair he was sitting in and stood between him and the TV.

"You had better not let your dad catch you at the little game you're playing in the mornings." It wasn't exactly the words she meant to say.

"I won't," he said.

"That's not what I meant, Naruto." She studied him for a moment. Her voice dropped to hushed tones. "You'd better be sure of what you want before you try to get it."

For the first time he looked at her. "What?"

"You heard me. Better think it over carefully." She turned and went to her bedroom.

Naruto tossed and turned until the wee hours thinking over his mother's comments. But there was little doubt in his mind that come the dawn he was going to feel her ass again. He was just too hung up on her to give up. He wasn't even sure he understood her remarks.

Thursday, he again rose early and dressed minus his underwear. He was anxious to get to the kitchen, but he first had to wait until his raging hard-on had cooled slightly. Not that he wanted it flaccid. He wanted to be hard enough to force his mother's cheeks apart as he pushed against her. He was hoping her little talk would make her think he wouldn't try anything this morning. Finally he went down the hall and entered the kitchen. His mother was just leaving the table. She stopped in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, honey, you're up early this morning," she said.

"Couldn't sleep. I guess I was looking forward to getting started today."

"Would you like me to get your cereal?" Kushina asked.

"No, that's okay, mom. Some things make me feel better when I do them for myself." But Naruto didn't move toward the cereal shelf. He stood in the doorway into the kitchen.

Kushina continued to stand in the middle of the kitchen for another moment, then surprising even herself, she picked up the dishes and cups from the table and moved to the counter. Leaning against the sink front, she began running water into the sink. She was bent over slightly with her curvy, firm ass pushed back. Naruto waited only another minute then checking to see that his dad was still engrossed in his daily paper, he moved toward the cabinet above his mother's head. Quickly he found himself directly behind his mother, her form bent over the sink. It took him another few seconds to make up his mind to continue with his usual contact. Then throwing caution to the winds he moved forward. The very thought of what he was about to do and the fact that his mother had gone to the sink when she could have remained in the middle of the room until he had retrieved his cereal caused his cock to harden into a full rigid hard-on.

Naruto lined up and leaned against his mother's fleshy rear-end. He heard her gasp as his rigid cock spread her cheeks. This time he knew she was aware he was doing it on purpose rather than by accident and could have stopped it if she wished. As his hand contacted the cereal box, his cock rode up and down his mother's ass. Naruto risked everything by moving his cock in a fucking motion between her cheeks. He knew if his dad saw what was happening he probably would be kicked out of the house for good, but a rigid cock will not be denied. His mother stopped washing the dishes and stood with her head tilted down almost in a stance of submission. In fact for a moment, he thought he felt her pressing back against his throbbing rod. He continued his sexual advances against his mother's ass for much longer than previous incidents until his mother turned her head to look toward her husband. Naruto knew she was checking to be sure they were not being observed. Still she said nothing. Finally his sanity returned and he grabbed the cereal box and pulled his cock away from her curved posterior. He heard her sigh and straighten up and begin to again rinse the dishes as she had in the past. He ate quickly as under the table his hand was trying to press his hard cock down where it wouldn't be visible when he got up to leave. Finally he finished. He told his dad good-bye and then doing something he seldom had done since he became a teenager he walked to the sink and kissed his mother on the back of her neck.

"Bye, mom, see you tonight."

He heard her gasp at his kiss and she turned her head and looked him in the eye.

"Good-bye, honey, I'll see you when you get home."

He couldn't read the look in her eyes, but it certainly didnt look encouraging. He knew he was in for a lecture when she got home that evening. He hoped that was all it was going to be.

Kushina was stunned by the morning's events. She was well aware she could have waited until Naruto got his cereal before she moved to the sink. By not waiting she had opened herself up to the incestual contact. She tried to claim to herself that she didn't have time to wait, that she had to get the dishes rinsed off and get ready for work. But that didn't explain why her pussy had began to flood when she saw Tim waiting by the door for her to go to the sink. It didn't explain why she was so wet at this very moment that she wondered if her juices were going to saturate her panties and run down her leg for everyone to view. The question she was afraid to ask herself was what was she going to do about her eighteen-year-old son dry fucking her every morning at breakfast. She knew what she would like to do, but mothers didn't do that with their sons. All day she was in a confused state, making errors she would never have made. Every time she sat down in her office chair she thought she felt his cock pressed against her ass. By the time she drove into the driveway at home she was able to think of nothing else. She wasn't prepared for her son arriving at the same time as a friend dropped him off at the end of the drive.

Naruto walked up to his mother and took hold of her door just as she spread her legs to get out of her car. He was treated to a panty shot as her skirt slid to her crotch. Her panty hose tops were sheer, which hardly blocked his view. Kushina was unable to recover from her actions by lifting her other leg quick enough to close the wide spread, so for what seemed to them both like minutes, but were in reality seconds, she was wide open to his searching eyes. In the past he would have turned away, but now he couldn't tear his gaze from her displayed charms.

"If you like looking at my panties that much, When I take them off I'll give them to you. Or were you expecting a view of something else?" Kushina said a touch of irritation in her voice.

"I'm sorry, mom, but I couldn't help it, you're not like a mom, you're beautiful."

Kushina was stunned. Of all the things Naruto could have said he had blurted out the one thing that could cool her anger. He hadn't tried to lie out of it or come up with a smart remark, but had told her exactly how he felt. She had taught him since he was a baby to tell the truth and take your punishment.

"But, honey, are you forgetting I'm your mother? What's been happening lately isn't proper behavior between a mother and son."

Mom, you told me to be sure of what I wanted before I try to get it. Well I'm sure of what I want."

"Naruto, I didn't really mean that. What you're thinking just can't happen, honey, it just can't." Kushina suddenly realized that all during their talk she had never closed her legs. God, it was no wonder he was acting like he was. She stood up, pushed the car door shut and fled toward the house. The situation had gotten out of hand. Her feelings were getting in the way of her morals.

Friday morning the phone rang before six. The manufacturing facility Kushina helped manage was experiencing difficulties and they needed her right away. She dressed quickly and left before Naruto was up. She was thankful she had postponed another incident with her horny son. Tomorrow was Saturday, maybe she would get a chance to cool down his raging hormones before things got totally out of hand.

Naruto ate his breakfast in silence and the whole day at school he was edgy and hard to get along with. His best friend called him a jerk. Naruto of course didn't try to explain. What could he say, I'm mad because I didn't get to push my dick against my mother's number ten rated ass? When dinner was over he went straight to his room. His mother had put on a robe that reached from her ankle to her chin. He wasn't likely to get any views of her gorgeous body anyway. He went to bed looking forward to morning.

As Naruto walked into the kitchen the next day, he heard his dad pulling out of the drive on his way to play golf. Kushina was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee. She shook with tension when Naruto came through the doorway.

"You're up early for a Saturday," she said. Her gaze flicked to his crotch where he already was showing a sizeable bulge. Her mouth went dry, but her pussy began to flood. God, she thought, I'm like a teenager, ready for sex when a male walks by. But she wasn't ready for sex, well at least she shouldn't be, this was her son she was lusting after.

"It's the first day of my life. I graduate Tuesday night and "That...that...that's all folks. So officially I'm done."

"And in two months you'll be leaving for college."

Naruto had stopped just inside the door. Once he glanced at the cereal cabinet but didn't bother to move in that direction.

Kushina was aware of his actions and kept telling herself not to give him any opportunity to force himself against her. The phone jarred her out of her thoughts, and without thinking she rose and went to answer it. The phone was mounted on the cabinet end next to the window by the sink. She stopped in front of the sink and pulled the white receiver to her ear. It was her friend Carrie, anxious to tell her about the fabulous party of the previous evening.

Naruto was surprised by the thin, filmy, nylon gown his mother was wearing. It was pale orange and her bikini style sleeping panties were plainly visible underneath. He couldn't see a bra. He was instantly hard. He stood admiring her beautiful back, her rounded hips, her curvy ass, and shapely legs. Finally he moved forward to a position behind her. The crevice between her cheeks was a shadow under the gown and panties. He had deliberately worn an old pair of shorts worn thin from age and no underwear. His cock had grown to massive proportions. He positioned himself directly behind his mother and only inches away. Forgetting all consequences, he laid his hands on her hips and thrust forward. His solid rod easily separated the cheeks of her ass and he suddenly found himself lodged between the shapely flesh.

"Ohhh, Naruto," Kushina said. "Ohhh, no."

Naruto had leaned against Kushina and his head was close enough to hear Carrie on the phone.

"What's wrong, Kushina? What's going on?" Carrie said.

"Ahh...ahh Naruto just spilled some hot stuff all over the place. I have to go. I'll call you later. Bye," Kushina told her friend.

Naruto pushed his hands around her waist until they met under her breasts. He could feel the weight of them resting on his wrists. His cock got harder. He thrust forward a little more, burying himself even deeper between her spheres.

Kushina squirmed, trying to get free of her son's grasp, but only succeeded in creating a fucking motion between them.

"Naruto, no, no, honey, don't do this. You shouldn't have your, your penis against me like that. I'm your mother."

Naruto lowered himself slightly and then thrust inward and upward against his mother. "But, mom you said to go after what I wanted, and I want you."

"Ungggg," Kushina grunted as Naruto's cock drove between her ass cheeks. He didn't realize it but the last thrust had slid right along her puckered little hole. She felt her pussy flood and her nipples get hard. God, he is big, she thought. "Honey, you shouldn't want your own mother like that. Come on, Naruto let me go." She continued to struggle, which only increased the friction between their bodies. As his cock again thrust along her rear entrance, she tried to drop down some so his cock would be higher on her ass and not near her opening, but she forgot the position of his hands. As she dropped, his hands slid up her body and suddenly he had both hands full of Kushina's 36 c breasts. They were equally surprised. Her hard nipples pressed into his palms and the thin material offered no protection for her. She may as well have been naked. Naruto quickly took advantage of the accidental gift. He began kneading her tits. Kushina squirmed harder than before.

"Naruto, quit. Let go of my tits; quit feeling me like that. She started to spin one way then reversed her direction. The ploy worked and she was able to spin around. But Kushina realized her mistake when she found herself face to face with her son and his rigid cock buried against her pussy mound. Naruto too was caught unaware. It took him a moment to realize his good fortune. He dipped slightly and thrust hard against the v between her thighs. His cock head lodged against the slit of her pussy. It was almost as if he had penetrated her. She gasped. While she was still trying to keep Naruto from making any more attacks into her private parts, Naruto did the one thing that had entered neither of their minds. He looked at his mothers face only inches in front of him. Her wet mouth and red full parted lips struck a chord in his male heart. He kissed her, full on the lips. Kushina stopped struggling as the shock of the contact registered. Before she could fully understand the forbidden action, her body responded. Her lips opened, her tongue darted out and her pelvis thrust against the hard rod lodged against it. For longer than either of them would have believed, mother and son sucked, and thrust tongue against tongue, cock against pussy, nipple against chest and palm.

While her body was saying yes, yes, Kushina's mind was screaming no, no. Finally she forced Naruto back. The shock of their kiss had caused him to relax his hold around her. Kushina slipped away and moved to the middle of the room.

"Naruto, Naruto, my God, what are you doing, what are we doing? Stop this right now. You act like you're trying to fuck me."

Naruto had never heard his mother swear before except for an occasional damn, or hell. The word fuck was a surprise. But it gave him the right to use the same terms.

"But I do want to ahh...fuck you. I love you and besides you kissed me back and pushed your, your pussy against me when we were kissing, so I know you want it too."

"Naruto, I love you too. I'm your mother, we're supposed to love each other but not like a girlfriend-boyfriend or a husband-wife love. As far as me responding to your kiss, women's bodies some time react to sexual contacts that they don't really want. I'll admit I felt good when you were thrusting against me, after all you are very manly and sexually well endowed, any girl would have responded the same. And I also admit your kiss excited me for a minute, but then reality set in and I no longer wanted you to continue. As for you wanting to...fuck me, well, honey, at your age boys want to fuck anything with a pussy." Kushina grinned to take the sting out of the put-down and to lessen the tension between them.

"That's not true, mom, most of the girls in school don't even interest me. But when I see you, I am ready to do it in an instant. I would sooner ahh fuck you than any girl I know. I would be happy just to see you naked and feel you."

"Naruto. That is exactly the thing that has to stop. You can't go around trying to have sex with your mother. Now why don't you go to your room and cool off a little then come down and I'll fix you a nice breakfast."

"I will be cool in my room, but the minute I come back down stairs and see you I'll want to make love to you."

Naruto went to his room and stretched out on the bed, replaying in his mind the scene in the kitchen. She had kissed him back and thrust her pussy against him. True, after she thought about it she claimed she didn't want to do it anymore, but he was sure that was her head talking not her heart. He had to get her thinking with her heart or better yet, her pussy.

As Naruto left the kitchen, Kushina sank into a chair at the table. Her nipples were hard; pushing her thin pajamas into little tents over her rounded breasts. Her channel was flooding with her sweet juice and the lips of her pussy were puffy. She felt her engorged clit rub the thin panties as it grew firm from the contact with Naruto's cock when he thrust against her. It had been so tempting to just let him fuck her right there against the sink, to force his big cock into her needy pussy but she had not been able to let herself go. Had he forced her just a little, however, he would have attained his goal. Did she dare allow a little sexual play to occur between herself and her son? She wouldn't let him fuck her of course, but would a little fingering and dry fucking really hurt anyone? She knew she was rationalizing, making it seem less a violation, making her seem less than a morally, corrupt, incestuous mother. Suddenly she knew what she would do. She would play her own little game with her son and see if he could handle a stronger form of sexual by-play, and tonight would be an ideal time. More nectar flowed into her hot channel as she thought of what she was going to do to her son and his hard cock.

Naruto left the house early in the evening but in his usual fashion told his mother he would be home by midnight. Kushina immediately began to put her plan into action. She knew her husband well. One of the few nights of the week when he watched TV was Saturday. Kushina beat him to the program listings in the paper and pretending to scan them she announced that there were no good programs to watch. Minato, her husband, picked up one of his law books and began to read cursing under his breath about the poor programming on the TV. Kushina smiled in spite of herself. By ten PM Minato' head was nodding and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Since you have such a big day tomorrow what with flying, registration and meetings maybe you should take one of your high potency sleeping pills the doctor prescribed to guarantee you a good nights sleep."

"Maybe I will, even though I don't like them. They knock me out for eight hours and the devil himself couldn't wake me."

"If you take one now and go to bed you should wake up by six-thirty and feel ready to tackle what promises to be a difficult day."

"Okay, I guess I'll go right up and get my shower; should be in bed by ten-thirty."

Kushina smiled. Perfect, she thought, he won't hear a thing the rest of the night.

At eleven fifteen Kushina went to her bedroom and after checking to be sure Minato was indeed out like a light, she took her shower, then put on a baby doll set of PJ's. The top was white and completely see-through. It stopped exactly at her pussy. The panties were also sheer and bikini cut. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she blushed. Absolutely nothing was hidden from view. She took a tube of KY jelly from her bathroom drawer and placed it on the nightstand. She climbed into bed next to her husband and waited for Naruto to get home.

Naruto quietly passed her bedroom door at eleven-forty-five. By this Time Kushina was more than ready for her little end of the game. She waited until she heard Naruto leave his bedroom and head down the hall for the bathroom until she slipped quietly from her bed. Picking up the tube of KY jelly she padded barefoot down the hall. As usual, Naruto had failed to close the door all the way assuming that no one else was up at this Time. Without knocking Kushina pushed the door open and walked in. Naruto was standing naked in the middle of the room just getting ready to turn on the shower for his bath. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and whipped around.

"Mom, holy cow you should have knocked." He tried unsuccessfully to cover his slowly rising cock.


	18. Chapter 18

"Why? Your game playing made me think you wanted me to see you naked?"

"Well, well, yeah, I guess," he stammered.

"Do you like the way I look or would you like to see me naked too?"

For the first Time Naruto took a good look at his mother's PJ's. At her nipples standing firm and hard, erect under the thin material, and her dark pussy hair forming a small patch at the v of her legs.

"Wow you look good the way you are."

"Oh, you mean you want me to stay dressed, you don't want to see me naked?"

"No, I mean yes¡ I mean no I don't want you to stay like that¡ yes, I do want to see you naked.

Kushina turned away from him and hooking her thumbs in her panties, she slid the transparent bikini's over her hips and down her legs, bending over as she reached her ankles. As she stood bent over Naruto was treated to a full view of her beautiful shaped ass and tucked between her legs, her glistening clamshell pussy now slightly opened with lust.

Naruto gasped with pleasure. Unable to believe this was his mother showing him her naked ass and pussy.

With no hesitation, Kushina took the top off the tube of jelly.

"Come here," she said.

Naruto took the two steps to move within inches of her.

"Hold out your hand."

Naruto gingerly stuck out his hand unsure of her intentions. Kushina squirted a liberal amount of the jelly into his palm.

She turned her back to him. "Now grease my ass; make me slippery. And whatever you do, be quiet, we don't want to wake your father."

Naruto stood unbelieving for a full minute.

"If you want to do what you like doing to my ass, you'd better hurry."

Naruto carefully reached out and slid his hand over her firm curves. After only seconds he was using both hands to cover her full cheeks.

"Get between them too, don't miss anyplace," Kushina said in a husky voice. Her channel was flooding and she felt ready to grab his cock and ride it until she was too weak to move.

Naruto finally worked up the courage to slip his fingers between the globes of his mother's ass. It was the most exciting thing he had ever done. She didn't even yell at him when he slid across her tight puckered opening not once but three Times. The last two Times deliberately. He almost shot his load all over the beautiful body before him.

"Okay, that should be enough," she said. Kushina turned and looked at her son, then raising on her tip-toes, she kissed him full on the lips. Before his arms could encircle her she twisted away. Walking to the counter she faced the mirror and bent over slightly.

"Okay, baby, do what you like to do to Mommy's butt."

Naruto stood frozen. He was in shock, unable to act.

"Come on, honey, slide your cock into your favorite spot. Or don't you want to slip your cock between my ass cheeks?"

With a little cry, he lurched forward and laid his rigid hard-on against her the same as he had been doing every morning for a week. The slippery flesh allowed his member to slide easily into the crevice until he was all the way against her puckered hole. Kushina groaned and Naruto gasped for air as he began to hyperventilate. He quickly recovered and grasping his mother's hips he began a fucking motion up and down between the lubricated globes. He could feel the fluid building in his balls and suddenly after less than a dozen strokes it was rocketing up the tube.

"Mom, mom. Uhh, ohh, ohh, mom." The juice spewed from the end of his cock between Kushina's hot slippery cheeks and up onto her back.

Kushina's orgasm was so violent she almost fell. Unable to resist, she thrust her ass against his erupting rod. Naruto continued to thrust up and down, fucking between her glorious ass cheeks. Finally he became too weak to maintain the movement and he stood unmoving with his cock buried between the inviting orbs.

"Oh, mom, that was, that was-ahh the greatest thing I ever felt."

Kushina stood up and her son's cock slipped from its resting place. She faced her son. His cock was still half-hard and sticking out in front of him like a banner. It was all of seven inches long and bigger around than his father's by a considerable amount. Kushina decided there was going to be a little more to the evening than she had originally planned.

"God, honey, you were really ready weren't you?" she said. "Well mommy was too. You made mommy cum, something I didn't expect to happen tonight." She walked across the room and putting the lid down she sat down on the toilet.

"Come here, honey," she said beckoning with her hand.

Naruto approached her, his cock leading the way. He was still in shock from the night's events and moved as though in a trance. He stopped in front of her. Naruto watched in awe as Kushina reached out and wrapped her fingers around his still firm cock. Immediately the blood rushed to his meaty tube and it turned to a hard pole of flesh.

"Baby still needs to cum some more, doesn't he?" Kushina began a slow movement of her hand up and down. Pausing at the top to tickle the little hole and rub the sensitive ridge around the head. Naruto groaned; his eyes locked on to the exotic sight. Then she squeezed the hard mass and drove down to his balls as she cupped them with her free hand. Her hands were now coated with the slippery jelly from his cock and she began rapid strokes up and down the towering flesh. Naruto thrust his hips forward as the speed of Kushina's hands increased. Mother and son stared at the purple headed rod disappearing and emerging from the top of her fist. Both knew this was only the beginning of their sexual sessions. They had crossed the line, incest or not this was only the preliminary to their sexual play.

"Come on, baby, cum for mommy, shoot your juice for me."

"Can I touch your...your breasts?" he said.

Kushina took the hand that had been caressing Naruto's balls and raised the baby-doll top pulling the flimsy material over her head. Now she was fully exposed to her son.

"Feel mommy's tits, honey, but just for a little bit, until you shoot."

Naruto needed no urging, He took in her perfect size thirty-six c tits that he remembered from her bra size His hand hefted the nearest tit and tweaked the hard nipple, Kushina sighed as his hot fingers pulled on the sensitive flesh.

"Some night, I'll let you suck them. Would you like that?"

"Oh, God, mom, yes, I'd love to suck on you. Ohh, mom feeling your tits and talking like that is going to make me cum."

"Yeah, honey, cum, cum for mommy, shoot, baby."

"Mom, ohhhh, mom, mom, mom ohhhhh." The white ropes of cum spouted from the purple head Kushina was pumping and rained down the front of her body. Her tits suddenly had white streaks across them. Even one nipple was dripping with her son's cum. Naruto shot string after string of juice, as his mother jacked-off his hard meat.

"Oh, honey, that's a lot for the second Time. And you're still hard. I'll bet you could cum again if we tried. But I think that's enough for tonight. You said this was what you wanted, Well, baby, you've got it. You had better be prepared to keep this little game up. And during the day and especially at breakfast there will be nothing said or done that reveals what is happening, clear?"

"Oh, you bet, mom, that's clear. I wouldn't do anything to cause this to stop."

"Good." Kushina stood up and started to walk from the room. Half way to the door, she stopped. "I know you are just dying to feel my pussy aren't you." When Naruto nodded, She walked back to him and took his hand in hers, guiding it between her legs. She allowed him to take one swipe the length of her wet open channel. She guided his middle finger in a little bit so he could tell he was actually feeling her pussy opening, then pulled his hand back. "Now you know in your own mind that you have felt your mother's tits and pussy. That should give you enough masturbation ammunition to last during the Times we can't get together." Kushina kissed him on the mouth that was open with surprise. And, still naked, she left the bathroom and returned to her bed. Her husband lay snoring in almost the same spot he had been in when she left. She wiped her still wet hand on the sheets near her head. She would change them tomorrow, but right now she wanted to smell her son's juice. Before wiping the cum off her tits with a tissue she dipped one finger in the white streak and touched it to her tongue. She had never tasted cum before; she had never wanted to, now she wanted her son to shoot his load into her mouth. God, she was becoming a slut as well as an immoral, incestuous mother.

She smiled to herself as she heard her son being sick in the bathroom. He had just found out that the real thing was a lot more shattering than the fantasy. It was one thing to dream of having a sexual liaison with your mother; it was a lot different when it really happened. She wondered how he would feel when she let him fuck her.

Naruto was up early on Sunday, he was anxious to see what the next session with his mother was going to entail. Since he wasn't supposed to press his raging hard-on against her ass when his dad was around he wasn't sure how he would be able to play with his mother's sexy body.

He stopped at the kitchen door to get a feel for the situation before he ventured in. Kushina, his mother, was standing near the table wearing a straight skirt, which stopped just above her knees, and a knit top with a high neckline. He was disappointed. He certainly wasn't going to be able to get a view of those luscious tits in that outfit. Naruto figured she was dressed to take his dad to the airport and hoped she would change when she got home, or even take everything off. At the thought of seeing her naked again his cock began a slow swell. Nervously he crossed to the cereal cabinet and grabbed the box and as quickly dropped into the nearest chair.

"Oh, hi, honey," Kushina said, I didn't hear you come in, I'm glad you're up already, I was just going to come up and wake you. I think it would be nice if you took your dad to the airport. It will give the two of you a chance to talk man talk.

His dad grunted. Naruto wasn't sure if his dad was agreeing with his mother or was against the idea or he was merely saying hello.

"Ahh sure mom, I'd be glad to." Inside he was anything but glad. He and his dad had nothing in common—well, unless you counted a bare cock pressed against his mother's naked ass. They had both shared that experience, although at different Times.

"You had better eat up," his dad said. I'm about ready to go."

"I'll be ready in five, I have to run upstairs and get my wallet, I wasn't planning on going out."

"I'll be in the car, I've already loaded by bags."

Naruto finished off his cereal and raced to his room. Thank god my stiff cock has wilted, he thought.

He clumped down the stairs and moved quickly toward the kitchen. He wasn't prepared for the picture that greeted him as he charged into the room. His mother stood facing him in the middle of the room. She had pulled her top up to her neck and her perfect 36c tits were thrust nakedly in his direction.

"Would you like a lick before you go?" Kushina asked.

"Mom, oh God, mom, would I." Naruto moved quickly to stand in front of her and as he bent his head to suck her rigid nipple into his mouth she cupped the back of his head.

"Suck, baby. Suck me. Nibble on my nipple. Feel how firm they are waiting for you to nurse from them. Ohhh, yes, baby, suck, suck."

Naruto licked and ran his tongue around the hard little nubbin. Kushina groaned as the tingling sensation sped from her nipple to her pussy.

Suddenly she pushed him away.

"That's enough for now. Later, later, honey, you'll get more." She reached for his crotch and grasped his steel hard cock that was pressing out the front of his pants.

"Take it out for me. Hurry, I want to see it."

"What if dad comes back in?"

"He won't, he's probably out there stewing about being late, but don't worry there is plenty of Time. You will still get to the airport two hours early, enough Time to go through all the new check-in procedure."

Naruto had already unzipped his pants and was having a difficult Time trying to get the rigid piece of meat out of his underwear and out through the fly. Kushina didn't want to wait, she pulled his belt open and unhooked the metal tab, Naruto's pants dropped to his ankles. His pipe like shaft stood tightly against his belly. Kushina stepped back and grasping her skirt at the hem, she shuffled it up her thighs until her panty-clad pussy came into view. If possible, Naruto's member became harder and lurched back and forth like a snake's head. Kushina groaned in her lust.

She moved toward Naruto and grabbing his massive hard-on she bent it down until it was pointing straight out from his body, then she moved against her son and guided his raging cock between her legs, the top of the shaft rubbing against the soaked panties cupping her wet pussy. Finally he was as tight against her as possible.

Oh God, mom, I think I'm…" His voice was cut off as Kushina pressed her mouth to his. Her tongue thrust into his mouth and dueled with his. Naruto's balls began tightening, his juice was churning at the base of his tube, the seed was seconds away from erupting from the purple head of his thrusting cock. The cock that was nestled between his mother's legs. The cock that was nestled against his mother's pussy. The cock his mother was squeezing between her thighs.

Kushina stepped back from her son; his cock sprang upward as it slipped from its nest between her legs.

"You have to go, honey, your dad is waiting. We'll continue this later."

"Mom, mom, you can't mean that, I was so close, so close."

"Now, baby you feel what I felt on those mornings when you pushed your hard-on against me then left me all hot and bothered. But there is one difference, I will take care of you later tonight. In the meanTime, you can dream about how you had your cock between your mother's legs. And I don't want you masturbating today. Understand?"

"Naruto was shaking from the tension. "I understand. But how am I going to walk to the car, it will take a week for this to go down." He pointed to his pole-like member.

Kushina giggled. "Alright, just a minute." Kushina walked to the door and opening it called to her husband.

"He'll be out in just a minute, he had to go to the bathroom."

Kushina turned back to Naruto. "Okay," she said, "you can masturbate just this one Time." Naruto started toward the bathroom.

"On no you don't," his mother said. "If you're going to jack-off, you're going to do it right here."

"Mom."

"Don't, mom, me. If you are going to masturbate I want to watch. After all I'm the one that got it hard for you. Go on, get started, you don't have much Time." Kushina was grinning from ear to ear. She could feel her pussy flooding even heavier than it already had from the earlier action.

Naruto was too horny to continue being embarrassed. Taking hold of his monstrous shaft, he began a slow stroke up and down the pink meaty member. Kushina held her dress up and pushed her panties down below her pussy allowing Naruto to stare at her bare pussy while he beat his thrusting cock. Naruto groaned, "Oh, mother, your…pussy, your pussy, makes me want to shoot a stream clear across the room. I want to cum, I've got to cum, oh, mom, mom, mom…oh God, oh, oh," Naruto was so hot he knew it wouldn't take much hand action to cum, especially since he was staring at his mother's open burning pussy.

"Cum for me, baby, cum like you did on my ass last night. You remember my ass don't you, baby, mommy's ass that you shot your white juice on, that you greased up so nice. Do it, honey, do it to me again, cum, cum for me."

"Oh, here it is, mom, here it is. Ohhhhhhh, mom, oh, mom." The white ropes of cum rocketed from the end of his massive shaft; splashed against Kushina's thighs, splashed against her legs, and sprayed her feet. Finally the flow slowed and finished by running over Naruto's fingers.

"Oh, Naruto, honey, that was marvelous. I've never seen so much cum. I'm going to have a real ball draining my son dry. And you can count on the fact that I am going to drain you until you can't shoot another drop, no matter what it takes. You started this sex game between us, and we're going to explore its boundaries until there is nothing you can think of that you haven't tried at least once. I know mother's aren't supposed to do these things with their son's, but I love teaching you, having sex with you, and yes teasing you. I suppose the day is going to come when I let you fuck me. What would you think of that?"

"Mom, mom, ohh shit, you just made me cum in my pants. Now I have to go change. Dad is going to kill me."

Kushina laughed. "Well at least I know what you think of the idea of fucking me. We'll discuss it a little more tonight. Better hurry, I think I hear your dad coming up the back walk." Kushina grabbed a towel and began wiping off her legs and cleaning up the floor.

"What the hell is Naruto doing," Minato said as he pushed open the back door."

I just spilled some white sauce and it got on Naruto's pants he ran up to change he will be right there. Don't yell at him, Tom, it was my fault."

"Okay, but tell him to move fast we have to get on the road." The door slammed and Kushina heaved a sigh of relief.

Naruto returned to the kitchen. "Could you have less clothes on when I get back?" he asked.

Kushina put her arms around her handsome son.

"Feel my pussy, Honey. Stick your hand inside my panties and run your fingers through my wet pussy. You can carry the smell of my hot pussy with you all the way out and back."

Naruto eagerly lifted his mother's skirt and slipping his fingers inside the leg band of her panties he allowed them to slide up the slippery lips of her foaming pussy. Kushina sighed at the lustful touch. Naruto wiggled his fingers in the wide-open channel then slowly withdrew his hand. Some instinct caused him to raise the hand to his lips and suck the fingers into his mouth.

"Mmmmmm, good."

Kushina too was primed for sex. "Naruto, oh God, Naruto, oh I'm cumming, honey, your making me cum, ohhhh…you made me cum when you sucked your fingers, ohhhh, Naruto." Kushina slumped against the counter. It took her a minute to catch her breath. "That's the first Time in my life I've cum without someone or something touching me. You had better get out of here and take your dad to the airport or who knows what will happen."

"Maybe I'd get to fuck you, Mom."

"Maybe you would, honey, maybe you will. The day has a long way to go. "

On the way to the airport Naruto tried to think of everything but his mother's full firm tits and her wet pussy. He tried to concentrate on the road and traffic. His father was outlining all the things he wanted done while he was gone. Reminding Naruto that part of the deal with his receiving college money was helping around the house especially helping his mother.

I definitely am going to help mom, Naruto thought. First I'm going to help her out of her clothes, then I'm going to help her feel better by sucking her big hard nipples. If that isn't enough I'm going to help her feel full by easing my cock into her wet pussy. Yeah, I'm going to help her all I can.

The trip out to the airport went faster than he expected. As he started home he smelled his fingers. The faint odor of his mother's pussy sent electric shock waves up and down his shaft, which immediately sprang to attention, bulging his pants out in a tent like shape. He was tempted to pull over to the side of the road and masturbate, not caring who saw him. Only the thought of his mother waiting at home with her puffy aroused pussy kept him motoring down the highway. He roared into the drive and charged into the house.

Kushina was standing by the sink cleaning vegetables. She was totally nude, the tan skin of her arms and back contrasted with the shapely white cheeks of her exposed ass. Naruto was instantly hard. He moved toward her, but she held up her hand.

"No touching. You can look, but don't touch."

"Mom."

"You heard me, you can look."

Naruto quickly sat down at the table where he could watch her.

"How was your drive?"

"Ah, it was okay."

"Was there much traffic?"

"Traffic? No…no not much."

Kushina turned and walked to the table. Her 36c breasts jiggled and swayed as she walked. The nipples were rigid little nubbins thrust from high on the ends of the firm mounds. They were magazine picture perfect. Naruto's eyes swung from the full white flesh to the light hair covered mound between her legs. The wet lips, slightly open, were visible between strong thighs. His cock lurched against his pants and for a moment he though he was going to cum. It was one thing to see her in the bathroom naked, but in the kitchen it was much more shocking. She wasn't just nude she was bare-assed naked. He felt it in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to grab his raging cock and beat it until it blasted his juice into outer space.

As she bent over to pick up a plate for the sliced veggies, her breasts tilted forward until they were only a foot away from Naruto's waiting mouth. He groaned. A little smile appeared at the corner of Kushina's mouth. As he was about to reach out and touch them, Kushina turned and returned to the sink. Naruto was again excited by the fact he was watching his mother's ass moving in a sexy rhythm and bare as the day she was born. His cock grew into a steel bar.

"If you want, you can undress," Kushina said.

Naruto stripped off his clothes. His rigid cock slapped against his belly as he dropped his shorts.

Kushina watched as the red, firm meat quivered from his movement.

"Some little virgin is going to get a real reaming one of these days. That thing should be registered as a lethal weapon. Be careful what girl you marry. Once a girl gets a feeling for that much meat packed in her, she's not going to want to give it up. There is no way you'll ever be able to divorce her."

"I have to find one that'll let me pack it into her first."

" I think you ha…never mind. I'm about done here. Why don't you come into the family room and talk to me while I do a few things in there?" Kushina said.

Naruto stood, and making no effort to control the bobbing of his raging hard-on, he followed her to the other room. He grasped his meat and slid his hand up and down the long pole once then released it and watched his mother's naked body moving. Her ass about drove him nuts as she wiggled ahead of him. He wanted to thrust forward and drive his cock between those wriggling cheeks, and he didn't care which hole it entered.

Kushina stole a quick look at his hard shaft sticking up proudly, but kept walking. "You like looking at my ass, don't you?" Kushina asked as she turned to face him. "You want to feel my bare skin against your cock; put your cock between those cheeks."

Naruto sat down on the sofa and nodded his head.

"Yeah, you've got the best looking ass in this whole town."

"Why thank you, honey. For that you get a special look."

Kushina moved to a couple of feet in front of him, turned her back to him, and slowly bent over. Naruto caught his breath as she thrust her twin globes at him. Her puffy pink pussy was displayed slightly moist and open right before his eyes. Her cheeks spread and her puckered little anal opening was also exposed for his pleasure.

"Oh god, mom, oh, I want to touch you…I have to touch you."

"Later, maybe later. If I were to let you, would you lick me there? Not my butt, my pussy."

"I'd lick them both, mom. I'd lick all of you, every inch."

"Really. You would lick me all over, even my butt?"

"Every inch."

"Oh god, just the thought almost made me cum. You're a horny little monster. You may get a surprise, I just may let you do all that. Your father has never been much for pussy eating and he wouldn't think of doing anything with my butt. I suppose you'd like to fuck me there too?"

"Mom, I'd like to fuck you anyplace I could get it in."

"Quit. If you keep talking like that, you'll make my pussy drip even more than it is." She straightened up and taking the dust cloth she had brought from the kitchen she began dusting the tables and lamps. Naruto followed her every move. There was something extremely sexy about sitting naked in the family room watching his mother also naked doing her housework. It was the most exciting thing he had ever seen. He watched as she bent over again to dust a tabletop. Her pussy with the light hair fuzzy on the upper part of the lips and the lower part almost free of hair was now parted and moisture coated. The lips glistened. He knew from his one swipe across those same lips earlier that the moisture was slippery. His cock lurched at the thought of sliding his rigid member into the folds of her pink showing pussy. He wanted his cock to feel the slipperiness of the juice as it penetrated her body.

"Stroke it," she said.

"What?"

"Stroke it. Jack-off for me. I want to watch you jack-off."

"But…"

"Use your hand. I want to watch you pounding it. But don't cum…you're not to let it shoot…when you're ready to cum stop and tell me. If you shoot, we won't do anything else tonight. It will all stop here. Understand?"

Naruto nodded. He grasped his hard prick and quickly began to slide his hand up and down the throbbing shaft. Kushina knelt down in front of him and watched as the purple head disappeared and reappeared inside the circle of the clutching fingers.

"Slow," she said. "Do it slow."

She felt her pussy spasm. She wanted to grab the angry looking meat and slam her hand up and down the precome covered length. Instead she allowed her fingers to trail through her cream covered pussy lips and flick lightly against her hard protruding clit. She gasped as the little nubbin responded by quivering and becoming extremely sensitive. She wanted to scream and jump on Naruto's massive cock, burying it to the bottom of her channel. She held back, the wait was torture. An exquisite torture.

In the back of her mind, she was shocked at her actions with her son. Sex play with her own child. An incestuous bitch. Worst of all, she already knew that before the week-end was past she was going to let this manly, muscular, hung-like-a-horse son bury his magnificent cock in her pussy. Let him fuck her until he couldn't cum anymore, and until her pussy was so full of cum that she couldn't hold another drop.

Naruto was staring at his mother's beautiful tits as he drove his hand up and down the corded pole. Kushina became aware that he needed to examine her to keep going. She stood and placing one foot next to him on the sofa, she spread her pussy lips. Naruto's face was only inches away. He could smell the mild and intensely exciting odor of her sex. He could see into the cavern of her inflamed channel flanked by the rosy red inner lips, see the hood of her clit pushed back and the meat colored tiny tip sticking out.

"Oh. god, mom. Oh god. Oh I think I'm about to cum. Mooooom."

Kushina dropped her foot to the floor. "No. Don't cum, quit doing it, don't shoot. Don't shoot." She pulled his hands away from his throbbing cock. "Stop. Save it."

Naruto groaned, but let her pull his hands away and was seized with frustration as the boiling in his balls subsided.

"Mom, mom I was ready to shoot. Why didn't you let me finish? Why? Do it for me, mom. Jack me off, please jack me off and let me shoot on your tits."

"I've got a better idea."

Kushina dropped to her knees and leaning forward she took hold of Naruto's rigid member. Before he knew what she had in mind she lowered her face to his purple and red head and engulfed his cock with her pouty mouth. With one continuous motion she slid her lips down the long shaft until she felt the head touch the back of her throat.

Naruto grunted. "ohhhh, mom. That did it, I'm going to cum, going to cum. Now. Now. Noooow." The white cum rocketed up his shaft and flooded Kushina's mouth and throat. She gulped as the hot liquid spurted down her throat and squeezed out around her grasping lips to run down her chin. She was only partly ready for the amount of juice her son shot between her sucking lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto grunted and groaned as Kushina sucked his still dripping head. Drawing out the last of the white liquid she had caused to form. She had waited until she knew he couldn't hold back if she sucked him and was rewarded with more juice than she had ever experienced from a shooting cock before. She had deliberately teased him into being too hot to control his ejaculation. It was what she wanted. She wanted him out of control. She would get him in the same shape when she let him fuck her. Which according to the way her pussy was quivering had better be soon.

Naruto was amazed at his mother's actions. He had hoped to be able to feel her pussy and maybe finger her a little bit, but he had never seriously considered the fact that she may suck him or fuck him in spite of what she said. He didn't think his own mother would actually go through with it. Not only had she sucked him off but, she had swallowed his cum like she expected to. Like she wanted it. And it was only eleven o'clock in the morning on the first day his father was gone. They had six more days together before his father got home. His cock gave a twitch at the thought.

"I haven't sucked a cock since the day I got married."

"But I though you said, my father never liked the idea and wouldn't let you suck him."

"He didn't, but your Uncle Bill, was our best man, and he got your father and I both drunk at the reception. He volunteered to drive us to the house we had rented. When we got there your father had passed out. Uncle Bill felt it wasn't fair for the bride to not have sex on her wedding night, so he taught me how to 69. That way I could have sex and still be a virgin for your father. Bill and I practiced all night until I was able to do it perfectly. Of course we decided not to tell your father since we were sure he wouldn't understand. I admit, Bill wasn't as big as you and didn't shoot as much. You were a little more than I expected. No, the truth is you were a lot more than I expected. If you really want to know, you have a beautiful cock and I plan to suck it a lot more in the future. What do you think of that?"

"I'm ready when you are," Naruto said. "Any Time you want to do 69, I'm your man. I'm sure that's on every young man's fantasy list, to suck his mother's pussy while she sucks his cock. If I had known you were willing, we wouldn't be getting this late start in life. I'd have been sucking your pussy when I was a baby."

"You already were sucking my tits when you were a baby."

"Damn, why'd you let me quit?"

"I didn't let you quit. I made you quit. You always wanted to suck me. I hate to admit it but I enjoyed your sucking as much as you did. Most women are ashamed to admit it, but they someTimes get a tingle in their pussies when the baby sucks. I had a girl friend who admitted she even played with herself a couple of Time when her baby was nursing."

"I wonder if Aunt Becky likes Billy sucking her" Naruto said. "You can tell he likes sucking her. I've seen her feeding him a few Times. I'll tell you, I'd like it if he doesn't."

"Oh, You'd like to suck Becky's tits, huh? Well, Becky may let you suck her tits and anything else you wanted. She likes sex better than ice cream. And I happen to know that she doesn't get enough. For now though I think you're going to have all the sex you want right here. Or would you rather fuck Becky than your old mom?"

"Mom, I would rather fuck you than any one else in the world. Even the top movie stars. But are you really serious, are you going to let me fuck you?"

"I feel like the worst slut in the world and on the one hand I'm ashamed that I am doing these things with my own son. On the other hand I haven't been as excited about sex since I was sixteen and looking forward to having a cock inside me. As long as you want me, I have decided to have any kind of sex with you that you can dream up. For this whole week, while your father's gone, I want you to sleep with me. And anyTime he is gone you can treat me like your girlfriend or your wife. You don't need a condom to fuck me, I had my tubes tied long ago, even though I'm only thirty seven. But we do it when and where I say. Is that a deal?"

"Do you think any boy in his right mind would turn down something like that. I decide what…you decide when and where. Hell yeah, it's a deal."

Just the thought of all the things he wanted to do to he, caused Naruto's cock to spring to attention.

"Well, I see the rest of you agrees too." Kushina laughed. "Since that thing already spit at me once maybe you could help me to cum. Would you like that? Would you like to make your mommy cum?"

"Oh god, mom, I'll do anything you want to make you cum."

Kushina sat down on the floor, pulled a pillow from the sofa and laid back against it.

"Why don't you use your tongue and explore my thighs, my belly and my pussy?"

Naruto dropped to his knees between her legs. He stretched out on his belly with his face over her belly button. Without waiting for anymore instructions he drug his tongue across her pink-flushed stomach. Kushina watched as he began his journey around her private parts. When he dipped into her belly button he drilled the tip into the curled center. On his first try he hit the little spot that sent a charge shooting to her pussy.

"Oh, Naruto, oh baby you hit the trigger, I felt it right in my hot little spot. I've heard of that, but I never had it happen before. Keep going, keep exploring me. Mommy loves it."

Naruto continued to lick her bare belly as she reacted to the tiny touches. Her stomach jerked as he traced wet lines across her tender flesh. The trail led slowly downward until he was feeling the light curls of her pubic hair. He stopped and switched down to her thighs. He started just above the knees and licked long lines up to a point just below her now spread pussy lips. Then he dropped back and started another line. Lick, lick, lick his tongue worked up the tender inside of her leg. Kushina groaned and spread her legs wide to allow him free access. Naruto was thrilled as he gazed on the quivering open lips of her sex.. Kushina panted and squirmed continuously as his tongue traced long lines on her sensitive skin surface. Naruto switched legs and again sent her into spasms as he tongued her ultra sensitive flesh. Kushina gritted her teeth and clamped her eyes shut.

"Do it, honey. Lick it. Lick mommy's hot cunt. Lick it. Hurry, hurry, baby."

Naruto was shocked by her use of the word cunt. Before they started having their love meetings, he had never heard her use any swear words, now she was using every sex word he had ever heard. It made him so hot, he was afraid he was going to shoot all over the rug while he sucked her.

He adjusted his position and slipped his hands and arms under her legs to raise them up. Kushina complied and pulled her feet back and raised her knees. This new position put Naruto at a level with her open lips. He eased forward and allowed the tip of his pink tongue to touch the tender petals. As he ran it up the inner lips, Kushina gasped for air and hunched her ass toward his moving tongue.

"Ahhhhhh, Baby, ohhhh godddd."

Naruto hoped he wouldn't shoot . His cock was being ground against the rough carpet and it was tickling the end. He wanted to rise up and sink it balls deep into the pussy his tongue was caressing. It was hard to keep his mind focused on satisfying his mom instead of himself. Even though her pussy was the center of his attention. He liked the taste of her and repeated his actions of starting at the bottom and running his tongue up the swollen lips of her sex. He drew back to get a look and take better aim and watched as the hood retreated from her clit and the head became exposed. He immediately targeted that little shaft. He first flicked it with his tongue, then wrapped his lips around its end. And sucked.

"Ohhhhhhh, godddddd, tooooo hotttt, toooooo hottt, eeeeeeeeeeee, ohhhhhhhhhh, suck, suck, suck it, ohhhh, my goddddd mommy's cumming, I'm cumming, cummmmmmming." Kushina thrust her pussy up, driving Naruto's chin into her opening and burying his face between hot wet pussy lips.

Naruto sucked and drove his lips in and out against the throbbing clit, Then lowered his aim and drove his tongue into her waiting opening. Kushina dropped her ass back to the floor and clamped her legs around Naruto's head, locking his mouth onto her open pussy. Juice flooded from her channel and coated his face.

Naruto shot his load into the carpet and humped the rough surface as he tongue fucked his mother.

Kushina opened her eyes as Naruto drove his cock against the floor. Later, baby she thought, later you'll have a warm slot to thrust that hard cock into. She let out the breath she had been holding, and began her descent into a warm glow.

I made her cum, Naruto thought. I made my mother cum. He was thrilled beyond words.

Kushina lay with her legs splayed open like a mare that had been ridden too long and too hard. It was a wanton pose and she didn't care that her son was looking at her lying like an old whore. His fantastic loving had caused it and he should get the benefit of seeing the results.

"Naruto, honey that was wonderful. You got me so hot I couldn't hold off until you really got into tonguing me. I've never been loved so well. I saw what happened to you. I'm sorry. Later I'll make it up to you. More than you can imagine. For now why don't you take me upstairs and give me a good shower. I'll just stand and you do all the soaping, washing and drying. Would you like that?"

"I'd love it, mom. Can I take as long as I want on each spot?"

"As long as you want, and I hope you take a long Time on some spots. My god, Naruto, you're getting hard again. Ohhhh, we're going to have a wonderful week, baby."

After an hour of touchy feely in the shower, Naruto and Kushina needed a break. Naruto left to see one of his friends; Kushina stretched out on her bed, and a few minutes later drifted off to sleep. She slept most of the afternoon. Her dream was of a pussy with legs running around ahead of a cock with wings. At some point the cock drove the pussy into a dead end and when the pussy opened, thrust itself into the pussy's center. Kushina woke with a start. She wasn't sure of the dream's meaning, but had little doubt that her mind was mulling over the situation with her son.

Was she really ready to commit to an incestuous relationship? Not just masturbating and sucking, but a full blown fuck session. Was she going to allow Naruto to penetrate her pussy and spray her insides with his seed? True, she couldn't get pregnant, but his seed would fill her vagina, her womb, coat her insides with cum and sperm from her own son. He would hear her most inNarutoate grunts and groans, feel her pussy thrusts as she rose on heels and shoulders trying to get her fill of his rock hard cock. Hear and feel her clawing struggle to draw his cock as deep into her channel as was humanly possible to penetrate. He would hear her whimpering and crying as her orgasm opened her womb to his spurting cock tip. And once he had penetrated her to her core, she would no longer be just mom. She would be his mistress. She would be at his beck and call, ready to fuck or suck at his wish. Once having tasted his huge cock in her pussy she would be able to deny him nothing. SomeTime over the past week she knew she had already made her decision, she almost couldn't wait to feel his enormous rod slide between her hot swollen pussy petals. The thought of his cum spraying her insides caused her channel to swell with fluid and pearl like drops appeared along the flushed tingling lips of her aroused sex. She heard Naruto come home…it was Time.

"Honey, why don't you get your shower, and I'll be down in a minute. I thought we'd eat later…maybe order in a pizza."

"Okay, mom. I'm not hungry right now anyway. Bill and I stopped for a burger earlier."

Naruto walked by Kushina's bedroom door slowly, hoping to get a glimpse of his mother naked or dressing, but the door was tightly closed. He was tempted to just open it and walk in, but he still wasn't sure if he could get away with something like that yet. Things had been going pretty cool and he didn't want to screw anything up.

He finished his shower and slipped on a pair jeans and a T. He drifted down to the family room and flicked on the TV. There was a girl's volleyball game on some beach and he watched as tits and ass bounced around his screen. He decided he would like to fuck the server on the blue team, and maybe, if she begged, he'd do the girl in the middle of the front line. He was deep in his fantasy when Kushina appeared in the doorway.

The straight skirt of her business suit stopped at the tops of her knees. White hose covered her beautiful legs and her dainty feet were encased in dark blue heels. Her coat was tastefully form fitting. A white ruffled blouse buttoned to the neck was topped off with a wide bow. Red lipstick splashed across sensuous lips accenting her auburn hair which rested lightly on her shoulders.

Naruto had seen his mother this way many mornings as she prepared to leave for work. He was always struck by her beauty. She looked like a professional model from one of the women's mags. But this Time his face fell.

"Did they call you into work? I thought we were going to spend the evening…ah you know…together."

Her face had a Mona Lisa smile. "No, I don't have to go to work. I'll be in the kitchen," she said. She turned and walked down the short hall.

Naruto felt his cock begin to swell as he watched her firm ass wiggle away. God, she's sexy, he thought. Then realization hit him. It was for him…she had dressed for him. He jumped up and followed her to the kitchen.

Kushina was standing at the sink leaning over slightly, the same as she had been standing on the day of their first sexual contact. Naruto waited for a moment then crossed the kitchen to stand behind her. He hesitated only an instant then eased forward to plant his now hard cock between the firm cheeks of her beautiful ass. Kushina sighed as his heavy meat spread her globes apart. She gently pushed back against the probing cock head.

Naruto slowly ground his cock against her ass. He probed her as he had done on a number of occasions when his father had been only a few feet away. Now there was no one to worry about, no one to keep him from sticking his blood filled cock between the round warm globes of his mother's ass. Naruto wasted no Time, he slipped his hands around under her arms and hefted her breasts under the snug coat. They felt different to him. Softer. He tried unbuttoning the coat, but the button hole was snug and he fumbled Time after Time.

"Tear it open, pull it," she said. She ground her ass against his cock.

Naruto jerked and the two buttons clattered into the sink. He cupped her breasts and felt the big rigid nipples between his fingers. Now he knew what felt different , she wasn't wearing a bra. Her round firm breasts were full and warm and heaving as she panted with lust. Naruto didn't even try opening the buttons on Kushina's blouse. With shaking fingers he ripped the front open and thrust his hands inside to fondle the twin mounds of white flesh.

"Oh, god, Naruto, oh god, play with them, honey, they need played with."

Naruto was happy to comply with her moaning wishes. He rolled the large firm nipples between his thumb and forefinger, squeezed, and kneaded each in turn, all the while forcing his stiff cock between his mother's ass cheeks. Finally he realized he was able to thrust almost to her puckered hole. Usually he couldn't get the deep, there was only one way he could go that far. He grabbed Kushina's hips and turned her around to face him. Stooping down he thrust his hand under the skirt, but the tightness kept him from being able to reach all the way. He backed up and grasping the hem slowly raised her skirt. He passed the tops of her stockings and saw the straps of her red garter belt. Then suddenly her down covered lips came into view. His guess had been right she was naked…there were no panties to block his view or his hand.

Kushina groaned as Naruto cupped her throbbing wet pussy. She leaned forward and clamped her lips to his. Her tongue thrust into his mouth and they dueled with pointed tongues as both dripped juice from the intense contact.

Naruto slid his fingers the length of her open swollen lips and finally tweaked her white nubbin as it jutted from its sheath. Kushina growled and bit his lip.

"Push your finger in, honey, two…three…all. Oh god, oh god oh god." Kushina shook as pleasure overtook her.

Naruto thrust two fingers into the saturated cavern and then another. He bent over and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Kushina gurgled like a leaking faucet. Her pussy seemed to suck on his fingers like a little mouth. He wanted to grab his cock, jack-off, fuck something with it, anything…his hand, her cunt…any hole. He pushed his hips against her thigh and Kushina felt his super rigid cock like a pole against her leg.

"Take it out, take your cock out, hurry, Naruto, take it out. Now now," Kushina hissed.

Naruto let go of her pussy and opened his belt. A flick of the zipper and his jeans fell to the floor. Using his thumbs he forced down his underwear and kicked both across the room. He stood next to his mother with his steel hard cock raging out in front as he returned to fingering her pussy.

Kushina grabbed Naruto's cock at the base and stroked it to the top. They stood hip to hip. Her right hand caressing his cock and his right hand fingering her pussy. Naruto wanted to shoot, his cock was aching for release.

Suddenly Naruto was going to have his way. He knew what would solve his desire and now he wasn't to be denied. He shifted slightly until he was directly in front of his mother. He leaned forward against her and stooped , driving his knees between her legs forcing them apart. Then as he straightened he rotated his hips forward and felt his cockhead contact his mother's saturated heat driven pussy lips. The contact thrilled both mother and son and as Naruto continued to press his cock between her swollen lips Kushina squatted and hunched forward opening herself up to his raging cock. Naruto felt the opening stretch as his mighty meat speared into his mothers sopping channel which closed around his flesh as it drove to her womb. He drove upward and Kushina's ass slipped up onto the counter as he raised her with his cock. Her legs encircled his waist, her high heels digging into his taunt muscular ass. He was only half way to the bottom of her sex when he began spraying her insides with cum. Kushina screamed as she added her juices to his offering to lust.

Narutommmmmm, oh god, your cock, your cock, Narutommmm. Mommy's cumming, I'm cumming.

"Mom, mom, ohhh I'm shooting, shooting, it's so good, oh god it's so good. I'm fucking you, really in your pussy and shooting. ohhh mom, shooting.

They both continued to thrust, driving him deeper into her fluid filled channel, even as the passion was receding. It would remain the most intense mind blowing orgasm either would ever experience

"Oh, push it in deeper, honey. Push, push."

"I wish I could get my whole cock and balls in you, mom"

"That would be lovely, baby. Mommy would like it if you could get balls and all in. In fact I would like to shove your whole body up my pussy. Is that a terrible thing to admit to someone? Especially your own son, who has just given you the best fuck of your life. How do you thank your own son for being the best fuck you've ever had?"

"Well, mom you could start by letting him fuck you again." Naruto pulled out of her causing Kushina to protest. Naruto turned her around and bent her over the sink. This is the way it had first started, this is the way he wanted to fuck her. Hard. Then with her skirt still around her waist and her beautiful round ass displayed above white thighhigh stockings and red garter belt, he slipped his again steel hard cock into the puffy pussy lips flushed and throbbing between her parted thighs.

"Oh baby, yes put it in mommy. Put that big hard bar in mommy's pussy."

Naruto watched as his massive hard-on spread his mother's cunt open even more. This Time he was determined to give her a fucking they would both have Time to enjoy. He felt his cock bottom against her womb and he pulled back and thrust again. Kushina mewed like a kitten begging for milk. Naruto began a steady rhythm. Kushina hung onto the counter, grunting each Time Naruto drove into her clasping channel. But his mother was too sexy, watching her sexy ass, holding on to her shapely hips, he had waited too long to fuck her the first Time. He couldn't hold out for the fuck he wanted, instead he drove rapidly as the cum boiled in his balls and finally erupted from the head of his driving cock into his mother's sucking sex.

"Mom, I'm cumming, cumming."

"Me too, baby. Mommy couldn't hold off either, she needed your big cock so bad, needed it, needed it, ohhhh Narutommmmm." Kushina shook as the fluid gushed around Naruto's cock and trickled down her leg. God, she thought, he is a good fuck.

Naruto kept his belly tight against her until his knees began to shake. He backed away from her and sat down at the table. It took a few minutes to catch his breath. Kushina stood , back to the sink, tits and pussy bared, legs spread, gasping

"Sorry about the coat and blouse, mom. I didn't mean to tear it."

"It's okay, honey. It's an old outfit, and I did mean for you to tear it. Probably other things will get torn at Times. I think our love making is going to have some wild sessions."

"Mom, were you serious about me sleeping with you tonight?"

"Yes, but I think I've changed my mind."

"Aww, mom, why?"

"Oh, you can spend the night in bed with me, honey, but I doubt if we are going to get any sleep. That is unless your cock and your tongue wear out." Kushina giggled.

"Or unless your mouth, pussy and ass can't take it," Naruto said.

"My ass? Who said anything about my ass?"

"I love your ass."

"Oh my god. My ass. I know we're not going to get any sleep."

Their touching and feeling and finally fucking in the kitchen had started Naruto's motor running and he was ready to take his mother to bed. He knew this was going to be the night when he got his way. He could tell by her actions that Kushina was also ready for the final act in their little game. Naruto caressed Kushina's ass as they went up the stairs to their rooms to change into something more comfortable and, he hoped, more sexy. As Naruto picked out just the shorts of his boxer style PJ's in his room, Kushina was standing naked in front of her closet looking over her nighties. When the doorbell rang and someone opened the door to the kitchen. Kushina looked at the clock in surprise…it was almost nine-thirty who would be stopping by at this Time of night?

"Hello, Kushina…are you home? Hello?"

Kushina recognized Hinata Harris, next to Carrie Hinata was her closest friend. "Oh no," she thought. "What could she want now?"

"Be right down, Hinata. Have a seat." Damn, Kushina thought. Damn, damn, damn. I'll have to get rid of her. There was a light tap on her door. She hurried over and pulled it open.

Naruto stared at his mother's nipples- rigid from the cool air rushing over them- then trailed his eyes to the tuft of hair on her Venus mound. Stepping inside he dropped to his knees and reaching out grabbed the cheeks of her ass drawing her forward. Before Kushina was quite aware of what was happening he had driven his wet tongue between the lips of her pussy and licked upward across the still sensitive tip of her clitoris. She gasped in surprise and pleasure. Before she could stop him he had pumped his tongue in and out of her moistening lips half a dozen Times. Kushina groaned. She was instantly as hot as she had been earlier.

"Naruto, no, please, no. I have to get dressed. Have to go down stairs. She'll think it's funny if I don't go down or tell her to come up."

"Tell her to call for a pizza, we were going to have one anyway. It'll keep her busy," Naruto said. If she has her way she'll talk all night. I want to go to your bed early.

"I said you could decide what you wanted to do to me…I would decide when."

"Tell her. It's important," he insisted.

Kushina called down to Hinata and convinced her to call for the pizza while Kushina got ready.

"Okay what was so important?"

Naruto dropped his PJ bottoms. His rigid cock stood purpled headed between them. He pulled her toward the bed.

"Lay down a minute, please."

Kushina was reluctant, but she did as he asked. He probably wants to suck me until I cum she thought. Well, that shouldn't take long. Her pussy was still itching for cock after their quickie afternoon session. Wanting to get her hands wrapped around his massive cock helped convince her it would only take a minute for both of them to cum. She spread out and made room for him on the bed. As she expected he knelt between her legs and began kissing her quivering stomach. Wet lips and a wet tongue trailed up to her breasts and flicked first her right nipple then her left. The nipples stiffened and Kushina arched her back slightly as her tits reached for his sucking mouth. He did it again and again. His teeth nipped the rigid flesh. The pink tongue flicked out and tortured the tan ring of nerves surrounding the hard protrusion. He lapped her full bulging breast with saliva-laden swipes. And lapped, and lapped. At first gently, then with more demanding suction his hot mouth devoured the nipple, the areola and finally the whole front quarter of her firm breast. It was cannibal like. If he had chewed her flesh she couldn't have felt more consumed. She wanted to scream, to cry, to claw him, to bite him, to cum and cum. Her passage flooded, a stream of fluid bathed her channel and petal like lips.

Suddenly his mouth was gone…where? What had happened? She needed it…that tongue, those lips…not now - he couldn't quit. She grabbed his head as wet trails streaked back and forth across her stomach, going lower, ever lower, He rustled the hair on her mound, sucked it between his clamping lips. It pulled pleasantly on the cleft below. She spread her legs giving him room…arched her back again, wanting his mouth on her penis like clit thrusting from under its hood.

But he kissed and licked down the crease between her swollen pussy and her thigh. Nibbling bird like on the rise of her lips leading to her open inner lips, to her dripping channel. Now and then nipping on her inner lips, mixing his saliva with her slippery dew.

Naruto slid his hands and arms one after the other under her upper thighs and cupped her hot firm rounded ass cheeks. He slid to his belly and placed himself on a level with her dripping, spread, pink pussy. Unable to control herself, Hinata long gone from her thoughts, she reached down and spread the lips of her saturated cunt, opening her channel, exposing her clit, wishing she could draw his whole head into her screaming opening.

"Suck me, baby. Eat me. Eat mommy's pussy, honey. Lick it. Please, baby, I need to cum. Right now. I need it. Turn around and let me play with your cock. I'll suck you. I want to feel your hard pole."

But Naruto had thought about this all day and was not going to be denied, Hinata or no Hinata. Although he knew it hadn't been that long since his mother had called down to her, he didn't want Hinata walking in on them.

"Tell Hinata you'll be right down, but tell her to wait for the pizza man…hurry tell her before she comes up."

Kushina didn't want to be bothered she wanted her pussy sucked, her clitty licked…in fact she wanted fucked…who could be bothered with Hinata. But some rational part of her brain knew she had to fend off Hinata and any chances of her coming up to her bedroom.

"Be right there, Cin." She called. "Hang on for the pizza man and I'll be done by then. Money is in the little jar on the kitchen counter. I…I need to take a quick shower."

"All right, If I'm not asleep by then," Hinata called back.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hurry, baby, Kushina whispered to Naruto. Suck my pussy. Hurry, hurry. If I don't cum soon, I'm going to die." She tried to reach his hard meat trapped between his belly and the bed. Soon she was distracted by his tongue and quit trying.

Naruto grunted as he buried his face between the hot wet lips of Kushina's flowing pussy. His tongue wriggling down, down into her passage. .

Kushina gurgled deep in her throat. God, he was good. Hitting all the right spots. She was seconds from cumming.

Then it stopped as Naruto raised his head from her wide spread pink flesh.

Kushina groaned. "No, don't stop, honey. Lick, lick. Suck me. Baby, suck me. Suck my clit - make me cum, hon. Make mommy cum. Please, please. We can't do anything that is too noisy, she'll hear us."

But Naruto knew what he was doing. He had wanted to get her so hot she couldn't say no to anything he wanted to do. He was sure she was ready. Sliding his hands under her ass he lifted her higher and there before him was his target, his prize. There below her dripping pussy tucked between the firm globes of her ass was her puckered hole. Clean, pinkish tan, clenching as she tightened her ass to thrust her pussy up into the air. He stuck his tongue out as far as possible and lowered his head. The tip of his tongue flicked against her tight anus. Kushina gasped. He flicked the tight ring again.

"No, baby. Not there, not there."

His tongue again flicked her butt and she quivered as though she had touched an electric wire. He raised his head and looked once again at the clenching ring, then his head dropped and his rigid tongue pierced his mother's ass and drove into her.

Kushina whimpered, gasped as her lungs demanded air. Unbidden she grabbed her legs behind her knees drawing them up along side her head.

"Oh my god, my god. I'm going to cum, going to cum, I'm cumming. Oh, great god. Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Goddddddd. Your tongue's in my ass, in my ass. Oh, god, so dirty, so nasty. Tongue me, baby. Can't stop cumming. Ohhhhhh, again, I'm cumming again. Ohhhhhhhhhh. Your tongue, Oh god, your tongue is in my butt. You wanted my ass, didn't you, baby. I can't believe you did it."

He thrust into her butt Time after Time and she continued to wiggle and squirm. She couldn't begin to describe the feeling. Nothing in her life had prepared her for the shock of her son doing such a thing and the thrill of him committing such an act on his own mother. Her ass tingled and involuntarily twitched each Time he tongued her. She never suspected she would like such a thing. Now she wondered if she would ever get enough of his nasty tongue. She couldn't wait until she could return the favor to her loving son.

"Give me your cock. I want to suck you. Come on, I want your hard shaft in my mouth."

Naruto rotated in the bed and placed his prick next to Kushina's face but he continued to thrust his tongue into Kushina's up turned ass. He had never done anything in his life that gave him such a thrill. Suddenly his cock was enveloped in a velvet tube. Her lips went down and down until he felt the tip of his dripping cock touch the narrow opening into her throat. He felt her swallow and his cock moved deeper. She swallowed again and he knew he was down into her throat. Her hand was pumping his prick between her mouth and his belly and her head was moving back and forth as his cock slid in and out of her throat. She was deep throating him. It was a first for both of them. She wanted to literally suck his whole body inside her. She also knew that later, after Hinata left, she was going to let her son fuck her brains out. They could sleep tomorrow. In fact she was going to tell him that he could fuck her for the rest of his life if he wished. Then she felt his balls jerk, and his cock head swell. Kushina had never sucked a cock to completion and wasn't sure what to expect. She certainly wasn't prepared for the gusher of cum that flooded her mouth and shot straight into her stomach. Shot after shot rained down her throat, filled her mouth and poured from her mouth to run down her chin. In the midst of the spray she realized the taste of her son's cum was very pleasant. Naruto shot his load into his mother's mouth and at the same Time tongue fucked her ass. The cum gushing down her throat and the tongue going in and out of her ass was too much for Kushina and gasping and gurgling she thrust her pussy and ass against Naruto's face as another cum roared through her. They clung together for a few minutes until the shivering and thrusting stopped then flopped to the side of the bed and lay huffing and puffing next to each other.

They heard a car stop in front of the house.

"Pizza man is here," Naruto forced the words out..

They waited for the doorbell and Hinata's call. Instead they heard the door open and close. The car pulled away. A voice came from the front door area.

"Hello, Hinata. How are you? Where is everyone?"

"Oh my god," Kushina said. "It's your father!"

Naruto rolled off the bed, scrambling to his feet. He raced to pick up his Pj's and headed for the bedroom door. Kushina grabbed the sheets and stripped them from the bed.

"Hurry, hon, hurry. Then she stopped and looked toward her son and lover. "Naruto…come here."

"What?"

"Come here," she said moving quickly toward him. Dropping the sheets she flung both arms around his neck.

"Thank you, lover, that was marvelous. And I'm yours for anything you want for as long as you want it." She stared into his eyes. "Anything. Do you understand?"

"Do you mean…"

"I mean anything! Now get out of here." Smiling Naruto left the room and raced down the hall. Kushina grabbed the sheets and retreated to the bathroom and the shower. Before she closed the door she remembered to squirt two or three shots of air freshener into the room. In the bathroom she jammed the sheets into the clothes hamper and turned on the shower. She was shaking with nervous excitement by the Naruto she stepped into the warm stream spraying from the showerhead. She soaped quickly, flushing away all surface traces of their love making, but between her legs her pussy fluttered and her ass twitched. God she wished he'd had Time to shove his hard cock into her hungry pussy. She had passed the point of letting her son fuck her…she was ready to demand that he bury his hot penis in her needy channel. When had this switched from a game to a new life style she wondered.

A minute later there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, surprise, I'm home. Are you okay?" He rattled the door. "Why is the door locked? Hinata said you had been up here quite awhile. Oh, yeah, and the pizza is here," her husband Minato said.

"I always lock the door when you're not home. I don't want a Bate's Motel - Psycho scene in my shower. Something I ate didn't agree with me, but I feel great now. How come you're home? What happened to the case?"

"Client agreed to settle so they called me on the plane. I got off in Chicago and headed straight back on the next plane home. Where's Naruto?"

"In his room I guess. Better tell him about the pizza. I'm almost done. Why don't you entertain Hinata and I'll be right down. Glad you're home." She tried to convince herself that she meant it, but the truth was she wasn't thrilled with his return.

Minutes later she hurried downstairs and into the kitchen. Hinata, Naruto and Minato were munching on slices of pizza.

"We're waiting on you," Minato said with a grin.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah. Like one pig waits on another."

"I was beginning to think you were entertaining a lover up there," Hinata said.

Naruto coughed.

"Slow down, Naruto. There's plenty of pizza." Minato said.

"It's really good, "Naruto said. "I guess I was just rushing it."

"I can't tell. I've still got this funny taste in my mouth," Kushina said with a straight face.

Naruto coughed even harder.

"Be careful, Naruto. I'll have to practice my hindlick manuver," Hinata said.

Naruto turned bright red, and Kushina laughed uproariously. Minato grinned.

"I think you mean Heimlich maneuver," he said.

It was Hinata's turn to redden. "Oh, yes, I guess." She laughed. "Still, he is very handsome."

"I'd say at his age he would prefer your method, Hinata," Kushina said still wiping the tears from her eye after the hard laughing.

"Mom," Naruto said.

"Kushina, you're embarrassing him. I think Naruto is a little more naive than that. He's probably never even heard of such things," Minato said.

Hinata turned to Naruto and putting one arm around him pulled him against her. Firmly planting one 38 c tit into his manly chest.

"We're only teasing you, Naruto. I don't want to embarrass you," she said. She was surprised by the rock hard cock she found pressing against her. Damn, she thought, this kid is hung. Naruto liked the feel of Hinata's tit pushing on his flesh, and carelessly let his hand brush her ass as he lifted his hand to her back. His cock jumped as he felt the heat from her body engulf it. Hinata was slow to release him. Her pussy gave a little twinge. Kushina noticed the tiny signs of arousal on both Hinata and Naruto. She wasn't sure she liked it.

Why don't we all go in the family room where we can sit down.

Minato grabbed the pizza box and Hinata the paper plates and napkins.

"Naruto you can help me with the drinks," Kushina said. As the others went ahead she and Naruto stayed behind.

"Don't eat too heavy," Kushina said smiling. She patted her pocket. "I'm going to give your dad one of his sleeping pills. That is if you're up to it?"

"I'm so hard I could bore holes in wood with it."

"Just don't try boring any holes in Hinata."

"Mom."

"Don't "mom" me. I saw that little push push game."

Naruto laughed. "Her tit sure is firm. Her ass isn't bad either." Kushina glared at him. "Mom, I'm only teasing you. You 're everything I want. I could tell by her actions more than a month ago that Hinata would let me fuck her…Ino too. Since you and I have been playing around it seems they are suddenly available. I don't know why."

"I do. You have that look about you. You're more assured. It's a signal women get from a ready to fuck male. Especially a male that some other female finds attractive enough to fuck. Well, we better get in there before we have to explain what we're doing."

"I know what I'd like to be doing."

"Later, baby, later," she whispered. "Someday, maybe I'll even let you do Hinata and Ino."

"Oh god, mom. You just made me start to drip and I'm so hard I could hang a six pack on it."

"Cans or bottles?" she said.

Kushina stopped abruptly at the family room door. She sighed contentedly as Naruto ran into her, burying his rigid cock between the cheeks of her ass. She ground her ass against his swollen member. After a moment she moved on. Naruto did his best to hide his massive rod.

Thirty minutes later Minato decided he was too tired to stay up, Hinata also left for home and Kushina said it was her bed Naruto. Naruto locked the doors and went to his room His mother's quick squeeze of his cock was the only sign that there may be later developments.

He wanted to grab his heavy meat and drive his hand up and down the shaft, but his mother had said she wanted more tonight and he wanted to be prepared to do what ever she wanted. Though, she had told him that she was his for anything forever. He was still tossing and turning in frustration when he heard the creak of the door. He froze.

Suddenly there she was like a ghost. Pale in the reflected moonlight. Even in the dim light he could see her nipples thrusting against the breezy fabric of her gown. She was more beautiful each Naruto he saw her. Each Naruto she came as a lover. She stopped before him and slowly raised her hem…lifting it up and up…carrying the gown up and over her head to stand revealed in all her glory. Twin nipple topped tits thrust forward, back arched, legs spread slightly and her down covered pubic mound shoved out like a gift to his glorious rigid pole. She flowed to him and kneeling before him grasped his shaft between her caressing hands, hands steeped in warm oil. She massaged the oil into his skin adding even more heat than they already contained. Like bird wings her fingers played up and down the throbbing flesh. He leaned back on his elbows wanting to force his meat into the hot sheath of a woman's receptacle. Struggling to keep from shooting a massive charge of white cum from balls already full from the earlier priming of his mighty pump. She knew, but still she played… feather touches of the butterfly on a column of oiled meat.

He could stand no more. Grabbing her he pulled her onto the bed and pinned his steel hard shaft between them.

"Get on it…I need you to ride it…before I explode I need to be in you."

" Yes, baby, and you will. But first I want to watch you shoot your white rope of cum up in the air and over my face, my belly, my tits, everywhere. All that juice…please, baby. Everywhere. Your juice."

Turning she grasped his rigid meat with both hands and began pumping.

"No. You've always had your way. You said today, everything was mine, anyTime. So, over. Roll over." He clutched her hip and against some resistance he turned her over on to her stomach.

"Get on your knees." As she rose his fingers played with her saturated pussy. She was so hot that fluid dripped from her open lips. She spread her knees wide to give him access to her sex.

"Alright, baby. If that's what you want, mommy wants it too. Bury your beautiful meat in mommy's pussy. All the way, baby, all the way. Fill me with your juice, your white juice. Fill me." Kushina dropped her face into his pillow and raised her firm round sexy ass into the night air. Naruto knelt behind her and crouched down slightly. His tongue flicked out and stroked her dripping pussy. Kushina groaned. Again Naruto licked the length of her swollen lips. Kushina wiggled and growled as his tongue dipped between her pink fluttering petals. He lowered his head and his tongue flicked her clitty…she gurgled and uncontrollably humped her ass. Naruto raised his head and the hard tip of his tongue pierced her puckered hole. Kushina pumped her ass up and down and thrust it back hoping to find release for the massive orgasm waiting just below the surface of her quivering lips.

Naruto straightened and leaning forward placed his oil covered dripping cock less than an inch away from Kushina's tiny pink puckered hole. Then with a fluid motion smooth as soft butter he slid his massive red cock into Kushina's ass. Kushina grunted like a rooting pig but the cock eased in inch after inch. She wanted to scream, she wanted to stop the invader, she wanted to tell him that she was his mother, instead she had the most massive orgasm of her life. And still his cock slid in and as the orgasm eased and began allowing her to come down off her high she felt his thighs stop against her firm rounded ass cheeks. He waited a moment than began a slow action. He drew back and back until Kushina was amazed that he had so much cock in her then he eased it forward again, filling her tube with his mighty meat until again his legs bumped her firm cheeks. She thought she would hurt, she had feared the pain for she knew one day he would fuck her ass. Instead it had happened when she least expected it and now she waited for his next movement, for the next hard thrust into her innards. When it came she welcomed the meaty intruder and even pushed back against him wanting more of the rigid cock to penetrate her. He speeded up his movement and she too increased her drive against his ramming body. Moisture dripped from them as they drove against each other. Kushina didn't want to admit it but she had wanted this since Naruto had first played with her ass at the sink. She knew he was her son, she knew it was incest. At this instant she knew that was adding to the thrill of this glorious fuck.

"Mom, I'm going to cum. I'm going to shoot in you. I'm going to shoot up your butt."

"My ass, baby. You're going to shoot in mommy's ass, honey. Shoot, baby, shoot in my ass, shoot your white ropes in me."

"Now, mom, now…I'm shooting in you."

"I can feel it, baby, uggh, I can feel it. Shoot, shoot, ohhhh I'm going to cum, ohhhh. Oh god fuck me you sweet mother fucker. Fuck mommy's ass, sweet mother fucker. I'm cumming, mommy's cumming. Ohhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhh oh fuck…fuck."

Kushina collapsed face down into the pillow with Naruto's massive shaft still embedded in her anal tube.

Naruto supported his body with extended arms. He leaned down and nuzzled Kushina's neck. "I did it, mom. I actually fucked your ass," he whispered.

"I think you still are. Either that or someone stuck a broom handle up my butt." She clinched her sphincter muscle as Naruto began to go soft. "I can't believe how much I like the feel of your big cock in there. I hope you're planning on doing my ass on a regular basis."

"Oh boy, mom, I sure am…at least once or twice a month."

Kushina groaned. Ohh, Naruto,"

"Too much? Well how often did you have in mind?"

She giggled, "I was thinking more like once or twice a week," she said. Kushina wiggled her beautiful rounded ass and flexed her muscles, gripping Naruto's cock near its base.

All the talk about being in her ass and his mother flexing her muscles caused Naruto's cock to stiffen.

"Why don't we do it again," Naruto whispered, "and get a start on this weeks count."

"Just having your meat in there is starting my pussy throbbing already. Better fuck me quick or…oh god, I'm going to cum without you, baby. Ohhhhh, sweetie, drive it in me, drive it in.

Naruto drew back and thrust his now steel hard shaft deep into his mother's channel.

Ohhhh, god. I can't believe it, I'm cumming, baby, mommy's cumming. Ohhhhhhh."

Naruto continued to plunge his heavy member extremely hard into her clutching rectum. Kushina drove her solid, silken mounds back against Naruto's belly impaling herself on his thrusting peg. He felt the fluid begin to rise, became aware of that special tickle in his groin as the hot sperm boiled toward the entrance of his tiny cock hole.

"Mom, oh, mom, here it comes, now, I'm cumming, cumming, ohhhhhhh" The white ropes of her son's cum sprayed the walls of Kushina's anal channel, and sprayed, and sprayed. And the thought that her own son was riding her like a mare in heat, that he was not only fucking his mother but fucking her up the ass triggered another blinding orgasm in her pussy and her rectum. She trembled as though being shaken by some strange animal. She humped her ass violently against the thick male member filling her. She went deaf and was unaware of her surroundings except for the meat forcing her ass cheeks apart and spreading her anal tunnel. She crashed to the bed and felt the weight fall from her back, but she left the earth and drifted into oblivion.

Kushina awoke hours later. Naruto was curled around her cuddling her in his arms. His now flaccid cock pressed against her hip. She slid down in the bed and with two fingers raised the limp flesh until she could get the head into her mouth. She sucked almost the whole wrinkled meat inside and held it there for a minute, When she felt the first stirrings in his member she allowed it to slip from between her lips dropping it on his thigh. She stood by the bed and wiped the white trail from her pussy lips and her legs with Naruto's underwear. She certainly didn't want to go to her husband's bed dripping cum from her well-used pussy and ass. She pulled the sheet over him and tiptoed from the room.

In her bedroom her husband was snoring gently. She slipped into bed on her side and allowed her ass cheeks to warm up before backing against Minato. She wished it was her son's ass against her, if it was she'd mount him and fuck him until he passed out. Kushina smiled to herself when she remembered that this all started with her son reaching for a box of cereal. She was still thinking about her little mother fucker when she fell asleep. She didn't know she would fall asleep every night with both her channels filled for years to come.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lemon Warning**

Naruto slipped away from the kiss and started to lay kisses on Samui's open neck as he rubbed her stomach with his hands. Samui squirmed under his touch as her own hands began massaging his shoulders and running all over his clothes. She mewled as Naruto kept kissing her neck and his hands started to roam over her own body.

The two kept kissing and their hands made their way onto their lovers bodies and they continued to moan into each others' mouths as they enjoyed their partners workings. Naruto's left hand found Samui's right breast and began gripping the fleshy globe through her multiple levels of clothing which resulted in Samui's breath hitching in her throat. She had never told anyone, but her breasts were incredibly sensitive when she was turned on. But the levels of clothing in Naruto's way was already starting to frustrate her. She wanted to feel Naruto's naked body on her breasts. Feel him as he mercilessly pounded into her already dripping twat. She couldn't believe she was already so horny for Naruto but her body would not lie and she was quickly losing the self control needed to take their first time slower than it already had been.

Naruto kept his workings going and felt his cock at a level of hardness he hadn't thought possible. He was resisting tearing Samui's clothes off and just shoving his cock in between her breasts or just thrusting into her pussy and having his way with her. So he kept up his ministrations hoping that, by the mewls Samui was making, it was good. He started to grind his erection into her thigh through their clothing and suddenly felt him being rolled over. He gasped as he saw Samui straddle him.

"Enough foreplay. I can't stand all this clothing! I want to feel you." Samui said as she reached down and literally tore the grey shirt he had on off. Naruto smiled up at Samui as she started to grind herself along his erection and she started to remove her shirts. She removed her jounin jacket from her waist and lifted her greay shirt as well as her mesh undershirt off in one swift motion.

Naruto watched as her breasts were free and bounced slightly as they were released from the confines of the shirt. Samui kept grinding herself as Naruto stared at her breasts. "I thought you weren't a breast man Naruto-kun. You never stared at them when I was with you." she said as she continued getting the both of them in the mood.

Naruto's eyes snapped up to Samui's, "Are you kidding? No hot blooded male could resist such huge breasts. I just hid it because I knew you wouldn't like it. Besides you were probably stared at a lot by guys who can't take a hint." he explained as one of his hands came up and started to knead the marshmallow in his hand.

Samui's breath hitched as a hand came and started to knead her breasts. It felt so much better without any clothes on and even more so than when she did it herself. Just like his massages he managed to find all the right spots. "O... Really? Well then... I suppose I will just have to show you why you SHOULD have been staring." she said seductively as she slid off the bed while taking Naruto's pants and underwear with her. Once she had them off she threw them into a corner and turned back around for a look at what she would be dealing with. She had a rough estimate as according to her grinding but she wasn't prepared for the real thing.

Standing straight up in front of her was a monster of a cock. It was 10.5 inches in length and so wide that one of her hands couldn't fit around it. Her jaw dropped as she felt it pulsing within her hand and it seemed to twitch as she started to slowly pump it in fascination. She had been with a few guys before as was necessary for seduction training and the actual seduction mission but no one had ever been close to this size. She licked her lips in anticipation and started to pump a bit faster as she looked up at Naruto.

Naruto had his eyes directly on Samui's chest and wouldn't move them from her breasts the whole time Samui had been staring at his cock. Once he felt her look at him, he shifted his gaze to her eyes and the two had a silent war of who was going to have foreplay first. It was quickly apparent who the victor was as Samui gave his cock a particularly vicious jerk that had him laying back in pleasure.

Samui smiled as she won her battle and started to pump again. She jerked him off for about 20 seconds alternating her pace and adding a twisting movement to her hand. She finally brought her other hand up and began to play with his larger than normal balls. She kept her hand twisting and jerking him off as she started to fondle his ball sack and heard him gasp in surprise. He went to sit up but a quick squeeze to his balls stopped that in its tracks. He relaxed once again and let Samui continnue lavishing her praise on his cock.

After another 20 seconds of fondling his balls and stroking him, Samui decided to finish him. She leaned forward and stretched her tongue out to grab one of his balls. She sucked on it lightly as he groaned. She let the ball drop out of her mouth and sent her tongue to the base of his shaft. She moved her hand around his cock and licked from the base of his shaft all the way up from the underside to the head of his cock. She used her tongue to gather the precum that had been sitting on his head and swirled her tongue around his cockhead before pulling back slightly and testing the flavor. She swirled it around twice before swallowing it and leaning forward again to lick his cock.

Naruto's hands were balled into the sheet. He had also been with a few women, after all how would he know what they were after him if he didn't recognize the lust, but Samui was making it extremely hard to hold out on just screwing her brains out. When he felt her tongue go back in for its second helping of his cock he just concentrated on not bucking his hips into her face.

Samui swirled her tongue over his cockhead and ran her tongue down the underside of his shaft and all the way back up. She smiled up at the pained expression Naruto was giving her and opened her mouth wide. She saw his eyes widen but before he could say anything she engulfed his cock in her mouth and slowly started to take as much as she could of the monster into her mouth. She managed to get about 4 inches in her mouth before she hit her throat. She had deepthroated before but she didn't want to try it with his monster so she raised one hand to stroke the rest of his cock as she sucked strongly while pulling his cock out of her mouth. Her cheeks caved in as she suctioned his cock.

Naruto was cross eyed when she started to suck the head of his cock while she stroked him off. He felt his end coming as his cock twitched and warned Samui. "Ugh... Samui-chan I'm going to cum."

Samui heard him and quickly pulled his cock to the entrance of her mouth so that just the tip was resting in her mouth. She brought her second hand up and started a two hand stroke to finish him as one of his hands went to the back of her head and fisted her hair. She smiled as she felt his cock throb again and she got her first taste of, what she hoped to be, her only lover. She felt the first spurt fill most of her mouth and moved her tongue around getting a feel for the texture and flavor of his cum. Once she felt her cheeks start to puff as his second shot almost overfilled her mouth she quickly started to gulp the thick cum down. She had managed to get about 2 gulps full before his third spurt overfilled her mouth and some spilled out onto her chest. She kept drinking the cum he was spurting out until almost a minute later when he tapered off and Samui could finally get a breath in. She breathed in through her nose and could feel her pussy gushing fluids from the heavy scent of man in the air.

She leaned back on her haunches and looked up at Naruto. She opened her mouth and let her tongue move all around showing her tasting his cum yet again. She closed her mouth and made a show of gulping down his cum. The show worked as she looked down and saw his cock at full mast again slathered in her own saliva and some of his cum. That reminded her of the cum still sitting on her breasts. She looked thoughtful for a second before she reached down and started to rub the rum into her own breasts and moaned as she felt shivers of pleasure.

Naruto came down form his orgasm to note that Samui was fondling herself while rubbing his cum into her enormous bosom. He felt his cock twitch and really wanted to do something but he didn't want to offend Samui.

Samui came back from rubbing the cum into her breasts and noticed Naruto staring at her breasts again. She turned her chest and let her girls bounce a little and watched as his eyes followed their every jiggle. She smiled and moved onto the bed while laying back. She grabbed his cock and laid it in between her breasts. She knew his stamina would outlast hers so she was trying to get him to cum a few times before he literally fucked her for a week straight. Because she was sure she wouldn't let his cock out of her pussy once he put it in until they were both satisifed. She smiled up at him and crushed his cock in between her breasts. She gasped as his cock head was still poking her chin but gained a devilish idea. She opened her mouth again and took the cockhead into her mouth while starting to stroke him off with her own breasts.

Naruto was transfixed as Samui did exactly what he had wanted. He watched as her breasts engulfed his cock and her mouth took the rest of him. He groaned as she started to suck lightly while moving her breasts around to create a wonderful feeling for Naruto. Soon enough though, Naruto's self control finally broke. He thrust his hips forward and started to viciously attack Samui's lovely breasts with his cock as he started to literally fuck her breasts.

Samui couldn't deny that when he started to fuck her breasts she felt her pussy start to gush even more fluids than she thought she had in her own body. She could tell her panties would be soaked shortly and hoped he would end this fast as she wanted him inside her now that her breasts were sending such pleasure to her. She felt his cock twitch in her mouth and through her breasts. She smiled in her head and started to suck strongly to get his end to come.

Naruto felt his end nearing and thrust forward once more into Samui's mouth. He started to spew his load again but Samui was miraculously able to keep up with him this time and swallowed each spurt as it entered her mouth. Naruto had his head thrown back in pleasure as Samui gulped his cum down. When Naruto came back from his orgasm he looked down at Samui and pure love shone in his eyes.

"I must say I don't think I have ever really enjoyed the taste of cum but yours seems to have me addicted." Samui said as she licked her lips while Naruto flushed. "But there is one place that I want your cum more than any other place now. Once you enter there I am not letting you go until we are both satisfied so get ready." she said and threw her skirt and soaked orange panties into the corner to fully reveal herself to her lover. She pushed Naruto off her and had him get off the bed.

She reached down and spread her pussy lips bearing herself to him. "Now I want your to take that monster cock of yours and shove it down my pussy." Samui said huskily as she saw Naruto's eyes almost glaze over. Naruto leaned forward and was about to go in for a taste when Samui's hand caressed his cheek making him look up. She coaxed his head to hers and whispered huskily, "I don't want you eating me out Naru-kun. You will have all the chances in the world to do so but I want you to fuck me now!"

Naruto merely nodded and positioned himself at her beared entrance. He looked up one last time before he thrust forward and speared 7 inches into her. Samui's back arched and she screamed slightly as she was penetrated for the first time in a few years. The wetness of her pussy halted any major discomfort but it was still a bit painful from how thick and big he was compared to any of her other lovers and the fact she hadn't had sex in a few years. She saw Naruto go to pull out but she grabbed his chest and pulled him closer shoving him further into her at the same time. She winced as she felt him digging deeper.

"Put it all in. I need to adjust. Just put it all in and don't move please." she said in a pained voice. Naruto looked sad before he shoved the rest of himself in and bottomed out. "I'm sorry." he said as he kept nipping her exposed neck and ear.

Samui merely smiled at him. "I'm not. But I am going to tell you something." she leaned up as if it was some great secret and whispered in his ear, "my breasts are really sensitive so..." she leaned back down and smiled at him as he stared at her in shock. His hands immediately flew to her breasts and started to massage them in order to help her in adjusting. After about 30 seconds of this Samui rolled her hips as the pain had receded and gave a hiss of pleasure.

Naruto groaned as she rolled around and he finally concentrated on his pleasure. He had been so concerned about Samui he had completely disregarded the wonderful feeling surrounding his cock. She was tight, as were most with his size, but pleasureably so. She was wet and those juices dripped around his cock giving him a wonderful feeling. But most of all, she felt so hot to him. It was almost like a searing heat that had his cock twitching and throbbing in pure pleasure.

Once Samui rolled her hips and got over her pain she gasped as she finally felt him inside her. She put her hand on her belly and realized just how deep he had actually gotten. She smiled as she realized she had never been penetrated this deep before and she was able to give him something that had never been touched. She rolled her hips again and gasped as his cock brushed against a particular spot. She rolled again gasped yet again as she realized that must have been the entrance to her womb. She smiled slightly as she realized this and looked up at Naruto.

"Move Naru-kun." she said. Naruto slowly pulled out of his lovers hot pussy and groaned as the cool mountain air surrounded his cock instead of her velvety walls. He went all the way until just his head was resting in her and then plunged back in. He started a slow rythmn of pulling out and thrusting back in so as to make sure she was ok. Her velvety walls were milking him expectantly and he was trying to hold out. But Samui made her frustration known as she rolled her hips and said, "If you don't hurry up I swear. Naru-kuuuuuuuuuun" she moaned as he suddenly thrust back in and picked up his pace.

Samui loved the feeling of his cock pounding into her harder but she wanted to be fucked stupid. She had never felt like this before but she knew she wanted him going as fast as possible so they could reach their ends. She leaned up and brushed her breasts against his chest as she kissed him and said, "Faster Naru-kun. As fast as you can I want to be fucked. Stop playing around." She laid back down and watched as his shocked expression changed into a feral grin as he suddenly pulled out and thrust right back in to the hilt and bumpe her cervix again.

She felt him start to piston in and out of her pussy and swore she would pay him back as an orgasm ripped through her body as he kept thrusting into her G-spot. She wondered for a mere second how he had found it but it was torn from her mind as a second orgasm racked her hypersensitive body. She finally stopped cumming and was disappointed when Naruto hadn't cum with her. She growled a bit in her chest which made her girls jiggle. She thrust back as Naruto slowed down and pushed his cockhead near her cervix. She wanted him to end.

Naruto was so close after those two orgasms of hers. The feeling of her tight velvety walls caressing his cock trying to get his precious load was unbearable but he held on and thrust through it all to give her maximum pleasure. He was about to pull out so as not to explode in her but she rolled closer to him and wrapped her legs around him. He looked up at her.

"If you think you are cumming anywhere but inside me you have another thing coming Naru-kun. I told you. You are addicting and my pussy wants your cum. You aren't leaving until I get my fill." she said and thrust back onto his cock.

Naruto moaned but determined that if she wanted this he would give her an orgasm to go along with it that would never be forgotten. SO he thrust back in and quickly set a pace to hit her G-spot one last time. As soon as he hit her g-spot his cock was clamped on and milked as her massaging walls tried to get him to cum as well. He thrust a few times when he felt her orgasm tapering off. He managed to hit that bump he had earlier and recognized it as the cervix. He let go and blast his cum right at her cervix which sent her tight sheath into a new round of convulsing. As the sheath managed to milk him he could feel his balls emptying. He sighed in relief as each glob of cum was expunged into his lovers womb.

Samui was cross eyed from this pleasure. He had managed to make her cum 4 times in the last 5 minutes and now he was blasting her womb full of cum. She had never had anyone who filled her so throughly or who could reach so far so this was a new experience for her. His hot, thick cum blasted straight at her cervix and sent her into her 5th orgasm as her walls were constricting and pumping his cock for his sperm. She could feel each twitch that accompanied the blasts of cum. She felt the ropey texture she had tasted coat her womb in white and could feel it as her womb was warmed from his hot load.

She felt his cock as it swelled and erupted with cum as each load was deposited into her womb. Her pussy was undoubtedly shaped to his cock now as she felt her own walls being pushed aside as his cock swelled to let another glob of cum be desposited inside her. She felt her stomach start to be pressured and pulled him back a bit so his cum was blasting on her pussy walls but he kept cumming even after she felt her walls slick with his juices. She felt it pour out of her stretched pussy and down her ass crack to the bed beneath her. She smiled as Naruto finally finished and went to pull out.

She pulled him flush against herself and rolled over so she could lay on him while keeping them united.

"That was amazing Naru-kun!" Samui said.

"Yes I don't think I have ever cum that much in one load. Your pussy really is one of a kind." Naruto said while chuckling while Samui smiled.

"I love you Naru-kun." she said.

"And I you Samui-hime." He said.

Samui thought for a moment before she asked, "Why did you talk to me when everyone else shunned you?"

Naruto looked down into her eyes before his eyes went back to the cieling, "I took a chance."

Fin


	22. Chapter 22

Well, he was bound and determined to utilize them, he thought as he massaged his cock in his hand while thinking of his lovely sister. He smiled as he looked down at the 8" of hard cock in his hand, wondering if either of the three boys that he knew Kelly was fucking had cocks as big as his. She didn't even have a boyfriend. He felt his frustrations peak as his balls scrunched up and cum shot from the end of his cock, splashing all over the floor in front of his bed. When he finished cumming, he stood up, determined to figure a way out of his dilemma before he went crazy.

While John got dressed in his room, Kelly was just waking up in her room next door. She kicked the covers off and enjoyed a luxuriant stretch as she thought of the previous night and smiled. Biff Wilson had fucked her and sucked her to so many orgasms that she had thought she would explode from pleasure. Instead, when he had finally collapsed, too drained for any more, she had felt like she only wanted more and more and more.

She felt her nipples getting hard and her pussy getting wet as she lay there and thought about it. God, she loved sex. It had only been a couple of months since she had lost her cherry, but she found herself thinking of sex almost all of the time. Her hands went to her breasts, cupping them, her fingers automatically finding her hard erect nipples and pinching and pulling on them. One hand slid down between her legs to feel the warm moistness there, a finger finding her huge erect clit and gently rubbing it. She forced herself to stop, knowing that if she didn't she'd lay there the whole day and play with herself. It was Saturday and she had the whole weekend to look forward to.

Getting to her feet, she stuck her finger in her mouth and gently sucked it, tasting herself. She had quickly learned that she loved sucking a cock, especially after it had been inside of her and was covered with her juices. She understood why the boys who she fucked loved so much eating her pussy. If she could reach it she'd eat herself, she thought with a grin. But what to wear today. She didn't really have any plans until tonight, just laze around the house, maybe get some sun, watch some TV.

I wonder what John's doing today, she thought, a smile crossing her face when she thought of her big gorgeous twin brother. She knew all the girls at school got wet whenever they saw him. And he didn't even have a clue, she thought, shaking her head in amazement. He could be getting more pussy than anyone she knew if he'd just try. She knew that he noticed girls, she had seen the looks she had gotten when she sometimes wore a tight t-shirt without a bra around the house. She was sure she had seen him with a lump in his pants on more than one occasion.

Maybe I'll hang with John today, tease him a little bit and find out what he's been up to, she thought, reaching for a cut-off t-shirt and pulling it over her head. It barely came down enough to cover her tits, and her nipples pressed out against the material, making it very obvious that she had no bra on. She then reached for a pair of cut-offs, slipping into them without any underwear. She loved the feeling of the thick seam rubbing her clit as she moved her legs. She knew if she wasn't careful she'd wet the entire crotch.

Poor John, she thought as she brushed her hair. She had really been ignoring him for the last few months while her hormones had raged for the first time in her life and she had become quickly addicted to sex. They had always been real close, just like twins, always talking and sharing their secrets with each other. He was the first person she had told that she had lost her cherry when it had happened and it had seemed to her that their relationship had sort of changed from that point on. She opened the door to her room and waltzed down the hallway to the kitchen where she found both her parents and John sitting down to breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone," she said, sliding into a seat. "I'm starved."

"Well, good morning to you too," Karin said. "Don't you think you could have found a bit more of a shirt to wear?" she asked.

"Oh, mom, it's Saturday and I'm having breakfast in my own home," Kelly replied. "I'm not going out like this."

"Jason," Karin said. "Please say something."

"Well, she's certainly growing up, isn't she?" he said, shaking his head.

"How would you like it if I dressed like that around the house?" Karin asked. "You think you'd be so relaxed about it?"

"No, I don't," he replied, a big smile on his face. "Why don't you try it and find out."

"Yeah, mom, what's wrong with the way I'm dressed anyway?" Kelly asked, laughing at her mother's look of surprise. "I'm covered. You can see more when I wear a bathing suit and you don't tell me not to wear one in public."

"I'm sorry I ever said anything," Karin said, sitting back down. "You look wonderful, dear. It's nice that you're so comfortable with yourself and your family."

"What's the big deal anyway?" John suddenly said. "It's not like it's not obvious that she's got tits now. She'd still have them even if she wore a sack."

"That a way, twin brother," Kelly laughed. "If I make you uncomfortable, mom, I'd be happy to go change."

"Just forget it," Karin said, laughing now herself. "I must be getting old."

"What are you two going to do today?" Jason asked as they ate breakfast.

"I don't know," Kelly answered. "I thought I'd see what John's up to and hang out with him."

"I don't really have any plans," John said, inwardly pleased to hear what his sister had said, and also happy to see what she was wearing. "Maybe I'll go down to the river for a while."

"That sounds like fun," Kelly said. "I haven't been down there in a while."

"Well, I'm off to play golf," Jason said, getting to his feet. "I'll see all of you later."

"You two help me clean up first," Karin said. "I assume you have a date tonight?" she asked Kelly.

"Yup," Kelly said, nodding her head. "Jimmy Hastings."

"Well, don't forget your curfew," Karin said.

"I won't, mom," Kelly assured her. "I promise."

"I'm going to change, then we'll go," John said as they finished cleaning up from breakfast.

"Okay, I'll wait here," Kelly said, noticing that his eyes strayed to her chest yet again.

It was less than a mile to the river along a trail through the forest that bordered their house. They walked in silence, savoring the smells and sounds of the forest until they got to the river. Then a little further along the bank they came to a small grassy clearing under a big oak tree that overhung the river.

"God, I love this place," Kelly said, flopping down on the ground on her back, her arms flung wide.

"It's the best," John agreed, noticing that her shirt had pulled up, exposing the undersides of her tits.

"John, why don't you ever go out with any of the girls?" Kelly suddenly asked, pushing up so that she was propped on her elbows.

"I don't know," John mumbled, glancing at her and seeing that the bottom of her tits were now almost completely exposed up to the edge of her nipples.

"I know so may girls who would give anything to go out with you," she said. "I mean, you're the best looking guy in the whole school."

"Right. Who says?" John asked, snorting in contempt.

"Well, I do," Kelly said, smiling at him. "And I'd know."

"Oh, how's that?" John asked, unable to avoid smiling.

"Because I'm dating all the best looking boys and none of them even come close to you," she replied.

"How come you always go out with someone different?" John asked.

"Why not!" Kelly said. "I'm not looking to only go out with one guy. I'm young. I want to see what different guys are like."

"Are they really all that different?" John asked.

"Oh, yes, they sure are," Kelly laughed. "No two alike."

"Not at all?" John asked.

"Well, they all want to fuck," Kelly said. "That's for sure. But then they're different there too."

"What!" John exclaimed, staring at her.

"Oh, you know," Kelly said, laying back down, her hands behind her head.

Now her shirt pulled up so that her nipples were exposed and John watched as they crinkled and screwed themselves into hard knots. Her feet were flat on the ground about shoulder width apart and John could see where the material bunched into her crotch. He wasn't certain, but he thought that maybe she wasn't wearing any panties.

"What do you mean by that?" John asked again.

"Well," Kelly began, sitting up cross-legged in front of him, "some guys are bigger and some are more tender and some are faster."

"Are you talking about..."

"Sex," Kelly said emphatically, seeing him blush.

"Uh, are you, you know, doing it with lots of different guys?" John asked, now absolutely certain that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"If I go out with them I make sure they fuck me," Kelly said, watching his face.

"Kelly!" John said, his face turning crimson and his cock twitching in his shorts.

"That's why I want you to go out with some of my friends," Kelly said plaintively. "They'd fuck you in a hearbeat and then we could talk about it."

"Talk about it!" John exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have anyone to talk to about it," Kelly said. "You know, like how do you do this or do you like that, those kind of things. If you were fucking my girlfriends we could compare notes."

"Jesus, Kelly," John said, shaking his head.

"Or if I knew some older guys that had more experience they could probably tell me how to do things that they like," Kelly went on.

"Why is it so important?" John asked, staring at the red hairs that were sticking out on either side of her shorts at the crotch.

"Oh, John, I love sex so much that I can hardly think of anything else. Just thinking about it or talking about it gets me so excited," she said, bringing her hands up to cover her tits, squeezing them firmly. "I know you've noticed."

"It's impossible not to," John said, now openly looking at her tits when she lowered her hands.

"Lets go swimming," Kelly suddenly said, jumping to her feet.

"We didn't bring suits," John observed.

"So what," Kelly said. "You afraid to skinny-dip with me?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I don't know if we should," John said, shocked at the suggestion being voiced that was foremost in his mind.

"Well, I'm going in then," Kelly said. "You join me if you want to," she said, stepping down to the edge of the bank and pulling her shirt off over her head, her back to John. Dropping it next to her, she quickly skinned out of her shorts and dove into the river, leaving a gape- mouthed John standing on the bank.

"Come on, silly," Kelly said as she broke the surface and turned to look at him. "The water's great. Don't be embarrassed."

"Well, I am," John said, truly embarrassed and feeling his cock growing in his shorts to prove it.

"I'm your sister," Kelly said with a laugh, floating on her back, her tits sticking up out of the water, and her fiery red pubic hair just visible below the surface. "Besides, nobody's here, is there?"

"No, I guess not," John agreed, staring at her.

"And nobody's likely to come here, are they?" Kelly asked, her eyes on his growing bulge.

"Not likely," John agreed.

"Then come in the water with me," she said, "or I'll come out there and drag you in, clothes and all."

"You couldn't even if you tried," John laughed.

"But I'd try, and that's the thing, isn't it?" Kelly laughed, seeing the truth of what she said register on his face. "If you're not in the water by the count of three, I'm coming out to get you," she warned. "One. Two. Three. Then here I come," Kelly said, swimming towards the bank.

John just stood there watching her, not believing for a minute that she would actually come out of the water with him standing there like that. He figured she just wanted to see if she could get him to undress in front of her. But to his surprise Kelly didn't stop when she got to the bank of the river, she just stood up and began walking up the bank towards him, water running off her hard nipples, her tits swaying as she climbed up. And he could see the moisture sparkling in her sparse red pubic hair. He could even make out the outline of her pussy lips as she scrambled up towards him.

"Now you're asking for it," she said, reaching for him.

John put his hands out to stop her but she just kept coming at him, not even stopping when his hands filled with her tits as she grabbed at the waist of his shorts. When he tried to pull his hands back from her tits, she pulled herself even closer, her hands entangled in his shorts and her tits pressing up against his t-shirt. He felt his cock growing even harder as suddenly Kelly succeeded in opening his shorts and pulling them down around his knees, his cock bulging in his underwear.

"Ooohh, so that's why you didn't want to undress and come in the water," Kelly said, staring at his cock bulging in his underwear. "But I don't mind," she said. "I'll just take it as a compliment," suddenly grabbing his underwear and pulling them down to the ground, along with his shorts. As she did so, his cock sprang out, hitting her in the face before she could get out of the way. "Now you can come in the water," she said, standing up, her face flushed with the excitement of her brother's huge cock slapping her in the face. Turning, she ran back down the embankment and dove into the river. As she rose to the surface, she heard John hitting the water behind her, and then he surfaced a few feet away.

"That's better, you silly," she said, laughing. "Isn't the water great?"

"It is nice," John agreed, floating.

"You have such a beautiful cock, John," Kelly said, staring at his cock laying up on his stomach.

"Jesus, Kelly, are you nuts?" John asked, rolling over in the water and hiding himself from her.

"Well, what's wrong with telling your brother that you think he's a hunk?" Kelly asked. "You are. Don't you think I'm nice to look at?" she asked, pirouetting in front of him.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," John said.

"And I make your cock hard, don't I?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Yes, you do, most definitely," John agreed, grinning at her.

"Well, at least you can admit it," Kelly said, splashing him and then swimming for the bank.

She scrambled up the embankment and John was treated to the sight of her ass and pussy from behind. His cock got even harder so he stayed in the water for several more minutes, willing himself to relax before starting for the embankment and scrambling to the top. When he got there he realized that he would have been as well off just leaving the water with Kelly, as she was laying on her back in the grass with her knees up and spread apart, one hand between her legs rubbing her pussy. He watched for a second as she would dip a finger into her hole, then rub it around on her clit. He could clearly see her big puffy outer lips with her inner lips protruding and flowering open, revealing her huge clit standing out almost a half an inch.

"God, Kelly," John exclaimed, his cock instantly rocketing to its full size.

"I thought you were still swimming," Kelly said, slamming her knees together and withdrawing her hand from her pussy, sitting up at the same time. "Oh, my god," she said when she saw John's full 8" sticking straight out at her. "You're incredible," she said, unconsciously bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking on them. "I've never seen a cock that big before."

"Really?" John asked, flopping down on his stomach to hide his erection.

"Yeah, really," Kelly said, smiling at him. "You're huge."

"I wish you wouldn't talk like this," John said. "It's hard enough."

"I'll say," Kelly said with a laugh at his unintended pun. "You could make money with that thing."

"What do you mean?" John asked, always interested in anything that involved making money.

"I'd pay to be fucked by a cock like that," Kelly said, shaking her head wistfully.

"And I could have people standing in line to fuck you," John said, throwing it back at her. "How do you like the sound of that?"

"Actually, it makes me horny thinking of men standing in line to fuck me," Kelly said with a laugh.

"It would be like printing money," John said, his mind churning.

"Really! What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"I'm sure men would pay through the nose to fuck you," John said.

"Do you really think so?" Kelly asked. "I mean, you think I'm that nice looking?"

"I told you, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," John said.

"I thought you were just teasing me," Kelly said, staring at him. "You really mean that though?"

"Yup," John said.

They rested in silence for a while, enjoying the sun, before Kelly spoke up again.

"John, do you masturbate a lot?" she asked suddenly.

"Jesus, Kelly," John exclaimed, staring at her. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Well, do you?" she persisted.

"I don't know, what's a lot?" John asked.

"But you do masturbate then?" Kelly asked, staring at him.

"Well, yeah, I guess," John admitted, realizing how she had trapped him again. "Do you?"

"Oh, all the time," Kelly said. "I love the way it feels when I cum."

John said nothing as he stared at her. Kelly fidgeted, feeling her pussy tingle as she thought of playing with herself. She felt her nipples getting hard and could see by the expression on John's face that he noticed it also.

"See, all I have to do is think about it and I get excited," Kelly said, cupping her tits and gently rolling her nipples briefly between her fingers. "So you think men would pay to fuck me?" she asked, dropping her hands.

"Absolutely," John said nodding. "I bet I could get $1000."

"For what?" Kelly asked, staring at him, her mouth hanging open.

"To let some guy fuck you," John said.

"Is that how much it costs?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know," John admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "But I'd market you like an expensive IPO, so only really rich people could afford it, then $1000 wouldn't relatively be that much money to them. Especially if they knew that you were still in high school. That would make it very special in terms of availability to the consuming market."

"You talk just like dad," Kelly laughed, leaning forward and shifting so that she was sitting Indian fashion directly in front of John, not realizing how this exposed her pussy to his view.

"It's just good business sense," John said, uncomfortably aware of his cock getting hard under him again as he stared into his sister's wide open pussy. "You have something rare to sell and that makes it automatically expensive, therefore leaving the marketing to a very narrow niche: rich people."

"So who would you market me to?" Kelly asked, shocked that she was having this discussion with her brother.

"Dad's friends," John said without hesitating. "They're all rich, they've all got big egos, they almost never do anything with their families, they're always out playing with each other, trying to outdo each other. They'd love to pay $1000 to fuck you, especially because you're dad's daughter. That would only make it more exciting for them."

"God, John, how long have you been thinking about this?" Kelly asked, shocked by how detailed he had thought it through.

"Just now," he admitted truthfully.

"But you wouldn't really do it, would you?" Kelly asked.

"Only if you wanted me to," he said. "And I'd take a cut."

"Oh, John, I can see it now," Kelly said with a laugh. "You become my manager and sell my body for me to rich men and we both get rich."

"From a business standpoint it makes sense," he said, "more sense than just giving it away."

"I'm going swimming again," Kelly said, getting to her feet. "If you don't come with me I'll pull you in."

"I'll come in," he said. "You go first."

With a laugh Kelly turned and ran down the embankment and dove into the river, surfacing in time to John with his huge hard cock diving into the water behind her. Her head was spinning from what John had told her, thinking of all that money just for sex that she'd be happy to do for free.

"Would you pay $1000 to fuck me, John?" she asked softly, swimming up to him.

"I don't have $1000 so it doesn't matter," he replied evasively.

"But what if you did?" Kelly persisted.

"I don't," John said, diving into the water and swimming back to the embankment.

"I just wanted to know if you thought I was worth $1000," Kelly said to his back as he exited the water.

"I think you're probably worth as much money as someone can afford, as long as it's a lot," John said as he scrambled up the embankment.

"I guess that's a compliment," Kelly said, swimming over to the embankment.

John couldn't help staring at her as she came up the embankment, her big full tits with their ruby red nipples all hard and sticking out, the light tuft of red hair covering her pussy, her clit protruding from between her pussy lips. He didn't even think about the fact that his cock grew to its full size, standing up in front of him. Kelly stopped and stared at him, not believing how big and beautiful his cock seemed to her. She dropped down to her knees in front of him.

"Oh, John, your cock is so gorgeous," she said, "and you're so horny. Are you going to masturbate when we get home?"

"I'd say so," he said, failing badly to cover himself with his hands, his face turning crimson.

"Oh, please do it now," Kelly begged him. "Do it for me so I can watch."

"You're crazy!" John said, his cock harder than ever.

"Oh, please," Kelly begged. "I'll let you watch me do it too. Please do it for me, John. If it's me that got you like that, let me see. I'll come tell you what happens on my date tonight when I get home if you do," Kelly promised.

"You will?" John asked, surprised that that interested him.

"Yes, I promise," Kelly said eagerly, sensing his weakness. "I'll tell you everything in detail."

"Even if you..."

"Especially if I fuck him," Kelly promised, leaning forward and letting her hands rest on his legs.

"You'll tell me everything?" John asked, scrambling to his feet to avoid Kelly's hot hands on his legs.

"I promise. Everything," Kelly said, kneeling there, his cock sticking out less than a foot away. "And that way you don't have to wait until you get home," she said slyly. "I'll bet it makes it easier to walk if it's not hard like that."

John's cock felt like it was ready to explode it was so hard, and he just knew that if he could cum it would be much better. His hands were still trying to cover his cock, so it was no big thing when his hand just naturally slipped around it and held it in the stroking position. Very slowly he began to pump his hand up and down the shaft of his cock, glancing at Kelly to see her kneeling with her mouth hanging open.

"I want you to look at me while you do it," Kelly said, moving around in front of him so that her face was just 6" from his cock.

Slowly she slid her hands up her body until they were cupping her tits, her fingers automatically finding the hard nipples and rolling and pulling on them while she watched John stroke his cock in front of her. When she would look up at him he would be staring at her, his mouth slack. She smiled at him, licking her lips slowly with her tongue.

She could see a glistening drop of pre-cum forming at the tip of his cock as she let one hand slide down her body to plunge into her pussy. She moaned at the feeling of her finger sliding up inside of herself as John increased slightly the pace of his stroking. His breathing was becoming more and more ragged and Kelly knew that soon he would have to cum. She began to plunge her finger in and out of her pussy rapidly now, hearing it slosh around in the juices that were filling her and running down the inside of her thighs.

"I'm going to cum," John warned, his hand moving faster and faster.

"Yes, cum, John, cum," Kelly said, frigging herself. "I want to see you cum."

"I'm going to cum," he said. "You'd better move if you don't want..."

But it was too late as a spurt of cum shot from his cock, hitting Kelly in the face next to her nose and dribbling down to her mouth where she licked it. The next spurt flew into her open mouth, splashing against the back of her mouth as it closed around the head of his cock, her lips wrapped around the shaft as she sucked on him, swallowing the cum that filled her mouth over and over again. She let her tongue play over the head of his cock, making him groan as she sucked the last of his cum from him before letting him go and sitting back on her heels, her face shining, cum dribbling from her chin.

"Oh, John," she exclaimed, "that was so wonderful. I can't believe how much you came. And how good it tasted. Did you like it?"

"God, Kelly, I've never cum like that before," John said, sagging against the tree, his cock drooping slightly.

"So you do like me then?" she asked, laughing as she got to her feet. "You made me cum like crazy too," she said, letting one hand drop between her legs and come back up all glistening with her juices. "It was running down my legs," she said, softly sucking on her fingers as John watched with an open mouth. "But I taste even better than you," she said, smiling at him. "Maybe you'll find out some day," she said.

"God, Kelly," John sighed, shaking his head. "That was just unbelievable."

"We'd better get home," Kelly said suddenly. "It looks like you'll be able to walk now," she said, seeing that his cock had relaxed substantially since he had cum.

She picked up her clothes and started off down the path naked, her ass swinging. John hurriedly picked up his shorts and pulled them on, then quickly caught up to her on the trail.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" he asked.

"Why?" Kelly asked. "There's nobody here. I'll put them on just before we get to the end of the trail."

"What if someone catches us?" John asked.

"Lucky them," Kelly said with a laugh, skipping off in front of him.

By the time they got to where Kelly would put on her clothes, John had a hard cock in his shorts again.

"You're amazing, John," Kelly giggled. "I haven't seen anyone get hard again that quickly. Some girl's going to get lucky." 


	23. Chapter 23

After dinner Kelly went out on her date and John eventually went to bed around 10:00. He wanted to stay awake so that he could hear Kelly's tale about her date when she got home, but without realizing it he fell asleep. He found himself coming awake with an incredible hard-on and arched his hips as he came to consciousness, then realized what he was feeling was warm and moist. Looking down he saw that Kelly was sitting on the edge of his bed, bent over sucking his cock. He sat up quickly, his cock pulling from between Kelly's lips.

"Kelly, what are you doing?" he asked, shocked beyond belief.

"Well, silly, you wanted to hear all the details of my date," she said, "and you were asleep and I thought it would be a nice way to wake you up."

"What about mom and dad?" he asked, unable to see her clearly in the dim light.

"Oh, they're asleep," she said. "Once they knew I was home they turned their light off. So do you want to hear about my date?" she asked softly.

"Yes," John whispered hoarsely.

"Well, I didn't let him fuck me," she said, her hand stealing into his lap to grasp his cock firmly in her hand.

"Kelly!" John exclaimed.

"Look, I didn't get any from Jimmy tonight, so you'd better let me make myself happy with you," she said, firming her grip on his cock, causing it to twitch to a new level of hardness.

"You didn't?" John asked in disbelief. "Why not? I thought that's why you went out."

"Because of you, silly," she said. "All I could think of was this big beautiful cock, and I knew that Jimmy's wouldn't make me happy tonight."

"Oh," John began, then gasped as Kelly again leaned over and took his cock back into her mouth. "God, Kelly, that feels so good," he said as Kelly began to bob up and down on his hard cock.

"Besides, I wanted to talk to you about your idea," she said, sliding up onto the bed so that she was straddling his legs and sucking his cock back into her mouth.

"My idea!" he said, groaning as he felt Kelly's face press against his belly as his cock slid down her throat.

"Yes," she said, sitting up, his cock still firmly in her grasp. "Who would you approach first?" she asked, sliding forward until she was straddling his hips.

"Tom Henderson, his golf partner," John said, gasping when he felt his cock enveloped again in warm moistness, but knowing that it was his sister's pussy that his cock was now sliding into.

"Oh, god, this feels so good," Kelly hissed, wriggling her hips until she had his entire 8" buried inside of her pussy. "What a cock! Becky's father?" she asked, slowly rocking her hips back and forth.

"Yeah," John groaned as his sister began to fuck him. "Dad's always bragging about how he always beats him at golf. I'll bet he'd love to get back at dad somehow and it doesn't sound like he's ever going to do it on the golf course."

"Oh, god, this is so good," Kelly said, taking nice long strokes as she fucked her brother. "I've seen him give me the look before," she panted, increasing the pace.

"You're going to make me cum," John groaned, feeling his balls tighten.

"That's the idea," Kelly gasped, grinding her pussy onto his cock. "Just give me some warning."

"This is your warning," John gasped.

Suddenly Kelly pulled up off of his cock, spinning around and bending over and taking his wet gooey cock into her mouth, at the same time lowering her swampy pussy onto her brother's face. John's cock exploded, cum shooting into Kelly's eager mouth. He opened his mouth to gasp and it was filled with Kelly's pussy. His tongue automatically shot into her pussy, frantically sucking and licking at the juices that flowed from her hole while his cock continued to spew cum into her mouth. After what seemed like hours they both slowly stopped, laying with their mouths on each other, breathing deeply. Finally Kelly rolled off and turned around, snuggling up against her brother.

"God, John, that was the best fuck of my life," she said. "I guess I've always wanted it to be you."

"I've never felt anything like it before," John breathed. "And it was definitely great."

"Yes, it was great," Kelly agreed, reaching up and licking his face, tasting herself. "I can't wait 'til the next time."

"Next time?" John asked, staring her in the eyes.

"Yes," Kelly said. "I think I want you to try your plan. But on one condition. You have to be available to me whenever I want, for whatever I want. Agreed?"

"You want me to arrange sex for money for you?" he asked. "But your condition is you get to have me whenever you want?"

"Yes," Kelly said. "If you agree to that, I agree to try your idea."

"But why?" John asked, his eyes searching her face.

"Because I love to fuck," Kelly said truthfully. "And I love the idea of fucking all of dad's friends and making lots of money doing it."

"But why the thing about me?" he asked.

"Because I love you," Kelly replied. "And I want you for me. The rest of them are for the money and the fun, but you're just for me. You agree?"

"Hell, yes," John said. "We're going to be rich."

"Then fuck me again to seal the bargain," Kelly said, reaching down to cup his cock in her hand.

John rolled over on top of his sister, her hand guiding his cock to her pussy. With a single thrust he buried himself deep inside of her, his cock filling her pussy. Kelly wrapped her feet around his back and lifted herself to meet his thrusts, feeling him fill her like nobody had ever yet done. John lowered his face to her tits, sucking on her hard nipples, chewing on them with his teeth. Kelly moaned and moaned, never stopping her thrusts up to meet his cock as it filled her.

"I want you to cum in my mouth," she gasped, fucking up at him. "I always want you to cum in my mouth."

John pounded his cock into her, over and over and over, feeling a great power as he pistoned in and out of his sister's willing and warm pussy. He could feel her heels pressed into his back as he rode her. The feelings were almost beyond bearing as he drilled his cock into her pussy over and over again. After almost 20 minutes of non-stop fucking he finally felt his balls begin to contract, letting him know that the party was almost over. He thrust and thrust until he felt himself go over the edge, then he pulled his cock from his sister's pussy and crawled up her body until he was able to slide it into her open mouth. No sooner had she closed her mouth on him than he erupted, cum shooting from the bottom of his balls into her mouth. Kelly just moaned and clutched him closer to her, his entire cock disappearing into her mouth and throat as she drank him dry. Finally he stopped cumming and Kelly stopped sucking on him, letting his cock go.

"This is going to be great," Kelly sighed, thoroughly fucked for the first time in her life.

"You sure you want me to do this?" John asked, watching his cock rub all over her face.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure," Kelly replied, her tongue flicking out to lick his cock. "I want to try it, anyway. You don't mind, do you?" she asked. "Because if it bothers you, I won't do it. I'd rather have you anyway."

"No, it doesn't bother me," John said, shaking his head. "It's business as far as I'm concerned."

"Is this business too?" Kelly asked, licking his cock once again.

"This is great," John said, smiling down at her. "I can't believe we've done it. Mom and dad would have a fit."

"They'll have more than a fit if they ever find out all of it, that's for sure," Kelly agreed.

"You better get to your own room now," John said, unstraddling her to let her up.

"I'd rather spend the night here," Kelly said.

"We both know how impossible that is," John told her. "It's not worth getting caught for."

"I know you're right, but I'd still rather stay here," Kelly said, getting to her feet. "Thank you and good-night," she said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him, her tongue sliding into his mouth. "Ummm, you know how to kiss, too," she said, reluctantly letting her arms drop and leaving the room.

The last sight John had was his sister's ass as it swung through the door. He couldn't believe how everything had turned out. Never in his wildest imagination had anything like this occurred to him. Life was sure going to get interesting, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
CHAPTER THREE

The next morning John got up early to do the yardwork that was his chore for the weekend. He enjoyed the work and he worked up a good sweat by the time he stopped and went into the house to join everyone else for breakfast. Kelly gave him a strange look as he sat down, but he just smiled at her, his eyes lingering on her nipples under her t-shirt.

"Dad, are you playing golf today?" John asked as they began to eat.

"You bet," Jason replied. "Tom still thinks he can beat me one day. Yesterday I played really well actually and he didn't, so it made it worse for him. Maybe today will be the reverse."

"Can I come with you today?" John asked.

"You want to play?" Jason asked in some surprise. "I thought you had decided that golf wasn't for you."

"Well, if I want to be a successful stockbroker I'd better be able to swing a club, right?" he asked. "Didn't you tell me that's where you make some of your best deals?"

"Why, that's absolutely right," Jason said, proud that John had remembered the lesson he had taught him.

"Then I should start learning now so that I'll be plenty good when the time comes," John stated. "If you don't mind, of course. I figure in a year I'll be beating you if I try hard enough."

"Well, that's a laugh," Jason said. "Yes, you might one day beat me, but I think it might take you a bit more than a year to get that good."

"I'll make a bet with you," John said, taking a deep breath. "I'll bet if you take me golfing with you whenever you go golfing for the next year, a year from now I'll beat you."

"What's the bet, though, son?" Jason asked, intrigued by his son's thinking.

"If you win, I'll come work for you for the summer at starting wages," John said.

"And if you win?" Jason asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I don't know," John answered truthfully. "But you have to grant whatever wish it is I have at that time."

"That's pretty open-ended," Jason said.

"But I thought you were absolutely certain that there was no way you would lose to me in a year," John said. "Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I haven't," Jason laughed. "And it's a deal. I like the way you're willing to take a risk, John. I like that a lot."

Now, the whole time this conversation had been going on Kelly had her face down in her food, her cheeks burning as she realized what John was doing. Did she really have the nerve to go through with this, she wondered. When she looked up John was smiling at her, totally satisfied that the first part of his plan had gone well. The next part was going to be harder though, finding a way to bring the conversation around to where he wanted it to go with Tom Henderson. Well, somehow the opportunity would present itself, he was sure, and then he'd make his pitch.

He finished his breakfast and went to take a quick shower before leaving for the golf course with his dad. When he had finished and went back to his room, he almost jumped through the roof when he turned from closing the door to see Kelly standing there. His cock immediately sprang to its full size, standing out in front of him.

Well, it's nice to see that you're still happy to see me," she said, laughing as John blushed. "You're really going to do it?" she asked as he quickly began to dress.

"If you want me to," John replied, pulling his shirt on over his head. "Do you want me to?" he asked, looking at her. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"I think I'd at least like to try it," Kelly said, nodding. "Especially since it's Becky's father. She can be such a snotty bitch, it'd be fun knowing that I was fucking her father."

"Okay, then, I'll find a way to make a pitch to Tom while we're playing golf," he said.

"And I want you to be there when I do it," Kelly added.

"Jesus, Kelly," John breathed, staring at her. "That's asking a lot."

"Why, do you mind?" she asked.

"It's not me," John replied. "I'm sure most people don't like an audience."

"Well, you'll have to explain that because I'm still in high school and inexperienced and all that, that I'll only do it if you're there with me," she said. "I mean it."

"Well, I'll try," John agreed. "But what if he won't go for that part of it, will you still go through with it?"

"I'm not sure," Kelly said. "Probably. But I'd rather you were there to watch."

"Why?" John asked, puzzled.

"Because I want you to get so hot and horny watching someone else fuck me that you'll totally fuck my brains out after we get done," she replied, smiling at him.

"You can tell me about it and get the same results," John said.

"No, I want you to watch," she insisted. "I want to be performing for you."

"God, Kelly, you are one perverted sister," John said, laughing. "But that's fine with me. Now I've got to go play golf," he said, opening the door to leave.

"Hurry back," Kelly said, suddenly leaning forward and kissing him, one hand reaching down to cup his cock in his pants. "I'll be waiting for you down by the river."

Tom Henderson is actually a nice guy, John decided after they had played the front nine. And he had decided that his father was actually a bad sport, even more so because he always won. So when on the 12th hole Tom made a comment under his breath that John heard about wishing there was some way to get back at that arrogant son of a bitch, John took a deep breath and jumped in.

"Do you mean that?" he asked Tom, making sure his father couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, John," Tom said, "I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"No, really, I agree with you," John said. "I didn't realize what a bad sport he is. It makes me mad too," he said, explaining the bet they had made that morning.

"That's unfair," Tom protested. "You have no chance."

"Oh, I think I'll manage," John said with a grin. "But that's not important now. Would you really like to get back at him somehow?"

"Yeah, I suppose I would," Tom replied. "Even though he's really my best friend, he needs to learn a lesson. Why, do you know something I don't?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that," John said, hedging and suddenly feeling very nervous. "But I do sort of have an idea."

"Well, what is it?" Tom asked.

"Well, it's pretty crazy and very out of line," John started, "but if it worked you would have put one over on him in spades and he'd never even know about it."

"Really!" Tom replied, looking at John with a different expression on his face. "I think I'd like to hear something like that."

But just then Jason came over to them and they had to stop their conversation. It wasn't until a couple of holes later that they had a chance to resume, looking for John's ball in the rough.

"So, John, why don't you tell me about your idea," Tom began.

"Well, it's just an idea, and I don't want you to get the wrong idea, about me or anything," John said.

"I understand," Tom said. "Still, I'd like to hear what you're thinking. Maybe there's something to it that we can use."

"Well, it involves my sister," John said.

"Your sister!" Tom exclaimed, his mouth opening in surprise. "How can she help?"

"It's not that she can help," John explained, "but she could be the instrument of your revenge."

"So, revenge is it now," Tom said, a big smile on his face. "It's not that serious, you know. Yes, he beats me every time we play and he rubs it in," he admitted. "But I wouldn't want to hurt him in any way, just get back some somehow."

"That's what I mean," John agreed. "I mean, he's my dad, after all, and I don't want him hurt either. But I do agree that some payback is in order."

"So how would your sister figure into this?" Tom asked, a smile on his face.

"Do you think she's pretty?" John asked him.

"Why, yes, she is," he agreed. "Very pretty actually."

"Yeah," John agreed. "How mad do you think dad would be if he knew that one of his friends was playing around with her?"

"Playing around with her!" Tom exclaimed. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well, let's say I could get Kelly to spend some time with you," John began. "That would be one hell of a payback, wouldn't it?"

"Spend some time with me," Tom said. "What are you getting at, John?" he asked sternly.

"What if I could get Kelly to agree to have sex with you," he said, taking the plunge. "How would that make you feel?"

"You're joking!" Tom said with a laugh. "Why, she's still in high school. I could get in trouble for that."

"Is that your only problem with the idea?" John asked, smiling. "I'm still in high school too. Wouldn't you feel like you had really gotten back at him, and without him even knowing?"

"Jesus!" Tom exclaimed, all his breath leaving his body. "What an outrageous idea. What makes you even think you could get her to agree anyway?"

"She's my twin sister," John replied. "I know her better than anyone. So you're interested?"

"Let's just say that it's a very interesting idea," Tom said, shaking his head. "But what could you say to her to make her the least bit interested in an idea like that?"

"Oh, money has always been something that motivates Kelly," John replied. "If I were to tell her that you would give her, oh, I don't know, let's say $1000 to have sex with her, I know that would get her attention."

"$1000!" Tom exclaimed, looking at John in horror. "To have sex with a high school girl!"

"Well, it's not like she's a dog or anything," John said. "Or maybe you don't think she's good looking enough."

"No, no, it's not that," Tom said, stunned by what he was being offered. "Actually I've noticed how beautiful Kelly's has become in the last year or so."

"Well, she has to have some reason, doesn't she?" John said. "And if I could explain it to her that you thought she was so beautiful and so sexy that you'd be happy to pay her $1000 for sex, well, she is a girl and you know how they love to feel appreciated, especially when they're only in high school and starting to see themselves as something more than just a girl."

"Jesus! Where did you learn to think like this?" Tom asked.

"Oh, I've listened to dad explain his deals and rationalizing things all my life," John replied. "And I figure I'm going to be a stockbroker like him one day, only I'll make more money that he has."

"Well, if you keep thinking like this I wouldn't doubt it for a minute," Tom agreed.

"It's just an idea," John said.

"Hey, you two," Jason shouted. "Time's up. You have to drop a ball."

"We'll talk later," Tom said, walking away.

They finished their golf game and piled their bags into the trunk of the car for the ride home. When they got to the Henderson's house to drop Tom off, he spoke up.

"Hey, John, I've got some lumber I need to move that's too big for me to handle all by myself. If you're interested in helping me, I'll give you a few dollars for your trouble."

"Dad?" John asked, looking at his father.

"You do what you want to, son," Jason said.

"Sure, I'd like that," John agreed, getting out of the car.

"I'll give him a ride home when we're done, Jason, okay?" Tom asked.

"Fine, Tom, and thanks for the game," Jason said. "As usual it was fun."

"Yes, I'm sure it was," Tom said. "I'll get you yet, Jason."

"Sure you will, Tom, sure you will," he replied, laughing as he backed the car down the drive.

"Arrogant!" Tom muttered, picking up his golf bag. "Come on, John, I really do have a pile of stuff to move."

It took them about an hour to move all the lumber that needed to be moved and then Tom got two beers and gave one to John, sitting down with him under some trees in the back yard.

"So, you think your sister will go along with your scheme?" he asked John.

"I think there's a good chance," he answered.

"I take it that she isn't a virgin anymore then?" Tom asked.

"No, I think that disappeared a couple of months ago. But I'm sure she has almost no experience."

"And you think you can talk her in to this idea?"

"I can't think of anything Kelly wouldn't do for $1000," John replied. "Think of Becky. Can you imagine her turning down $1000, for anything?"

"Hey, you watch yourself there," Tom warned him sternly. "You're talking about my daughter."

"Well, do you?" John persisted. "Think about it. You know how much she loves new clothes. The latest fashions. Well, Kelly's no different than any other girl in her class. And since we only get an allowance she really has no way to get anything unless she asks for it from mom and dad."

"What you say makes a lot of sense," Tom admitted. "But $1000 is a lot of money."

"Exactly," John agreed, "to Kelly, or Becky, or me. But not to you or someone like my dad. You guys have so much money you're constantly looking for new ways to spend it."

"Isn't that the truth," Tom laughed, agreeing with him. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home now."

The ride home was short and very quiet. John knew that Tom was thinking about his idea and he just hoped that he had figured him right. He wasn't worried that he'd tell his father about his proposition, just whether he'd go for the bait. Literally. As they pulled up to the house John pointed out Kelly walking through the backyard towards the river path. She was only wearing a bikini and her full ripe body was fully visible.

"I'll tell you what, John," Tom said, giving him $10 for helping him back at the house. "You talk to your sister and see what she thinks of your idea, without mentioning me if you can, and then get in touch with me. We'll talk more then."

"Okay," John agreed, trying not to smile to hugely.

"Personally I think your idea is crazy and probably won't go anywhere," Tom said.

"But you never know," John replied.

"But you never know," Tom echoed, a smile on his face as Kelly disappeared from view into the trees.

"Thanks, Mr. Henderson," John said, getting out of the car.

"You can call me Tom, John," he replied. "After all, we're golfing partners now, aren't we?"

"We sure are," John agreed, a big grin on his face. "I'll talk to you later."

As he pulled away in the car John had to fight hard not to jump high up in the air. He had done it! Now it was just a matter of selling the fine print, namely Kelly wanted him there to watch. Dumping his golf bag in the garage, John took off down the trail towards the river. When he got to the clearing Kelly was already in the water, her suit in a pile on the grass. Wanting to surprise her, John sat down with his back against the oak tree, enjoying the sensation of having just pulled of his first big deal. It wasn't long before he heard Kelly scrambling up the embankment. As she cleared the top and looked up, she started, surprised to see anyone there, then relaxed when she realized that it was John.

"You scared me," she said, climbing up onto the grassy area, her naked body sparkling with the water in the sunlight.

"I thought you didn't mind if anybody caught you naked," John said.

"Not if you're with me," Kelly replied, smiling at him. "Did you talk to him?" she asked, sinking down on the grass next to him.

"Yeah," John replied, nodding his head.

"Well, what did he say?" Kelly asked, slightly perturbed at having to pry it out of him.

"He wanted me to find out if you'd have sex with him for $1000," John said, watching her face to gauge her reaction.

"You're kidding!" Kelly gasped, her hand going to her face. "Did he really?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," John told her. "I'm supposed to get in touch with him."

"God, I can't believe it," Kelly said, her eyes wide. "What did you tell him to convince him?"

"I told him what high school girl could resist the idea of $1000 to spend on clothes and fashions and stuff like that."

"And he said yes?"

"Not at first, but at the very last moment he told me to talk to you. Now I just have to find out when and where and see if he'll let me be there."

"I definitely won't do it if you're not there," Kelly said, looking suddenly afraid.

"I'll tell him," John said. "I just hope it's not a deal breaker."

"Oh, John, this is so exciting," Kelly said, squeezing her tits and pinching her nipples. "I want you to fuck me right now," she said, reaching out and grasping his already hard cock through his pants.

In mere seconds she had his pants open and his cock out, sucking it into her mouth eagerly, one hand massaging his balls. But she only sucked on him for a few seconds, then turned away on her hands and knees, her ass and pussy pointing at him.

"Come on, John, stick it in me," Kelly begged, one hand under her body opening her pussy wide and a finger sliding in. "I'm so wet."

Getting to his knees, John got behind Kelly, rubbing the head of his cock between her spread pussy lips, then pressing it into her slowly, not stopping until it had entirely disappeared in her pussy.

"Oh, god, John, fuck me, fuck me," Kelly moaned as he began to slide his cock in and out of her slowly, feeling her pussy getting wetter and wetter with each stroke. John could not believe that he had his cock buried in his sister's pussy yet again. And it felt so good. And tight. He could see her pussy lips clinging to his cock each time he pulled back, only to disappear along with his cock as he plunged back in. He soon had a fierce rhythm going as he slammed his cock in and out of his sister's pussy, smacking his belly against her ass each time he thrust deep into her.

"Don't forget, I want you to cum in my mouth," Kelly panted, her arms extended to absorb the shock as John continued to pound his cock into her.

"Turn around, then," John gasped slamming one last time into Kelly's pussy.

Kelly gasped when she felt John's cock suddenly withdrawn from her pussy and she quickly scrambled around so that his cock was hanging in front of her face, dripping with their combined juices. She opened her mouth and hungrily sucked on it, slurping at it and delighting in the flavors. He was so hard! Then she felt John's hands twine in her hair, holding her head firmly in his grasp, and then he began to fuck her mouth, sliding his cock in and out, banging it into the back of her throat each time. She concentrated on lathing his cock with her tongue each time he filled her mouth, loving the feeling of it sliding back and forth, so strong and smooth. Then John groaned and Kelly knew she was about to get her reward. His balls spasmed and his cock swelled even harder before he erupted, cum shooting into Kelly's mouth and she sucked on his cock. He came and came and came, Kelly's tongue driving him wild as she licked at his cock while swallowing all the cum he had to give. Finally there was no more and John stepped back, moving his cock out of range of Kelly's relentless mouth.

"I love the taste of your cum," Kelly said, licking her lips. "And I love the feeling of your cock in me too. Do you like fucking me and cumming in my mouth, John?" she asked, rising to her feet and pressing her body against him.

"Oh, yeah, I like it just fine," John said, smiling down at her. "I like it more and more each time."

"Good," Kelly said. "Tonight you get to eat my pussy until I cum, okay?"

"We've got to be careful about mom and dad," John reminded her.

"I know," Kelly replied. "And we will be. After they go to sleep."

"I'll probably be asleep by then too," John said.

"Not once I get hold of you you won't," Kelly said with a laugh, kissing him. "When are you going to talk to Mr. Henderson?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow," John said.

"Why not tonight?" Kelly asked, reaching down and picking up her bathing suit.

"I don't know," John answered. "I guess I could call him tonight."

"I think you should," Kelly said.

"You're really in a hurry to do this, aren't you?" John asked her.

"It excites me, the idea of it all," Kelly answered. "I can't wait to fuck someone while you're watching me. That's the most exciting of all."

"We'd better get home for dinner," John said, "or they'll be wondering where we are."

"All right, let's go then," Kelly agreed, skipping of down the trail, her bikini in her hand.

John followed, a smile on his face and his cock getting hard again in his pants. They finished dinner and cleaned up, Jason bragging once more about how he had beat Tom at golf and at how well John had done too. John somehow escaped and found a phone, quickly dialing the Henderson home. To his immense relief Tom Henderson answered the phone.

"Hi, Mr. Henderson. It's me, John." he said.

"Hi, John, how are you?"

"Oh, fine," he replied.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Tom asked.

"Well, yes," John stammered. "Uh, I talked to her."

"And what did she say?"

"Well, she said okay in the end," he explained, "except for one difference."

"Oh! And what is that difference?"

"She's sort of afraid to go by herself," he explained. "She wants me to be there with her when it happens."

"You're joking!" Tom said.

"No, that's what she said," John told him. "I tried to talk her out of it but it was no use. It's the only way she'll do it. I even tried to emphasize the money, but it didn't matter how much it was if I wasn't there with her."

"I don't know about this, John," Tom said. "I've never had an audience before."

"Well, you can be sure this is totally strange to me," John said to him. "I mean, she's my sister."

"And when will this happen?" Tom asked.

"Whenever you want, I guess," John said. "As long as we can get out of the house without any trouble. But where do you want to do it? At your house?"

"No, I don't think my house would be a good idea," Tom said. "My office would be better. You know where it is?"

"Yeah, same place my father's is," John replied. "But when?"

"Well, how about tomorrow night?" Tom asked. "Can you get out on a week night?"

"I guess we could, if we told them we were going to a movie or something."

"That's a good idea," Tom said. "Why don't we say 8:00 tomorrow night at my office, okay?"

"Uh, sure," John agreed. "But you have to pay Kelly first, in cash, okay? She won't be so nervous that way."

"Fine, fine," Tom agreed. "Then I'll see you tomorrow night at my office at 8:00 then."

"Okay, 8:00."

John went to his room, his head spinning as he realized that tomorrow night he was going to watch his father's best friend fuck his sister for $1000. His cock was rock hard just thinking about it. He lay down on the bed, his hands behind his head, thinking about what was going to happen, wishing that Kelly was here right now to suck on his cock. That might be the best part of it after all, getting to fuck Kelly all the time, he realized. What everyone else was going to be paying $1000 for, he would be getting for free whenever he wanted it. What a life.

He must have dozed off, because he came suddenly awake by something warm and wet settling on his face. After a momentary panic he realized that it was Kelly's pussy and that her mouth had his cock in it once again. Happily he began to lick and suck at her pussy, loving the taste of her juices that flowed so freely. They sucked each other for almost an hour, Kelly cumming several times, bathing his face in her juices, until finally he was able to cum again, filling Kelly's mouth with his hot load as she gulped it down. When they finally rolled over to catch their breath, John told Kelly about his talk with Tom Henderson.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER FOUR

John was up and awake eating breakfast the next morning before Kelly ever appeared. She was already dressed for school in a mid-thigh skirt and blouse, with a bra on underneath. Because of Karin's presence they couldn't really talk about the only thing in the world that Kelly wanted to talk about, what would happen that night. They finished breakfast and kissed their mother good-bye, going out to the garage to get their bicycles while Karin went to take a shower to start her day. As soon as the door to the kitchen was closed Kelly turned to John, pressing herself up against him as one hand grabbed his cock through his pants.

"I am so excited thinking about tonight that I can't stand it," Kelly said, massaging his rapidly growing erection. "You've got to fuck me right now."

"Here! In the garage!" John exclaimed, looking around as if she were crazy.

"Right now," Kelly panted, frantically working at his zipper and reaching in for his cock. As soon as she had him exposed she turned and bent over, her hands flat on the floor.

"Go ahead, please fuck me," she begged, wriggling her ass.

Shocked by Kelly's brazenness, John lifted Kelly's skirt to find that she had no panties on and that her naked ass and pussy were pointing at him. He could see a drop of moisture dripping from the end of Kelly's engorged clit as it stuck out from between her pussy lips. Taking his cock in his hand, he rubbed the head of it between Kelly's thick pussy lips, feeling it get instantly coated in her slick juices. Raising it up a bit, he pressed it against the opening to her pussy and very slowly pressed forward, watching intently as inch after inch disappeared inside of her. Then he started rocking his hips back and forth, sliding the entire length of his cock in and out of his sister's pussy while she remained bent over in the garage.

"Oh, yes, fuck me, John, fuck me," Kelly cried out, feeling his cock deeper inside of her than it had yet been.

John couldn't believe how excited he was as he slammed his cock in and out of Kelly's pussy. He knew he wouldn't last very long, and when he felt that familiar churning in his balls, he warned Kelly that he was about to cum. She quickly stood up, dislodging him from her pussy, and turned around, dropping to her knees to engulf his slippery cock in her mouth. John groaned as he exploded, filling Kelly's mouth with his hot cum as she gulped it down. When she had finished sucking all of the cum from him, she smiled, stuffing his cock back into his pants before standing up and zipping him up.

"Now we can go to school," she said, licking her lips and smiling at him.

"What about your panties?" John asked, walking his bicycle out the garage with Kelly.

"I'm not going to wear any," she declared, smiling at him. "It makes me feel so wicked and horny to be naked under my skirt. Plus, I like rubbing my clit on the bicycle seat," she said, mounting the bicycle and obviously rubbing herself on the seat as they began to ride to school.

"You're incredible, Kelly," John laughed as he pedaled behind her, watching the action of her ass as she continued to stimulate herself on the seat.

By the time they got to school, Kelly declared that she had cum at least a dozen times, and John wasn't inclined to disbelieve her, seeing how soaked her seat was with her pussy juices. What did shock him was when Kelly leaned over and licked her seat, slurping at the juices that coated it.

"Do you think Mr. Henderson will eat my pussy for me tonight?" she asked him as they walked into school.

"I think he'll do whatever you want him to do," John replied. "I'll see you later," he said, going off to his first class, a smile on his face.

John and Kelly saw each other several times during their day at school, even having one class in common. It seemed like one of the longest days ever before the last class ended and they met at their bicycles.

"I've got to get out of here," Kelly told him as she approached. "I can't stand it any more."

"Why, what's the problem?" John asked.

"I've been so horny all day and all I can do is think of fucking. It's like a virus or something, or drug addiction. I can't wait to fuck you."

"Jesus, Kelly, get a grip," John said, laughing. "You'll drive yourself crazy. Besides, mom's home."

"As soon as we get in the garage," Kelly said. "Just do it as fast as you can. If you hurry, mom won't notice. I've got to have a cock inside my pussy or I'll just go crazy."

"But what about Mr. Henderson?" he asked. "He'll be fucking you later."

"I want you and I want you now," Kelly insisted as they rode up to their house. Now, be quiet and mom won't hear us," she said, dismounting her bicycle and quietly walking it into the garage.

By the time John followed her into the garage, Kelly had dismounted her bicycle and was stretched out over it from behind, her legs spread and her skirt flipped up onto her back, her ass and pussy clearly visible to John. Nervously glancing around, including back out the open garage door, John pulled his hard cock from his pants and moved up behind his sister's exposed pussy. She was so wet that John was able to spear her with a single thrust, burying himself inside of her hot box. Kelly was so wet that John could hear himself squishing inside of her pussy with each thrust. He pumped and pumped, trying to finish as quickly as possible, very conscious of the open garage door behind him and the door to the kitchen in front of him.

"Kelly," John began as he felt that familiar churning feeling in his balls, "I think I'm going to..." was all he got out.

"Kelly, John, is that you," they heard Karin saying from the kitchen. Kelly started to stand up with John's cock still buried deep inside of her pussy just as the door to the garage opened and their mother was framed in it.

"Hi, mom," Kelly panted. "We'll be right in," she said as John's cock exploded inside of her, cum splashing deep into her pussy.

"Okay," Karin said, leaving the door open and turning back to the kitchen.

John's cock continued to spasm, shooting glob after glob of hot cum into his sister's pussy. As he almost finished cumming, Kelly pulled away, dislodging his cock from her pussy.

"God, you came inside of me," Kelly breathed at him, her mouth hanging open. "It felt so great."

"We almost got caught, Kelly," John complained, trying to stuff his gooey cock back into his pants.

"But we didn't and it was all the more exciting for it, wasn't it?" she asked, turning from him and moving into the house. "I think I'll go clean up," she said, walking through the door into the kitchen, John's cum leaking from her pussy and dribbling down her legs.

John drank a big glass of milk, feeling his knees trembling at the close call they had just had. Also, he was freaked out because he knew that he had cum in his sister's pussy, and that it had felt great feeling her pussy muscles milking his cock as it pumped into her. He went to his room to wait for Kelly to finish in the shower so he could take one. When he heard the door to the bathroom open, he got to his feet and opened the door to his room to go out, almost running over Kelly who was standing there.

"I'm sorry, Kelly," he said, conscious of the small towel she was holding around herself. "I didn't mean to cum in you, it just happened."

"It's okay," Kelly reassured him. "It's not a bad time of the month for me, so I won't get pregnant. But it did feel really wonderful to feel your cock spurting inside of my pussy. When I left the kitchen I could feel it dribbling down my legs. It felt so sexy to know that it was your cum. Now I'm all cleaned up," she said, quickly opening the towel for him to see her naked body.

"God, Kelly, you're crazy," John laughed softly, his eyes taking in her beautiful body, her tits big and full, her nipples hard and pointed. "Aren't you at all afraid of mom catching us?"

"I'm not sure," Kelly said with a laugh, closing the towel once more and moving past him, one hand quickly caressing his crotch.

John went into the bathroom to take his shower, surprised to find that his cock was raging hard once again. He couldn't believe how turned on he got by his sister. He couldn't wait to see Mr. Henderson's reaction tonight, and Kelly's reaction also, he thought as he showered. It was sure going to be fun.

CHAPTER FIVE

As they sat down as a family to dinner, John and Kelly were both having trouble acting as though there was nothing special happening. They were helped in this by their father who was happily talking about how he had trounced a colleague of his in the market that day. He was even happier that they had agreed to play a round of golf then next afternoon so that he might try to extract some revenge.

"Can I play too?" John asked.

"Sure you can," Jason agreed expansively. "It'll be good practice for you and you can watch me teach him another lesson."

"Great!" John said, looking forward to it.

"Dad, do you mind if John and I go to a movie tonight?" Kelly asked.

"Isn't it a school night?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Kelly agreed, "but there's an early showing and we could be home by 10:00 or 10:30, and I really want to see the movie."

"You have any problem with that, Karin?" Jason asked his wife.

"No, I guess it will be alright," she agreed. "But you have to come home right away when it's over. If you want I'll give you a ride."

"No, the weather's been so nice," Kelly said, "I think it would be nice to ride our bicycles."

"Well, don't let that be an excuse for being late," Karin warned. "Or I'll ground the both of you for the rest of the month."

"We promise," both Kelly and John said simultaneously.

They finished dinner and cleaned up and John and Kelly wandered back to Kelly's room.

"What should I wear" Kelly asked.

"Just like you wore to school today," John replied. "Short skirt, no panties. We want him to be really excited, and it will make you seem more like a little girl to him. The idea is for him to like it so much that he wants to do it again and again."

"What if I don't like it?" Kelly asked, stripping out of her shorts and panties and bending over to look through a drawer for a skirt, her naked ass and pussy pointing at John.

"You really think that you're not going to like it?" John asked with a laugh.

"No," Kelly agreed, laughing as she turned around, a skirt in her hand. "In fact, I'm so wet right now I can't believe it," she said, walking up to John and pushing her pussy into his face. "Lick me, John, just for a minute," she said, feeling his tongue slide between her pussy lips to tease her swollen clit.

"Get dressed now," John said, leaning back, pussy juice smeared across his mouth. "We need to get going."

"Okay," Kelly said, feverishly rubbing her pussy before pulling the skirt on.

"Don't forget," John said as they got on their bicycles for the short ride into town. "Act your age, or younger, and ask for the money first. My guess is he'll be so excited that he'll cum really fast and then we can get out of there."

"Okay," Kelly agreed, obviously rubbing her pussy on her bicycle seat as they rode.

They got to the office building and parked their bicycles in front, ringing the bell to Tom Henderson's office for admittance. When the buzzer went off, they opened the door and entered, getting into an elevator for the ride to the 16th floor. When the door opened, Tom Henderson was standing there, a drink in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Hello, John," he said. "And hello, Kelly," he said, taking her hand and leading her off the elevator. "You look very nice tonight, Kelly. Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, maybe a soda, Mr. Henderson," Kelly replied, suddenly acting shy and nervous.

"How about you, John?"

"A soda would be just fine," John answered.

"What did you tell your parents about where you were going?" Tom asked as he handed them each a soda.

"We told them we were going to a movie," John replied. "They told us to come home right after it ends, 10:00 or 10:30."

"Well, that gives us a couple of hours anyway," he observed. "And what would you like to do while you're here, Kelly?" he asked, taking her by one hand and gently pulling her next to him."

"Gee, Mr. Henderson," Kelly said. "John said you thought I was pretty and that you wanted to have sex with me. He told me you'd give me lots of money if I agreed."

"And is this something that you want to do?" he asked, his hand sliding around her waist to hold her next to his body.

"Well, I guess so," Kelly said, giggling. "I mean, why would you want me?"

"Well, Kelly, I think you're a very beautiful young woman," Tom replied. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

"No, not any more," Kelly answered, taking a sip from her soda.

"Well, then, what would you like to do first?" he asked.

"Well," Kelly said, pressing her pelvis slightly against his leg. "I'd like the money, I guess."

"Of course you would," Tom laughed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a packet of hundred dollar bills and handing it to her. "$1000 is a lot of money, Kelly, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes, it sure is," Kelly said, staring at the money in her hand.

"Why don't you let John hold that and we'll go into the other room," he suggested.

"Oh, no," Kelly said, staring at him. "I want John to be here too."

"Do you always have sex in front of John?" he asked, letting his hand drop down so that it was cupping her ass.

"John's never seen me have sex with anyone," Kelly assured him. "But I'd be more comfortable if he was here."

"John, you don't mind watching me have sex with your sister?" Tom asked.

"If it's what Kelly wants, I don't mind," John assured him, taking the money that Kelly was holding out to him and putting it in his shirt pocket.

"What would you like me to do, Mr. Henderson?" Kelly asked.

"Well, why don't you take off your shirt to start with," he suggested.

"Okay," she agreed, putting her soda down and then pulling her t-shirt up over her head, leaving her standing there in he bra and skirt.

"The bra too," he asked, staring at her tits filling her bra, her nipples obvious even through the thick material.

Kelly reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall forward exposing her tits, pulling it off her arms and dropping it on the floor on top of her shirt.

"Jesus, Kelly," he exclaimed, his hands moving to cup both of her big full tits, his fingers finding her nipples and squeezing them. "You are very beautiful."

"You like them?" Kelly asked, excited and enjoying the feel of his hands on her.

"They're beautiful," he said, bending over to suck one nipple into his mouth, his tongue teasing it.

"Oh, Mr. Henderson, that feels so nice," Kelly said, letting her arms go around his head and hold him close to her.

For several minutes he chose to just suck on first one, then the other of her tits, using his teeth and tongue and hands and causing Kelly to be very stimulated. Then he let his hands slide around her to cup both of her ass cheeks, pulling her close as he continued to suck on her tits. Kelly glanced over at John and saw that he had a big lump in his pants. Then she felt Mr. Henderson's hands slide down her legs almost to her knees, softly rubbing the smooth flesh of her thighs. When his hands slid back up, they slid under her skirt, cupping her bare ass.

"No panties?" he asked, looking her in the face in surprise.

"I don't like to wear them," Kelly said, feeling his fingers pressing into the crack of her ass as he squeezed her cheeks. "That feels nice, Mr. Henderson," she said, enjoying the sensation. "Does it excite you too?" she asked, letting a hand drop down between their bodies to cover his hard cock in his pants.

"Yes, it does, Kelly," he said, marveling at her forwardness as she continued to rub his cock through his pants. "Why don't you let it out?" he suggested.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked, blinking her eyes in a feigned innocence as she dropped to her knees in front of him, both hands working at his zipper.

"What would you like to do?" he asked.

"Oh, it's so big," she said when she had extricated his cock from his pants, her hand wrapped around it. "Can I suck on it?"

"Please do," he replied, looking up at John and smiling.

John watched as Kelly began to suck on Mr. Henderson's cock. From what he could see, his cock was at least as big as his and a bit thicker. Kelly was enthusiastically sucking on him, able to take almost the entire thing into her mouth. He was Mr. Henderson twine his fingers in Kelly's hair, holding her head steady as he began to slowly fuck her face, sliding his cock in and out of her mouth like it was a pussy. Kelly responded by relaxing her mouth, letting her tongue lathe his cock each time it would slide in or out. John could tell by the look on Mr. Henderson's face that he was going to cum quickly.

"Oh, god, I'm cumming," he said a few seconds later, holding Kelly's face tightly against him, his cock sticking down her throat as his balls exploded, hot cum shooting into her mouth. Kelly moaned and sucked, eagerly swallowing his cum. After several minutes Mr. Henderson stopped cumming and Kelly continued to suck his cock, not stopping until it was hard again, then sitting back on her heels, breathing hard, a smile on her face.

"That was nice, Mr. Henderson," she said. "I love the taste of cum."

"You sure know how to suck a cock, Kelly," he complimented. "That was one of the best blowjobs I've ever had."

"Oh, I can't believe that," Kelly replied, allowing him to pull her to her feet in front of him. "What about Mrs. Henderson?"

"She doesn't like to suck cock, Kelly," he replied.

"Is that why you wanted me then?" she asked.

"It's one of the reasons," he admitted. "But I also wanted you because I think you're a very beautiful young woman.

"You're so nice, Mr. Henderson," Kelly said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the mouth. "I'll suck your cock for you any time," she said.

"Would you like me to suck your pussy for you?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes," Kelly gushed. "Would you please? I'm so hot and wet and I need something."

"Well, why don't you take your skirt off first," he said, "and I'll undress too."

It only took Kelly ten seconds to drop her skirt to the floor, leaving her standing naked in front of him. A few seconds later Mr. Henderson too was naked, his cock standing out in front of him touching Kelly's belly.

"Here, why don't you sit up here on the bar," he suggested.

"Like this, Mr. Henderson?" Kelly asked, scrambling up onto the bar, leaning back on her hands, her feet up on the edge and wide apart, exposing her pussy entirely to his gaze.

"That's beautiful, Kelly," he said, staring at her spread pussy in front of him.

"Eat my pussy for me, Mr. Henderson," Kelly implored, wriggling her ass. "I'm so horny."

John watched as Mr. Henderson bent over and slid his tongue all through Kelly's pussy, which was dripping with juices. Kelly looked at him and smiled, beckoning him closer with a toss of her head. Quietly John got up from the sofa where he was sitting, rearranging his cock in his pants as he made his way over to the bar. He could clearly see Mr. Henderson's tongue as it slithered all over Kelly's pussy, diving into her hole, teasing her clit. He watched as Mr. Henderson would suck on Kelly's pussy lips, pulling on them with his teeth, then doing the same to her big clit. Kelly was groaning now as he sucked on her clit, teasing her with his tongue and also lightly chewing on her with his teeth. She gasped when she felt herself beginning to cum, humping her pussy up into his face as he sucked on her. John saw him shoot his tongue deep into her hole as she came, slurping at the juices that were flowing, drinking her up. Finally Kelly stopped trembling with orgasm and Mr. Henderson lapped up all the juices that were there, lifting his head slowly, pussy juice smeared all over his face, a big smile splitting it.

"That's the sweetest pussy I've ever tasted, Kelly," he said, pulling her to him and kissing her, his tongue invading her mouth where to his surprise she sucked on it.

"You ate me so nice," Kelly purred, kissing him. "Will you fuck me now?"

"Is that what you'd like, Kelly?" he asked, again shocked by her forwardness.

"Oh, yes, I want your cock inside of my pussy," Kelly said. "I want to feel it fill me. But you can't cum inside of me. I'm not on the pill. But you can cum again in my mouth."

"That sounds fine to me, Kelly," he said. "But why don't you sit on one of these bar stools. It will make it much easier. Now, hold your knees up to your chest," he instructed.

"Maybe John can help," Kelly said, trying to bring her knees up and stay on the stool at the same time.

"Do you mind, John?" he asked, amazed at how unconcerned she was about her brother watching.

"No, I'll help," John said, moving behind Kelly and reaching over her body to grip her knees, holding them up and wide apart, opening her pussy for easy entry.

"That's just fine," Mr. Henderson said, taking his cock in his hand and rubbing it between Kelly's pussy lips.

John stared as Mr. Henderson rubbed his cock up an down between Kelly's spread pussy lips. Each time he rubbed upwards and slid across her big clit, Kelly let out a moan. John had never seen her so hot before. Then Mr. Henderson positioned his cock at the entrance to Kelly's pussy, staring at her twisted face for a moment and then looking at John.

"Here we go," he said, slowly pushing forward.

"Oh, yes," Kelly panted, "fuck me, please fuck me," trying to lift her pussy to meet his slowly penetrating cock.

John watched as inch by inch Mr. Henderson's cock slid into Kelly's pussy. He couldn't believe how big it seemed and how easily Kelly's pussy adjusted to its size, welcoming it deep inside of her. When he finally succeeded in completely burying his cock inside of her, all John could see was the thick shaft of his cock with Kelly's big clit sticking out above it. Slowly Mr. Henderson began to saw his cock in and out of Kelly's pussy, picking up the pace as he became thoroughly coated with her slick pussy juices. Quickly he was slamming his cock in and out of her pussy, her inner pussy lips clinging to the shaft of his big cock each time he drew back, only to disappear inside of her pussy when he thrust back in. Her big clit stuck out like the tip of his little finger, rubbing against the shaft of his cock each time it slid by, causing Kelly to have one continual orgasm after another. After what seemed like an hour, Mr. Henderson's face began to screw into a grimace and John knew that he wasn't far from cumming himself. When Kelly felt his cock begin to grow even bigger inside of her pussy, she too knew that he was about to cum.

"Please, Mr. Henderson, don't cum inside of me," she panted, "cum in my mouth."

"Alright then," he gasped, pulling his cock from her soaked pussy. "Quickly now," he urged, his cock throbbing.

Almost falling off of the bar stool, Kelly dropped to her knees in front of him, opening her mouth and letting him slide his wet gooey cock into her mouth. Happily Kelly closed her lips around the shaft and began to suck, massaging his balls with her hand. He groaned and then John saw that he was cumming, filling Kelly's mouth for the second time that evening as she eagerly gulped it down. Kelly sucked and gulped until there was nothing left for her, then gently licked and sucked his cock clean before letting it drop limp from her mouth.

"Oh, Mr. Henderson, you fuck so good," Kelly said, struggling to her feet to hug him. "And I love it when you cum in my mouth."

"God, Kelly, you're incredible," he panted, not daring to believe that this was the high school daughter of his best friend. "You've got an incredible pussy and an incredible mouth too," he said.

"I love your cock," she said, again dropping down to her knees to gently suck on him. "If you can get it hard again, do we have time for one more fuck?" she asked.

"It would have to be a fast one, Kelly," John said, looking at his watch. "We need to leave here in the next ten minutes or mom and dad will begin to wonder."

"I couldn't possibly get it up again," Tom Henderson laughed, "though god knows I'd love nothing more than to be buried in your sweet pussy again."

"Well, maybe we can do this again sometime," Kelly said, getting to her feet. "If you want to, that is," she said, kissing him, her tongue pushing into his mouth. "I don't mind."

"God, yes," Tom Henderson gasped, not believing how hot this little vixen was. "How about next week at the same time?" he asked.

"Oh, really!" Kelly exclaimed. "You really want to fuck me again?"

"I sure do," he admitted. "We can make it a weekly thing if you want to."

"Oh, Mr. Henderson," Kelly gushed. "That'll be great. I can't wait to feel your big cock in my pussy again."

"We better go, Kelly," John advised, again checking his watch.

"Go on, get dressed," Tom Henderson said, giving her a quick kiss. "You don't want to get in trouble with your parents."

Quickly Kelly picked up her clothes and dressed, once again the young schoolgirl.

"Bye, Mr. Henderson," she said, letting her hand grab his cock once more and squeeze. "See you next week."

"Next week, Kelly," he replied, smiling at her youth as she and John left his office and entered the elevator.

"Oh, John, I can't believe how much fun that was," Kelly said as soon as the elevator doors closed. "And with you right there watching I thought I would die."

"You sure are beautiful, Kelly," he said. "I couldn't believe how neat it looked when he was fucking you."

"And it turned you on, didn't it?" she asked, her hand closing on his hard cock in his pants. "I'll take care of that when we get home," she promised as they got their bicycles.

"Are you sure you can?" John asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Oh, I could fuck all night," Kelly said, grinding her pussy onto the bicycle seat. "Especially for $1000."

"Yeah, we really do have $1000, don't we," John marveled.

"I can't wait for next time," she said. "Do you really think that dad's other friends would like to fuck me too?" she asked. "I think I'd like that."

"I'm sure of it," John said. "But are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh, yes, I am," Kelly assured him. "I want all the cock I can get, especially if there's $1000 attached to each one."

"Well, I'll see what I can do," John promised as they pulled up to their house.

"Hi there, you two," they heard their mother say as they pulled into the garage.

"Hi, mom," Kelly replied.

"How was the movie?" Karin asked as they came through the doorway into the kitchen.

"It was great!" Kelly responded. "I think we'll go to the movies more often. It's a nice way to spend an evening."

"I think that's a nice idea," Karin agreed, pleased that her twins were still so close.

"Night, mom," Kelly said. "I'm pretty tired so I think I'll go to bed."

"Me too," John agreed. "Night, mom," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

What beautiful children I have, Karin thought wistfully as she watched them retreat down the hall. I'm so lucky, she thought.

John was about to fall asleep when he felt, more than heard, his door open, and then Kelly was climbing into his bed with him, completely naked.

"Now it's my turn to fuck you," she said, kissing him, her hand going between their bodies to find his cock. "The whole time he was fucking me I only thought of you, wishing it was you fucking me and him watching," she said, feeling him get instantly hard. "It was so incredible having you hold my legs open while he fucked me," Kelly said, sliding his cock back and forth between her pussy lips, getting him nice and wet. "Now I get what I really want," she said, positioning his cock at the entrance to her pussy and lowering herself onto him. "Yes, this is it," she hissed, rocking her hips back and forth. "Fuck me, John, fuck me," she moaned, feeling his hands grab her hips and begin to push her back and forth.

Before she knew what was happening, John had flipped her onto her back, his cock still inside of her but with him on top, and he began slamming his cock into her, fucking her like crazy, trying to expiate the excitement of the evening as quickly as possible.

"I want you to cum in my mouth," Kelly panted as he fucked her. "I want to taste your cum."

"Well, here it is," John gasped, pulling his cock from his sister and crawling up her chest, sliding it wet and gooey into her open and waiting mouth. He felt her suck him down into her throat and then his balls exploded, his cum shooting into her mouth. He could feel her gulp once, twice, three times and she tried to swallow his cum as quickly as it filled her mouth. Then he felt his cock subside and he fell over onto the bed, spent as though it had been him fucking her all night.

"Thank you, John," Kelly said, kissing him. "I love you so much for letting me be a whore and fucking me like this."

"You may be a whore," John said softly, "but you're a very expensive one, and I love fucking you. And I love watching you get fucked too."

"I know you do," Kelly said, hugging him. "That's why you're so perfect."

John fell asleep with a smile on his face, never even noticing that Kelly got up and returned to her own room. 


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER SIX

The next morning Kelly again came to John's room and fucked him silly before their parents got up for breakfast. John hurried home after school to meet his father so they could go play golf with his work buddy, Bob Adams. When they got to the course, John was surprised to see that Tom Henderson was also joining them.

"Hello, John," Tom said, shaking his hand. "More practice?"

"Uh, yeah, Mr. Henderson," John said, unable to get out of his mind the sight of his sister being fucked by him the night before.

"How's Kelly," he whispered to John when he was sure he wouldn't be heard.

"She had a big smile on her face this morning," John said, remembering how she looked as she left his room.

"So did I, all night," Tom replied, laughing.

They began to play and John saw that Bob didn't have a chance of beating his father. And for that matter neither did Tom. It was obvious towards the end of the round that Bob was thoroughly frustrated and pissed off at being so thoroughly trounced.

"He sure looks like he'd like to kill dad," John observed to Tom.

"Yeah, he's not a happy camper," Tom agreed.

"Maybe I should tell him about Kelly," John mused, curious to what Tom's reaction would be.

"I'm sure he would," Tom laughed. "I'll say something to him for you, if you'd like."

"You wouldn't mind?" John asked, surprised.

"Hell, no," Tom replied. "I'd like to see everyone your dad has stepped on be able to get back at him. He's a great guy, he just has no class."

John couldn't believe his luck when he heard this. He was even more surprised when Bob came up to him as they walked up the 18th fairway.

"I understand you could help me pay back your father a bit for being such a shit," he said out of the blue to John.

"Uh, what do you mean?" John said, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Your sister," he hissed. "Is it true?"

"Yes, it's true," John agreed.

"$1000?"

"That's right."

"Well, I want to fuck her in the ass and pretend that it's your father," he said. "You have any problem with that?"

"Me, no," John said. "But I'll have to ask Kelly. I don't know if she's ever done that before."

"Well, if she agrees, you two come to my house at 8:00 tonight."

"Your house!"

"Sure. It's okay, trust me. 8:00."

"Okay. I'll talk to Kelly. But I don't know if my parents will let us out tonight. We went out last night."

"I heard," he said with a grin. "I'll take care of that for you too."

They finished playing the round and picked up their bags to walk to the parking lot.

"John, I noticed that you're using an old putter," Bob Adams said. "Why don't you come by my house tonight and I'll let you have one of my old ones. They're all new compared to that and you might find one that feels just right in your hands."

"Gosh, Mr. Adams, that'd be swell," John said in genuine gratitude. "I'd really appreciate that."

"You got any problem with that, Jason?" he asked.

"No, not at all. That's really nice of you."

"No, it's a pleasure. John's a good kid and he'll beat you one of these days, even if we don't."

"Well, that's what he thinks too," Jason laughed. "But I doubt it."

"I don't," John said, steel in his voice.

"I'll see you tonight then, John."

"Sure thing, Mr. Adams, and thanks."

"Don't mention it, don't mention it at all."

When they got home John went directly to take a shower before sitting down to eat dinner. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Kelly yet and he was worried about her reaction to Mr. Adams' strange request to fuck her in the ass. Luckily for him his father saved the day by his regular bragging, which also included John's invite to pick himself out one of Bob Adams' putters that evening.

"I think that's wonderful, John," his mother said, leaning over and kissing him on the forehead. "You have fun and keep practicing and we all know that you're going to beat your father one of these days."

"I plan on it," John said, staring directly at his father's smirking face. "Hey, Kelly, you want to come with me tonight?"

"Uh, well, sure," Kelly replied, surprised to be invited.

"It's better than hanging out here anyway," John told her, winking.

"Okay," she said.

After they finished dinner and cleaned up, they got their bicycles from the garage and started to ride to the house and John quickly filled Kelly in on his conversation with Bob Adams that afternoon.

"He wants to fuck me in the ass?" Kelly asked, slowing down her pedaling. "I don't know if I like that."

"Have you ever done it before?" John asked.

"Not really, just once someone pushed their finger into my ass while we were fucking."

"Did you like it?"

"It made me cum like crazy," Kelly laughed, remembering.

"Well, do you want to do this?" John asked. "He agreed to the $1000 too."

"I guess so," she responded. "Besides, it might be fun too. And if I'm going to be a whore I have to do things like that, don't I?"

"Kelly, I don't think you're a whore, maybe a high-class call girl."

"It's still a whore," she laughed. "Sex for money. Besides, I like thinking of myself as a whore. It's so wicked."

They pulled up to the Adams' house and parked their bicycles, knocking on the door. It was answered by Mrs. Adams, surprising both of them. She was a short blonde woman, very beautiful, it seemed to John, and she was wearing an oriental lounging robe.

"Oh, hi. You must be John and Kelly," she said. "Bob's in the den. Go right on in."

They went into the den and Bob was standing there with a drink in his hand, wearing an identical robe to the one his wife had been wearing.

"Hello, John," he said, smiling at them. "And you must be Kelly," he said, walking over to shake their hands. "You're even prettier than I'd heard," he said.

"Thank you," Kelly said, blushing slightly as she looked at him. He appeared to be of medium height and strongly built and he was nice looking too, she thought as he released her hand.

"I believe this is for you," Bob said, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a folded wad of money, handing it to Kelly. "Is that right?"

"Uh, yes," Kelly said, feeling herself blush again as she took the money, turning to hand it to John.

"What about Mrs. Adams?" John asked, looking towards the door.

"Oh, don't worry about her," Bob said. "It's no problem at all. I understand that you insist on John being present, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Kelly nodded. "I feel safer for some reason."

"You don't mind your brother seeing you, you know, naked like that and having sex?"

"It sort of excites me to know he's watching, actually," Kelly replied, turning to John with a smile on her face. "And I know it excites him."

"I'll bet it does," he agreed with a smile. "Why don't you take your clothes off for me to start with then?"

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked, looking back at the open door.

"It's no problem, I assure you."

"Well, okay then," she said, pulling her t-shirt off over her head, then releasing her bra and letting it drop to the floor. Her tits fell free of the constraining bra and her nipples hardened instantly, screwing into cherry knots on the end of her full tits. Then she unzipped her shorts, letting them slide to the floor, leaving her standing naked in front of Bob since she wasn't wearing any panties.

"God, you are really a beautiful young girl, Kelly," Bob said, frankly appraising her body. "And this is your amazing clit that I've heard about," he said, reaching down between her legs to gently stroke it as it stuck out from between her pussy lips.

"Ooh, Mr. Adams, that feels nice," Kelly said, feeling her juices begin to flow.

"Would you like to suck my cock for me, Kelly?" he asked, letting his robe part to reveal that he too was naked underneath.

"Oh, yes, I love to suck cock," Kelly said with a smile. "Yours is so thick too," she said, shyly reaching forward to grasp it in her hand.

Dropping to her knees in front of him Kelly flicked her tongue out, wiping across the head of his cock and tasting him. Immediately his cock swelled to its full size in her hand, not quite as big as John's or Tom's but much thicker than either of them. Unable to get her hand all the way around the shaft, Kelly opened her mouth as wide as she could and closed her lips around the head of Bob's cock, letting her tongue swirl all around it.

Bob sighed as he watched Kelly on her knees in front of him trying valiantly to suck his cock, her big tits swaying in front of her. He looked up at John and smiled as he was how rapt his attention was on his sister blowing him. John noticed Bob's attention and shifted his eyes, looking up and back over his shoulder as he felt or saw something there. He was shocked to see Mrs. Adams moving up to the back of the sofa, a finger to her lips indicating that he should be quiet. Her other hand softly slid onto his shoulder, lightly squeezing it as John stared up at her. She nodded her head towards her husband and Kelly, a smile on her face, and John turned back around to watch as Kelly continued to suck on Bob's cock. His mind was whirling in panic because of Mrs. Adams' presence.

"Boy, you sure are big, Mr. Adams," Kelly said, gasping for breath.

"You're doing fine," he replied, slightly leaning forward so she would continue.

Eagerly Kelly continued to suck his cock and John noticed that she was now able to get about half of it into her mouth as she bobbed back and forth. Still feeling Mrs. Adams' hand on his shoulder, John again turned and looked up at her. He noticed that the top of her robe had slightly parted and he could now see one bare breast with a big hard nipple pressing against the material.

She looked down and smiled at him, seeing where his eyes were. Caressing his shoulder softly she walked around the sofa and sat down right next to him, her thigh pressed up against his. Her robe, which only came down about 3/4 thigh when she was standing, was now only about 1/4 thigh, barely covering her pussy. She patted John on the thigh, letting her hand rest there as she crossed her legs. This caused the bottom of the robe to split apart up to the cinch at the waist but John was unable to see her pussy because of the way her legs were crossed. The top of the robe was gaping open and he could clearly see one tit with a big pink nipple.

Just then Kelly started to moan and Bob groaned. John turned towards them, knowing that he was cumming in Kelly's mouth. He could see Kelly's cheeks billowing as she struggled to swallow the cum that was filling her mouth. For the first time he saw cum leak out the corner of her mouth and dribble down her chin as she continued to gulp and swallow. Finally he stopped cumming and Kelly licked and sucked the last of it from his cock before letting it out of her mouth. She used a finger to scoop up the glob of cum that had dribbled down her chin and licked it off too.

"Gosh, Mr. Adams, you sure do cum a lot," Kelly said, smiling up at him, his hard cock still in her hand.

"Do you like to eat cum, Kelly?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, I love cum. I love the taste of it. It makes me so wet."

"Would you like it if I ate your pussy for you before I fuck you?"

"Oh, yes, I love having my pussy sucked."

"Why don't you lay on that coffee table there behind you," he suggested, smiling at her.

"Okay," she said, turning around. Her mouth dropped open and her hands tried to cover herself when she saw Mrs. Adams sitting on the sofa next to John.

"M-m-Mrs. Adams!" she cried. "I-I-I didn't know you were here I mean -"

"That's okay, Kelly," she replied. "It was wonderful watching you suck Bob's cock. I could tell you really liked doing it."

"Y-y-you don't mind?" she asked, terrified.

"Of course not. Why should I? That's what he's paying you to do, isn't he?"

"Well, yes, but he's your husband, I mean."

"You just don't worry about it. Lay down here on the table and let Bob eat that sweet pussy of yours. He loves to eat pussy. I know."

"Well, okay, I guess," Kelly said, letting her hands drop. "If you're sure you don't mind. That it's really okay."

"I promise," she said, crossing her heart with a finger.

Shrugging, Kelly crawled onto the coffee table, laying on her back with her feet up on the edge as wide as the table would allow. Mr. Adams stood looking down at her, his cock standing straight out in front of him, and Mrs. Adams leaned forward, letting her hand slide to cover John's cock as she stared at Kelly's pussy.

"She does have a big clit, doesn't she?" she commented.

"Just like Tom said," Bob agreed. "What a beautiful pussy," he said as he dropped to his knees in front of her. "I can't wait to taste it."

As Mrs. Adams continued to rub and squeeze his cock, John watched Mr.. Adams bend forward, lowering his face into Kelly's wide open pussy, his tongue leading the way as it dipped directly into her hole. He heard her sigh as Mr. Adams' tongue slowly began to lick her pussy, sliding up and down between her pussy lips, tracing them, sucking on them, even lightly chewing on them as Kelly gasped and writhed on the coffee table.

John's cock was rock hard as Mrs. Adams rubbed and squeezed it while they watched Mr. Adams eat Kelly's pussy. Kelly was writhing on the table, her breath coming in gasps now as she neared orgasm. When Mr. Adams began to suck on Kelly's clit, lightly biting it and flicking it with his tongue, she went over the edge, cumming in Mr. Adams' mouth as he continued to suck on her. Mrs. Adams leaned forward to watch Kelly's face as she came and reached out to firmly grasp one of Kelly's nipples between her fingers, squeezing and pulling it as Kelly's orgasm slowly petered out. Releasing her nipple, Mrs. Adams leaned back onto the sofa again, but not before undoing the cinch of her robe, causing it to fall wide open, exposing her body.

"Fuck her now, Bob," Mrs. Adams said, seeing her husband's cum-drenched face as he lifted it from Kelly's pussy.

"Umm, yes, fuck me," Kelly panted, her hands between her legs holding her pussy wide open.

"You've got quite a sister," Mrs. Adams said, turning to John, one hand still firmly on his cock.

"Uh, yeah," John gulped, staring at her tits as they hung gracefully from her chest, her big pink nipples hard and sticking out.

John couldn't tear his eyes from Mrs. Adams as she tucked one leg up under the other as she turned to face him, watching the expression on his face as his eyes traveled down to between her legs. She smiled to herself and began to pull his zipper down when she saw his jaw drop as he saw her smooth-shaved pussy spread open between her legs. He finally turned his head when he heard Kelly groan, and saw that Mr. Adams was sliding his huge cock slowly into her pussy. As he slowly began to fuck her, Mrs. Adams succeeded in extracting his cock from his pants, holding him firmly in her hand as she watched her husband fucking Kelly.

Without any warning Mrs. Adams suddenly moved so that she was straddling John's lap facing him, his cock sliding between her slippery pussy lips and her tits pressing against his chest.

"While Bob's busy with Kelly, you can make me happy," she said, reaching down between her legs and grasping his cock in her hand, guiding it to the entrance to her hole.

John gasped when he felt the hot velvet of her pussy envelope his cock. He was so shocked that he didn't know what to do. But that didn't matter, because Mrs. Adams knew exactly what to do, and she did it. She began to fuck him, sliding her smooth pussy back and forth on his cock. She lifted one of her tits and held it to his mouth, encouraging him to suck on it. John couldn't believe it. Kelly was getting fucked by her husband on the coffee table, and he's paying for it, while his wife is fucking him on the couch, and he doesn't have to pay for it.

John heard Kelly gasping and knew she was only moments away from cumming. He couldn't believe how good Mrs. Adams' pussy felt as she milked him. Then Kelly cried out as her orgasm took her. Mrs. Adams just fucked him harder and harder, never even looking back at Kelly.

"You sure got a nice pussy, Kelly," Bob Adams said, slowly fucking her now as she recovered from her orgasm. "You're nice and tight too."

"Oh, Mr. Adams, your cock feels so good in me," Kelly gasped, no energy left to meet his slow thrusts.

"I want to fuck your ass now, Kelly," he said. "What do you think of that?"

"I've never done that before," she replied, "so please don't hurt me."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. "Tell me."

"Oooh, I want you to fuck me in the ass," she gasped as he slammed his cock all the way into her pussy.

"Why don't you get on your hands and knees on the floor then," he said, slowly withdrawing his gooey cock from her pussy.

"Oh, don't take it out," Kelly gasped when she felt his cock withdrawn from her grasping pussy.

Helping her to sit up, Kelly seemed to notice John and Mrs. Adams for the first time.

"Oh, John, what are you doing?" she asked as she watched Mrs. Adams sliding her ass back and forth on John's lap.

"I'm not doing anything," John gasped, his cock ready to explode from Mrs. Adams' incredible pussy.

"Cum inside me now, John," Mrs. Adams panted, fucking him hard and fast.

"Oh, god, oh, god," John said, feeling himself go over the edge as his balls began to spasm in orgasm.

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Adams cried, feeling his hot cum shooting deep into her pussy. "That's it, fill my pussy, give it all to me," as her pussy milked his cock dry.

Kelly's mouth was hanging open as she watched and heard her brother filling Mrs. Adams' pussy. She couldn't believe it. Then Mr. Adams was helping her off the coffee table onto the floor, where she knelt on her hands and knees, her ass high up in the air.

"Here you go, Kelly," he said, sliding his cock into her wet pussy from behind.

"Ooh, yes," Kelly breathed when she felt his cock fill her pussy.

"Kathy, will you get me the KY, please," Mr. Adams asked as he slowly pumped Kelly's pussy.

"Sure, Bob," Mrs. Adams replied, slowly pushing herself up off of John's cock.

John could only stare as Mrs. Adams stood momentarily in front of him, her robe hanging open. Her pussy was absolutely hairless and her pussy lips were red and swollen, gaping open. Smiling at him, she turned and opened a drawer in the coffee table, reaching in a removing a tube of KY. She then went to her husband leaning down to kiss him as he stroked his cock in and out of Kelly's pussy.

"Would you like me to do it, Bob?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," he replied, smiling at her knowingly.

Squirting a generous amount of KY onto her fingers, Kathy began to rub in onto Kelly's asshole, pushing a finger inside and making sure to lubricate the inside of her virgin asshole too. Then Bob slid his cock from Kelly's pussy and pressed the head of it against her asshole. Kelly groaned as she felt the head of his cock stretching her asshole as it slid into her. She was gasping and panting as she felt him rest there for a moment, her asshole slowly adjusting to the size of his cock just inside. Then slowly and inexorably he began to push his cock into her ass. Kelly felt like she was being split in two as his big cock slowly but surely filled her ass. She couldn't believe how stuffed she felt when she finally felt his pubic hair pressed up against her ass as he buried his cock completely in her.

"Man, this is one tight ass," Mr. Adams exclaimed, resting as Kelly adjusted to having his entire cock stuffed up her ass. "How do you like it, Kelly?" he asked.

"Oh, god, you're so big," Kelly sobbed.

"It'll stop hurting in a minute," Kathy Adams assured her. "It's like that for me too."

"You mean you let him fuck you in the ass too?" Kelly gasped.

"All the time," she replied, moving around in front of Kelly. "You'll begin to enjoy it in a few seconds too," she said, sitting down cross-legged in front of Kelly. "It's probably hurting less already, isn't it?" she asked, leaning forward and gently kissing Kelly on the mouth.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Kelly agreed, feeling herself relax a little.

"Well, then, let's fuck," Bob said, slowly pulling his cock back out of Kelly's ass, then just as slowly pushing it back in.

"Oh, god," Kelly gasped as she felt Bob's huge cock sawing in and out of her ass. "It's so big," she said, lowering her face to the ground as he continued to slowly fuck her ass.

"Here, maybe this will help," Kathy Adams suggested, uncrossing her legs and putting one on either side of Kelly, scooting forward until her naked pussy was right in front of Kelly's nose.

"Suck her pussy, Kelly," Bob Adams said, his cock never slowing down. "Suck Kathy's pussy."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. He got up from the sofa where he had been sitting and moved over to where he could closely watch his sister. He could see Mr. Adams' cock sliding in and out of her ass. Mrs. Adams' cum-filled bald pussy was split open just an inch in front of Kelly's nose. Each time Mr. Adams slammed his cock into her ass, Kelly's nose would bump forward into Mrs. Adams' pussy. With Mr. Adams encouraging her, he saw Kelly's tongue stick out and plunge into Mrs. Adams' pussy the next time Mr. Adams thrust forward. And that's where it stayed. John watched in disbelief as Kelly enthusiastically glued her mouth to Mrs. Adams' pussy, sucking and licking up the cum that he had just put there as Mr. Adams continued to pound her ass.

Kelly was almost growling as she ate Kathy Adams' pussy while Bob Adams was now vigorously pounding his cock in and out of her ass. She couldn't believe the sensations she was experiencing as Mr. Adams' cock seemed to split her wide each time he buried it in her ass. She felt like she was having a continual orgasm. And getting to eat John's cum out of Mrs. Adams' pussy was turning her on more than anything she had ever done. She realized that she loved the taste of pussy as she fastened her lips on Mrs. Adams' clit, sucking it and teasing it with her tongue, even using her teeth lightly as she twisted and thrashed beneath her.

Then she felt Mr. Adams' cock seem to grow even larger as he slammed it once more into her ass, then she actually felt it pulsating as he began to shoot his hot cum deep into her bowel. She groaned into Kathy Adams' pussy as she slurped the juices flowing from her pussy as Mr. Adams filled her ass with cum, then he slowly slid his rapidly diminishing cock from her ass.

"Oh, god," Kelly groaned, collapsing on the ground in relief and exhaustion when Bob Adams' cock finally withdrew totally from her ass. "That was unbelievable."

"Oh, Kelly, you were wonderful!" Kathy Adams exclaimed, scrambling to kiss Kelly. "I loved the way you ate my pussy for me."

"Oh, I liked it too," Kelly said. "It tasted so sweet."

"Here, let me taste that sweet pussy of yours," Kathy said, moving so that she was kneeling between Kelly's legs. Pushing Kelly's legs up until they were almost touching the ground by her ears, Kathy Adams had a totally unobstructed view of Kelly swollen pussy and ass, which cum was starting to dribble from. With a smile she lowered her face, letting her tongue lead the way into and between Kelly's pussy lips. Kelly moaned as Kathy Adams licked and sucked on her pussy, and almost came up off the floor when she felt her tongue at her asshole, then pushing in as she ate the cum that was dribbling from her stretched rosebud.

"John," Kathy said, raising her face from between Kelly's legs for a second, "do you think you could put that nice cock of yours in my ass for me while I'm eating your sister's ass and pussy for her? I think Bob's not quite ready and I really need a cock in my ass."

John stared at Bob Adams in disbelief when he heard this. Bob just laughed, tossing the tube of K-Y to him.

"Here, you better use a bit of this," he suggested. "And give it to her good too."

Numb with disbelief, John lubed his cock up with the K-Y as Kathy Adams continued to suck his sister's pussy.

"Here, put some on her asshole too," Bob Adams said, taking the tube from John and squirting it directly onto his wife's asshole. "This way you'll slip right on in," he said, using his fingers to smear the K-Y around and even push a couple of fingers into her ass to provide some lubrication there. "Go for it, son," he said, holding his wife's ass cheeks wide apart, giving John a good target.

John couldn't believe his luck as he stepped forward and presented the head of his cock to Kathy Adams' asshole. He pressed to enter and felt a strong resistence at first, then the head of his cock was slipping in past her rosebud and he was quickly buried deep in her ass. He was amazed at how hot and tight her ass was as he just rested for a moment, his cock throbbing in her ass. Then he slowly started to fuck her, feeling the way her rosebud gripped his cock tightly. As he fucked her ass he could hear her tongue sluicing through Kelly's pussy as she ate her. With Bob Adams encouraging him John began to really fuck Kathy Adams' ass, slamming his cock in and out as hard as he could. He knew he wouldn't be able to last very long as he felt her tight ass gripping his cock. Then suddenly his balls were exploding and his cum was shooting deep into her ass, filling her yet again with his hot load.

"Oh, god, I love the feeling of a good cock cumming in my ass," Kathy Adams panted, lifting her face from Kelly's pussy and asshole, pressing back against John as his balls emptied into her willing ass.

"She's got a real nice ass, doesn't she?" Bob Adams asked John as his cock slid from his wife's ass. "She's still real tight, though not quite as tight as Kelly," he laughed. "Maybe next time we'll both fuck her at once, one in the ass and one in her pussy. That's her absolute favorite. Maybe you'd like that too, Kelly."

"Gosh, I don't know if all that would fit in me," Kelly said, leaning on her elbows, her legs spread and her pussy wide open.

"You'll be surprised at what we'll fit in you," Bob said cryptically.

"And I think you two better be getting home before your parents start to worry," Kathy Adams observed, a smile on her face as she got to her feet.

"Oh, gosh, I forgot all about the time," Kelly said, scrambling to her feet. "What time is it?"

"We've got enough time if we get going now," John informed her, turning to look for his clothes.

"Thank god," Kelly said, grabbing her clothes and pulling them on. "They'd ground me for a month if I was late on a school night."

"I do hope you both will come back next week too," Kathy Adams said, smiling at the surprised looks on their faces. "In fact, we should make it a weekly thing. I know Bob loved fucking you, Kelly, especially since he feels like he's getting some revenge on your father, and I think John has a marvelous cock that I'd like some more of. In fact, here's a little something for you, John," she said, reaching into a drawer and handing him five $100 bills. "I gather you two are doing this as a type of business," she went on, ignoring their shocked faces, "so you have to charge everyone for everything, especially that wonderful cock of yours, John."

"But, but..." John sputtered.

"Look, all of your parents' friends have more money than they can ever spend, like your parents. What you two are offering is very special and the money is unimportant to us compared to the fun we'll have with you, okay?" Kathy Adams explained.

"Well, if you put it like that, sure, I understand," John said, realizing the validity of her statement. "I just never thought..."

"No, I'm sure you didn't," Kathy Adams laughed.

"But what about Sara?" Kelly asked. "I mean, I noticed that she wasn't here tonight. But what about other nights?"

"Oh, this is Sara's night to go out with her club," Bob told her. "It won't be a problem. But of course you shouldn't tell her anything about this."

"Gosh, we'd never tell any of our friends from school," Kelly said, shocked. "What would they think?"

"I think they wouldn't believe you," Bob Adams laughed.

"We better go," Kelly said worriedly, looking at the clock.

"We'll see you next week," Kathy Adams said, her hand reaching out to hold her husband's cock.

"Bye," they both said at once, leaving.

"I can't sit on my seat," Kelly complained as they pedaled off on their bicycles.

"Did you like it when he fucked you in the ass?" John asked.

"Not at first," Kelly admitted, "but then it started feeling really good. Especially when he came. That felt so cool feeling him spurt inside of me like that. I liked it. Did you like fucking Mrs. Adams in the ass?"

"It felt unbelievable," John admitted. "Her pussy was pretty fine too. I like the way she shaves it smooth, you can really see what's going on."

"Yeah, and it was so nice sucking her pussy," Kelly said. "I couldn't believe I did it, but then I really liked it a lot. She tastes different than me, but she was so full of your cum and that's a taste that I really like."

"It was great watching you two suck each other's pussies," John said, remembering how hard he had gotten.

"You'll see it again next week, won't you?" Kelly said with a laugh as they pulled into their garage, entering the kitchen not 5 minutes too soon to make their curfew.

"So, did you two have fun at Bob and Kathy's?" their mother asked them.

"They're really nice," Kelly answered.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Oh, just talked and played some games," Kelly responded, momentarily shocked by the question.

"Was Sara there?"

"No, not tonight," Kelly replied. "But I'm sure we'll see her next week."

"Next week?"

"Yeah, they invited us again. John and I killed them in cards so they invited us to play again, and if we want we can do it every week."

"Well, that was certainly nice of them," Karin remarked, looking at her two children more closely.

"Well, I'm tired so I'm going to bed," Kelly announced, yawning.

"I guess me too," John said. "Night, mom."

"Good-night, John, Kelly," Karin said.

"Night, mom," Kelly said, kissing her on the cheek before going down the hallway to her room.  
CHAPTER SEVEN

John awoke the next morning to the sensation of Kelly sucking his cock to life as she lowered her pussy onto his face. I love waking up like this, John thought as his tongue slithered into his sister's pussy, drinking up her already flowing juices. After Kelly had cum once from John's tongue, she turned around and straddled him, easily sliding down on his cock as her pussy enveloped him.

"I love your cock, John," she said, slowly fucking him.

"And I love the way you love my cock," John said, thrusting up to meet her. "How do you feel this morning?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh, my ass?" Kelly asked, sliding her pussy back and forth on his cock. "It doesn't hurt or anything, if that's what you mean. Why, do you want to fuck me in the ass?"

"I'll fuck you anywhere you want me to," John replied.

"Well, I want you in my pussy right now," she said, "but later I want you to fuck my ass for me."

"God, Kelly, you're something else," John said, feeling his balls begin to churn. "I think I'm about ready to cum. Where do you want it?"

"Oh, I'd love to feel you cum in my pussy again," she said, "but I'd rather eat it now, my favorite breakfast."

"You'd better hurry," he said as she scrambled off of him and turned to suck his gooey cock into her mouth, again lowering her pussy onto his waiting tongue. As his tongue slid up into her hole, John felt his balls explode as Kelly sucked on his cock. He lapped at her pussy as she sucked the cum from his cock, swallowing all of it and sucking him clean before lifting her head from his lap.

"God, I love the taste of your cum," she said, climbing off of his face and turning to kiss him, tasting herself on his mouth and knowing that he could taste his own cum on hers. "But I'd better get out of here before mom and dad wake up," she said, getting to her feet. "Thanks for the nice fuck."

"Yeah, you too," John said grinning as he watched her naked ass swinging as she left his room. "What a great sister!" he muttered as he got up.

They finished breakfast and said good-bye to their mother and began their ride to school. They were discussing the fact that they now had $2500 from a couple hours of fucking and how easy it was going to be to make much, much more when John suddenly slammed on the brakes of his bicycle.

"Shit, I forgot my homework," he said. "I forgot it once last week and she told me she'd count it as not done if I forgot it again. I've got to go back and get it."

"Well, you better hurry," Kelly said. "I'll see you later."

John stood up on his pedals and began pumping as fast as he could for home. It figures that they were almost at the school when he had remembered. As he turned onto his street he saw a blue BMW that looked like Tom Henderson's turn into their driveway. As John approached the house he saw that it was indeed Tom Henderson's BMW. Curious as to why he would be here at this time of the morning, John quietly dismounted his bicycle and walked it up to the garage, for some reason not going into the garage as was his usual custom.

Careful to be quiet for some reason, John approached the door to the kitchen in the garage and noticed that it wasn't closed completely, that there was a gap of perhaps an inch or so and that he could see into the kitchen and dining room table. What he saw shocked him to the core of his being. His mother was laying on her back on the dining room table, her hands holding her knees up and apart while Tom Henderson sat in a chair with his face between her legs. John couldn't see his mother's pussy, but he knew without a doubt, especially because of the sounds his mother was making, that Tom Henderson was eating his mother's pussy.

Then Tom lifted his face and stood up and John was looking right into his mother's pussy, spread wide open and red and puffy like Kelly's got when he had been fucking and eating her. He saw that his mother also had a big clit like Kelly's and now knew where Kelly got hers. He saw her hand drop between her legs and two fingers slashed into her pussy, disappearing up inside of her while she begged Tom to please fuck her.

Tom moved around the side of the table and held his hard cock out to his mother, who immediately opened her mouth and engulfed it, sucking on him while he began to fuck her face. John stared in amazement as his mother took Tom's entire cock into her mouth each time he pushed forward, sucking him right down into her throat. He had a hard time tearing his eyes from his mother's pussy with her two fingers sliding in and out, her huge clit sticking out begging to be sucked. He realized that he had a rod of steel in his pants as his cock got rock hard watching his mother. Suddenly he noticed what was so different about his mother's pussy as compared to Kelly's. His mother's pussy was absolutely bare of hair. She had shaved it clean like Kathy Adams did.

He heard Tom groan and returned his attention to the blowjob his mother was giving him. He saw her holding his cock in her hand, the crown of it just inside her mouth with her tongue running all around it as gobs of cum shot into her mouth. Twice she had to close her lips on his shaft to gulp and swallow the cum that filled her mouth, but then she would go back to just running her tongue around it, her mouth open as Tom emptied his balls into it. When he finally finished cumming, John saw her close her mouth on his cock again, sucking like crazy, not allowing him to lose any of his hardness. She finally released his cock from her mouth, cum all over her chin.

"Now, Tom, fuck me hard, fuck me," she told him, removing her two fingers from her pussy and using them to push the cum from her chin into her mouth where she sucked on them.

John could see her pussy gaping open, her clit hard and sticking out before Tom stepped between her legs and blocked his view. When he saw his hips thrust forward and heard his mother gasp, John knew that Tom had filled her pussy with his cock, and by the motions of his hips he knew that he was now fucking his mother on the dining room table. He could hear the squishing of Tom's cock sluicing in and out of his mother's pussy.

"Take your shirt off so I can see your tits," Tom panted as he continued to fuck her.

John's view was blocked but he could see his mother's arms moving and then he saw her drop her shirt to the floor next to the table and he knew that she was now laying totally naked as Tom fucked her.

"Oh, yes, fuck me, Tom, fuck me," she cried as Tom slammed his cock in and out of her pussy. "Do you like fucking my pussy, Tom?" she gasped. "Does it feel good?"

"Yeah, you've got a great pussy," he replied, slamming his hips in and out.

"Are you going to cum in me?" she asked, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts.

"I'm going to cum all over you," Tom panted, slowing down. "Would you like that?" he asked, slowly withdrawing his cock from her pussy.

"Oh, put it back in, put it back in," she cried, lifting her hips to try to find his cock.

"Sure, I'll put it back in," he said, rubbing his cock on her swollen clit, causing her to jump.

"Oh, fuck me, Tom, fuck me," she begged.

"At your command," Tom said, thrusting his hips forward.

"Oh, oh, oh, my ass," Karin cried out. "Oh, it's so big."

John realized that Tom had pushed his cock into his mother's ass and that he was now fucking her. Her remembered watching Kelly get her ass fucked and also himself fucking Mrs. Adams' ass and he just had to see for himself. Without thinking John pushed the door open and burst into the room, quickly moving over next to Tom and staring down at his cock sliding in and out of his mother's ass while her pussy gaped open above it, her clit big and swollen and sticking out.

"Oh, god, John, John, what are you doing here?" Karin gasped when she saw her son.

"I forgot my homework," John replied, his eyes never leaving his mother's pussy and ass where Tom's cock had not slowed down.

"Stop, stop," Karin gasped, trying to sit up in spite of Tom's cock sawing in and out of her ass. "My son."

"I'm not done yet," Tom said, pushing her back down onto the table as he continued to saw his cock in and out of her ass. "Your mother is one of the world's great fucks," he panted, smiling at John. "She's beautiful and all three of her holes loves cock. And she can cum like nobody else if you know how to stimulate her the right way, like this," he said, grasping her clit between his fingers and squeezing and pulling on it.

And indeed John watched as his mother writhed on the table as an orgasm swept through her body. He could see her pussy juices flowing from her gaping hole down to coat Tom's cock as it slid in and out of her ass.

"Oh, god, no," Karin cried as her orgasm controlled her body, Tom's cock relentlessly sawing in and out of her ass.

"Here, John, you do this for me," Tom panted, releasing Karin's clit.

"Oh, god, no, please," Karin cried as she watched her son reach between her legs and grasp her clit between his thumb and index finger, squeezing it and sending her over the edge again in an uncontrollable orgasm while Tom's cock continued to pump her ass.

John loved the feeling of rubbing his mother's big thick clit back and forth between his fingers. It was soft and hard at the same time and deliciously slippery. He saw her hole drooling juices and without thinking slid his other three fingers into his mother's pussy. He was surprised to feel her pussy grasp his fingers and literally suck them in. He could feel Tom's cock sliding back and forth through the membrane separating her pussy from her ass and his mother was writhing on the table as she came over and over again. He began to plunge his fingers in and out of his mother's pussy, finger fucking her while he continued to manipulate her clit.

"Oh, god, I'm going to cum," Tom groaned, and John indeed felt Tom's cock seem to get larger through the membrane. John felt Tom's cock actually spurt as he began to shoot cum into his mother's ass, then Tom pulled his cock from her ass and began to shoot his cum all over her pussy, covering John's fingers as well. John continued to finger fuck his mother, rubbing Tom's cum all over her pussy as her orgasm too began to subside.

"Put your fingers in her mouth," Tom instructed John, a big smile on his face.

Reluctantly John removed his hand from his mother's pussy, cum covering his fingers along with her copious juices. He moved to a position at the table where he was standing right next to her shoulder, seeing her head back, her mouth open as she gasped for breath, her breasts heaving with big hard nipples sticking prominently upright begging for attention. Tentatively John reached out with his gooey cum-covered hand and held it just above his mother's open panting mouth. As he did so a gob of cum slid from his finger into his mother's mouth. He watched as she closed her mouth, swallowing it, then opened it again as she continued to gasp for air. John lowered his fingers into his mother's mouth, feeling her soft tongue meet them, then her lips closing on his hand as she sucked and licked Tom's cum and her own juices from his fingers. With his other hand John reached out and covered one of her breasts, his fingers finding and squeezing her hard nipple as she sucked his hand clean.

"Maybe you'd better get that homework you forgot and get to school," Tom said to him, shaking him out of his trance as he jerked his hand from his mother's mouth.

John ran to his room, grabbed his homework and ran back to the kitchen to get to the garage and his bicycle. As he ran through the kitchen he saw that Tom had moved around and was again feeding his cock to his mother's sucking mouth. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, and done himself. No wonder Kelly was the way she was, he mused, she was just like their mother.

He got to school in time to turn in his homework before the bell rang dismissing the class. He went looking for Kelly and finally found her in the cafeteria where she was sitting and talking with Becky Henderson. He couldn't believe the coincidence. When Kelly saw the look on his face she knew that something had happened.

"John, what's the matter?" she asked, staring at him.

"I'll tell you later," he said, not wanting to upset Becky or give away their secret.

"It's okay, tell me now," Kelly insisted, not having any idea of what he wanted to tell her.

"Oh, I think it should wait," John advised, glancing at Becky.

"Becky won't tell anybody, will you, Becky?" Kelly replied, turning to her friend.

"I promise," Becky agreed, crossing her heart.

"I don't think you want to hear this, Becky," John told her, noticing how nice she looked sitting next to Kelly.

"Well, if you can tell Kelly, surely you can tell me too," she replied.

"Well, it's about your father," John said in warning, both to her and especially Kelly.

He saw Kelly start when he said that and saw that she realized that maybe he shouldn't say anything, but by now it was too late, Becky was insisting.

"If it's about my father, I definitely want to hear it," she insisted.

"You won't like it," John told her flatly.

"Well, that's a chance I'll take then," she decided, frantic now with her need to know what John thought was so serious.

"Well, I warned you," John told both of them, staring at Kelly and slightly shaking his head from side to side.

"Maybe he shouldn't tell us," Kelly said, suddenly not sure that she wanted Becky to hear what John had to tell her.

"No, if it's about my father I have a right to know what it is," Becky insisted, starting to become mad..

"Fine," John agreed. "But I warned you, remember. When I went back to get my homework I saw your father's car at our house."

"So what? He works with your father. Is that so unusual?" Becky asked.

"Well, my father wasn't home," John replied. "But my mother was."

"Well, he probably dropped something off," Becky suggested.

"Yes, he definitely dropped something off," John agreed, a smile on his face as he remembered. "But it wasn't for my father, it was for my mother."

"So what? What did he drop off?"

So John told them what he had seen, conveniently leaving out his active part in the fun.

"That's a lie!" Becky shouted, jumping to her feet. "My father would never do something like that."

"You think I make up stories about my mother like that?" John asked her, angry that she challenged his word. "I bet he comes by every morning before he goes to work."

"You're a liar!" Becky shouted at him, tears forming in her eyes. "My father loves my mother."

"I don't think this has anything to do with love," John said. "It was just sex."

As Becky started to cry, Kelly pulled her down to sit next to her, her arm around her shoulder.

"Look, maybe you're right and John didn't exactly see what he thinks he saw," Kelly suggested. "There's a real easy way to find out."

"How?" Becky asked, wiping her eyes.

"Why don't you spend the night at our house and in the morning we'll spy on my mother and see if anything happens. We'll be a little late to school, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, my parents will never let me do that on a school night," Becky said, shaking her head.

"Sure they will," Kelly assured her. "Just tell them you and I have to work on a project that's due tomorrow and they'll let you. Why shouldn't they? They can't suspect anything wrong is going to happen. You can call them from our house after school."

"But what about my clothes and stuff?" Becky asked.

"We're about the same size," Kelly observed. "You can borrow some of mine, okay?"

"Well, if they say it's okay," Becky agreed.

"Okay, I'll see you two later," John said, hurrying off to his next class.

CHAPTER EIGHT

As John and Kelly and Becky rode their bicycles home from school that afternoon John was very reluctant to go directly home, not wanting to have the confrontation with his mother that he knew was due.

"I think I'll go down to the river for a while," he said as they neared their neighborhood. "I'll see you at dinner."

Kelly and Becky continued to the house where Kelly got permission from Karin for Becky to spend the night and Becky called and got permission from her mother.

"Where's John?" Karin asked Kelly.

"Oh, he said he was going to go down to the river," she replied. "He'll be here for dinner."

"Well, you make sure to go and get him so that he's here in time," Karin told her. "He should have asked me first."

"Okay, mom," Kelly agreed, dragging Becky with her down to her bedroom where they shut the door.

"I can't believe that your mom and my dad did what John said," Becky said when they were safe in Kelly's room. "Your mom doesn't seem like that kind of a person."

"What kind of a person?" Kelly asked curiously.

"You know, like a slut or something," Becky replied.

"Well, I don't think that just because two people fuck each other that that makes anyone a slut," Kelly observed.

"But they're both married to different people," Becky protested.

"That's just sex outside of their marriage then, not being a slut."

"But what if they really did those things that John told us?"

"It sounded like it was fun to me," Kelly laughed, seeing the surprised look on Becky's face. "Haven't you had sex with anyone yet?"

"Well, no, of course not," Becky said indignantly. "Have you?"

"Yes," Kelly replied simply.

"You have! You're kidding! With who?"

"I can't tell you that," Kelly said with a laugh.

"Did you like it?" Becky asked, curious now.

"Oh, I love it," Kelly replied enthusiastically. "It's the best thing there is."

"Wow! Weren't you embarrassed to be naked like that?"

"A little bit at first," Kelly conceded, "but then it was no big deal."

"Didn't it hurt?"

"Just a little the first time, that's all."

"The first time! You've done it more than once?"

"Well, of course, silly. What do you think these bodies are for?"

"I don't think I could do it," Becky said wistfully.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm just too small."

"Too small! We're almost the same size."

"No, not that way, down there," Becky said, her hand waving in front of her shorts.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, even when I use a tampon it's real tight. I think a guy's thing would rip me apart."

"That's nonsense," Kelly said. "Tampons are always tight because you're not wet and excited down there. If you're wet and excited it's a lot easier. I even make myself wet to put a tampon in just because it's easier."

"You do! How?"

"I just play with myself a little bit, rub my clit, then it just slides right in, like a cock."

"Kelly! You're awful," Becky said, falling on the bed laughing. "I can't believe how you can say those things."

"Look, we've got an hour or so until dinner, why don't we go down to the river and find John. We can go swimming while we're there too."

"I don't have a bathing suit," Becky replied.

"Well, down at the river we don't wear them," Kelly told her. "Nobody ever comes there so it's cool."

"What about John?"

"He's my brother, what could be safer?"

"He's not my brother. I'd die if he saw me naked."

"No you wouldn't," Kelly told her laughing. "You'd like it because he'd probably think you were really cute."

"Not me," Becky protested. "I know he doesn't think I'm cute."

"How do you know? How many times have you actually spoken to John about anything?"

"Well, I haven't ever really."

"Then how can you say that? He's my brother and I know he'd think you were cute. Come on, let's go to the river," Kelly said, opening a drawer and pulling out two large t-shirts, handing one to Becky. "Here, put this on so you don't get your clothes messed up," she said, pulling her blouse off and then her shorts. "It's a lot easier," she said, reaching behind herself to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the ground as she pulled the t-shirt over her head. "See, this is much better."

Becky just stood there with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe that Kelly had just undressed like that in front of her. She felt herself start to blush as she had stared at Kelly's breasts with her nipples hard on the ends before she had pulled the t-shirt down over herself where it hung to about mid-thigh.

"Come on, 'fraidy cat," Kelly teased, "we're running out of time."

Fighting the urge to blush uncontrollably, Becky quickly shucked her clothes off until she was standing in just her bra and panties. Kelly was sitting at her dressing table pretending not to be interested while keeping the corner of her eye on Becky in the mirror. She smiled to herself as she saw that Becky was debating with herself on whether to remove her bra or not, and when she saw her reach behind herself to unhook it, she turned around just as she was dropping it to the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

"Gosh, Becky, you've got really nice breasts," Kelly observed, causing Becky to blush as she reached for the t-shirt. "They're bigger than mine and your nipples are really dark."

"They are not bigger," Becky protested, embarrassed.

"Sure they are," Kelly said, pulling her shirt up and moving so that she was standing right in front of Becky, their nipples only a couple of inches apart. "See."

And indeed Becky's breasts were just larger than Kelly's. As Becky stared at Kelly's breasts so close to her own, she felt her nipples contracting and getting hard, so she pulled the t- shirt on over her head as Kelly dropped hers.

"Ready?" Kelly asked, smiling at Becky.

"Yeah," she replied, smiling back.

"Let's go then," she said, suddenly reaching under her t-shirt and pulling her panties down and stepping out of them.

"Aren't you going to wear your panties?" Becky asked in amazement.

"Well, I'm just going to take them off to go swimming, so why bother?" Kelly asked with a laugh, opening the door. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Becky said, shaking her head, following Kelly out the door but not removing her panties.

They made it out of the house unseen and quickly headed down the trail to the river. Kelly was laughing and skipping along and her infectious good mood began to get to Becky so that by the time they got to the clearing by the river she too was laughing and skipping along with Kelly. When they arrived at the clearing John was nowhere to be seen, but his clothes were in a pile.

"He must be swimming," Kelly observed. "Let's go join him," she said, pulling her t- shirt off over her head, standing there totally naked in front of Becky.

"Gosh, Kelly, are you going to go like that?" Becky asked, staring at Kelly's naked body.

"Sure, why not? He's only my brother. He won't bother us. Come on, the water is great here," she implored Becky.

Becky hesitated for a moment, then slowly peeled her t-shirt off over her head, standing there in her panties.

"Well?" Kelly asked, staring at her panties.

Slowly Becky pulled her panties down and stepped out of them, her face blushing crimson with embarrassment.

"You're beautiful, Becky," Kelly said, staring at her body. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. I wish I had that much hair covering my pussy," she said, cupping herself and drawing her fingers slowly upward, stretching the skin and totally exposing her pussy lips and clit. "It's so easy to just see all of me," she added, seeing the surprised look on Becky's face. "At least your pussy has some privacy."

"Shouldn't we get in the water?" Becky asked, embarrassed by the situation, her nipples now rock-hard pebbles on the end of her breasts.

"Yeah, let's go," Kelly agreed, turning and running down the embankment to splash into the water, surprising John.

As she surfaced she heard a splash behind her and knew that Becky had joined her. They both surfaced to see a shocked look on John's face.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, wishing Becky would stand up so he could see better the breasts he had only glimpsed a moment ago.

"Mom didn't want you to be late for dinner, so we decided to come swimming and make sure," Kelly said with a laugh, splashing him. "Do you mind?"

"Well, no, of course not," John replied. "Do we have much time?"

"Not really," Kelly admitted. "We should probably get out and dry off so we can get back already."

"Ladies first," John said gallantly, a smile on his face.

Kelly turned and swam for the bank and Becky followed her with John right behind. As Kelly scrambled up the bank, her pussy and asshole visible to both of them, Becky glanced back at John right behind her, embarrassed as she realized how exposed she'd be to his view. But seeing no alternative she too scrambled up the bank, losing her footing once before finally making it up over the top where she found Kelly laying back in the grass, her feet flat on the ground with her knees apart, totally exposed.

John had a great view of Becky's pussy and asshole as she scrambled up the embankment, and even glimpsed some pink between her legs as she slipped once and struggled to get her footing, her pussy spreading apart and revealing all. His cock immediately surged to its full size, standing out in front of him as he tried to climb the embankment after Becky. Fighting to control himself, he totally lost the battle when he topped the rise and saw Kelly laying there with her legs spread, her pussy wide open to his gaze, and Becky sitting with her back to the tree, her legs pressed together but her breasts exposed with her nipples hard and sticking out. When Becky saw John come over the top with his cock sticking out in front of him, she gasped, never having seen a hard cock before.

"What?" Kelly asked, propping herself up on her elbows to see what Becky was gasping about. "Uh-oh," she said, "John's got a hardon. Is that for me or Becky?" she asked with a laugh as he sat down facing the two of them, his cock sticking up in front of him.

"Thanks a lot," John said, feeling a bit of a flush in his face as Becky continued to stare at his cock in astonishment.

"Becky, haven't you ever seen a cock before?" Kelly asked, seeing Becky's expression.

"N-no," she stammered, embarrassed as she realized that she had been staring.

"Well, we don't have any time now, but later tonight after dinner maybe John will let you see it up close, okay?"

"Oh, that's okay," Becky said quickly, unable to take her eyes from it.

"You don't mind, do you, John?" Kelly asked, smiling at him, her pussy wide open and her clit sticking out.

"We'd better get home for dinner," John said, ignoring her as he got to his feet, his cock swinging in front of him.

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair for John, both because of the furtive glances his mother kept giving him, as well as thinking of Becky's naked body and her obvious fascination with his cock down at the river. Whenever he looked at his mother he could only see her naked and sprawled on the table with Tom Henderson's cock pounding her ass and he himself playing with her clit and finger fucking her at the same time. It was with relief that dinner finally ended and John excused himself to go to his room, ostensibly to do his homework.

John was laying back on his bed, thinking of everything that had been going on in his life when there was a soft knock on the door. When he replied to come in, he was shocked to see his mother open the door and close it behind her, wearing her dressing gown.

"I'd like to talk to you," she began.

"Uh, sure, mom," John replied, frightened now that the inevitable confrontation was starting.

"About this morning," Karin began, "I'm very sorry about that, that you had to see what you did."

"I guess it's none of my business really," John replied, unable to get the picture of his naked mother out of his mind.

"Well, I think it is your business," she said, "especially since you literally had a hand in it, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm sorry about that, mom, I was just doing what Tom told me to do," he replied lamely.

"I see. And you didn't want to do it. And you didn't enjoy it, right?" she asked.

"No yes. Well, you know what I mean," he said.

"No, I'd like to hear you explain yourself, please."

"Well, yes, I did want to do it, and yes, I did enjoy it," John said, blushing. "But so did you," he said defiantly.

"Yes, I did," Karin agreed, nodding. "But that doesn't make it right. And I don't think your father would be particularly happy to know about it either, do you?"

"I guess not," John answered, smiling as he thought of his father's reaction. "But I'd never tell him."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Karin said, smiling at her son.

"Mom, are you and dad having, you know, any problems or anything?"

"No, of course not," Karin replied. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well, gee, mom, I mean, this morning."

"Oh, well, of course I understand why you ask, but no, there's no problems between your father and I. I can't explain it to you now, but maybe someday. You'll just have to believe me for the time being."

"Sure, mom, no problem."

"Then I'll say good-night," Karin said, turning the knob and opening the door.

"Night, mom," John replied.

The door closed behind Karin and John fell back on his bed totally exhausted from nervous energy. His mind was whirling as he went over his conversation with his mother in his mind. And he still couldn't get out of his mind the picture of his mother's shaved pussy with his fingers jammed up into her, her big clit sticking out. How he'd like to suck on that clit, he realized as he slipped his pants off, slowly stroking his now hard cock in his hand.

Suddenly the door to his room opened again and Kelly and Becky slipped in, closing the door behind them. John tried in vein to cover himself and hide his cock but was totally unsuccessful. Kelly grabbed Becky's hand and pulled her over to the bed where John was laying, his cock sticking up in the air. They were both wearing t-shirts which came down to just below their pussies, and because he was laying back on his bed John thought he could see some pussy hair peeking out from beneath.

"See, I told you he'd be playing with himself," Kelly said with a laugh.

"What do you two want?" John asked, feeling very exposed and uncomfortable.

"I promised Becky you'd let her see your cock again. She seemed so fascinated with it earlier and I figured you could maybe teach her how to do some things with it."

"Really! Is that right, Becky?" John asked, staring at her blushing face. "Do you want to learn how to play with a cock?"

"Y-y-yes," she stammered.

"Well, if I'm going to let you experiment with me and I'm naked, you have to be too."

"Oh! Well -"

"Sure, why not?" Kelly said. "It's not like he hasn't seen us before."

"You mean, you would too?" Becky asked.

"If you want me to, I don't mind. It might be fun."

"Well?" John asked, letting his hand again wrap around his cock.

"Okay," Becky agreed, slowly reaching down and pulling her t-shirt off over her head, leaving her standing naked next to an equally naked Kelly. "What now?"

"We should get on the bed," Kelly said, climbing over John, making sure to drag her pussy across his face as she sat on the other side of him, her legs crossed Indian fashion, exposing her split pussy with her clit sticking out.

Becky followed Kelly, climbing over John's legs to kneel next to Kelly right at John's hip.

"What should I do?" she asked, staring at John's hand slowly massaging his cock.

"Well, just do what I'm doing," John suggested.

"Go ahead, silly," Kelly said, taking Becky's hand and putting it on John's cock.

John let his hand fall to his side as Becky slid her fingers around his cock, gently squeezing him. Slowly getting accustomed to the feeling of John's cock in her hand, Becky began to slide her hand up and down on John's cock, just as she had seen him doing when they came into the room. As she did so a drop of pre-cum formed at the tip of John's cock.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, that's the best part of it all, almost," Kelly said. "Go ahead and lick it, you'll see."

"You're kidding!" Becky exclaimed, staring at Kelly in shock.

"No, I'm not," Kelly laughed. "If you don't, I will."

"You wouldn't!" Becky said, shocked by what Kelly was proposing. "He's your brother."

"Oh, right now he's only a cock, and if you don't take the treat you're being offered, I will."

"No, I'll do it," Becky said, squirming a bit on the bed.

Slowly she leaned over, sticking her tongue out and licking the drop of pre-cum that had formed, actually sticking the tip of her tongue into the slit at the top of John's cock in the process.

"Isn't it yummy?" Kelly asked, excited watching Becky lick her brother's cock.

"It's okay," Becky said, tasting it for the first time. "I guess it's hard to tell."

"Just suck on it and you'll get more," Kelly told her. "Just pretend it's a lollipop."

"You mean all the way in my mouth?"

"Sure. Do you want me to show you?"

"You wouldn't!"

"I told you, it's just a cock. You suck it, you fuck it. If you're lucky it's attached to someone you like."

"That's a terrible attitude," Becky said, shaking her head but not releasing John's cock from her hand.

"Well, what about your father fucking our mother?" Kelly asked. "You think it's any different?"

"Well, I don't believe it," Becky said.

"You better believe it," John said, "because that's exactly what I saw, and I'll bet we'll all see it in the morning."

"Well, maybe," Becky conceded, stroking John's cock in her hand.

"Go on, Becky, suck on it," Kelly encouraged. "You'll never learn if you don't try."

"Yeah," she replied, leaning over to lick the head of John's cock again. But this time she lingered, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, even gently sucking on the head of it for a few seconds before sitting back up, her hand never leaving his cock.

"Isn't it nice?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, it's okay," Becky agreed.

"See how much of it you can get in your mouth now," Kelly suggested.

"Why?"

"Well, that way you can pretend to fuck his cock with your mouth and it feels really good to him," Kelly explained. "And if you do it right, then he'll get so excited that he'll cum in your mouth and you can really taste the goodies that way."

"I don't know," Becky said hesitatingly.

"Watch," Kelly said, suddenly leaning over and engulfing John's cock in her mouth, feeling Becky's hand move out of the way as she went all the way down on him. She bobbed up and down a few times and then sat back up, a smile on her face and John's cock glistening with her saliva. "That's how you do it."

"Kelly, he's your brother!" Becky exclaimed in shock.

"Well, he's got a big, delicious cock right now," she replied. "Go on, suck on him. If you don't, I will. I'd love a mouthful of his cum right now. And I'll bet John will suck your pussy for you if you do a good job, won't you, John?"

"Sure I will," John agreed. "I love to eat sweet pussy."

"Gosh, you really like to do that?"

"I'll show you," John said, sitting up. "Lay back," he suggested, swinging himself off the bed as Kelly gently pulled on Becky's shoulder, pulling her onto her back where she lay with her legs pressed together and her feet dangling off the end of the bed.

John got on his knees at the side of the bed, putting a hand on either knee and pushing upwards and apart until Becky's feet were resting on the edge of the bed, her pussy exposed to his gaze.

"I don't know," she said, one hand trailing down to cover herself.

"Hold it open for me," John said, leaning forward and licking her fingers where they covered her pussy. When her fingers parted slightly John slid his tongue between them, tasting for the first time her sweet pussy.

"Oh!" Becky gasped when she felt his tongue slither between her pussy lips to lick her clit.

John then slid his hands up her thighs, displacing hers as he used his fingers to spread her pussy wide, diving in with his tongue as he began to lick and suck on her pussy. Immediately Becky began to moan, and so loud that Kelly worried about her being heard.

"Shhh," she admonished an almost incoherent Becky. "You don't want my parents to hear you, do you?"

"Oh, oh, oh," Becky gasped uncontrollably as John's tongue worked her pussy.

"You've got to be quieter," Kelly whispered, bending over close to Becky and kissing her softly on the mouth. She was shocked to feel Becky's tongue slide into her mouth as Becky gripped her head, kissing her fiercely as John continued to suck her pussy. Kelly happily kissed her back, taking advantage of the situation to let her hand come up to cup one of Becky's breasts, her fingers finding her hard nipple and pinching it and pulling on it as they continued to kiss.

"Wouldn't you like to suck John's cock now?" Kelly asked, staring right into Becky's eyes.

"Oh, yes, but don't stop, don't stop," she begged.

"We won't," Kelly assured her, tugging on John's arm to drag him up onto the bed next to Becky's head, his cock sticking into her face. Becky opened her mouth and John slid his cock in, watching as her lips closed on him and her tongue began to slide all around the head. Meanwhile, Kelly had slipped off the bed and was kneeling between Becky's still spread thighs. Looking up to see Becky sucking eagerly on her brother's cock, Kelly leaned in and licked her tongue up the length of Becky's open pussy, tasting her sweet juices and feeling her body spasm as almost immediately she began to cum. Kelly lapped eagerly at Becky's pussy, slurping the juices that literally flowed from her virgin hole. Becky was writhing on the bed as she sucked John's cock and Kelly ate her pussy. She was experiencing an orgasm for the first time in her life and it was almost non-stop. John was excited as well, watching Becky suck his cock and seeing his sister eating her pussy at the same time. As a result he felt himself approaching that point of no return much faster than he would have liked.

"Oh, god," John groaned, feeling his balls begin to churn.

When Kelly heard this she lifted her pussy juice smeared face from between Becky's legs and crawled up onto the bed, literally laying on top of Becky, their breasts pressed against each other, watching very closely as Becky sucked on John's cock.

"He's going to cum," Kelly warned Becky. "Just keep sucking and swallow as fast as you can. You're going to love it."

Then Kelly saw John's face screw into a knot and then he was shooting cum into Becky's mouth. Becky gagged and choked a bit at first and Kelly saw cum oozing from her mouth around John's cock. Then she saw Becky's throat contract and she knew that she had swallowed a mouthful of John's cum. She leaned forward and licked the cum from Becky's face that had escaped from her mouth as Becky continued to suck and swallow John's cum. Finally John stopped cumming and Becky opened her mouth, letting his cock slide free, her mouth still full of cum. Kelly quickly captured John's cock in her own mouth, sucking the last of the cum from it before letting it go and kissing Becky, pushing her tongue into her mouth and swirling it around, tasting John's cum. Becky kissed her back ardently, her tongue dueling with Kelly's as they kissed. Finally they broke their kiss, both of them breathless, and Kelly stared into Becky's face.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" she asked, kissing her softly.

"Oh, it was so nice," Becky breathed. "I can't believe how it all made me feel."

"And didn't you love the taste of John's cum?"

"Mmm, yes, it's wonderful," Becky agreed.

"And your pussy tastes so sweet too," Kelly added.

"You liked that?" Becky asked.

"Oh, yes," Kelly told her. "It's the only thing I like as much as a cock."

"You've got a great pussy to eat," John added.

"Well, what now?" Becky asked, her face flushed.

"Well, my pussy could sure use some attention," Kelly said. "Any volunteers?"

"Gosh, what could I do?" Becky asked.

"The same like I did for you," Kelly replied.

"You mean lick your pussy?"

"Well, since you don't have a cock to fuck me with, your tongue will have to do," Kelly said with a laugh. "Unless you don't want to, then I'll make John make me happy."

"Your brother!"

"Sure, silly, why not? If I can suck his cock, he can sure eat my pussy for me, or fuck me for that matter, if he can get it up again after that nice blowjob you gave him."

"You'd let your own brother fuck you?" Becky asked, incredulous.

"I'd let any cock fuck me right now, unless you're going to do it."

"I don't know if I can," Becky admitted softly.

"Well, look, let's get more comfortable," Kelly said, pulling Becky onto the bed and straddling her in a 69 position. "I'll eat your pussy some more and you can either eat mine or John will or he'll fuck me, just as long as someone makes me cum."

And with that Kelly lowered her face between Becky's thighs and stuck her tongue into her pussy, slurping the juices that had again filled her from her excitement. Her own pussy hovered just inches above Becky's face, her lips spread and her juices dripping off her huge distended clit. Becky just stared at Kelly's pussy, her mouth open as Kelly's tongue worked magic in her own pussy.

Then she was aware of John's cock sticking in her face, the head of it nuzzling Kelly's pussy lips. Becky stuck her tongue out and licked John's cock as it lay across her mouth. John pulled back a bit and let the head of his cock slide into Becky's mouth so that she could suck on him. Then he pulled it out and slid it up and down between Kelly's spread pussy lips, wetting it on her juices and then letting Becky suck on it again, this time tasting Kelly's pussy juices as she sucked on it.

Again John pulled his cock from her mouth, again sliding it up and down between his sister's pussy lips, wetting it again. And suddenly Becky watched as John's cock slid into Kelly's pussy, totally disappearing as he fucked his sister. Becky gasped as she realized that John was fucking Kelly right in front of her nose. He stroked the full length of his cock in and out of Kelly's pussy a few times before withdrawing it and letting Becky once again eagerly suck on his cock. When he pulled it from Becky's mouth this time, she pulled Kelly's hips down so that she could bury her face in Kelly's pussy, licking and sucking with gusto as she ate pussy for the first time.

John watched as Becky sucked his sister's pussy, her asshole staring at him invitingly. Pressing his cock again between his sister's cheeks where Becky was busy sucking, he succeeded in sliding his cock once again deep into his sister's pussy, stroking it two or three times before removing it so that Becky could once again glue her mouth to it and suck. John placed the head of his now well-lubricated cock against Kelly's asshole, firmly pressing until her sphincter relaxed enough so that his cock could slide into her tight ass. While Becky continued to suck Kelly's pussy, John began to fuck his sister in the ass for the first time, stroking strongly as Kelly moaned into Becky's pussy where she herself was feasting.

John could not believe how exciting it was to be fucking his sister in the ass while her friend ate her pussy at the same time. He stroked and stroked, his balls churning harder and harder until he knew that he couldn't hold himself back any longer. Pulling his cock out of his sister's ass, he directed the stream of cum onto her crack where it slid down into her pussy where Becky eagerly lapped it up, her face becoming covered in cum at the same time.

Finally he finished cumming and collapsed on the bed, totally spent. Then Kelly fell over and the three of them just lay there panting, totally spent from their exertions.

"God, I never knew anything could feel so good and be so much fun," Becky sighed after a while.

"And you haven't even been fucked yet," Kelly said. "Wait until you have a nice hard cock deep inside of you, you'll just love it."

"You liked having a cock in your ass?" Becky asked.

"Oh, yes," Kelly replied. "It's strange at first, but when you get used to it, it's unbelievable. I could cum just thinking of it."

"But your brother..." Becky began.

"Has a marvelous cock, wouldn't you say?" Kelly asked. "I figure I'm lucky. You don't have a brother, do you?"

"No, I don't," Becky replied. "But if I did I'm sure I wouldn't be having sex with him."

"You don't know what you're saying," Kelly laughed. "When the opportunity arises a good cock is a good cock. I'll bet you'll fuck your father when you find out how good it is."

"I most certainly will not!" Becky exclaimed.

"Well, I sure will," Kelly told her. "And I'll love every minute of it too."

"You'd fuck your father?" Becky asked, incredulous.

"Well, I guess so," Kelly replied thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought of that, I was thinking of fucking your father."

"You wouldn't. He wouldn't," Becky sputtered, sitting up.

"I sure would and I'll bet he will too," Kelly laughed. "But if John's right you'll see in the morning, won't you?"

"I think I want to go to bed," Becky said, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it is getting late," Kelly agreed, getting to her feet. "Thanks, John, it was great."

"I'll say," John agreed, staring at Becky as she got to her feet and stood by the side of the bed, her nipples hard and her pussy hair matted from the sucking it had enjoyed.

"Well, at least you could kiss each other good-night," Kelly said, seeing them staring at each other.

Quickly getting to his feet, his cock dangling in front of him, John put a hand behind Becky's head and bent to kiss her. When he felt her mouth open and her tongue slide out to duel with his, he let his other hand drop down between her legs where he slid a finger between her pussy lips and into her pussy. Becky sighed and pressed her pussy into John's hand as he gently frigged her and rubbed her clit.

"Come on, let's go," Kelly said with a laugh, "or he's going to fuck you right here and now. This won't be our last time together, will it?"

"I sure hope not," John said, letting Becky go and bringing his hand to his mouth where he sucked on his fingers.

"You can suck his cock in the morning," Kelly laughed, pulling Becky by the hand as she hastily bent to retrieve her shirt.

John sighed as the door closed behind them, not believing how Kelly was changing their lives. He knew he just had to fuck Becky now, and he was pretty sure he was going to. Such were his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

"Come on, sleepyhead," John was suddenly aware of hearing, pulling him from his erotic dream, "wake up. I'm going to take a shower and leave you and Becky to suck each other off," Kelly continued. "But be quick, we don't want to raise any suspicions today, and we have a show to catch, don't we?"

"Uh, uh, yeah, sure, Kelly," John replied, shaking the sleep from his head as he tried to integrate everything Kelly had just told him.

"I'll be back in five minutes," Kelly said, turning and going to the door, revealing that Becky had been standing behind her, both of them totally naked.

John's cock instantly sprang up as he stared at Becky standing there looking uncomfortable.

"Well, go on, silly, can't you see he's ready now that he's seen you?" Kelly laughed, giving Becky an easy shove in the back, propelling her to the edge of John's bed.

"Hi, Becky," John said, letting a hand slide up her leg to cup her pussy. "Umm, you're nice and wet, aren't you," John said as he slid a finger between her pussy lips. "Why don't you sit on my face so I can suck your pussy for you," he suggested, gently pulling her so that it was easy for her to comply and climb onto the bed, straddling his head with her pussy right above his mouth, facing his feet.

"Oh, god," Becky breathed as she felt John's tongue slip into her pussy. "That feels so good."

"It tastes even better," John managed to say as he caught his breath before diving back into Becky's juicy pussy.

John happily slurped at Becky's pussy, thoroughly enjoying his breakfast. He was definitely pleased, though, when he felt Becky lay forward and then his cock was engulfed by a warm moistness as Becky began to suck on his cock. Frantically she sucked on him while John kept his tongue jammed as far up her hole as possible, drinking the juices that flowed copiously from her pussy. He felt his balls churning as he built towards orgasm and at the same time fastened his lips on Becky's clit, sucking on it and teasing it with his tongue, driving her wild as she spasmed in orgasm. Just as his balls exploded the door opened and Kelly slipped in, still naked as a jaybird, fresh from her shower.

"Oh, yeah, suck him, Becky, suck him dry," she breathed, coming over to the bed and bending close to watch as Becky gulped and swallowed the mouthful of cum that she was sucking from John's cock. "Hurry now, we have to get dressed and down to breakfast in five minutes," she warned.

"Oh, god," Becky gasped, lifting her mouth from John's still pulsating cock. "I can't."

"Then I'll finish it for you," Kelly said, leaning over and sucking her brother's cock into her mouth, using her hands to finish milking him dry. "Yummy. Now let's go," she said, pulling Becky by the arm off of the bed. "You can finish later."

John just lay on the bed watching as Kelly dragged Becky to the door. He was pleased when she turned to look at him, a smile on her face as well as a trickle of cum dribbling down her chin.

"Thanks for the suck, Becky," he said. "But I can't wait to fuck you."

"And you will," Kelly said, "but later. See you in five." 


	28. Chapter 28

They all met for breakfast and Kelly had a hard time not bursting out laughing as she watched Becky squirming in her seat, knowing that she was just as hot as she was. They finally finished and gathered their school books and left, taking their bicycles and riding away from the house, but not to school. When they got to the corner they went around, stopping at a house that was directly in back of theirs, dismounting and leaning their bikes up against some bushes as they quietly made their way through the yard to their own home where John had thoughtfully left the window to his room unlocked and open. Quietly they snuck from his bedroom to the living room where they could hear and also see into the kitchen where Karin was cleaning up from breakfast.

"It won't be long now, you'll see," John whispered.

And true to his word, a minute later the door opened from the garage and Becky's father Tom stepped through.

"God, Tom, I've been so nervous," Karin said, turning to greet him. "With Becky here all night I was just so nervous."

"But why?" Tom asked, reaching for her, his hands going into her robe and parting it.

"Because of yesterday, of course," she replied, shrugging her shoulders and letting the robe fall to the ground, leaving her standing there nude. "I talked to John about it but I'm not sure what effect it had."

"John'll be fine," Tom said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "But I've got a meeting in 30 minutes so we'll have to hurry this morning."

"That's it, just stop by for a quick fuck and run," Karin laughed.

"That's right," Tom laughed with her. "Now bend over the table and let's see that beautiful ass and pussy of yours."

With a smile Karin moved over to the table and spread her legs wide, then lay forward, presenting her ass and pussy to him, which happened to be directly in line with the view John, Kelly and Becky had into the kitchen. They were all treated to the sight of Karin's ass and bald pussy staring at them. John looked at Becky and saw that her mouth was hanging open in disbelief as she stared at the scene in the kitchen. Then her eyes got even wider when she saw her father drop his pants and his big stiff cock sprang out.

"He's so big," she whispered.

"I'm going to fuck him," Kelly whispered back. "It'll fit just fine."

Then Tom stepped in the way of their view and they knew from his motions that he was fucking Karin, especially in view of the moans and groans coming from her. They watched in silence as Tom fucked Karin until finally he groaned and they knew that he had cum. When he stepped away from the table they could see that his cock was all glistening from Karin's pussy and that cum was dribbling from her hole.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Karin," Tom said as he pulled his pants up. "Sorry I've got to run."

"That's okay," Karin said, not moving from where she lay sprawled on the table. "I'm just going to lay here for a minute and enjoy."

"Bye," he said, bending over and kissing her on the ass.

John watched Kelly and Becky's faces with a smile on his face as he saw the disbelief written there. Then he looked at his mother's cum-filled pussy and knew what he had to do. As Tom walked out the door to the garage, John got to his feet, pulling his zipper down and extracting his already hard cock from his pants as he walked up to the table, his eyes locked on his mother's cum-filled pussy. As Kelly and Becky stared in disbelief, John plunged his cock into his mother's pussy without preamble, burying himself in one thrust.

"Oh, god, Tom, that feels just incredible," Karin grunted as John's cock filled her. "You just couldn't leave, could you?" she asked as John began to vigorously fuck her. "Oh, yes, like that, just like that," she moaned, her eyes closed and still totally unaware that it was her son fucking her.

In no time at all John felt his balls churn as the excitement of fucking his mother brought him to the point of orgasm. Slamming himself into her one last time, he felt his orgasm explode, cum pumping into his mother's pussy as she clamped down on him, milking his cock as he dumped his load of sperm to mingle with Tom Henderson's, Kelly and Becky watching.

"Jesus, Tom, that was intense," Karin sighed, half rolling her upper body over to look back, her eyes popping wide open along with her mouth when she saw her son standing there, his cock glistening with their combined juices.

"John! What do you think you're doing?" Karin screamed at him, scrambling to sit up.

"I'd say I was filling a need that Tom didn't quite cover," John said, suddenly unafraid, knowing that there was nothing she could do about it.

"You watch your mouth, young man," Karin snapped at him, totally at a loss of how to deal with an impossible situation. "I'm your mother, damnit. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Sure it does, just like you being dad's wife and all that," John replied. "Besides, you liked it and you know it. What do you care anyway? I mean, it's obvious to me that you're not in love with Tom, you just fuck him. Makes you feel good, right? Well, I've wanted to do that since yesterday and I just couldn't resist. And I'm glad I didn't too. Your pussy feels great."

"This conversation is not going to happen," Karin said. "You get yourself to school right now."

"Suck my cock for me first," John demanded. "It's still gooey from being inside of you."

"I most certainly will not!" Karin exclaimed.

"Sure you will," John replied. "Especially since I'll do the same for you too."

"You'll what?"

"Suck my cock for me and I'll suck your pussy for you," John said simply. "Don't you want me to?" he asked, putting his hands on her knees and pushing them apart, staring at her pussy oozing cum.

"But I'm full of ..." Karin began.

"Cum, Tom's and mine," John finished for her, letting one hand slide up her leg so he could slide a couple of fingers into her pussy, causing her to groan. "You going to suck my cock or not?" he asked, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking on them.

"God, he's something else, isn't he?" Becky whispered to Kelly.

"He's the greatest!" Kelly whispered back as she watched her mother slide off the table to kneel in front of John, his wet, gooey cock sticking in her face. John stepped slightly to the side, causing Karin to turn so that she wasn't facing in the direction from which Kelly and Becky were watching.

"God, I must be totally crazy," Karin muttered, opening her mouth and letting John's still hard cock slide in, closing her lips around the base after it had slid into her throat, filling her mouth completely.

"Oh, yeah, mom, that's great," John sighed as he felt his mother suck on his cock with her entire mouth and throat. "You really know how to suck a cock."

"Mmmm," Karin responded, loving the taste of all the cum and the feel of her son's big hard cock in her mouth. "You have a nice cock, John," she said, momentarily letting his cock out of her mouth before engulfing it again.

John just stood there letting her suck on him, looking over at Becky and Kelly every once in a while and smiling as they watched. Now Karin was holding his balls in her hand, rolling them gently around as she sucked on his cock. He knew that he would cum if she continued sucking on him but he just didn't care. It felt so good! And then it happened, he exploded in his mother's mouth, cum filling her cheeks before she gulped it down, sucking on him and milking him as she sucked her son off. When she had sucked every last drop of cum from his cock, even going so far as to chase the last little bit with the tip of her tongue in the slit of his cock, she gently sucked the head for a moment, then kissed it before letting him go, his cock now whistle clean.

"God, what a great blowjob, mom," John breathed, staring at his mother's face.

"Yes. Well, that's not really anything you should have ever known," Karin replied, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"No, but I do," John replied, offering her a hand as she got to her feet, "and now I'm going to learn about something else I probably shouldn't ever get to know about too," he continued, helping his mother to sit back on the table.

Taking his mother's feet and placing them on his shoulders, John knelt in front of the table, his nose bare inches from his mother's open oozing pussy. Karin stared in amazement as her son stuck his tongue out and slowly slid it into her pussy. She almost fainted with delight as she felt him glue his mouth to her and begin to suck and tongue her pussy.

John found himself amazed that he was sucking his mother's pussy, especially since it was full of cum, but he was surprised to find that he really didn't mind, that it tasted just as good. So it was with delight that he sucked and ate his mother's pussy, feeling her writhe beneath his tongue as he sucked her clean.

By the time he had finished Karin had cum several times from her son's expert ministrations. She smiled at his cum-smeared face as he got to his feet, his cock still hard and standing out in front of him.

"That was quite nice, John," she said, shaking her head. "I never imagined that my own son would be doing that to me."

"I like it," John said simply, his cock twitching. "Can I do it again?" he asked, stepping a half step forward, his cock rubbing between her pussy lips.

Karin just stared at her son, his eyes never wavering, feeling his cock rubbing lightly between her pussy lips, teasing her. "Then it's off to school, okay?"

"Okay," John agreed, nodding as he leaned forward, his cock slowly sliding into his mother's willing pussy.

They both watched as it slowly disappeared into her pussy, then John started slowly pumping himself in and out, seeing his mother's pussy lips gripping his cock as it slid in and out. He could feel her pussy gripping and squeezing his cock and he marveled at such an ability. Karen never let her eyes leave the junction of their bodies where her son's cock was doing such a marvelous job filling her hungry pussy. Becky and Kelly just continue to spy and watch, totally in shock by what they were seeing.

"Oh, I'm going to cum," John groaned, pumping his cock in and out of his mother's pussy.

"In my mouth this time, John," Karin panted, trying to meet his thrusts.

"Now, now," John gasped, pulling his cock from his mother's pussy and stepping back as she sank to her knees in front of him, opening her mouth and engulfing his cock just as it exploded, cum filling her mouth as she sucked on him. She sucked him dry and clean and then got to her feet.

"Now, off to school with you and we'll talk later," Karin said.

"Sure, mom," John said, dazed by the experience. "Oh, Kelly and I were going to go to the movies tonight. Is that okay?"

"Just be home by curfew," Karin said, surprised how easily they had slipped back into a normal mother/son relationship, even though they were both still naked.

John pulled his clothes on, now unsure of himself, and left with a quick and quiet good- bye to his mother. Karin just sat there for a few minutes staring into space and thinking about what she had just done. Then shaking her head she got to her feet and went down the hallway to her bedroom to take a shower. Becky and Kelly took advantage of this to sneak out of the house where they met John down the street.

"That was amazing, John," Kelly said, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. "You fucked mom so good."

"I can't believe you did that with your mother," Becky said, staring at him in awe.

"I can't either," John admitted. "It just happened."

"It was so exciting," Kelly said. "I'm just so wet."

"Me too," Becky admitted with a giggle.

"I can't wait to see you and John fuck," Kelly said as they approached the school.

"What!" Becky said, blushing.

"Admit it, you want to," Kelly said, nodding knowingly. "And after seeing your father's cock I think I'll fuck him."

"You'll what?" Becky burst out with a laugh. "And when are you going to do that?" she asked.

"Tonight," Kelly said.

"No way!" Becky retorted.

"Wanna bet?"

"Bet what?"

"If I fuck your father tonight, you fuck John tomorrow night."

"Deal. Because you don't have a chance."

"You just agreed because you want to fuck John," Kelly laughed. "But it doesn't matter. I'll get to fuck your father and you'll get to fuck John."

"How will I know if you're telling the truth?"

"You can watch."

"How?"

"Well, I think I'll fuck him in his office tonight, so you come to his office around 7:45, quietly, and you'll see all you need to."

"You're so crazy," Becky laughed.

"I can't wait to fuck you," John said, smiling at her as they split up and hurried to their classes.  
CHAPTER NINE

There was really no opportunity for Karin to talk to John after school and he and Becky left shortly after dinner to go to the movies. She had mixed feelings about what had happened that morning, including Tom, but she was also extremely thrilled by the experience and knew that she wouldn't mind some sort of a repeat performance. She shook these thoughts from her head and instead took Jason to bed early and fucked him silly, falling asleep thinking of her son's cock.

John and Kelly arrived at Tom's office in high spirits. They were having so much fun they thought they would burst. Tom was there waiting for them, quietly handing John $1,000 as they shook hands.

"It's nice to see you again," Tom said, smiling at Kelly.

"Me too," Kelly said, smiling back at him. "I've been thinking about your cock," she said, stepping forward and cupping him in her hand through his pants. "I remember how big it was."

"Would you like John to wait somewhere else this time?" he asked her.

"Oh, no, I like it when John watches me," Kelly replied, rubbing his cock. "It makes me even hotter."

"Well, why don't you suck on me for a bit then," Tom suggested. "I'll sit down," he said, stepping back a step and quickly dropping his pants, his cock sticking out. "Is this comfortable for you?" he asked as he settled into a comfortable looking chair.

"Just fine," Kelly said, reaching for his erect cock as she sank to her knees in front of him.

"Why don't you undress first," Tom suggested.

"Um, nice idea," Kelly agreed, getting to her feet and quickly undressing. "I'm so wet already," she said, sticking her fingers into her pussy and pulling them out glistening. "See," she said, licking them. "Umm, I taste good tonight," she mused as she sank back down to her knees in front of him, bending forward and sucking his cock into her mouth.

"Oh, that's so nice," Tom sighed as he watched Kelly engulfing his cock.

"It tastes so good," she said. "Sort of like pussy too," she added.

"You never know," Tom laughed, realizing that he hadn't washed since he had fucked Karin that morning, that Kelly was in essence sucking her mother's pussy juice from his cock as she sucked him. That just made it all the better, he thought. The women of that family were incredibly hot when it came to sex, as Kelly was now proving by so expertly sucking his cock.

Kelly was really getting into sucking Tom's cock, loving the taste and feel of it in her mouth. She could feel how wet her own pussy was and she just couldn't wait to get her pussy licked and then fucked. And Becky should be here soon, she thought, swallowing Tom's cock entirely. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that John had edged away from the chair where Tom was sitting and she thought she noticed the door quickly open and then close and then John was again sitting down next to them watching her suck Tom's cock. She felt Tom's cock begin to swell and she knew that she was about to get a mouthful of cum, which is exactly what happened. Tom groaned as Kelly sucked him dry, eagerly swallowing his cum as he kept filling her mouth.

"Mmmm, that was yummy," Kelly said as she lifted her face from his lap, his cock in her hand.

"That was great, Kelly," Tom sighed. "You've got a great mouth."

"Will you suck my pussy for me now?" she asked, getting to her feet and spreading her legs in front of him, using her fingers to hold her lips open, her swollen clit sticking out from between them. "I'm so wet."

"I'd love to suck your pussy," Tom said, sitting up and slipping a hand between her legs, his fingers sliding into her pussy and feeling her heat and wetness.

"Lay down here," Kelly said, stepping away and indicating a place on the carpet.

Tom sucked his fingers as he happily slid out of his seat onto the carpet, laying down on his back. Kelly stood over him, her legs on either side, and slowly squatted down until she was straddling his face, her pussy nestled on his mouth and tongue as he began to suck on her. Kelly sighed as she felt him eating her pussy, holding and squeezing her breasts and pulling on her nipples in delight. Then she saw Becky's face peeking out from behind a desk, staring at her as she rode her father's face, his tongue slurping at her juices. Kelly just smiled at Becky, knowing that she was in for a real show tonight. She got so excited that she began to cum, crying out as she ground her pussy into Tom's face as he slurped up her sweet juices.

"Oh, god, I've got to have your cock now," Kelly gasped, sliding down off of his face until she could grasp his hard cock in her hand, positioning it at the entrance to her pussy. "Oh, yessss," she hissed as she lowered herself onto his cock, feeling it fill her pussy completely as she brought her feet forward to just beneath his armpits, her hands behind her on either side of his feet. This had the effect of giving her the most penetration and him the best possible view of her pussy sliding up and down on his cock. It also afforded Becky the best possible view of her father's cock buried in Kelly's pussy.

Slowly she fucked him, delighting in the feeling of a cock in her pussy again. It had been too long, at least a day or so. Becky being around had prevented her from getting her usual fix from John and she was so horny. She rode him and rode him, his cock unrelenting in its hardness as they fucked. Kelly came so many times she lost count, Tom reaching between her legs to rub her clit while she fucked him.

Slowly her pussy started to get sore and Kelly got an idea. Rising up on his cock, Kelly grasped it in her hand, sliding the head of it around the entrance to her pussy and her asshole, which was already wet from the juices that had flowed from her pussy down the crack of her ass. She then placed the head of his cock at the entrance to her ass, trying to relax enough as she pressed down, trying to lower her ass onto his cock.

Tom was watching in delight and reached between her legs and stuck his fingers into her pussy, at the same time feeling his cock begin to slide into Kelly's ass. Kelly gasped as she slowly lowered her ass onto Tom's cock, feeling it fill her, stuff her until she finally felt herself resting on his legs, his cock totally buried in her ass.

Kelly looked up and saw Becky staring at her in amazement, her mouth hanging open. She smiled and then slowly started lifting herself up off of Tom's cock, then lowering herself as she gave herself her first ass fuck. She rode him for almost 15 minutes before getting tired. Then Tom put her on her hands and knees, without dislodging himself from her ass, and fucked her ass for another 30 minutes before he finally came in her ass. Kelly could feel his cock pulsing and spurting inside her ass as she just knelt there totally exhausted, Tom's cock still embedded in her ass.

"You are an incredible fuck," Tom said, panting, worn out from the exercise.

"You took forever to cum," Kelly gasped. "You fucked my pussy and my ass raw. I've never been fucked like that."

"What are we going to do about it?" Tom asked, slowly starting to withdraw his cock from her ass.

"Maybe I'll bring one of my girlfriends with me," Kelly suggested. "Maybe two of us can wear you out."

"And who would that be?" Tom asked, his interest peaked.

"Oh, I couldn't tell you that," Kelly said, laughing as she realized she was thinking of Becky. "And you'd probably have to be blindfolded. I'm sure she'd be too shy to let you know who she is. She's not like me, I guess."

"Hmmm, blindfolded," Tom mused, a smile on his face. "You do that and I'll give you double," he said, smiling at Kelly as she turned around and collapsed on the carpet, worn out.

"Okay," Kelly agreed, smiling up at him. "But only if you fuck me like that again. I love your cock."

"It's a promise," Tom laughed.

"Do you like fucking me more than my mom?" Kelly suddenly asked.

"What?" Tom asked, surprised.

"Oh, John told me about yesterday," Kelly said. "Am I as good a fuck as my mom?"

"You're both uniquely incredible," Tom replied directly. "But you both really love it, that you have in common."

"And she likes it in the ass the way I do too, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does like it in the ass," Tom laughed. "But why these questions?"

"I just think it would be fun if we could all do it together, that's all," Kelly replied.

"You arrange it and I'll be happy to attend," Tom laughed, giving Kelly a helping hand up.

"I will," Kelly agreed, pulling her clothes on. "But we have to get home before we get in trouble. Say hi to Becky for me."

"I will. And I'll see you next week, okay?"

"Okay. And I'll see if I can bring my friend with me. But she's sort of shy so I don't know."

"Thanks for your help again, John," Tom said, shaking his hand as they left. "I'll see you later."

As Tom turned away when they opened the door, Becky too quickly slipped through, hiding in the shadows until the door closed and they started down the stairs.

"I can't believe you actually fucked my father," Becky said, shaking her head. "And you let him fuck you in the ass too."

"It was wonderful," Kelly sighed. "Your father has a great cock."

"And who are you going to take with you next week?" she asked. "I couldn't believe you said that."

"You," Kelly said simply.

"Me! Are you crazy? You want me to fuck my father? I'm a virgin!"

"Not after tomorrow night you won't be," Kelly laughed as they exited the building. "Tomorrow night you get to fuck John, and I'll bet you like it so much you'll fuck him every chance you get. Come next week you'll jump at the chance to fuck your father, especially since he'll be blindfolded and won't be able to see you. Bye."

Becky just stared after them as they pedaled off on their bicycles, then quickly hurried home before her father so she wouldn't be missed. What an incredible day it had been. So much had happened. And she knew that Kelly was right. She couldn't wait for John to fuck her tomorrow night. And she was ashamed because of that. It wasn't right to have such feelings, she had been taught. But then she had watched her father fucking Kelly's mom and Kelly too. And he did have a nice cock, Kelly was right about that.

The next day Becky saw Kelly right away in their first class. She felt nervous butterflys in her stomach but felt immensely warmed by Kelly's bright smile.

"Hi," Kelly said when they finally got a chance to talk. "John's real excited about tonight. Did your parents agree to let you spend the night with me?"

"Yeah, they did. I asked dad right after he got home last night. He would have said yes to anything at that point."

"It's amazing how compliant a well-fucked man can be," Kelly laughed. "And your dad sure can fuck. I'm still a little sore today. Oh, yeah, and I sucked John's cock a bit this morning, but I didn't let him cum. I saved that for you."

"Oh!" Becky said, still surprised by Kelly talking like that so matter-of-factly.

"Aren't you excited?" Kelly asked.

"I'm soaked already," Becky admitted, giggling. "It's sort of embarrassing. My pussy has never been so wet."

"See you later then," Kelly said, going off to her next class.

John got home that afternoon from school before Kelly who had some things to take care of afterwards. As he walked in the house he found his mother at the sink still wearing her house robe.

"Hi, mom," he said, opening the refrigerator.

"Hi, John," Karin replied. "I'm glad you're home. We need to talk."

"Sure. What about?"

"Well, I'm sure you know what about," Karin replied, turning to face him, feeling her face flush.

"Did you fuck Tom this morning?" John asked. "Is that why you're still in your robe?"

"How dare you talk to me like that," Karin said, indignant.

"Come on, mom," John replied with a laugh, stepping close to her. "You've been doing him every morning for I don't know how long, why would I think that you wouldn't today. And especially since you're wearing your robe with nothing underneath it," he said, boldly reaching forward and pulling her robe open, showing that she was indeed naked underneath. "Is your pussy still full of his cum?" he asked, reaching between her legs and forcing a couple of fingers into her pussy, feeling its wetness. "I'd say so," he said, licking his fingers.

"Now you stop that," Karin said, her face flushed with excitement as she watched her son lick his fingers.

"I think I'll fuck you too," John said, reaching down and unzipping his pants, freeing his cock. "Then I'll suck your pussy again."

"John..." Karin began, staring at her son's big hard cock standing at attention in front of her.

"Come on, mom, lay on the table like you do with Tom," he suggested, gently turning her towards the table. "Kelly will be home soon so we do sort of need to hurry," he said, pressing on her shoulder so that she lay face down on the table.

Reaching down and grabbing the bottom of her robe, John threw it up over his mother's back, exposing her ass and wet pussy to him. He stepped forward and rubbed his cock between his mother's pussy lips, getting the head of it nice and wet, then leaned forward and buried himself in her pussy, feeling her pussy muscles gripping his cock as he stuffed her.

"Oh, god," Karin moaned, loving the feel of her son's cock filling her hungry pussy.

"You sure do have a magic pussy, mom," John said as he began to fuck her.

"Oh, just fuck me, John, just fuck me," Karin moaned, trying to lift her ass to meet her son's thrusts as he drove his cock deep into her pussy.

"Is your ass as good as your pussy?" John asked, pumping away. "I remember how much you liked it when Tom fucked you in the ass."

"Ahh, fuck me, fuck me," Karin moaned.

"I'm going to fuck you in the ass, mom," John said, slamming his cock in and out of her pussy.

"Oh, yes, fuck me, fuck me in the ass," Karin hissed, cumming on her son's cock as he continued to drill her pussy.

Pulling his now wet and gooey cock from his mother's pussy, John pressed the head of it against her rosebud and was surprised to find that he was easily able to slide his cock into her ass. Karin was cumming uncontrollably now with John's cock filling her ass and she just lay moaning on the table as he began to fuck her ass. John pumped and pumped, loving the feeling of his mother's ass clenching his cock as it slid in and out of her bowels. He felt his balls beginning to churn and he knew that it wouldn't be long now before he began to cum. Just as he felt his balls start to explode, the door opened and in walked Kelly and Becky, both of them stopping dead in their tracks as they saw John's cock slamming in and out of Karin's ass.

"Oh, god!" Karin cried when she turned to see and saw her daughter and her friend standing there, their mouths wide open as they watched John fuck her in the ass. Then she felt John's cock swell and begin to spurt his cum deep inside of her ass and she started to cum again despite herself. John pulled his cock from her ass still spurting cum, spraying it all over her ass as she lay helpless on the table, Kelly and Becky just staring.

"Wow, mom," Kelly said, "you're too cool," and grabbed Becky by the hand and dragged her from the room, even though she wanted nothing more than to stay and watch.

As Kelly and Becky left the room, John pressed his cock back into his mother's ass, feeling her sphincter close on his shaft again as it slid into her.

"Oh, John, that was your sister," Karin cried, turned on by his cock in spite of herself.

"That was a great fuck, mom," John said, slowly fucking her ass with his rapidly diminishing cock. "I'll eat your pussy for you later, I promise," he said, letting his cock finally slide from her ass. "You've got cum all over you," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, John," Karin sighed as he helped her up. "Now we've really got problems, as if we didn't already."

"Don't worry about Kelly, mom," John reassured her. "She's really pretty cool and I'll talk to her. Becky too," he added, thinking of fucking Becky that evening. "I'm going to go get cleaned up a bit now, though," he said, looking down at his scat smeared cock hanging in front of him.

"Yes, you better, and I'll do the same," Karin agreed, shaking her head in disbelief at what had just happened.

"I can't wait to eat your pussy again," John said as he left the kitchen.

"Get out of here," Karin said, laughing at the absurdity of the entire situation.

God, I am so horny, Karin thought as she slid off the table to stand on her feet. And I've just been fucked silly too, she thought. I wonder if there's something wrong with me, she thought, thinking back over the past half year since she had been fucking as much as she could. Tom Henderson wasn't the only one, she thought, but he was sure a good one. And now her own son! But he sure knew how to use that magnificent cock of his, she smile to herself ruefully as she stepped into her own shower. And she couldn't wait to have him eat her pussy for her either, as much as she had acted and said otherwise.

John had showered and lay down to take a nap before dinner when he was suddenly awakened by Kelly and Becky jumping on his bed.

"So, been fucking mom again, huh?" Kelly asked, grabbing his cock through the bed covers. "And fucking her in the ass too, huh?" she said, squeezing lightly on his rapidly growing cock. "I sure hope you saved something for Becky here. She's so horny her panties are making noise they're so wet."

"Kelly!" Becky said, astonished.

"Well, they are, aren't they?"

"Well..."

"Come on, take them off and lets see," Kelly encouraged. "You're not going to need them anyway. I'll take mine off too and we'll both go without panties for the rest of the night," Kelly giggled, laying back and pulling her panties down her legs, kicking them from the end of her foot as she sat back up, noticing John's eyes on her pussy. "Oh, does my pussy still look good to you, now that you're fucking mom?" she asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

"It looks as good as it ever did," John agreed, licking his lips.

"Come on, Becky," Kelly said, pushing her onto her back and straddling her chest. "Get her panties, John," she said, leaning forward and pinning Becky's arms to the bed.

Becky offered no resistance as John reached under her skirt to her panties, hooking his fingers in the sides and slowly pulling them down. When he had pulled them off of her feet Becky did nothing to hide herself, her knees being wide apart with her feet flat on the bed, her pussy spread and open to John's view.


	29. Chapter 29

ou have a nice pussy too," John said to Becky, leaning over and sliding his tongue into her. "You taste great," he said, slithering his tongue again into her hole, this time fastening his mouth to her and sucking while his tongue searched.

"Oh, gosh," Becky moaned, arching her back as much as possible with Kelly sitting on her chest as John ate her pussy.

"Is that good, Becky?" Kelly asked, letting her hands slide up Becky's arms to cup her breasts and squeeze.

"Uhhh, yes," Becky gasped as John found her swollen clit and teased it with his tongue.

"Ooohh, that sounds good," Kelly said, listening to the sounds John was making in Becky's pussy. "I want some of that," she said, shifting her weight forward until her pussy was poised in front of Becky's mouth. "Suck my pussy for me, Becky," she implored. "Make me cum like John's doing for you."

And the only sound you could hear now was the sound of pussy being eaten. The sounds and smells filled the room as both girls came over and over again. Then John got up from eating Becky's pussy and knelt between her thighs with his cock pointed at her pussy.

"I think this is the time," he said, gently sliding forward until the head of his cock was nestled against her virgin hole between her spread pussy lips.

When Kelly heard this she dismounted from Becky's face, turning around to watch John take her virginity. Becky too pushed herself up on her elbows to look down her stomach to where John's cock lay between her pussy lips.

"Here we go," John said, gently pushing forward, feeling a bit of resistence at first until suddenly the head of his cock and a few inches slid into Becky's pussy. Becky gasped and her eyes opened wide when she felt John's cock begin to slide into her pussy. It felt much bigger than it had looked and she felt a surge of heat between her legs as she felt the head of John's cock throbbing in her pussy.

"A little more now," John said, leaning forward again, more of his cock sliding into Becky's pussy until he pressed up against her maidenhead.

"Oh, god, that feels so big," Becky gasped, looking down at John's cock stuck in her pussy.

"Just a little more now," John said, bracing himself for the final thrust. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, do it!" Becky panted, desperate now to get it over with and be a woman.

"Do what?" John asked, a smile on his face. "Tell me what you want."

"Please, John, I want to feel your whole cock in my pussy," Becky begged, trying to slide forward and impale herself. "Please fuck me."

"Okay. Here goes," he said, suddenly thrusting forward and driving through her maidenhead, deflowering her.

Becky gasped and almost cried out when she felt John tear through her hymen, his cock burying to the hilt in her pussy. She could feel him throbbing inside of her and almost immediately the pain of her deflowering diminished, leaving her feeling stuffed and excited as she looked down and saw their pubic hair mingled together.

"Oh, god, that's unreal!" Becky gasped as she felt John's cock throbbing in her pussy.

"Fuck her, John, fuck her," Kelly urged him, reaching out and pinching Becky's nipples between her fingers.

Becky thought she would die when John started to slowly slide his cock in and out of her pussy. At first it was a bit uncomfortable, then it started feeling nice. She loved watching it disappear between her legs and into her pussy, then reappear, all glistening and wet from being inside of her. Her mouth was hanging open as she stared at John's cock just going in and out of her pussy.

Then suddenly Kelly reached down between her legs and began to rub her clit while her brother was fucking her. Immediately Becky began to cum, her whole body shaking as John's cock continued to relentlessly fuck her while Kelly continued to rub her clit and play in her pussy at the same time. Kelly pushed Becky down on the bed, straddling her. Becky gasped when she felt Kelly lean forward and lick her clit and pussy, and her brother's cock, as she was getting fucked. She wrapped her arms around Kelly's waist and pulled her pussy down so that she could suck on it while Kelly and John were pleasuring her.

"God, I think I'm going to cum," John said, his face twisted up in delight.

"Not inside me," Becky gasped from between Kelly's thighs. "I'm not on the pill or anything."

"I'll take care of it," Kelly said, climbing off of Becky's face and kneeling beside her, her face just inches from where John's cock was sliding in and out of her pussy. Becky had propped herself up on her elbows again so that she could watch John's cock as it slid in and out of her pussy.

"Oh, god, here I go," John cried out, pulling his cock from Becky's pussy.

Kelly immediately swooped down on her brother's wet, gooey cock, sucking it into her mouth as it erupted, cum filling her mouth as John spasmed. Kelly loved the taste of Becky's pussy on John's cock as she sucked him dry. Then, her mouth full of John's cum, Kelly crawled up to Becky and kissed her, driving her tongue into her mouth and then sharing her mouthful of John's cum with her. They kissed and sucked at each other's tongues for several minutes before stopping to breath. Then Kelly got on her knees on the floor between Becky's legs and began to suck on her newly fucked pussy, driving her tongue as far up into her as she could as she sucked and slurped at the juices filling Becky's pussy. Becky came again and again as Kelly expertly sucked her pussy. By the time Kelly lifted her face from Becky's pussy, John's cock was hard again and standing straight out from his body.

"Ooohh, lucky you," Kelly said, taking her brother's cock in her hand and licking it. "John's cock is nice and hard again and it looks like he's ready to fuck you again. This time he can fuck you in the ass."

"Oh, god, no," Becky gasped, already over the edge. "He's too big."

"No, he's not," Kelly laughed. "You saw him fuck our mom in the ass, and you've seen your father fuck me in the ass. You'll love it."

"God, no, he's too big," Becky said, panicky.

"Well, if you don't let him fuck you in the ass, I'm going to let him fuck me," Kelly said, taking the head of her brother's cock in her mouth and sucking on it.

"But he's your brother!" Becky said, recovering from her experience.

"Yes, and he's got a nice hard cock that's NOT going to go to waste," Kelly replied. "So what's it going to be? Are you going to lose your last cherry and get fucked in the ass or am I going to get lucky and enjoy this beautiful cock all by myself?"

"I just can't," Becky moaned. "Not tonight."

"Oh, good," Kelly said, quickly moving to mount John's cock.

Becky stared in astonishment as Kelly grabbed John's cock and positioned it at the entrance to her pussy, then lowered herself totally onto his cock. Kelly was sighing as she began to rock back and forth, fucking her brother while Becky could only stare in mute amazement.

"I can't believe you're fucking your brother," she finally sputtered.

"You had your chance," Kelly panted, increasing her rhythm. "And he's got such a great cock, doesn't he?"

"Have you done this before?" Becky asked, staring at John's cock as it slid out of Kelly's pussy all glistening from her juices.

"We've been fucking each other for almost a month now," Kelly admitted. "It's so convenient."

"And you fucked my father too," Becky added. "Anyone else?"

"Sara's dad," Kelly replied, panting as she ground her pussy into John's groin.

"Really! Does Sara know about it?"

"I don't think so. She wasn't there."

"Wow! What was it like?"

"Well, Bob Adams can really fuck. He was the first one to fuck me in the ass. But it was really nice having his wife, Kathy, eat my ass and pussy after he had fucked me. And after she had fucked John too."

"John was there?"

"Oh, I never fuck without John," Kelly laughed. "That's what makes it so exciting," she said, suddenly jumping off of John's cock and sucking it into her mouth, just as his balls exploded and cum shot from his cock, filling Kelly's mouth as she hungrily gulped his hot load down. "And I love to eat his cum. It's the best," she said, sitting up on her knees, licking her lips as she swallowed the last of his cum. "I'm going to bed now. You sleep here, Becky. That way you two can fuck all night long. It's a great way to lose your virginity, believe me. I'll see you in the morning for some."

Becky could only stare in surprise as Kelly opened the door and quickly slipped out, closing it behind her and leaving her alone with John. Suddenly she wasn't so sure of herself and felt nervous and shy as she sat naked on the bed next to John.

"I think I'll eat some more of that sweet pussy of yours," John said, gently pushing Becky onto her back and spreading her legs, lifting them over his shoulder as he lowered his face to her again wet pussy.

"Oh, god," Becky groaned as she felt his tongue slide up into her pussy, slurping and drinking her juices. She reached down and held John's head in her hands, holding him tightly against her pussy as he ate her.

She didn't remember sleeping when Kelly suddenly appeared on the bed with them the next morning. Her only memories were of fucking and sucking and being sucked non-stop.

"How's your pussy this morning?" Kelly asked, nuzzling down between Becky's legs until she could stick her tongue into her pussy. "Mmm, sure tastes like John's been here," she said, licking and slurping at the cum cocktail that filled Becky's pussy. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Unbelievable!" Becky sighed, opening her mouth so that John could once again slide his cock in to be sucked.

They continued like this for several minutes, Kelly sucking Becky's pussy while she sucked John's cock. Then Kelly got up from the floor and climbed onto the bed, positioning herself so that her face was still between Becky's thighs, but she was now straddling Becky's head, her pussy poised above her mouth which was still somehow filled with John's cock.

"Fuck me, John," Kelly said, looking back over her shoulder. "I need some of your cock."

John pulled his cock regretfully from Becky's mouth and easily slid it right into his sister's pussy just inches above Becky's face. Becky stared in fascination as John's cock began its journey in and out of Kelly's pussy, her pussy lips clinging to it each time it withdrew, all glistening and moist, only to disappear once again into the inviting depths of her pussy. Then Becky felt Kelly's tongue once again at work between her legs. Unable to resist, she lifted her head and began to lick and suck on Kelly's clit and the shaft of John's cock when she could. Every few strokes John would let his cock slide from Kelly's pussy into Becky's mouth for a quick suck, then back into Kelly's pussy again. Becky loved the taste of his cock after it had been inside of Kelly's pussy.

Then, to Becky's surprise, John pulled his cock from Kelly's pussy and positioned it at her asshole. She was shocked when she realized that Kelly was pushing back against John's cock, helping it to enter her ass, which it did, all slick from her pussy. Inch by inch it slid into Kelly's ass until finally it was completely buried, John's stomach against Kelly's cheeks.

"Oh, god, John, I love the way your cock fills my ass," Kelly breathed, grinding her ass against him. "Now fuck me and fuck me good," she begged.

Becky watched as John began to fuck Kelly's ass, her eyes just inches from the action. She could see Kelly's pussy gaping open and juices dribbling as he methodically fucked her ass.

"Oh, eat my pussy for me, Becky," Kelly begged. "Eat my pussy while John fucks my ass."

Shaken out of her trance, Becky eagerly stuck her tongue into Kelly's pussy and began to eat her while John's cock slid in and out of her ass, his shaft rubbing across her nose and face as she struggled to get as much of her tongue as she could into Kelly's pussy. Kelly was audibly groaning now as John furiously pumped his cock into his sister's ass while Becky nibbled and sucked on her pussy and clit at the same time.

"Oh, god, oh, god, I'm cumming," Kelly cried out as she felt her orgasm ripping through her body.

"Me too," John gasped, his cock a blur as he fucked her ass.

Becky just slurped and drank at the juices that flowed from Kelly's pussy. Then John pulled his cock from Kelly's ass with cum spurting from it, shooting it all over her asshole and pussy where Becky eagerly lapped it up. Finally the three of them collapsed onto the bed, totally spent.

"God, that was so good, you two," Kelly finally said. "I can't believe it."

"That was incredible, Kelly," John breathed.

"You two are amazing," Becky chuckled. "You are totally perverted."

"Isn't it great!" Kelly agreed, turning to smile at Becky.

"Yes, actually, it is," Becky laughed. "It makes me want you to fuck me in the ass," she said, looking at John.

"Well, you'll have to give me a few minutes to catch my breath," John sighed, "but I can't wait to fuck your ass."

"We better get ready for school," Kelly said, getting to her feet. "You can fuck Becky's ass tonight if she can get permission to stay over."

"Uh, Kelly, we're going to visit the Adams tonight, remember?" John said.

"Oh, gosh, I had forgotten," Kelly said, her hand going to her face as she flushed.

"What, Sara's house?" Becky asked, not understanding.

"Well, yeah, only Sara's not there tonight," Kelly said with a giggle.

"Then why go there?" Becky asked.

"Should we tell her?" Kelly asked John, a smile on her face.

"It's up to you," John said with a shrug.

"What?" Becky asked, getting to her feet, her hands on her hips.

"If I tell you will you be our sex slave forever?" Kelly asked.

"What! Are you crazy?"

"Don't you want to be our sex slave?" Kelly laughed. "Think of all the fun we'll have."

"Please tell me," Becky begged.

"First you have to agree," Kelly said.

"I agree, I agree," Becky said. "Now will you tell me?"

"Okay. We're going to visit Sara's parents," Kelly explained.

"So that's it? What's the big deal?"

"You'll see tonight," Kelly laughed. "It'll be your sex slave debut."

"What?"

"We go over there to fuck them," John finally had to explain, "just like Kelly did with your father."

"You're joking!" Becky said, staring at them. "You fuck Sara's parents?"

"Actually, they fuck us," Kelly laughed. "And it's lots of fun. They'll love it when we bring you with us. Bob Adams was the first person to fuck me in the ass and now he can be your first one too."

"I'm not doing anything of the sort," Becky declared.

"Yes, you are," Kelly laughed. "Remember, you're our sex slave now and you have to do what we tell you. And we're telling you that tonight we're going to the Adams' and fuck. And I promise that you'll love every minute of it," Kelly said, opening the door and going to her own room to change for school. "You coming?"

CHAPTER TEN

"Do you think she'll show up?" John asked Kelly as they rode their bikes to the Adams' house that evening.

"I hope so," Kelly replied. "It'll be a lot of fun if she does."

"Look, there she is," John said, seeing Becky at the corner closest to the Adams'.

"I'm really glad you came," Kelly said as they rode up to Becky.

"Me too," John added, a smile on his face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Becky said as they walked together.

"Is your pussy all wet just thinking about it?" Kelly asked with a laugh. "Mine sure is."

"I'm nervous," Becky replied.

"It'll be fine, you'll see," Kelly told her as they parked their bikes and knocked on the door.

"Why, hello, Kelly, and you too John," Kathy Adams said when she opened the door. "And who is this?"

"Hi, Mrs. Adams. This is our friend, Becky Henderson. I hope you don't mind if we invited her to come with us."

"Of course not. Any of your friends are welcome. Why don't we all go in and join Bob," she suggested, turning to lead the way.

"Bob, this is John and Kelly's friend, Becky Henderson. They invited her to join us this evening."

"Well, that's very nice," Bob Adams said, coming forward and shaking Becky's hand. "Would you like something to drink?" he offered.

"I wouldn't mind a Coke or something," Becky admitted.

"She's a little nervous," Kelly said, embarrassing Becky.

"Now, now, there's nothing to be nervous about here," Bob Adams said, "is there, Kelly?" as he handed Becky a glass of Coke.

"I don't think so," Kelly answered, moving to stand right next to him, her body pressed up against his side while her hand reached out to cup his cock through his clothes. "She's just shyer than I am."

"Why don't we sit here on the sofa while Kelly and Bob get started," Kathy suggested, taking both John and Becky by the arm and gently leading them to the sofa.

As they sat down on the sofa, Becky saw that Kathy's hand remained between John's legs, massaging his cock through his pants. Then she saw Kelly dropping to her knees, taking Bob's pants with her as she released his cock and quickly sucked it into her mouth.

"Ahh, Kelly, you have such a talented mouth," Bob sighed as Kelly continued to blow him.

"Wouldn't you like to help her, Becky?" Kathy asked, her hand now wrapped around John's cock that she had extracted from his pants.

"Come on, Becky, he's got such a big, yummy cock," Kelly said, pausing from her activity just long enough to implore Becky.

"Go on, dear, it's okay," Kathy assured her, giving her a little push as she started to get up from the sofa.

"Just suck him the way you sucked me," John added, "and you'll do just fine."

Slowly Becky made her way from the sofa to where she was kneeling next to Kelly in front of Bob. Kelly smiled and stopped sucking on Bob's big cock, holding it in her hand and offering it to Becky.

"Go ahead, suck on it," Kelly encouraged, watching as Becky hesitantly leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Bob's cock.

"Oh, yes, that's nice," Bob breathed as he felt Becky's lips close on his cock and her tongue begin to lathe him.

Kelly bent down and began to suck on Bob's balls while Becky continued to suck on his cock. Kathy never relinquished her grip on John's cock the entire time, pulling on it while she watched the two young girls sucking her husband's cock.

"Stand up here, John," Kathy said. "I want to suck your cock while I watch them."

Kathy's hand never left his cock as John stood up next to Kathy, positioning himself so that she could suck him and at the same time see Kelly and Becky sucking on Bob's cock. He sighed when he felt his cock slide into Kathy's mouth, completely disappearing down her throat as she swallowed him.

The room was full of the sounds of cocks being sucked. John looked over at his sister and Becky and saw that Becky was really sucking on Bob's cock as he was pumping it in and out of her mouth. He looked down at Kathy Adams sucking on his cock and saw that her eyes too were on Becky as she sucked her husband's cock.

"Oh, man, I'm going to cum," Bob Adams panted as he continued to fuck Becky's mouth.

"Cum for me, John," Kathy Adams implored John, holding and squeezing his balls as she sucked on his cock. "Fill my mouth the way Bob's going to fill Becky's."

John squeezed his eyes closed as he felt Kathy Adams sucking harder on his cock, trying to bring him off. He heard Bob groan and opened his eyes to see what was happening. He saw Bob holding Becky by the back of the head, his cock jammed into her mouth and cum dribbling from the corners of her mouth as she struggled to swallow his cum as he filled her mouth. When Kelly crawled up next to her and began licking the excess cum from her face and chin, John could take no more and his own balls exploded, cum shooting into Kathy Adams' mouth as she sucked on him. She pumped his cock as she sucked him, not stopping until every last drop had been sucked from him.

She released him and he dropped to his knees in front of her, exhausted from the force of his orgasm. Bob was leaning back against the bar, his cock dangling in front of him while Kelly and Becky kissed, sucking on each other's tongues.

"Um, this is so nice," Kathy said, licking her lips. "Now I think it's our turn to have our pussies sucked too," she said, leaning back and letting her robe fall open, revealing that she was completely naked underneath. "John, you can eat me while Bob eats Kelly and Becky," she said, bringing her feet up onto the edge of the sofa, opening her smooth-shaven pussy for him.

"Lucky you, John," Kelly said, quickly shedding her clothes.

"You'll get your turn, Kelly," Kathy murmured, her hand lazily sliding through John's hair as he sucked her pussy.

"Why don't you sit up here on the bar, Kelly," Bob suggested, smiling when her saw her young, nubile body again.

"Oh, that looks like a good idea," Kelly agreed, climbing up on the bar and sitting with her feet up and her knees apart, her pussy right on the edge for him to eat.

"And what about you, Becky?" Bob asked, looking at her stare at John sucking his wife's pussy. "Would you like me to suck your pussy like that for you?"

"Oh, you don't mind?" she asked, blushing.

"There's nothing I'd like more right now," he replied. "Why don't you undress and sit next to Kelly."

Still blushing, Becky undressed and climbed up on the bar, her nipples hard and sticking out from nervousness and her pussy wet with anticipation and excitement from having watched John sucking on Kathy Adams' pussy. Bob stood staring for a minute at the two exposed girls before moving in front of Becky, a smile on his face.

"This looks very tasty," he said, pulling up a bar stool and sitting down in front of her. "I think I'll find out," he said, leaning forward and sliding his tongue right into her pussy, gluing his mouth to her and sucking as Becky groaned in delight.

"Her pussy tastes nice, doesn't it?" Kelly asked, rubbing herself as she watched Bob sucking her friend.

"Do you like sucking Becky's pussy?" Kathy asked from the sofa where John was still sucking on her pussy.

"Oh, yes," Kelly replied. "She tastes so good."

"She certainly does," Bob added, lifting his face from Becky's pussy. "But if I remember correctly, so do you," he said to Kelly, moving his bar stool over so that he was in front of her.

"Um, yes," Kelly sighed as he began to suck her pussy.

"Oh, I want to taste Becky's pussy," Kathy said, gently pushing John away from her pussy so that she could get to her feet.

John watched as she went over and began to eat Becky's pussy, her husband next to her eating Kelly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His cock was so hard again that he thought it would break and he couldn't wait to put it somewhere.

"My, this is a tasty pussy," Kathy observed, licking her lips that were covered with Becky's pussy juice. "I want to watch you fuck her, Bob," Kathy said, running her fingers through her husband's hair as he continued to munch on Kelly's pussy. "Do you think you're ready yet?" she asked, reaching down to hold her husband's cock in her hand.

"You bet I'm ready," Bob replied, lifting his face from between Kelly's thighs.

"Her ass is still virgin," Kelly said, smiling as she saw the reaction on Bob's face. "I remember how much you liked taking my ass cherry and thought you'd like to take Becky's too."

"Is that true, Becky?" Bob asked, getting to his feet.

"Yes," Becky breathed, still shaking from her many orgasms.

"And do you want me to fuck you in the ass?"

"Maybe," Becky sighed. "Kelly sure likes it that way."

"Yes, I know she does," Bob laughed. "So does Kathy. Ask John, he fucked her ass last week. Come on down here," he said, offering her a hand down from the bar. "Lay on your back on the coffee table."

As Becky complied, laying back with her legs splayed wide open, Kathy, Kelly and John stood around the table watching as Bob positioned himself between her legs, his cock standing straight out in front of him.

"Umm, let me help," Kathy said, straddling the coffee table so that she was standing with her spread pussy above Becky's face.

Reaching between Becky's legs, Kathy ran her fingers into Becky's pussy, letting them slide up into her before pulling them back out and holding her pussy lips wide apart, exposing the pink interior of her pussy to her husband's cock. Bob Adams took his cock in his hand and rubbed the head of it up and down between Becky's spread pussy lips. Becky moaned on the table, almost out of her head with ecstasy as she experienced one continuous orgasm as Kathy rubbed her clit while Bob slowly slid his huge cock into her pussy.

She gasped when she felt Bob's cock completely enter her, filling her like she couldn't believe. His cock was so thick. As he started pumping her pussy, Kathy Adams lay down on Becky, licking and sucking on her clit and her husband's cock as it slid in and out of her hole. Becky saw Kathy's shaved pussy right above her face and without hesitating put her arms around Kathy's hips and pulled her pussy down to that she could suck on it.

The three of them fucked and sucked while Kelly and John stood there watching, John's cock in his fist and Kelly standing with her hand stuck between her legs.

"John, fuck me," Kathy panted, lifting her face from Becky's pussy. "Fuck me hard and fast."

Without hesitating John moved behind Kathy and slammed his cock into her pussy, displacing Becky's face in the process. Then he felt her tongue slithering along his cock as he fucked Kathy. John fucked like had never fucked before, slamming his hips back and forth as he pounded his cock into Kathy Adams as she sucked Becky's pussy while her husband fucked it at the same time.

"Oh, god, I'm going to cum," Bob groaned as he felt his balls churn.

"Oh, yes, cum in me, cum in me," Becky cried out as her pussy spasmed in joy at the sensations Bob's cock was causing.

"Come eat, Kelly," Bob gasped, slamming his cock deep into Becky's pussy as he filled her with his cum.

Kelly dropped to her knees next to Bob, staring at Becky's swollen pussy wrapped around his shaft. She could see some cum start to ooze from Becky's pussy around Bob's shaft and she leaned forward and licked it off. Then Bob pulled his cock from Becky's pussy and she sucked it into her mouth. It was still oozing cum as she sucked on it, swallowing it completely as she tried to get every drop of cum that she could. Then Bob pulled his cock from her mouth and gently nudged her face towards Becky's cum-drenched pussy. Without hesitating Kelly dove in, slurping the cum from her friend's pussy while Kathy Adams kissed her face and forehead while John continued to fuck her from behind.

"God, I'm going to cum," John cried out.

"Go do them too," Bob said, gently nudging Kelly, his eyes wide as he watched to see what she would do.

But without hesitating Kelly scrambled around to where her brother's cock was sliding in and out of Kathy Adams' pussy, all slick with their combined juices.

"Oh, yes," John cried, slamming his cock into Kathy's pussy one last time, his balls exploding as he came.

Kelly knelt there staring as her brother's balls spasmed in his scrotum, filling Kathy's pussy.

"Now, Kelly," Bob said softly, wondering what she would do, but knowing in his heart.

And he was rewarded with being right as Kelly grabbed her brother's cock and pulled it from his wife's pussy and swallowed it, sucking it down into her throat as John continued to cum.

"Aww, jeez, Kelly," John gasped as she sucked his cock.

But Bob Adams just watched in delight as Kelly sucked her brother's cock, swallowing all of the cum before letting it drop from her mouth and diving into his wife's pussy to finish getting the rest. When she finished, she sat back on her heels, her face covered with pussy juice and cum, a big smile on her face.

"So, you like your brother's cum, don't you?" Bob asked her.

"It's yummy," Kelly agreed, smiling up at him.

"And his cock, you like that too?" he asked.

"John's got a great cock," Kelly said, still smiling.

"And where do you like his cock?" Bob asked.

"Everywhere," Kelly said, staring at him unashamed.

"In your ass?"

"Oh, yes, especially there," Kelly said.

"Then you suck John's cock until he's hard again so he can fuck you in the ass, and Becky, you suck my cock until I'm hard and I'm going to fuck you in the ass, okay?"

"Uh, sure," Becky said, struggling to her knees in front of him.

"Kathy, why don't you help them get ready," Bob suggested, a gleam in his eyes.

"I'd love to," Kathy Adams agreed, scrambling to the small end table and opening a drawer and getting the K-Y jelly. 


	30. Chapter 30

When she turned around she was greeted by the site of Kelly on her knees in front of her brother, sucking his cock, and Becky on her knees sucking her husband's cock. It was a sight that swelled her with happiness, especially seeing Kelly sucking her own brother's cock. What an incredible child, she thought, not for the first time. It's a shame that Sara's not a bit more like her, she mused.

Leaning forward, she ran her hand between Kelly's legs, enjoying feeling how wet she was. Then squirting some of the K-Y on a finger, she began rubbing it on her asshole, then pushed her finger into her ass, smearing the jelly to lubricate her, feeling Kelly pressing back against her finger. Then she reached between Becky's legs and was shocked to feel how wet she was. She couldn't resist running a couple of fingers into her pussy, feeling the heat as she squirmed. Then she began rubbing the K-Y on her asshole and felt her really begin to squirm. Gently pressing her finger against Becky's rosebud, Kathy felt her resist, then suddenly relax and her finger slid slightly into her ass. She could feel Becky clenching her ass muscles on her finger so she patiently waited for her to stop, then gently pressed her finger further into her ass, smearing the K-Y in the process. Reluctantly she removed her finger from Becky's ass and sat back on her heels and watched the two girls suck cock.

"Okay, John I want you to fuck Kelly in the ass now," Bob said, watching her swallow her brother's cock. "Kelly, I want you to just stand up and bend over with your hands on the floor. And spread your legs real wide. Come close and watch this, Becky, so you can see what I'm going to do to you."

As Becky moved to a better position to see, John was rubbing his hard cock up and down between his sister's pussy lips. Then pressing it against her asshole, he slowly slid into her, not stopping until his belly was pressed up against her ass cheeks.

"How does that feel, Kelly?" Bob asked, rubbing his cock in Becky's face.

"Umm, real nice," Kelly sighed, wriggling her ass. "But fuck me now, John," she implored. "And fuck me hard."

As they watched John began doing just that, pumping his cock in and out of his sister's ass. Kelly was pumping her ass back against him with each stroke, loving it.

"Becky, you get on your hands and knees for your first time," Bob said, gently guiding her as she complied, her eyes never leaving John's cock as it made its way in and out of Kelly's ass.

"Kathy, you still have that K-Y?" he asked.

"Here you go," she said, putting some in her hand and grabbing his cock, lubricating it real well before releasing him. "Be gentle with her," she warned.

"Of course I will," Bob said. "I'll treat her as gently as if she were our own daughter," he said, resting the head of his cock against Becky's rosebud. "Try to relax if you can, Becky," he advised. "It will make it a lot easier if you can."

"I'll try," Becky agreed, a bit frightened at the thought of that huge cock being shoved into her ass.

Then she felt Bob start to apply pressure to her asshole and she automatically resisted, clenching her ass. Then remembering his admonition, she attempted to relax even as he increased his pressure. Suddenly when she thought something would break, he was pressing so hard, she felt his cock begin to slide into her ass, stretching her.

"Oohhh," she gasped as she felt another inch or two of his cock slide into her ass. "That's so big."

"Are you okay?" Kathy asked her, sitting on the floor in front of her. "Do you want him to stop?"

"N-n-no," Becky gasped, feeling even more of Bob's cock press into her ass.

And then Bob succeeded in pressing his entire cock into Becky's ass. He just stood there, feeling his cock throbbing and Becky's ass clamping down on his cock.

"Are you ready for him to start fucking your ass?" Kathy asked Becky, gently stroking her cheek and feeling the tear that rolled down as she fought the pain.

"Yes," Becky whispered, almost afraid of what would follow next.

Slowly Bob began to fuck her in the ass, gently sliding his cock in and out until he felt her loosen up a bit and become more lubricated naturally. Then he started fucking her more in earnest, enjoying the tightness of her ass even more than he had the tightness of her pussy.

"You'd do this to your own daughter?" Becky gasped as Bob continued fucking her ass.

"That was just a figure of speech," Bob laughed, continuing to fuck her. "Of course I wouldn't fuck my own daughter."

"But why not, daddy," a voice said from behind all of them. "It looks like so much fun."

Everyone froze and turned to see Sara emerging from behind the wet bar where she had been hiding. Nobody said anything at first.

"S-s-sara, what are you doing here?" Kathy stammered as she struggled to her feet, trying not to cover her nakedness reflexively.

"I wondered why you were so concerned suddenly that I go to those stupid church meetings each week," she explained. "You never even go to church. So I thought I'd hang out here and see if there was any special reason. Now I understand."

"Oh, Sara, this wasn't supposed to be anything you knew about," Kathy sighed, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Well, I do know about it," Sara replied. "And John and Kelly, I knew you two were cool, but this is just way cool!" she exclaimed, staring at John's cock sticking out of his sister's ass. "Keep fucking her, John," she insisted. "I want to see you cum in her ass."

"Sara!" Kathy exclaimed. "Watch your mouth!"

"You too, daddy, don't you want to finish what you're doing?" she asked, ignoring her mother. "Maybe because I'm dressed you're uncomfortable," she said. "Well, I'll take off my clothes too," she said, pushing her shorts down and stepping out of them, standing in her panties. "That's what you want to do to me, daddy?" she asked, pushing her panties down and stepping out of them, her sparse blonde pussy visible between her legs. "Well, here, look at it while you're finishing up with Becky," she said, moving to stand next to Becky and bending over, displaying her pussy and asshole to her father as he stood there with his cock buried up Becky's ass.

Bob groaned and began to furiously pound his cock in and out of Becky's ass, his eyes never leaving his daughter's pussy displayed before him. When he saw a droplet of pussy juice drip from Sara's pussy lips, he groaned and began to cum deep in Becky's ass. As Sara stood up to watch and move closer as her father came, John groaned and began to shoot his load into his sister's willing ass.

"I want to see you cum," Sara gasped, her eyes wide.

Almost simultaneously John and Bob pulled their spurting cocks from the asses of the two girls and finished cumming on their backs.

"Oh, wow, that's so neat," Sara said, staring in amazement at the two cocks and the pools of cum on the backs of the two girls.

"Sara, I think you should go to your room and we'll talk later," Kathy tried to say.

"Oh, mom, I think I'm done doing the stupid little girl things you try to make me do," she replied. "I've seen what I've seen and heard what I've heard. I know you were sucking on Becky's pussy and that John was fucking you. I also know that John has fucked you in the ass. I've watched daddy fucking Becky in the ass and I know he's fucked Kelly every which way. So what do you think you're going to threaten me with? I know we need to talk, but it will wait until everyone's gone, right?"

"I guess so," Kathy sighed, realizing that she had now lost any and all vestiges of control that she had once had over her daughter. "Are you a virgin, Sara?" she asked, almost fearing the answer.

"For the moment," Sara replied, smiling at her mother's obvious concern. "But I don't guess I will be for much longer."

"Maybe we should go," Kelly suggested, standing up, the cum running down her back and between the crack of her ass.

"Are you done?" Sara asked.. "Isn't there anything more that you were going to do?"

"I think we're done for this evening," Bob said, nodding at Kelly. "I'm sorry about this."

"Oh, I don't mind," Kelly said. "It made it sort of fun in a different way."

"Are you going to come back next week?" Sara asked.

"That's up to your parents, I guess," Kelly replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Do you want us to come next week?"

"We'll talk to you during the week," Kathy answered.

"Well, I want you to come next week," Sara insisted. "And if they don't want to play like usual, then maybe I'll play. You'll come, won't you?"

"Sure we will," John agreed, reaching for his clothes. "If your parents say it's okay, of course."

"It is okay, isn't it?" Sara asked, a demanding tone in her voice as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Of course it is, dear," Kathy replied. "We just need to have a talk, that's all."

"Bye," Kelly said, turning and hugging and kissing both Bob and Kathy. "I really did have fun again. I hope I get to see you next week."

"Oh, you will," Kathy assured her. "We just need to talk. This has been sort of unexpected."

"See you in school, Sara," Kelly said, touching her on the hand as she walked by.

"Bye, Sara," Becky echoed.

"And you come next week too, Becky, okay?" Bob said as they moved out the door.

"Well, thanks," Becky said, surprised to be invited. "I'd like that. This was weird sort of fun, I think."

"You were wonderful," Kathy told her, glancing at Sara to see her reaction. "Especially for your first time. It's always the hardest."

"I am a little sore," Becky admitted. "But it's okay. My pussy was a little sore the first time too."

"Yes, that's the way it is," Kathy said, putting an arm around Sara's shoulders as they saw them off at the door. "See you next week."

"Let's talk, Sara," Kathy said, closing the door and leading her daughter back into the room.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Man, I can't believe that happened," John said as they rode off. "Sara showing up like that. How could she have known?"

"Well, she sure knew," Kelly laughed. "Imagine walking in on dad with his cock stuck up one of our friend's ass. Can you imagine how shocked he'd be?"

"Well, I can imagine that," Becky laughed. "It happened to me, remember?"

"Well, you're going to take it one step further," Kelly laughed. "You're going to fuck your father and he's not even going to know it."

"I am not!" Becky insisted. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Well, one, because you want to keep having fun with me and John and our friends' fathers," Becky said. "And, two, you're really thrilled by the idea of getting to fuck your father without him knowing."

"Oh, yeah. That's it. And how do you plan on keeping him from knowing who he's fucking?"

"I'm going to blindfold him," Kelly said. "It'll be great, you'll see," she said, standing up on her pedals and riding off."

"She's crazy," Becky said, struggling to catch her.

"Yeah, but she's usually right about these things," John said, riding with her. "You'll see."

"Well, bye," Becky said, taking the turn to her house. "See you later."


	31. Chapter 31

"He has such a nice cock, don't you think?" Kelly asked, still working his cock in her hand. "Come feel," she said, reaching out and grabbing Sara by the hand and pulling her close.

Holding her breath, Sara allowed Kelly to place her hand on John's throbbing cock. She was thrilled when she felt how soft and warm it was in spite of being so hard. Her fingers wrapped around it and she tried to imitate what she had seen Kelly doing.

"That feels nice, Sara," John said, smiling down at her. "Do it with your mouth now."

"What?" Sara gasped.

"Go ahead, suck on it," Kelly encouraged her. "And why don't you get out of those clothes too," she said, reaching out and undoing Sara's skirt.

"What are you doing?" Sara hissed at Kelly, not relinquishing John's cock as her skirt suddenly fell to the ground, leaving her in her panties.

"It's much better, believe me," Kelly said, suddenly dropping to her knees and pulling Sara's panties down to the floor too. "It's not like he hasn't seen you naked before, is it?"

"No, but this is embarrassing," Sara said, blushing as she looked up at John, his cock still in her hand.

"Take your shirt off too, Sara," John said, reaching out and pulling it up.

Sara had to let go of his cock as he pulled her shirt up over her head, leaving her standing there in her bra which Kelly quickly made disappear. She had fuller breasts than they would have imagined and her nipples were hard and sticking out from the tips.

"Now, let's suck on John's cock," Kelly said, dropping to her knees in front of John and taking his cock in her hand. "If you won't do it, I will," she said, opening her mouth and slowly letting it slide in on her tongue until her face was pressed up against his belly. Then she slowly let it slide back out, all gleaming from her mouth.

"He tastes so good," Kelly said, licking her lips and looking up at Sara. "You try now."

Sara was almost in shock as she let Kelly pull her down onto her knees in front of John next to her. She had just seen Kelly take her brother's cock all the way into her mouth.

"Come on, Sara, help me," Kelly said, licking John's cock and bobbing up and down on it.

Slowly Sara leaned forward, letting her tongue lead the way until she felt John's cock. Slowly she licked him, feeling it on her tongue, then she softly sucked on the head of it, feeling it fill her mouth. Kelly was next to her, encouraging her, rubbing her hands on her back and shoulders and down to her ass. Slowly she began to enjoy the taste and feel of John's cock in her mouth and she began to lick and suck on it in earnest as Kelly continued to rub her back, shoulders and ass. She had just let more of John's cock into her mouth when she felt Kelly's hands slide around her ass into her pussy, a finger sliding right up inside of her. Choking and gasping she pulled her mouth from John's cock.

"What are you doing?" she cried, trying to pull away from Kelly's probing fingers.

"Just feeling how wet you're getting from sucking on John's cock," Kelly said without any embarrassment. "You have a sweet little pussy and I can't wait to see John fuck it."

"I don't know," Sara said, looking fearfully at John's huge cock in her fist, wondering how it could possibly fit inside of her.

"She tastes nice too, John," Kelly said, licking her finger. "Here, taste," she said, offering him her finger.

Sara watched in astonishment as John sucked on Kelly's finger, tasting her pussy juices.

"Umm, that's nice," he said. "Why don't you let me lick you a little bit now," he suggested, taking her by the hand and pulling her to her feet, Sara's hand never leaving his cock. "You can have more of that later, I promise," he said, pulling her onto the bed and positioning her on her back. "But now I've got to taste your pussy," he said, prying her legs apart and kneeling in between them, staring at her virgin pussy. "Oh, yes," he said, as he lowered his face to her pussy, his tongue leading the way past her pussy lips into the warm, juicy interior.

Sara gasped when she felt John's tongue slide into her pussy. She had never imagined anything feeling so good. She put her hands on his head and spread her legs as wide as she possibly could, wanting to make it as easy as possible for him so that he wouldn't stop. His tongue was driving her crazy as he probed and teased, slurping at her juices that were now freely flowing.

"Do you like having your pussy licked?" Kelly asked her, kneeling by her head on the bed.

"Oh, oh, oh, yes," Sara, gasped. "It's so wonderful."

"And it tastes wonderful too," Kelly told her. "Now taste me," she said, straddling Sara's head and lowering herself until she felt her pussy rubbing on Sara's face. "Lick me, Sara, lick me," she said, watching John's tongue as it flew in Sara's pussy.

Then she felt Sara's tongue begin to explore her pussy and she smiled, knowing that Sara would soon be as hooked on sex as they were. She was so impatient to see John fuck her that she was ready to scream. But then if he fucked Sara, then she could have him, and she was so horny.

"John, do it now," Kelly said to her brother, seeing his eyes light up as he looked up at her.

Lifting his face from between Sara's thighs, John pulled her until her ass was just on the bed with her feet resting on his shoulders. Her pussy was spread wide open and nice and pink as he grasped his cock and began to slide it up and down between her pussy lips. The whole time Sara never stopped licking and sucking on Kelly's pussy. Then John placed the head of his cock at the entrance to Sara's hole and slowly pressed. At first nothing happened, then Sara suddenly gasped from between Kelly's thighs as John's cock penetrated her pussy an inch or so. He waited, feeling his cock throbbing and her pussy clenching on his shaft. Then slowly he began to saw it back and forth, slowly working it into Sara's pussy as she gasped and groaned between Kelly's thighs. There was a spot where he couldn't get past until he finally pushed real hard, causing Sara to cry out as his cock buried itself completely in her now deflowered pussy. Sara was no longer a virgin.

Climbing off of Sara's face, Kelly moved down to where she could see John's cock moving in and out of Sara's pussy.

"That's it, John, fuck her, fuck her good," Kelly said, delighting in the sight of her brother's cock sluicing in and out of Sara's newly deflowered pussy.

Sara was moaning and rolling from side to side as John slowly but surely fucked her, stroking his cock deep into her with each thrust, then pulling it almost all the way out before plunging back in again.

"It. Feels. So. Good." Sara managed to gasp as John continued to fuck her. "Don't. Stop."

"Not until I'm ready to cum," John agreed, picking up his rhythm as Sara's pussy adjusted and began to make it easier.

"You've got to cum in her mouth," Kelly said, her eyes wide and bright. "It's the only way the first time."

"Oh, oh, oh," Sara cried out, arching her back as she came for the first time, her pussy spasming on John's cock as he thrust in and out of her pussy.

"That's it, Sara, cum like crazy," Kelly encouraged her, reaching over and massaging Sara's tits, her nipples hard and sticking up off of her chest. "Fuck her, John."

"I'm going to cum," John said, his face screwing up as he tried not to lose control.

"In her mouth, in her mouth," Kelly said, tugging at him. "Don't screw it up for her."

Suddenly John pulled his cock from Sara's pussy and climbed up on top of her so that he was straddling her chest with his cock pointing at her face. Sara opened her mouth and John slid his gooey cock into it, almost exactly as he exploded, cum shooting into Sara's mouth as his cock banged against the back of her throat. Sara closed her lips on his cock and struggled to swallow his cum as it filled her mouth, tasting herself on his cock for the first time along with his cum. When John finally stopped cumming, he gently disengaged himself from Sara's mouth, climbing off of her body and sitting next to her on the bed, staring at her laying there with her legs wide apart, her pussy red and throbbing, her face smeared with cum and her lips puffy.

"Well, Sara, how was that for you?" John asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, John, that was so wonderful," Sara said, struggling to sit up. "I can't believe how much I liked it."

"Maybe you understand your parents a little bit better now," Kelly said, smiling at her. "Your mother loves John's cock."

"I can see why," Sara sighed. "I love it too."

"Well, your father's got a pretty nice cock himself," Kelly said. "I'm sure he'd love to fuck you if you want him to."

"Fuck my father!"

"Sure, why not?" Kelly asked. "It's just a cock. And it's not like you don't like him or love him, is it? You're not trying to make babies, just fuck and have fun. That's why I love John so much."

"You two really fuck each other?"

"All the time," Kelly assured her. "In fact, if you hadn't been here now, that cock would have been filling my pussy instead of yours. I gave it up for you."

"Oh, Kelly, are you really a friend?"

"Sure, why not," Kelly agreed. "We have a lot in common, I think."

"I better get home," Sara said, getting to her feet. "I can't wait until the next time," she said, running her hands down her new body. "We can do this again, can't we?"

"Sure we can," John replied. "I'll fuck you any time you like."

"Yeah, and next week maybe you can surprise your parents and join us," Kelly suggested.

"Oh, that would be something, wouldn't it?" Sara laughed as she pulled her clothes on. "Mom and dad watching me fuck."

"You'll probably be fucking and sucking them," Kelly observed dryly.

After Sara left Kelly and John just lounged on her bed naked, not doing anything but talking. There was suddenly a knock on the door and before either of them could react, Karin opened the door and entered, a look of total shock on her face as she saw her twins naked together on a bed.

"What do you think you're doing like that?" she asked, angry.

"Oh, mom, chill out," Kelly said with a laugh. "Why pretend? John just fucked Sara so she wouldn't have to be a virgin anymore and I sort of helped. Now we're resting, okay?"

"No, it's not okay," Karin exclaimed, exasperated. "We talked about this."

"Yes, we talked about it and didn't agree," Kelly said. "And we don't agree. You've shown us that it's okay to have sex with whomever you want, whenever you want, as long as dad doesn't find out. Well, that's what we're doing. And if we feel like having sex together, like you and John have done more than once, that's what we'll do," she said, reaching over and grasping John's cock in her hand. "And you're always welcome to join us, no matter who's involved."

"Don't you understand how wrong this is?" Karin asked desperately.

"It doesn't seem wrong to me," Kelly said, leaning over and sucking John's cock into her mouth. "In fact, it tastes pretty nice to me, what with Sara's pussy juice all over it."

"Well, I won't tolerate it," Karin said firmly.

"Look, mom," Kelly said, lifting her face from John's cock. "We've tried to be nice to you about this but you've been nothing but uncool. So this is how it's going to be. We don't want to hear another word from you about what you think of what we're doing. You've set the example. If you bother us again about this, we'll tell dad you've been fucking Tom every morning after he goes to work. I'm sure you don't want that, do you?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Karin said with a real feeling of fear in her belly.

"Oh, of course I would," Kelly said with a laugh, "if that's the only way to keep you in line. And further, if we want you to join us, and we invite you, you'll join us."

"What do you mean?" Karin asked, stricken.

"That means if John wants to fuck you, you let him. If he wants to fuck you in the ass, you let him. If he wants you to suck his cock or he wants to suck your pussy, or for that matter if I want you to suck my pussy or I want to suck yours, you will. Or I'll tell."

"You don't mean it."

"But I do," Kelly said, sitting up, a smile on her face. "I don't want to, but if you don't grow up, I will."

"Oh, god, what have I done?" Karin sobbed, her face in her hands.

"You fucked Tom after we went to school today, didn't you?" John asked suddenly, stroking Kelly's head as she resumed sucking on his cock.

"How dare you!" Karin exclaimed, her face flushing as she remembered that morning.

"See, you're such a hypocrite," Kelly said, lifting her face from John's cock. "Now either undress and join us or go away," she said, again swallowing John's cock.

Karin just stared as her daughter very expertly sucked her son's cock. John never stopped stroking Kelly's head and never took his eyes off of Karin for a second the whole time Kelly sucked his cock. Karin knew she should go, that she should stop them, but how could she? She felt so powerless as she watched Kelly working John into a real state as she sucked his cock. She could feel herself getting wet as she watched. She had felt John's cock inside of her, but she had never really realized what a beautiful cock it was, at least as big as his father's if not bigger. And it seemed like he had his father's incredible control too. She couldn't turn away. Kelly noticed and locked her eyes on hers as she continued to suck. She was bobbing up and down, taking the entire length of John's cock into her mouth each time.

John was beginning to groan and Karin knew that he would lose control any second and cum. She had no doubt that Kelly would swallow his cum after seeing her with Henry and James the day before. She obviously had the same love of the taste of cum as she herself did. There it was, she thought, a smile crossing her face as she watched John arching his back as Kelly sucked and sucked on his cock, not stopping until John fell back onto the bed, totally spent and literally sucked dry.

With a smile on her face, Kelly got up from the bed and slowly walked towards her mother, her tits swaying as she sauntered over. Karin just stared at her daughter, someone she didn't even know any more. When Kelly got right in front of her, she reached up and put her arms around her mother's neck drawing her face towards hers and kissing her softly on the lips. Karin didn't know what to do, she had never kissed another woman before. She felt Kelly's soft tongue gently parting her lips and she gave in to the kiss, opening her mouth and letting her own tongue slide out to caress her daughter's. She suddenly tasted a familiar taste and then was aware of Kelly pushing a mouthful of cum into her mouth, her son's cum, John's. Automatically Karin swallowed, noting that John's cum was sweet, very tasty. Then Kelly broke the kiss and stood there smiling at her as she licked her lips and swallowed what she hadn't passed to her.

"Doesn't John taste great, mom?" Kelly asked. "Wait until you taste it from the source. But you've done that already, haven't you? I can't wait to taste your pussy, mom, especially after John gets done fucking you. Doesn't that excite you just a little bit, the thought of your own daughter sucking your pussy after your son fucks you? I think it sounds deliciously wicked and I can't wait."

"Sorry, mom, but I told Kelly how great your pussy tastes. It's the only one I know that's as sweet as Kelly's," John said, getting to his feet. "Maybe if dad doesn't show up again tonight the three of us can have some fun together."

"I can't take this," Karin sobbed, her face in her hands.

"Hey, mom, it's okay," Kelly said, feeling badly and putting an arm around her mother's shoulders. "There's nothing to cry about. Nobody's getting hurt."

"It's just that you're my children and I'm supposed to give you positive input for your lives, and I'm doing such a terrible job. I feel like a depraved perverted failure."

"Oh, mom, you're not," Kelly said, hugging her tightly. "We love you so much, even more now that we know you're so much like us," she said, gently leading her over to the bed and sitting down, pulling her down next to her. "We just want you to be happy like we are," she said, leaning on her mother, feeling Karin's hand slide around her to hold her close.

Kelly wriggled closer to her mother, causing her mother's hand to accidentally fall onto her breast. Karin quickly pulled it away, but Kelly caught her hand and put it back, smiling up at her mother.

"I like it when you hold me like this," Kelly said. "It feels good."

"Oh, Kelly," Karin sighed, shaking her head. "I just don't know what to do."

"Just enjoy, mom, just enjoy," Kelly replied, letting one hand slide up her mother's body to cup one of her breasts. "Isn't that what it's all about?"

"But what if your father were to find out?" Karin asked, gently kneading Kelly's breast without realizing it.

"Him!" John said, getting to his feet and moving to stand directly in front of his mother, his cock sticking out in front of him.

"I'll bet I can get dad to try to fuck me," Kelly said with a chuckle. "It should be easy. I could tease him like crazy for a while before I let him do it. Would that make you mad, mom?"

"He wouldn't dare touch you!" Karin exclaimed.

"Why not, mom, you touch me," John said, moving his hips forward so that his cock rubbed his mother's face. "Go ahead, suck on me, mom," he encouraged. "Just do it."

"Oh, John," Karin sighed, reaching up with one hand to hold her son's cock. "You do have such a beautiful cock," she said, rubbing it in her hand. "And you do taste so good."

"That's it, mom, just do it," Kelly encouraged. "Suck him."

Unable to resist, Karin opened her mouth and began to suck her son's cock. She felt it grow to its full size in her mouth and she could taste the pre-cum already flowing from the tip and she sucked on him. And Kelly had slid a hand under her skirt and was rubbing her pussy. She hadn't worn any panties so Kelly was easily able to slide her fingers between her slick pussy lips into her very center, rubbing her just right as she sucked John's cock. She felt John pushing her backwards as he climbed on top of her, straddling her chest as he continued to feed is cock into her mouth. She parted her knees willingly at the suggestion of Kelly's pressure on her legs and was rewarded by the feeling of Kelly's mouth and tongue on and in her pussy while she sucked John. They sucked and sucked, not stopping until they had each sucked each other several times, cumming in each other's mouths, finally laying on the bed naked, mother, son and daughter, spent from their pleasure.

"Oh, mom, that was so wonderful," Kelly breathed, letting a hand drape over to touch her mother on the bed next to her.

"Yes, Kelly, it was," Karin agreed. "You two are really something, you know."

"We're just your kids," Kelly said with a laugh. "And I'm going to shave my pussy like yours. It's so nice to eat that way. I want to make it easier for my pussy to get sucked."

"I've never tasted another woman before this," Karin admitted.

"Isn't pussy great, mom?" Kelly exclaimed, sitting up, her face wreathed in a smile. "It's the only thing as good as a man's cum and it's totally different. My favorite is a cock cumming in my mouth that's just come from a pussy. I saw you liked it that way too. You like the taste of your own pussy on a cock, don't you?"

"I suppose I do," Karin admitted. "I'd never really thought about it."

"We'd better get dressed," John suggested. "Dad should be home any minute now."

"Oh, god, your father," Karin said, sitting up. "What are we going to do?"

"Just leave it to me," Kelly answered, getting to her feet. "I'll start on him tonight. By next week I'll have him begging to drink my pee."

They all broke up laughing at that and got dressed, and not a minute too soon, for Jason Redson pulled in to the garage just as they finished. When Kelly heard her mother call them to dinner, she smiled as she thought of the reaction her outfit was going to cause. As she sauntered into the dining room, everyone caught their breath when they saw her. Kelly was wearing a t- shirt that came down to just above mid-thigh and nothing else, though they didn't realize that. What was obvious was that she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were hard and sticking out through the thin, white material.


	32. Chapter 32

"Hi, dad," she said, bending over and giving him a hug and a kiss, making sure to rub her tits on him.

Jason squirmed a bit uncomfortably as his nearly naked daughter hugged him. He was acutely aware of her beautiful tits pressing into his arm as she kissed him on the cheek. She had certainly grown into a beautiful young woman, he thought, realizing in dismay that his cock was responding. Throughout the meal he tried to avoid staring at her, but he wasn't always successful. A couple of times when Kelly had reached across the table for something her t-shirt had pulled up on her body and Jason hadn't seen any sign of any other clothes under it. He caught his breath when he realized that Kelly might not be wearing any panties.

Dinner finished and Kelly and John both helped their mother clean up. Jason noted with satisfaction that whatever had been causing tension between Karin and the twins had disappeared and that they seemed like the happy, close family he had always known. He was watching TV when they finished cleaning up and came into the room. Karin sat next to him on the sofa, snuggling close, while John took one of the big chairs while Kelly flopped down on her stomach in front of the sofa directly in front of the TV. Jason tried not to stare at the backs of her legs as they disappeared under her t-shirt, wondering if she were wearing panties.

As they watched the television, Karin snuggled close, something she hadn't done in a while. They found a movie and were soon engrossed in it. Then Jason noticed that Kelly squirmed every once in a while at a particularly tense moment in the movie and that her movements were having the effect of hiking her t-shirt up on her body. He wasn't sure, but he thought that he had seen some tendrils of hair underneath the t-shirt. Then at a particularly frightening scene Kelly screamed, jumping a bit before flopping back down, but this time her t- shirt had hiked up over her ass to her waist, leaving her naked from the waist down.

Jason didn't say anything, he just stared at his daughter's pussy spread open in front of him on the floor with Karin snuggled up against him, apparently not noticing. Jason could see beads of pussy juice glinting between Kelly's spread pussy lips. His cock was rock hard as he stared at his daughter in front of him on the floor. Finally the movie ended and Kelly slowly pushed herself to her feet, not before being in a hands and knees position in front of him, her juicy pussy wriggling in his face. She came over and hugged and kissed him good-night, again pressing her tits against him as she hugged him. John kissed his mother good-night and left them on the sofa.

"What's this, Jason?" Karin asked, cupping his rock hard cock. "Is this for me?"

"And why not," he bluffed.

"Take me right here, Jason," Karin said, sliding off the sofa to kneel between his legs on the floor. "Fuck me right here," she said, pulling her clothes off and laying back, her knees up and wide apart as Jason stared at her.

Then he was pulling at his clothes, trying to get undressed as fast as he could, then diving on top of his wife and slamming his cock into her without any preliminaries, fucking her like a madman, only picturing his daughter underneath him the whole time. John and Kelly watched from the hallway, smiling in satisfaction when they heard him cum, then sneaking back down the hall to spend the night together in John's room.

The next morning Kelly came to breakfast wrapped in a small towel. Since Karin said nothing about it, Jason kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the sight of his daughter's tit's when they'd accidentally spill from the towel. Or when Kelly half stood to lean across the table to get something, he could see the smooth expanse of her ass cheek. His cock was hard as a rock when he finally had to get up and go to work. He couldn't see the smiles on his family's faces, nor could he hear them erupt in laughter as his car drove away

"Oh, that was great, mom," Kelly said, still laughing, having given up on holding the towel up. "I thought he might cum in his pants right here at the table."

"And who's to blame him?" Karin said with a smile.

"Guess what?" Kelly suddenly said, sitting up straight, her tits sticking straight our at them.

"What?" Karin asked, playing along.

"I shaved myself this morning."

"Where?" John asked, leaning forward, his interest piqued.

"My pussy," Kelly replied, smiling at him.

"Let's see it," John insisted.

"Mom?"

"Sure, Kelly, let's see your shaved pussy," Karin agreed with a laugh.

"Well, here we go," Kelly said, getting up and standing on her chair with her hands on her hips, her feet as far apart as the chair would allow.

They could both see her pussy clearly now with all of the hair removed. She had left just a small brush above her pussy of flaming red hair which accentuated her full puffy pussy lips, through which protruded her clit almost a half an inch. It was as thick as a pencil and bright red.

"Man, Kelly, that's one sexy looking pussy," John said, licking his lips and shaking his head.

"What do you think, mom?"

"You look remarkably familiar," Karin said, standing up and loosening the cinch on her robe and pulling it back out of the way, assuming the same stance as Kelly. Her pussy looked almost exactly like Kelly's, or visa versa, with a thick red clit sticking out from between her plump pussy lips.

"How about a taste, Kelly?" John asked, getting up from his seat and approaching her.

"Go for it," Kelly laughed, running her fingers through his hair as he glued his mouth to her bald pussy.

"You two better get dressed and get to school," Karin reminded them, smiling as she watched her son suck her daughter's pussy. "Besides, Tom's going to be here soon."

"Oh, mom, when are you going to let me fuck him?" Kelly implored as John continued to suck on her pussy.

"Now, both of you get moving," Karin said, getting to her feet and literally pulling John to his feet. "Later, save it for later."

"Sure, mom, as long as you join in too," John replied, smiling down at his mother.

"Of course I will," Karin told him, stroking his cheek. "How could I resist?"

And so the week went with Kelly and John having sex with their mother almost daily. And Kelly continued to tease her father, making sure that he saw as much of her naked as possible. On Saturday John played golf with his father and Tom Henderson and came within three strokes of his father's score.

"I'll get you one of these days, you'll see," John told his father as they drove home.

"Maybe, maybe," Jason laughed. "But no time soon."

"You wait," John replied as they pulled into the drive.

They were unable to pull into the garage because Kelly was trying to do something with the ladder and was blocking the way. When they got out of the car, John went right by Kelly into the house while Jason inquired what she was doing.

"Well, I'm trying to find this paper I wrote last year and I'm not real comfortable with the ladder. I need someone to hold it, I think."

"Well, I'll hold it," Jason said. "Where do you want it?"

"I think over here in the corner" Kelly replied, directing him to a corner near a window where there was some light.

"All right, go ahead," Jason said, bracing the ladder.

Kelly slowly climbed up the ladder in front of her father. She was wearing a mid-thigh t- shirt and nothing else. As she climbed up the ladder Jason became very aware of his daughter's naked legs as they went by. He looked up and almost fell to the ground when he saw that she wasn't wearing any panties and that her pussy was shaved as bare as the day she was born. She looks just like her mother, Jason thought as he stared at his daughter's pussy not 12 inches in front of him. Kelly was pushing at boxes, looking in some, moving others.

"I think it's this box over here," Kelly said. "I'll put a foot on the shelf and I can reach it, but you have to hold the ladder tight," she said, looking down at her father and seeing the obvious reaction in his face. "Okay?"

"Okay," Jason agreed, nodding.

With a smile Kelly stretched one leg across to the shelf and rested her foot there, leaving the other foot on the ladder. This straddling effect caused her pussy lips to spread wide apart, showing the pink, moist interior of her pussy. Her t-shirt had hiked up over her ass and Jason was getting an unobstructed view of her pussy and asshole.

"I got it," Kelly announced triumphantly.

Jason just stood there holding the ladder as Kelly started down, not moving as her pussy lowered right onto his mouth, his tongue sliding up between her pussy lips.

"Oh, daddy," Kelly mewed. "That's so nice. Your tongue feels good in my pussy."

"What am I doing?" Jason Redson said, backing up from the ladder and staring at his daughter's pussy that he had just been sucking.

"Oh, daddy, that was so nice," Kelly said, making no attempt to cover herself. "Will you do it some more?"

"We should get in the house," Jason said, trying to ignore her. What if Karin saw?

"Oh, daddy, and just when you're finally being some fun for a change," Kelly said, climbing down the ladder. "But I bet it got you horny, didn't it?" she asked, reaching out and pressing her hand against his crotch and feeling the hardness of his cock in his pants. "Oh, yeah, daddy's got a hardon," she said, smiling at him and turning to saunter into the house.

Jason took a couple of minutes to gather himself while he was pulling the car into the garage before going into the house and confronting his family. But nobody said anything or looked at him funny or anything. Karin turned and smiled at him, putting down the pot she had in her hand and came over and kissed him, hugging her body tightly against his.

"Hi, there," she said, wriggling her crotch against his and feeling his hardness. "Did you have a nice game?"

"Uh, yeah, great game," Jason agreed, noticing that Karin was in her dressing robe.

"Why don't you go watch TV until I have dinner ready," Karin suggested, turning out of his arms and moving back to what she had been doing. "I'll call you."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea," Jason agreed, moving into the family room where the TV was on and Kelly was sitting on a chair watching.

Dropping onto a sofa, Jason tried to watch the TV but was distracted by Kelly sitting in her chair, her feet up on the edge and as far apart as the chair would allow. Her bald pussy was clearly visible to him from where he sat. Jason didn't know what to do. His daughter was obviously trying to tease and/or seduce him and he didn't know what to do. He fucked more women each week than anyone had any idea, and he wasn't adverse to the idea of fucking his beautiful high school daughter if that's what she wanted, but Karin, Karin wouldn't be so happy. As it was she was very suspicious and probably knew about what he was like, but their own daughter right in their own house, that might be too much, even for Jason Redman.

"Jason, I'm going to help John with some of his homework for a few minutes," Karin said, sticking her face into the room. "I'll let you know when we're done. It shouldn't take more than 20 minutes or so. Do you mind waiting for dinner until then?"

"No, that's fine," he stammered, worried that Karin would notice how Kelly was sitting since she had made no effort to cover herself. "Just let me know."

Karin went down the hall to John's room, closing the door behind herself as she let herself in.

"Well, Kelly's got 20 minutes to see what she can do," Karin said to John who lay on his bed with a smile on his face. "So let's see what you can do in that same 20 minutes," she said, letting her robe slide from her body to leave her standing naked in front of her son.

She walked to the bed and climbed up onto it, climbing over John's body until she was able to squat with her pussy right in his face. She sighed with pleasure as she felt his tongue begin to slither around in her pussy as she rode his face.

Meanwhile, as soon as Kelly heard the door to her brother's room close, she got to her feet and walked over to stand in front of her father.

"Dad, I just loved it when you licked my pussy earlier,"she said, staring at him unabashedly. "I want you to do it again," she said, climbing onto his lap and standing on the sofa until she could press her pussy into her father's face. "And don't worry about mom," Kelly assured him, "she's helping John with his homework," as Jason began to eagerly suck his daughter's shaved snatch.

"Oh, yes, that's it, that's it," Kelly moaned as her father's expert tongue aroused her. "Suck my clit, suck my clit," she cried as Jason fastened his lips around her huge distended clit and softly nibbled on it like he did with Karin, knowing that it always made her cum like crazy.

And Kelly was no different. Her body spasmed as her orgasm ripped through her body. She felt her pussy juices run into her father's mouth as his tongue never stopped slurping and slithering all over her pussy. Finally Kelly stopped cumming and the attention of her father on her clit was becoming too much to take, so she pulled away from his insistent tongue, smiling down at his juice smeared face.

"Oh, dad, you really know how to eat pussy, don't you?" Kelly panted, pleased with herself.

"You've got the tastiest pussy I've ever tasted besides your mom," Jason told her. "But why are you doing this, Kelly?"

"Mmm, I think I want to taste your cum too," she said, slithering down her father's body and opening his pants, reaching in to extricate his all too hard cock which she squeezed in her hands. "Nice and big, too," she observed, thinking that John was giving Karin more than this at the moment.

Jason stared in amazement as Kelly went down on him, swallowing his cock the very first time and then sucking him like he had never been sucked before. She sucked with her whole mouth, her lips, her tongue, her cheeks, and her throat, like she was trying to suck the life out of him, which she was. Kelly sucked her father's cock, playing with his balls at the same time. She knew he was going to blow his load quickly and she did everything to make sure of just that. Finally he started to groan and Kelly was rewarded by the gush of his huge load into her mouth. She sucked and sucked, swallowing every drop as Jason filled his daughter's mouth with cum.

"I want you to come to my room tonight and fuck me," Kelly said, sitting back on her heels, cum dribbling down her chin which she wiped with the back of her hand and then licked off. "I want to feel your cock in my pussy," she said, getting to her feet, her hands pulling up her t-shirt and rubbing her pussy. "Promise me," she insisted, sliding a finger into herself. "Promise me you'll come and fuck me tonight."

"I promise," Jason groaned, unable to resist.

"Good," Kelly said, smiling at him. "I'll go see if mom's done helping John yet," she said, sauntering down the hall with a smile on her face.

Opening the door to her brother's room, Kelly was treated to the sight of her mother astride John's cock, riding him like crazy.

"You better hurry and finish," Kelly said, closing the door behind her. "We're finished and dad wants to eat, food that is," she added with a laugh.

Reaching between her mother's legs from behind, Kelly grasped her brother's slippery cock in her hand and rubbed it and also her mother's pussy as she rode him. She felt them both stiffen and then begin to cum, Karin grinding her pussy down onto her son's cock, milking his cum as she herself came. When they finished cumming, Karin slid off of John, sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs spread wide, cum dribbling from her pussy. Kelly immediately dove in, slurping and licking at the cum cocktail that was her mother's pussy, not stopping until she was clean. Then she turned to John and sucked on his cock until it too was nice and shiny clean.

"Did your father suck your pussy?" Karin asked as she pulled on her robe.

"Yeah, and he sucks pussy real nice too," Kelly said, a smile on her face. "And then I sucked his cock."

"He let you?" Karin asked, a bit surprised.

"He didn't get a choice," Kelly said. "By the time he could do anything about it, it was down my throat. Nobody's going to say no then. And he promised to come to my room tonight and fuck me."

"So are we going to do like we planned?" Karin asked, going to the door.

"Yes," Kelly said. "When he leaves to come to my room, you go to John's room. When he's ready to leave here, I'll let you know and you can run into him as you come out of John's room naked while he's leaving my room. And I'll hide his clothes so that he's naked too. That should really get things going."

"You are something else, Kelly," Karin laughed as she left John's room to go put dinner on the table.

Kelly wore an even shorter than usual t-shirt for dinner that evening, and her hard nipples were very prominent sticking out the front. Jason tried not to look or stare at her, not wanting Karin to have any idea, but nobody seemed to say anything and remarkably Karin said nothing to Kelly about her skimpy dress. After dinner John offered to help his mother clean up and Kelly and Jason went into the living room to watch TV. As Jason sat on the sofa, Kelly plopped down on her stomach in front of the TV directly in front of him. Because her t-shirt was so short, it pulled up over her ass, and since Kelly lay with her legs spread apart, Jason could look right into her wet pink pussy.

"Thanks for the help, John," Karin said as they came into the living room.

"No sweat, mom," John said, flopping down into a chair.

"Kelly, that certainly is a short t-shirt," Karin observed as she sat down next to Jason.

"I know, mom, but the others were in the laundry."

"Well, the least you could do is to keep your legs together so we don't have to see your tonsils," Karin said with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry, mom," Kelly said with a laugh, bringing her legs together.

"She sure is growing up, isn't she?" Karin asked Jason, letting her hand slide into his lap to massage the erection that she knew she would find there. "I see you agree."

"Jesus, Karin," Jason hissed. "Not in front of the kids."

"Oh, Jason, sometimes you're so square," Karin said, turning to wrap her arms around him, her robe opening from the waist down as she hooked a leg over his.

"Let's watch a video tonight," Kelly suggested, turning to look at her parents.

"You pick it out, Kelly," Karin said.

"Okay," Kelly agreed, jumping to her feet.

She rummaged through the video collection checking to see which one she wanted to watch. Finally she held one up in her hand.

"I wonder what this one is," she mused. "It doesn't have a label. It must have gotten torn off," she said as she fed it into the machine, plopping back down on the ground in front of the TV, kicking her heels up until they touched her butt, then back down again. Her knees spread when she did this, affording Jason and Karin a perfect view of her pussy again.

The video started choppily, then suddenly the scene was a group of people at a party. Karin was distracting Jason with her kisses and her hands and he wasn't fully concentrating on the video as it progressed.

"Oh, wow, mom, that's you," John said suddenly.

Karin and Jason looked up at the screen to see Karin naked coming out of a big cake.

"Where did you get that?" Jason demanded, trying to sit up but hampered by Karin being wrapped around him.

"It was on the shelf with all the others," Kelly replied, "only it didn't have a label on it."

"Man, mom, you sure were cool," John observed as Karin climbed out of the cake and moved around the room where all of the men, and there were only men, licked the cake from her body.

"Oh, dad, that's you!" Kelly exclaimed as Karin pressed her cake filled pussy into his face. "Gosh, dad, you're really eating her pussy in front of all these other people," Kelly observed. "What was the occasion?"

"This was your father's bachelor party and his best friends talked me into being the girl in the cake," Karin told them with a laugh. "Boy, was he surprised."

"Weren't you nervous being naked in front of everyone?" Kelly asked, turning to look at her parents, one foot on the ground, her pussy wide open.

"This was your father's wildest dream, for me to fuck all of his friends," Karin continued. "So I decided that the last thing I'd do for him is give him his wish before we got married, that way it would be out of his system."

"I can't believe it," Kelly said, watching as Jason flushed bright red as Karin obviously massaged his cock through his trousers in front of Kelly.

"Don't you think we should turn this off?" Jason asked Karin, suddenly very uncomfortable. "Is this something they need to see?"

"Oh, dad, don't be so square," Kelly said, turning back to the screen. "You were obviously cool once anyway."

As they watched the screen Karin was pulled to the floor on her hands and knees and one of the men got behind her and shoved his cock into her, while another man knelt in front of her and she began to suck his cock. The only sound in the room for the next 30 minutes was heavy breathing as they all watched Karin fuck and suck every one of the men at the party, finally sucking and then fucking Jason on a table in front of everyone. When the video ended, Kelly got to her feet, her face flushed.

"You two are so cool!" Kelly said. "I can't believe how that turned me on," she said, rubbing herself under her t-shirt. "I'm going to bed now. Good-night," as she leaned over and kissed them both on the cheek, managing to press her hand into Jason's lap and squeeze his cock, never mind that Karin's hand was under hers.

"Yeah, me too," John said, getting to his feet. "Pretty incredible video."

"Oh, Jason, let's go to bed and fuck, please," Karin pleaded after their children left the room, her hand massaging his hard cock.

Without a word Jason got to his feet, pulling Karin after him into their bedroom, pushing her onto the bed and jumping on top, savagely taking her and fucking her until he came, then he rolled over and seemed to sleep. Karin smiled to herself, very pleased with the progress of the evening so far. She had enjoyed seeing the video again. It had been over 16 years since it happened and she had only seen it once before, on their honeymoon. She drifted off to sleep, setting her internal clock to awaken her if and when Jason got up.

She almost missed it, so gently did he get up from the bed. Karin watched him through nearly closed eyes as he tip-toed naked from their room. She waited 30 seconds and then silently followed him, just in time to see him slip into Kelly's room and shut the door behind him. Karin followed him down the hall but went into John's room, sliding into his bed and waking him up before crawling under the covers to suck his cock hard so he could fuck her.

Meanwhile, Kelly awaked to the sensation of Jason sitting on the edge of her bed. Opening her eyes, she saw his cock standing up from his lap.

"Oh, dad, you did come," Kelly breathed, letting her hand wrap around his cock. "Will you fuck me now?" she asked, leaning over and licking the head of his cock.

"Get on your hands and knees, Kelly," Jason instructed. "We don't have much time. I need to go back to my bed before your mother wakes up and misses me."

"Okay," Kelly said, turning over and getting on her hands and knees, presenting her ass and pussy to her father. "Fuck me now, dad, fuck me hard."

With an almost animal-like cry Jason Redson plunged his hard cock into his daughter's pussy, almost dying when he felt the velvet tightness of her squeezing his cock. He began stroking and stroking, delighting in the sensations her pussy caused him. Kelly was ooohing and ahhing and wriggling her ass against her father as he plunged his cock again and again into her pussy.

"That's it, dad, fuck me, fuck me," Kelly panted, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer. "Cum inside of me, dad, cum inside of me," she implored him.

Jason groaned as his balls exploded, cum shooting into his daughter's pussy as she continued to milk him. When Jason finished cumming, Kelly fell forward, banging her head into the wall.

"Be careful, Kelly," Jason told her. "You don't want to wake anyone up, do you?"

"No. I'm sorry, dad," she said, turning around and laying on her back, her pussy wide open and dripping with his cum. "I loved the feeling of you fucking me," she said. "I can't wait until we do it again."

"Yes, I liked it too," Jason agreed, "but I have to get back to my room now. Are you okay?"

"Umm, I'm fine," Kelly said. "Thank you so much."

"Good-night, Kelly," Jason said, carefully opening the door and backing out, shutting it quietly before turning to go back down the hall.

But as he turned he ran into Karin as she carefully shut the door to John's room, her naked body against his naked body.

"Karin!" Jason started. "What are you..."

"What are you doing coming out of Kelly's room naked like that?" she asked, her hands on her own naked hips. "And what is that all over your cock?" she asked, reaching out and grabbing it in her hand and feeling the still wet slipperiness of it. "Have you been fucking Kelly?" she asked.

"Karin, I can explain,"Jason tried to say, terrified of being caught like this.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked, opening her door and seeing her parents naked outside of her door.

"Kelly, has your father been in your room tonight?" Karin asked her.

"Well, yeah," Kelly admitted.

"And what happened?"

"Well, he, uh, you know, he fucked me," Kelly said, standing naked in the hall next to the two of them.

"Jason, what have you to say for yourself?" Karin asked, indignant.

"But, but, but what were you doing coming out of John's room?" he asked suddenly, trying to shift the attention away from himself.

"That's not the question," Karin said.

"You were coming out of John's room naked like that?" he asked. "Why?"

"Check her pussy, dad, see if she's got John's cum in her like I have yours in me," Kelly suggested, laughing.

"Don't you dare," Karin said as Jason grabbed her by the arm and jammed a hand between her legs, withdrawing it dripping with cum. "So what!" Karin said defiantly, sticking her chin and her chest out. "You were in there fucking Kelly so I went and fucked John. What about it?"

"But, he's your son."

"But she's your daughter."

"I think we need to talk," Jason said, "in our bedroom."

"I think I need to have a talk with Kelly," Karin said, "in her bedroom. I don't know if I want to sleep in your bed anymore."

"Karin!" Jason said as she took Kelly by the arm and led her into her room, shutting the door behind them.

"You and I are going to have a talk," Jason said after opening the door to John's room and sticking his head in.

"Sure, dad, whatever you say," John agreed, laughing silently to himself.

Fuming, Jason went back to his own bed by himself, waiting for Karin so they could talk. But she didn't come and he got tired and fell asleep, not waking up until morning to the sensation of his cock being sucked. Looking down, he saw Kelly between his legs swallowing his cock. When she saw that he was awake, she crawled up his body and easily impaled herself on his now hard cock, smiling at him.

"Good morning, dad," she said, riding his cock. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Kelly, what are you doing?" Jason asked, groaning in pleasure as her pussy milked him. "Where's your mother?"

"Oh, mom's in fucking John again," she said. "And I figured that since you got to fuck me last night, it was my turn this morning"

"Does your mother know?"

"Oh, yeah, she knows," Kelly said, rocking her hips back and forth.

"And she doesn't care?"

"Oh, she cares, but she also likes John's cock, I think," Kelly told him. "She says he's bigger than you are."

"She says what?" Jason asked, his cock flagging as he heard this.

"Oh, don't go getting soft on me," Kelly said, increasing her tempo.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes," Karin said from the doorway. "Will you two be done by then?"

"Karin!" Jason exclaimed, trying to sit up.

"I'll have him cumming in no time, mom," Kelly said, grinding herself into him.

"Oh, my god," Jason said, laying back as his orgasm started, cum shooting into Kelly's hungry pussy.

"Yeah, that's it," Kelly said, humping him like crazy. "Cum in me, cum hard."

When it was over, Jason lay like a dead man, worn out physically and mentally.

"Come on, breakfast is waiting," Kelly said, pulling him from the bed.

Jason grabbed his robe and followed a naked Kelly to the breakfast table where John was already seated, a smile on his face.

"So, you two finished finally," he said. "It's about time."

"Mom, you have cum running down your legs," Kelly said with a laugh.

"So I do," Karin agreed, spreading her legs and looking down.

"Let me help," Kelly said, quickly scooting to her knees in front of her mother and licking at the trails of cum that ran down her thighs, then sticking her face right into her mother's pussy and sucking on it while Jason watched with his mouth hanging open. "Umm, that's so good," she said as she got to her feet and took her place at the table.

Jason ate in a daze, hardly daring to believe what had happened to him in the last 12 hours. Karin finished eating and got up to wash the dishes.

"John, do you mind helping me?" she asked.

"Sure, mom, what do you want?"

"Jason, you're going to be late to work," Karin noticed, looking at the clock.

"Oh, god, I better get dressed," he said, jumping to his feet.

"Fuck me from behind while I'm washing the dishes, John," Karin requested as Jason stood there dumbfounded.

"Sure, mom," John said, dropping his shorts and moving behind her while she spread her legs wide.

Jason stared in amazement as his son's huge cock, and it was certainly larger than his, he noticed, eased into Karin's pussy from behind. John began to slowly fuck her while she continued washing the dishes.

"Umm, that's nice, John." Karin said, looking back over her shoulder at him. "Now fuck me hard," she said, resuming her dishwashing.

Jason shook his head as he left the room to go get dressed. His whole world was unraveling. When he finished dressing and went to leave through the garage, Kelly was on her knees next to her brother and mother as John pulled his cum-shooting cock from Karin's pussy and Kelly sucked it into her mouth, swallowing him easily as he continued to cum.

"See you later, dear," Karin said, standing up and watching as Kelly finished sucking John off.

"We're going to the movies tonight," John said to his father as Kelly continued to suck him. "So we'll see you later."

Jason was speechless as he left, getting into his car to drive to work. He had to be dreaming.

Karin, Kelly and John were rolling with laughter when Jason drove off.

"You two are wonderful," Karin said, hugging them both. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. That worked just wonderfully. But you'd better get dressed and get to school, and Tom's due to arrive any minute."

John and Kelly went to get dressed for school, laughing the whole time.

Tom arrived not two minutes later and immediately pushed Karin over the back of a chair, pulling her robe up and exposing her. When he saw her pussy, he smiled, realizing that she had already been fucked very recently. So, wetting his cock in her pussy, he pushed it up and drove it all the way into her ass in one stroke, causing her to gasp out loud. Quickly he was slamming his cock in and out of her ass, fucking her like crazy.

"Oh, hi, Tom," John said when he saw him.

"Hi, Mr. Henderson," Kelly said, reaching between his legs to fondle his balls. "Hope you have a nice day, mom."

"Bye, you two," Karin gasped, turning to look at them. "I'll see you later."

"You sure do have two great kids," Tom said to Karin as he fucked her ass. "I only hope Becky turns out half as good." 


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Becky was very much on Kelly's mind as she and John rode to school. She still had not confronted her about trying to sabotage them at Bob and Kathy Adams' house, but she still had her doubts about her. Tonight would be the real test. If she came through, she would be fine and she'd help them make lots of money.

When Kelly finally caught up with her at school, Becky was sort of aloof.

"Becky, I haven't seen you in days," Kelly said, hugging her. "Where have you been?"

"I've had things to do," she replied, outwardly neutral, but inside feeling her stomach churn with excitement when she felt Kelly's embrace.

"Well, we're expecting you to join us tonight," Kelly said. "Don't you remember?"

"About what?"

"We're going to visit your father at his office tonight," Kelly reminded her. "And we're going to blindfold him for the entire evening. That way he's going to eat your pussy and fuck your pussy and your ass and he'll never know it's you."

"I don't think so," Becky said. "I've changed my mind."

"Well, I don't think so," Kelly told her sternly. "You're being silly and you know it. You love it. I've seen you. You be at your father's office at 8:00 or you'll never ever get to talk to me or John again. And I mean it," Kelly said, turning and storming off, really pissed off at Becky and hoping that her threat had worked.

When they got home after school that afternoon, Karin was laying on the sofa naked, playing with herself.

"Hi, mom," Kelly said, bending over to kiss her. "How was your day after Tom left?"

"Oh, okay, I guess," she replied, sitting up. "How was school?"

"The same," John told her, a grin on his face.

"Hey, mom, why don't you meet us later on this evening," Kelly said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked.

"Well, drop us off downtown and then meet us again at say, 8:30," Kelly explained.

"But where, at the movie theater?"

"No, why don't you meet us at Tom Henderson's office," Kelly said, nodding her head.

"At Tom's office!" Karin exclaimed. "Why on earth?"

"Will you do it?" Kelly implored. "Please?"

"Well, okay," Karin agreed. "But that's really strange."

"John, mom looks like she needs a pick-me-up. How about it?" Kelly asked.

"Great idea," John said, dropping to his knees next to the sofa and taking Karin's legs and throwing them over his shoulders. "And I'm hungry too," he said as he dove into his mother's pussy.

After John ate his mother's pussy for several minutes, he pulled his cock out and fucked her. Karin just lay there sighing as her son pleasured her. Kelly watched for a bit, then went to her room. When John finished fucking his mother, he let her suck him clean then went to his own room to rest. And that's where Jason found her when he got home from work, a little early for a change, still asleep on the sofa, totally naked, her legs splayed wide open exposing her pussy. Unable to resist, Jason dropped his clothes quickly to the floor and lowered himself onto his wife's sleeping body. As Karin woke up, he was sliding his cock into her pussy.

"Oh, Jason, how nice," Karin said, wrapping her arms around him and lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. "Fuck me, Jason, fuck me," she cried as they began to thrash like two wild animals.

They both cried out as they came, together, pressing as hard as they could as they lost themselves in each other's pleasure. Jason lay panting on top of Karin when they finished, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow, dad, you can really fuck," John said from the doorway where he leaned against the jamb.

"He sure can," Kelly said, stepping into the room. "John and I will get dinner ready so you two can keep on doing what you're doing," she said, turning and dragging John after her.

"We've got the best kids in the whole world," Karin sighed to Jason. "It's hard to believe."

"Karin, I can't believe you're behaving like this about this," Jason said, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at her.

"I don't know what you mean," she replied, a blank look on her face.

"Karin, we're having sex with our children. Do you really think it's okay?"

"No, but I don't care. They're both fantastic lovers and they have such healthy attitudes, I've never been happier with my family. And you, are you telling me you don't just love sex with Kelly? She's incredibly beautiful and so, so horny all the time."

"She looks just like you, only 15 years younger," Jason said, kissing her.

"And you liked fucking me then, didn't you?" Karin asked, reaching down to stroke his growing cock.

"And I still do," Jason said, reaching down himself and guiding his cock back into Karin's pussy.

He pumped and pumped, aware at some point that Kelly and John had entered the room and were standing right next to them, watching them fuck.

"I want you to cum in my mouth, dad," Kelly said to her father, running her hand over his ass. "I want to taste the two of you at the same time."

"Oh, god," Jason cried out, driven over the edge by Kelly's lewd talk.

He felt his balls contract and spew cum into Karin's pussy. He abruptly pulled himself out and there was Kelly, grabbing his slimy cock and sucking it into her mouth, making it disappear down into her throat as she sucked long and hard on him, swallowing all of the cum and licking him clean before sitting back on her heels.

"That was so good," she said, a big smile on her face. "Can we eat dinner now?"

Everyone laughed as they went in to the other room and sat down to eat. They talked of the normal things a family with twins would talk about, school, sports, everything but their now totally incestuous family relationship. That was never mentioned. When they finished eating, everyone pitched in and cleaned up and Kelly and John reminded Karin that she had said she'd give them a ride to the movie theater and pick them up.

"Oh, let me put some clothes on," she laughed, looking down at her still naked body.

As she drove them in to town, Karin tried to ask questions about what Kelly was doing but got nowhere as Kelly deflected her questions. She dropped them off and promised to come to Tom's office to pick them up at 8:30, a little more than an hour from now. As she drove away, they turned from the theater and went to Tom's office where they found Becky in the lobby nervously waiting for them.

"Hi, Becky," John said, putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It's nice to see you."

"Hi, John," Becky said. "I'm glad to see you again too."

"Hi, Becky," Kelly said. "I'm glad you decided to come. This is going to be so much fun, you'll see. Look at this great blindfold I brought to put on your dad," she said, pulling it out of her bag.

It was of such a design that it fit over the head and down over the eyes to the bridge of the nose. It was of black leather and had drawstrings in the back to fasten it securely.

"Wow! You think my dad's going to let you put him in that?"

"I know he will," Kelly laughed. "Give us about 20 minutes or so and then come in real quiet. You'll see that he's totally blind. Then you take your clothes off and I'll direct you from there. But remember, don't talk! If you don't want him to know who you are, you have to be quiet, understand?"

"Yes," Becky nodded, licking her lips nervously.

"All right, then, we'll see you in about 20 minutes," she said, stepping into the elevator that John was holding for her.

When they entered Tom's office he was already there, a large drink in his hand and a big smile on his face.

"Hello, Kelly, John, glad you came."

"Oh, after seeing how good you were giving it to mom, I couldn't wait to get some of that myself," Kelly said.

"And you still bring John with you."

"It makes me hot knowing that he's watching me," Kelly replied. "You know that. Besides, I've got a surprise for you tonight.

"What is it?"

"First you have to pay John, right?"

"Such a head for business," Tom laughed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of money.

"This is my surprise," Kelly said, pulling the blindfold out of her bag.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tom asked, a grin on his face as he handed John $2,000.

"Well, my mystery guest doesn't want to be seen or known, so you'll have to wear this if you want her to show up."

"Who is it?" Tom asked eagerly.

"Someone from my class, like I told you. More than that, you don't get to know. But you'll get to eat her, and she'll suck your cock, and you can fuck her in the pussy and the ass. But your can't see her. That's the rules. Okay?"

"Okay!" Tom Henderson agreed. "But what about you?"

"Me you get to see," Kelly said with a laugh, stepping out of her clothes and moving to stand in front of him, reaching for his pants and dropping them to the floor, his cock in her hand. "And I get to see this beautiful cock that's always in my mother," she murmured, dropping to her knees and sucking it into her mouth. "Mmmm."

"Oh, yes, Kelly, suck me, suck me," Tom sighed, shaking his head as he saw John grinning.

"I think we should put the blindfold on now so you can get used to it," Kelly suggested, getting to her feet and leaving Tom with a monster hardon sticking out in front of him.

Quickly Kelly fitted the blindfold on Tom, lacing it up in back and then testing him to see if he could see. It was obvious he was as blind as a bat.

"Oh, this is nice," Kelly said, sliding into his arms and kissing him. "How does it feel to you?"

"Well, it's strange, but interesting too," Tom replied, kissing her. "It has an element of excitement."

"And it's only going to get better," Kelly said, slipping to her knees and capturing his cock in her mouth again.

Kelly was on her knees sucking Tom's cock when Becky silently let herself into the office, nervously looking towards her father in his mask with Kelly on her knees in front of him. John silently motioned her over to where he was standing and she silently came and stood next to him. She couldn't believe that she was standing less than three feet from where her father was getting his cock sucked by Kelly. She saw that he really did have a big one and a thrill coursed through her body at the thought.

John put an arm around Becky's shoulders, letting his hand fall to cup her breast, gently squeezing it and finding her already hard nipple between his fingers, rolling it and pulling on it through her shirt. Becky looked up at him, surprise and delight at the same time etching her face. Holding a finger up to his lips, John began to unbutton Becky's shirt, removing it and then her bra. Then he unzipped her skirt and let it slide to the floor, surprised when he saw that she hadn't worn any panties. He reached between her legs and felt how wet she was, sliding a couple of fingers up into her juicy pussy as she writhed silently on his hand, trying not to groan out loud and give herself away.

Kelly looked up from sucking on Tom's cock with a big smile on her face. Beckoning to Becky, she got her on her knees next to her while she continued to suck Tom's cock. With hand motions, she made Becky understand that she wanted her to hold her father's cock in her own hand. Taking her hand in hers, Kelly pulled it to Tom's cock, letting her own slide away as she wrapped Becky's around the shaft. The look on Becky's face when she felt her father's cock pulsating in her hand was amazing. Her whole face lit up in surprise and joy. Kelly didn't even need to encourage her to lean forward and suck it into her mouth as Kelly pulled away.

Tom was moaning and groaning as Becky sucked his cock and Kelly and John just stood watching. Kelly reached over and pulled on John's pants and he quickly undressed, his cock standing out in front of him. Kelly indicated Becky's pussy and ass pointing at them and John got down on his knees with a grin on his face, rubbing his cock between Becky's dripping pussy lips before sliding it into her pussy, not stopping until he was completely buried deep inside her pussy while she sucked her father's cock.

Kelly stood up and put her hands on either side of Tom's face, leaning forward and deeply kissing him, running her tongue into his mouth.

"How do you like that, Tom?" she asked.

"Kelly! But who..."

"Ah, ah, ah," Kelly said, putting a finger to his lips. "Remember our agreement. Do you like the way she sucks your cock?"

"Oh, yes, it's just great," Tom replied, moaning.

"I want you to cum in her mouth," Kelly said to him, kissing him again. "Can you do that, Tom?"

"Yes, yes, I can," Tom moaned again. "Almost there now."

"Suck him real hard now," Kelly said to Becky. "Suck him until he cums in your mouth."

Becky increased her sucking, working her father's cock with one hand and his balls with the other. Finally Tom groaned and began to cum, shooting his hot load deep into his daughter's mouth as she continued to suck and swallow as fast as she could. The whole time John had been plunging his cock in and out of her pussy, really priming her for her father. When she had finished sucking and swallowing all of her father's cum, Kelly gently pulled her away from his cock, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him to her body.

"Did you like that, Tom?" she inquired.

"That was great," Tom sighed, leaning back against the counter.

"John, cum in her mouth," Kelly told her brother, who instantly pulled his cock from Becky's pussy and she turned around in time to catch his cock as it exploded, cum filling her mouth as she continued to suck him off.

"Isn't it exciting knowing that she just sucked your cock and swallowed your cum, now she's swallowing John's cum too?" Kelly asked, him rubbing her body against his. "What do you want to do now," she asked, "suck my pussy or hers?"

"I want to suck hers," Tom answered instantly. "I want to taste her."

"Well, I should be insulted, but I'm not," Kelly laughed. "Because I know how nice her pussy tastes too."

"You do?" Tom asked, turning his face to stare at her, even though he could see nothing.

"Umm, yes, I love her pussy," Kelly told him. "But now you lay down and she'll sit on your face and you can taste her yourself and imagine what it looked like when I was tasting her."

"Oh, god," Tom groaned as he sank to the floor, laying on his back.

With a smile on her face, Becky squatted down over his face, her knees on the ground next to his ears, lowering her pussy onto her father's mouth, feeling his tongue slide up into her as he began to eat his own daughter's pussy. Becky had to really pay attention not to make any noise as her father ate her pussy. At the same time Kelly was sucking on Tom's cock, trying to get him hard again quickly, as she knew that Becky would cum very quickly. And sure enough, groaning through clenched teeth, Becky began to buck on her father's mouth as her pussy spasmed in orgasm, her juices flowing as he slurped and lapped them up. By the time he had finished sucking his daughter, that combined with Kelly's sucking on his cock had him hard again.

"Umm, that was nice, wasn't it?" Kelly asked as she helped Becky to her feet.

"What a tasty pussy that was," Tom gasped, licking his lips.

"Now you can eat me too, anyway," Kelly said with a laugh. "But I'll make it better for you by having a nice new pussy sit on your nice hard cock, okay?"

"Oh, yes, this is great," Tom gasped, arching his hips up in an attempt to feel it already. "I want to feel my cock in her pussy."

"Well, then that's what you'll get," Kelly said, directing Becky to mount her father's cock.

Still a bit nervous, Becky stood over her father and reached down and grabbed his cock in her hand, feeling how hard he was. Lowering herself, she rubbed the head of his cock between her pussy lips, then slowly started lowering herself onto it, feeling it fill her, stretching her pussy as she completely lowered herself until she was impaled.

"God, what a tight pussy," Tom moaned, feeling his daughter's pussy clenching his cock.

Slowly Becky started sliding back and forth on her father's cock, fucking him. With a smile Kelly straddled his face facing Becky, the two of them smiling at each other as they serviced him. Kelly sighed as Tom's tongue began to work her pussy over and Becky was riding with a strong steady rhythm on her father's cock. Because he had just cum, she'd get a nice long ride before he came again.

It was at this moment that Karin quietly slipped into the office, so quiet that nobody noticed her until she was right behind Becky, staring with her mouth open as she and Kelly rode on top of Tom Henderson. Smiling at her mother, Kelly indicated with her hands that she should undress and take her place. At first hesitating, Karin then quickly slipped out of her clothes and moved around next to Kelly. Becky's eyes popped open when she saw Karin Redson standing naked next to Kelly. She actually stopped moving for a second, then quickly continued as Kelly got off of her father's face and Karin took her place, smiling at her as she rode her father's cock.

Kelly sat behind her mother on the floor as she and Becky enjoyed Tom. Very furtively she worked her fingers on the laces of the face mask that Tom was wearing, loosening them until she would be able to remove it with ease. Only John saw her and a big smile was on his face. Tom too realized what was happening, but he couldn't figure out who was there or even how many were there. In any event, he didn't care.

Gently tugging at the mask, Kelly pulled it off, indicating to Tom with a finger across her lips that he should be quiet. Not wanting to spoil anything, Tom blinked his acceptance and eagerly returned to eating Karin's pussy, not knowing that it was her, and still wondering who was fucking him so nicely. Finally Becky couldn't control herself any longer and her pussy started to spasm on Tom's cock. He felt this and let himself go, wanting to cum with whoever it was that was making him feel so good. At the same time, Kelly urged her mother to get off of Tom's face, which she did reluctantly, and as both Tom and Becky began to cum, Tom was able to see that it was his daughter astride him, cumming all over his cock that was filling her pussy at the same time.

Becky screamed when she saw her father's unmasked face staring at her but was unable to move, so strong was her orgasm. At the same time, she loved the feeling of his cock pulsating as it filled her pussy with cum. She drove her pussy into him, grinding herself on his cock as she milked him.

"Oh, Becky, you're incredible," Tom gasped as he continued to spurt cum into her pussy.

He reached up and squeezed her breasts in his hands, squeezing her nipples and pulling on them as they both wound down from their orgasms. When Becky finished cumming, she fell forward onto her father's chest, his arms going around her body as he held her, his cock still embedded in her pussy.

It was at this moment, prompted by Kelly, that John got behind Becky and pressed his cock against her asshole, causing her to gasp when she felt it slip in, now stuffed with two cocks at the same time. John pushed and pushed, struggling, but finally got his entire cock in Becky's ass. Tom knew from the feeling what was happening and he was shocked by the utter joy on his daughter's face as John commenced fucking her ass as she lay on top of him with his cock in her pussy.

"Well, Tom, it looks like you got your wish," Karin said with a laugh. "She's turned out every bit as good as mine, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, Becky, I had no idea," Tom stammered, staring at his daughter's face up close, his cock still in her pussy, John's cock pounding her ass. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, daddy, I'm more than okay, I'm just great," Becky panted, John's cock jarring her with each thrust. "I love to fuck and I always wanted to fuck you. Are you mad at me?"

"No, no, definitely not," Tom assured her.

"I know you fuck Karin every morning," Becky told him, gasping as John really slammed his cock in and out of her ass. "Now you can fuck me too. I like being fucked in the ass and I know you like that too."

"Yes, I like that," Tom agreed.

"Oh, John, stop, stop, please," Becky implored him. "I want my father to fuck me in the ass and fill me with his cum. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not," John said, withdrawing his cock from her ass.

"Here, John, put that in my ass while Tom fucks Becky's ass," Karin said, getting on her hands and knees in front of John, who quickly complied, burying his cock in his mother's ass.

Meanwhile, Tom was kneeling behind Becky, pressing his cock into her well-prepared ass, shocked at how tight it was as he began to pump her. Becky was moaning and groaning as her father's huge cock reamed her ass for the first time.

"Oh, daddy, your cock is so big," Becky gasped as Tom fucked her ass. "I love the way it feels."

"Oh, Becky," Tom said, fucking her ass wildly. "I can't control myself," he cried, jamming his cock deep into her ass as he began to cum, filling her bowels.

"Oh, yes, cum inside of me, fill me with your cum, daddy," Becky cried, arching her back to feel him even more deeply inside.

John was filling his mother's ass at the same time, his balls emptying as his mother's talented ass muscles milked him. When they all finished cumming, Karin suggested that it was time to get home or they'd have to explain to Jason why they were so late, also that Tom and Becky probably needed to talk. Kelly kissed Tom goodbye, and Becky too, and there was silence between the three of them until they had driven a few blocks.

"Do you mind telling me what that was about?" Karin asked.

"Becky wanted to fuck her father and we set it up," Kelly replied innocently.

"I see," Karin said quietly.

"Thanks for coming to get us, mom," Kelly said, a big smile on her face. "I could tell you hated it."

"I just don't know what to think of you at all any more," Karin said with a sigh as they arrived at their home. "And what about now?"

"We'll let him decide what happens," Kelly replied, "if that's okay with you, of course. If you'd rather I not let him, I won't."

"I agree, we'll let him decide," Karin said as they walked into the kitchen from the garage.

"Hi, dad," Kelly said, leaning over and kissing him like she always did. "Night, dad."

"Well, hi and good-night," Jason laughed as Kelly skipped down the hallway.

"You tired too?" Jason asked Karin, a twinkle in his eye.

"I think I am, actually," Karin agreed, heading for their bedroom, Jason following right behind.

And for the first time in weeks everyone in the Redson family slept where they were supposed to.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The next day at school Sara came up to Kelly to inquire whether she and John would be coming over that evening.

"I suppose so," Kelly told her. "We haven't heard otherwise from your parents."

"Oh, good, I'm glad, " Sara told her. "And I know my parents will be happy too," she said moving off in another direction.

On the way home Kelly told John about her brief conversation with Sara. They both thought it was a little odd, especially since they had not heard from her since the day she had had sex with them. Excusing themselves later to go visit Sara, now the truth, Kelly and John rode their bicycles quickly to the Adams' house. A beaming Sara met the at the door.

"Hi, you two," she bubbled. "I'm so glad you came."

"Why, Sara?" Kelly asked as they entered the house.

"You'll see," Sara told her, barely able to contain herself.

They went into the family room where they usually had their fun and Bob and Kathy were both sitting on the sofa, naked.

"Hi, you two," Bob said, getting to his feet, his cock swinging in front of him. "Glad you were able to come," he said, shaking John's hand and slipping him a wad of money and crushing Kelly in a big hug and a very intense kiss.

Sara was standing next to the sofa, barely able to keep still she was so excited.

"Why don't the two of you get undressed," Kathy suggested. "I'd love it if you'd suck my pussy for me, John," she said.

"Sure, you bet," John said, quickly shucking off his clothes and falling to his knees in between Kathy Adams' spread legs.

Kelly was right behind him, kneeling between Bob Adams' knees as he sat back on the sofa next to his wife while the twin brother and sister sucked on them.

"I'd like Kelly to suck on my now," Kathy said, "so why don't you two switch places."

"What!" John said, lifting his face from her pussy.

"You don't mind, do you, John?" Kathy asked him, running her fingers through his hair. "I mean, you eat pussy after it's been cum in, don't you? I don't think there's really a difference."

"And you'll notice a little something extra this week," Bob said knowingly, giving John a look.

"It's up to you, John," Kelly said, secretly delighted by the thought of seeing John suck a cock.

"I'll do it, daddy," Sara suddenly chimed in as she appeared next to Kelly, suddenly without her clothes.

"You just wait, Sara," Bob said, his eyes still locked with John's.

"Sure, why not," John said, suddenly making up his mind. After all, why should Kelly put up with the majority of the work when they were both sharing in the rewards.

"That's a good boy," Kathy said, rubbing his head. "Now come suck my pussy for me Kelly."

Changing places with John, Kelly found it difficult if not impossible to watch her brother as she stuck her own face into Kathy Adams' pussy. John, after the initial misgiving and doubt, gave himself totally to his conviction and without seeming hesitation grabbed Bob's cock in his fist and lowered his mouth to envelope it, tasting another man's cock for the first time. And they were right, it really wasn't any different taste-wise than eating a pussy that was filled with cum, and god knows he'd done that plenty of times.

Quickly he was bobbing up and down on Bob's cock like he'd been sucking cock all his life, and he was enjoying it, he found. Kelly was lost in rapture sucking Kathy Adams' pussy and she was even more excited by the sound of John sucking Bob's cock next to her. When she heard Bob groan as he began to cum, she lifted her face from Kathy's pussy to watch just as Bob began to pump load after load of hot cum into John's mouth. But without a problem John swallowed all of it, happily sucking the last of Bob's cum from his cock before sitting back, licking his lips.

"Wow, what a great blowjob," Bob said, shaking his head. "You're a natural, John."

"That wasn't bad at all," John agreed, grinning as he realized what he'd accomplished.

"Are you ready to fuck me, John?" Kathy asked, running her fingers through her pussy.

"Oh, yeah, you bet," John said, getting to his feet and displaying his very hard cock.

Kathy Adams pulled her feet up onto the edge of the sofa, scooting her ass forward until it almost completely hung over the edge, her pussy presented and exposed completely. John moved in front of her and dropped to his knees, his cock pointing right at her open pussy. Holding his cock in his hand, he presented it to the entrance to her pussy and easily slid it in, not stopping until he had bottomed out. They all watched as he began to saw his cock in and out of Kathy's pussy, his shaft glistening with her juices.

"Oh, that looks so nice," Sara lamented.

She suddenly dropped to her knees in front of her father and grabbed his limp cock, opening her mouth and beginning to suck on it.

"Sara!" Bob said.

"I want you to have a hard cock and fuck me, daddy, like you promised," she said, looking up at him. "Please!"

"You go on, Sara," Kelly told her, "and I'll keep him busy for you," she said, climbing up onto the sofa and lowering her own pussy onto his face.


	34. Chapter 34

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Revy hissed venomously.

Rock didn't respond, but simply gazed at her chest. He could see the faint points of her nipples through her black cropped shirt, meaning she wasn't wearing a bra. Perfect.

Without warning, he leaning down and captured a nipple between his teeth right through the material of her top, causing her to draw in a breath sharply. He tugged at the hardened point roughly. He'd heard enough of Revy's disturbingly graphic accounts of sexual endeavors to know that she liked a little pain with her pleasure.

Revy squirmed beneath him at the feel of his teeth closing around the sensitive bud. Every tug sent blazing heat streaking through her even though he hadn't even removed any of her clothes.

He switched breasts, giving the other similar attention and noticing that the harder he tugged, the louder her gasps were.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you piece of shit," Revy panted, her death threat not quite as effective when punctuated with shuddering breaths.

Rock was unfazed by her words. He lifted his head from her chest to fix her with a gaze so heated that she felt something low in her stomach flutter pleasantly. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk straight, let alone aim."

His voice was dark and menacing, but so full of desire that Revy was momentarily speechless. Her theory about him being gay had clearly gone up in smoke.

Before she could muster the words to reply, his teeth found the bottom hem of her shirt and he tugged it upwards until it was bunched around her armpits, revealing two bronzed and flawless globes. Rock stared a moment in wonder. Her breasts were large, but still pert and supple. The wine colored areolas gave way to tightened little nipples that were fully distended and reddened thanks to the ministrations of his teeth. Her breasts rose and fell with every breath, enticing him all the more. He had to admit, while Revy had many flaws, she had a perfect set of tits.

He longed to touch them with his hands, but couldn't risk releasing his captive. Instead, he let his mouth close around one pebbled nipple, sucking it into his mouth where he swirled his tongue around the hardened bud and grazed it with his teeth.

Revy felt a moan bubble up inside her but managed to force it down, settling instead for another string of scathing insults. She would not moan for him, even though his mouth was working over her sensitive breast in ways that was making her head spin. She would not give in, not to this white-collared fucker.

"What's the matter? You miss your mama's tits and have to go after mine?" she growled, managing to keep her voice from wavering. Rock didn't answer, but flicked his eyes up to her face as he continued to suck at her breast, letting his teeth close around her nipple sharply for her insult. She shivered slightly, but didn't make a sound despite the fact that the heat between her thighs was practically throbbing now.

How the fuck had he managed to get her so riled up? Rock was a pansy, and yet here he was holding her down and giving her the perfect combination of pleasure and pain. She had always figured Rock would be the type to tentatively touch a woman while whispering sweet nothings and other useless bullshit, but the Rock on top of her right now was almost...sexy.

Rock could see the desire in her eyes. Even if her mouth was telling him to stop, was calling him every name she could think of, those beautiful brown depths told him the truth. She wanted him, but her pride wouldn't let her say it. If she couldn't find the courage to be vulnerable in front of him, to bare just a little of her soul to him, then he would help her. He would satisfy her lust even if it meant putting up with the game she was playing, of pretending he was the only one that wanted this.

He continued to bite and suckle at her roughly, switching from breast to breast and making Revy so wet she could hardly stand it. Suddenly, he stopped, shifting his body to plant a knee into her sternum while he gathered both her wrists into one hand. The free hand deftly undid the plain black tie he was wearing and he used it to bind her wrists together.

Revy tried to squirm away but every time she did so, the knee on her chest kept her pressed in place. It appeared his knot-tying abilities had improved quite a bit since he had first joined Lagoon Company, for despite how much she tugged, she couldn't pull her hands free of her bonds.

"You kinky, twisted fuck," she said, unable to hide the smirk on her face. "I never thought you'd be into bondage."

"There's a lot about me you don't know," Rock hissed back as he began to unbutton his white collared shirt.

It wasn't often Rock let this side of him show. Hell, he had _never_let it show before he'd joined this group of pirates, and he certainly never thought his darker side would make an appearance while with a woman. This is what Revy did to him. She brought out his carnal side, for better or for worse, and Rock found himself using words that usually would have made him blush, doing things he'd never dreamed of doing, and the tattooed woman seemed to egg him on until he couldn't help but bare his teeth at her like this. It was dangerous and exciting, much like the rest of his experiences as a pirate, and the added thrill only made him crave her more. The woman beneath him tried to swing at him with her bound fists but he caught her arm easily with one hand, shrugging off his shirt as he pushed her back down on the bed.

"You bitch," Rock whispered in her ear, resting his face in the crook of her neck as the hand not holding her down traveled down her stomach to the fly of her shorts. Despite his words, there was amusement in his voice. "If your bed had a headboard, I would have tied you to it. You just can't seem to behave yourself."

"Fuck you," came Revy's predictable reply, hips squirming as she tried to make the job of unzipping her shorts more difficult. He succeeded anyway and managed to tug them over her hips until they were halfway down her legs, leaving her in simple black bikini cut panties.

The redheads breath hitched as she felt his fingers dip beneath the cotton material and smooth down over her skin. Rock was surprised to find her lacking any trace of hair on her mound. She must have just shaved and he was glad she did because when he reached even lower, he was able to feel just how wet she was as her plentiful juices coated his fingers.

"Jesus, Revy. You're soaked," he breathed, letting two fingers rub over her slit and groaning as he could feel the hot flesh pulse beneath him.

"S-shut up! Don't touch me you bastard!"

A smirk formed on Rock's lips at her protest. The words she used were forceful, but the way she stuttered, and the breathiness in her voice proved to him that even _she_ wasn't sure she wanted him to stop.

Revy put as much venom into her voice as she could muster, but the feel of him touching her sensitized flesh had her trembling. Her body was aching for him, craving his touch, and though the fact pissed her off royally, she was losing the will to fight him.

Rock watched the woman beneath him as he ran his fingers teasingly up and down her slit, over and over. He watched her abdominals tense, her chest heave, her thighs quiver, but the response that gave him the most satisfaction was the way she bit her lip and the chocked sound of pleasure she managed to stifle in doing so.

Wanting to break down her resistance completely, he moved his digits just a little higher and found the small fleshy nub he'd been searching for. He brushed over it gently, watching hungrily as the contact made her hips jerk before her entire body dissolved into shivers. She was so sexy and responsive. All it took was some gentle handling of her clit to have her falling apart. Rock couldn't resist throwing this newfound knowledge back in her face.

"You're awfully sensitive," he whispered huskily, a smirk on his lips. "Has it been a while since you've had any action?"

Revy's pleasured expression was immediately replaced with one of pure rage. "You fucked up cock-sucking son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you! I'll-"

Whatever she was going to say after that was forgotten as Rock applied steady pressure to her clit for a moment before running over the swollen pearl again and again. Her profanities were lost to cries of pleasured surprise and lusty moans as her whole body bucked in response, forcing Rock to tighten his grip on her bound wrists.

He drank in her every response, his cock throbbing with each moan that fell from those pouty pink lips. Her slick flesh was growing wetter with every stroke of her fingers enticing him in a way that not even his former girlfriend had. Revy was a strong and dangerous woman, but in this moment he had power over her. Rock had never been one to crave control, but he was quickly becoming drunk on the power and lust that came with subduing the foul-mouthed redhead.

His fingers slid up and down over her clit before drawing teasing circles around the pulsating nub. Her brown eyes lost focus before drifting closed as her hips arched up to meet his hand. Rock couldn't help a moan at the sight of her, flushed and gleaming in a thin layer of sweat. Tired of teasing, he brought his fingers to her opening and plunged twin digits inside of her, growling as her body took him in easily, her insides slick and hot and incredibly tight around him.

Revy's eyes snapped open as her mouth fell open in a silent scream. The pleasure she had felt while he played with her clit was suddenly intensified as her body clamped down around his invading fingers.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned, body on fire as he began to slide in and out at a pace that was slow, but reached deep. Apparently Rock's fingers were longer than she had previously thought. She was no stranger to sex, and had done some things that might even make a seasoned prostitute blush, but what Rock was doing to her was different. He was aggressive, but gentle, and seemed genuinely concerned about her pleasure.

Most of the time, she was with men looking for a quick fix. They fucked hard like animals, rough and mindless and while she liked the intensity of it, there had been many times when she had been left unsatisfied when her partner found his release and then packed up and left. There had also been the times when sex was great, when the man knew just what position to put her in to pound into her just right and make her see stars. But never had she had a man hold her down like this and focus solely on her pleasure or watch her like the sight of her responding to him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that hungry but admiring look in Rock's dark eyes. All she knew was that the feel of his fingers moving inside her, slow and purposeful and not just for the sake of getter her wet enough to take his cock, was both erotic and wonderful.

The moans she had tried so hard to hold back were flowing from her lips, reckless, wanton sounds that came with every push of his fingers. Her profane words were now uttered in response to the pleasure coursing through her, not at the one making her feel this way. Her squirming and thrashing was now because of the relentless sparks flashing along her nerve endings, not because she was trying to escape. Mind hazed by pleasure and body on fire, Revy finally gave in, deciding that if Rock was going to try and prove his worth in bed, then she would let him show her what he could do.

Revy's body felt heavenly, tightening further around his fingers as his hand moved steadily beneath her underwear. He was so caught up the feel of her around him that moved to kiss her before even realizing it. He crushed his mouth to hers, biting at her lips before sucking on her tongue. This time, Revy kissed back, moaning into his mouth and aggressively moving her tongue against his.

He moved his thumb to flick over her clit in time with his thrusting fingers and she immediately went wild beneath him, shuddering and writhing bucking her hips up against his hand. Rock broke the kiss, panting hard before attacking her neck with equal intensity. He suckled the flesh of her throat, nipping and biting hard enough to leave marks, but Revy didn't seem to care as she moaned more profanities.

"Fuck, Rock! I'm gonna come! Don't fucking stop!"

"I want to feel you come for me," he rasped into the crook of her shoulder. She was so wet for him, soaking his hand and her panties. He wanted to feel her sex ripple with her impending release, wanted to watch her fall apart. He increased the speed of his fingers, pumping into her with renewed energy and instantly earning another lusty moan.

"Mmm, yeah! Work my pussy just like that. Give it to me fucking hard!"

Revy's dirty language didn't surprise Rock. What _did_ surprise him was how much it turned him on. He had never been much for cursing, but the naughty words she was currently moaning made him even more eager to slam his fingers into her tight hole.

He dragged his teeth across her shoulder, letting his tongue slide over her skin and lap up the salt of her sweat as he pumped into her furiously. His thumb ground against her clit especially hard, finally sending his partner over the edge. Her hips snapped forward as her head fell back, body consumed with fire as she shook violently.

"_Oh fuuuuuuuck!_" she shrieked, hands fisting within their confines, twitching in Rock's iron grip as her whole body spasmed uncontrollably.

Rock moaned along with her as he felt the wet haven of her body squeeze his fingers with incredibly force, the slick muscles contracting in waves and massaging his digits as her orgasm overtook her. He watched her face, beautiful at the height of release with her eyes squeezed shut and mouth falling open. She was so strong, so dangerous, and yet she had been reduced to a trembling leaf by his hand. Her flawless body twitched beneath him and he knew that he had to be inside her, had to feel her womanhood squeeze his cock with that same velvet grip.

She hadn't even stopped quivering before he jerked his fingers from her sex, noting how the muscles contracted sharply in protest as they tried to keep him wedged inside. Her body was limp and lifeless and easy to maneuver as he flipped her over onto her hands and knees, her bound hands hardly supporting her weight as she slumped forward to rest her forehead against the rumpled covers.

Rock was behind her in an instant, jerking her underwear down over her hips to join the shorts that were still bunched around her knees. The garments kept her legs pressed together but it wasn't enough to hide the captivating view of her womanhood, pink and perfect and dripping sticky juices as a testament to how much he had turned her on. Her ass was firm and round, the same beautiful bronze as the rest of her skin and he couldn't resist letting his hands smooth over the twin globes. Muscles twitched under his palms as her highly sensitized body responded to the slightest touch. Her skin was warm and smooth, her ass oh so squeezable, and Rock couldn't wait another moment to slip between those perfect cheeks and slide deep inside her beckoning body.

With slightly shaking fingers, he undid his own fly and shoved his pants and underwear down, letting his cock spring free to bounce against his stomach. He didn't even bother kicking his clothing off all the way, but let the material bunch around his knees as his hand gave his throbbing cock a few hard strokes before guiding it to Revy's dripping slit.

The tattooed woman was only just starting to recover from her first orgasm when she felt something hot and blunt push against her outer lips. Before she could form the words to protest, he was pushing his way inside, his cock sliding in easily and stretching her pussy tight around his length.

Revy let out a sharp cry, body shaking as she tried to adjust to the intrusion. Pleasure flooded through her, the edges tinged with pain as her tight hole struggled to accommodate him.

"Fuck," she hissed. "I thought the Japanese were supposed to have small cocks."

Rock let out a small sound of amusement through gritted teeth as he fought to keep his eyes from rolling up in his head at the exquisite feel of her body wrapped around him. "That's what you get for going shooting your mouth off about things you know nothing about," he ground out. "I told you, you don't know me as well as you think you do."

He pulled back slightly, only to ram his hips forward, filling her to the brink and taking pleasure in both the way she cried out and the sound of his testicles slapping against her ass. He couldn't contain his own moan as she clenched around him in response, her body squeezing his cock deliciously and forcing him to grab her ass to steady himself.

He began to slide into her hard and deep, slamming into her only to pull out excruciatingly slow. Every forward thrust had the toned cheeks of her ass jiggling and her body trembling as she uttered breathless explicatives or wailed like a cat in heat. He let one hand sweep over her smooth back, loving the feel of her sweat-dampened flesh beneath his fingers. His gentle caress was a contrast to the way he was entering her so roughly.

The dirty words falling from her lips encouraged him to whisper his own dialogue, saying things he never would have said in bed with anyone else. "Revy, your pussy feels so good. You're so fucking tight and wet."

The redhead said something in response, but her words muffled by the sheets she had pressed her face into. Rock let one hand weave into messy strands and pulled her head up , "What did you say?" he growled as he continued to fill her deeply.

"I said I want it harder," she hissed, incredibly turned on by Rock's impromptu hair pulling. "Pound my pussy and don't you dare stop."

Her request wasn't all that surprising. Rock had always figured Revy would be an animal in bed, but he had never thought he would share that carnal intensity.

"You bitch," he chuckled darkly. "Enough is never enough for you, is it? You always want more."

"Shut up!" she practically snarled as she wriggled her ass impatiently, trying to force more of him inside her as she pushed back against his hips.

Rock got the hint and released his grip on her hair, moving it instead to hold her hips tightly. During his next thrust he jerked her backwards onto his length, filling her impossibly deep and making her scream in raw pleasure.

"You like that?" he growled, his own eyes crossing at slamming into her so hard as fire and lightening danced along his spine. "You like taking my cock deep?"

"Do it faster," she panted. "Don't be such a fucking pansy!"

Even in the middle of sex it seemed Revy couldn't resist baiting him. Well, if she wanted her tight body ravaged, he would comply. He began slamming in and out with animalistic ferocity, driving into her as hard and fast as he could go.

"Oh fuck! Yes, _yes!_" Revy sobbed, obviously enraptured by the harsh way he was ramming into her body. Rock grabbed her ass in a white knuckled grip, loving the way she was growing even wetter for him. His thighs began to burn with the exertion of his thrusts, but even that wasn't enough to slow him down.

What had started as a lazy morning had taken an unexpected turn, and now he was determined to finish this by leaving Revy thoroughly satisfied and unable to jibe about his abilities in bed ever again. But even more than that, he wanted to hear her scream as she came once more, wanted to feel her orgasm all over his cock, wanted to hold her down as she writhed mindlessly in the heights of pleasure.

"You're so dirty," he ground out, the words forming before he even realized what he was saying. "You love what I'm doing to you. You love that I'm fucking you like this."

Revy's only reply was another cat-like wail. If she kept it up, everyone on the street would know what they were up to, but Rock couldn't bring himself to care.

"Say that you love it," Rock demanded, breath coming in harsh pants as he drove into her relentlessly. "Say you love the way I'm fucking you."

Revy said nothing, and the room was only filled with her lusty moans and the wet sound of flesh hitting flesh. Even now, she found ways to be difficult, but Rock was through with putting up with her. He raised a hand and brought it down hard on her backside, the resulting smack slicing through all other noise in the room as a reddened handprint began to form where he had spanked her. Revy gasped sharply, her head jerking up in surprise as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Rock liked that he could finally see her face and moved hand to once again fist in her hair and keep her twisted over her shoulder.

"Say it," he repeated.

A devious grin spread over her lips at the realization of just how naughty this little bedroom game was. She never would have expected something like this out of Rock and it aroused her to no end. Here he was, pounding her pussy as if he meant to destroy her, sending pleasure crashing through her with every bone-jarring thrust, and now he was pulling her hair and spanking her while making demands. It seemed he knew a think or two about handling a woman after all.

When she didn't reply, Rock spanked her again, harder this time, and wiped her smile right off her face as she hissed at the pain. Keeping her fiery eyes locked with his, she finally submitted.

"I love it," she snarled. "I fucking love the way your cock feels inside me. I love the way you fuck me hard!"

Her words broke his last thread of restraint. He abruptly pulled out of her soaking center, eliciting a whine of disappointment, but she was quickly maneuvered onto her back once more. Rock was suddenly on top of her, mouth pressed to hers in another smoldering kiss as he pushed back inside her swollen sex.

Rock braced his hands on either side of her head, keeping just enough of his bodyweight off of her so as not to crush her. Their kiss was wet and sloppy, but neither seemed to care as he continued to rock his pelvis against hers in a hard grind, extracting feverish moans from the woman below him that he swallowed hungrily. Her hands swept restlessly over his back, fingernails raking the pale skin and leaving crisscrossing scratches that oozed blood in the places where she broke the skin.

Rock tore his mouth away, hissing at the pain she caused but thriving on it. His own release was coming fast but he refused to let this end if she didn't reach her peak with him.

"Revy," he growled, his voice low and primal, striking a chord within the tattooed woman and reverberating pleasantly over her skin. "I want to watch you come for me."

Her big brown eyes looked up at him, their normally lucid depths now a chocolaty haze. Both of their bodies were soaked in sweat and the temperature in the room had climbed several degrees since Rock had initiated their coupling, but none of that mattered now. He drank in the sight of her kiss-swollen lips moving as she spoke, was intoxicated by her voice, desperate and breathless. "I'm so fucking close, Rock! Don't stop!"

He shifted his weight, freeing up a hand so it could descend between their bodies to where they were so intimately joined. He trapped her swollen clit beneath his fingertip and began to grind in slow circles, groaning as she instantly fluttered around him. Her back arched, her hands clawed at his back a little harder as she cried out for him, a sweet, sultry sound.

"That's it, come for me hard. Come all over my cock," he growled, his eyes fixed on her face as he continued to move within her with slower, but equally powerful, thrusts.

"Oh fuck, Rock! Fuck! _Fuck!_"

She chanted the word like a mantra until she dissolved into inarticulate sounds of pleasure. Rock could feel her growing tighter and tighter around him, and had to use every ounce of his willpower to keep from coming on the spot. At last her eyes squeezed shut and her back arched off the bed, pressing bountiful breasts against his chest as she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Her whole body was wracked with violent convulsions, including the muscles squeezing his length, and Rocks breath left his lungs in an explosive whoosh as he felt her pussy spasm around him, practically demanding he join her in the heights of bliss.

Revy finally found her voice again and let out a scream of pure lust as muscles deep within continued to contract rhythmically. The pleasure was unlike anything she'd ever experienced, mind numbing, heart stopping. All she could do was cling to the man above her, the one that had done this to her, and ride out wave after wave as sensations crashed over her head to toe.

Unable to hold back, Rock pulled out of her and let himself erupt, emptying his seed in hot pulsations all over her stomach and breasts, the thick, milky substance contrasting against her glistening bronze of her skin.

Every ounce of his strength spent, he collapsed to the side of her, breathing like he had just run a marathon as the last of Revy's convulsions ebbed away, leaving her a trembling mess as she tried to regain her bearings.

They remained like that for a long moment, both motionless and utterly exhausted. Rock was the first to recover, finally kicking off his pants and underwear before rolling over and lazily grabbing the edge of the sheets. He used it to begin wiping away the proof of his release from Revy's body, smiling as the contact made the muscles beneath jump and shiver.

Revy managed to crack open an eye, watching him as he gently wiped away the mess. His gentle touches felt surprisingly good, although her body still trembled uncontrollably in its oversensitive state.

Rock's gaze swept up her body, admiring her flat stomach, full breasts and finally locking with hazy brown eyes. She gave him a lopsided grin, sharp canines showing as she threw out another insult that didn't match the dreamy, contented sound of her voice.

"You bastard, you came all over me."

Rock chuckled as he wiped away the last of the stick substance from her skin, tossing the soiled sheet to the corner of the bed. It was far too hot in his room for sheets anyway.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't do it inside


	35. Chapter 35

"Condition?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't ask anything too crazy from her.

"Tomorrow night, it's my turn to do anything I want with you. From the moment the sun goes down until it comes up again, you will be mine and will do whatever I say, understand?"

Sakura nodded shyly. That proposal seemed fair enough.

"Good. To tell you the truth, I kind of like it when your aggressive now and then Sakura, and I'm curious to see what you're going to do to me." Kakashi chuckled, interlacing his fingers behind his head in the perfect picture of relaxation. "Just don't expect me to beg. I'm not the begging type."

'We'll see.' Sakura though to herself as she leaned down to brush her lips against his in a kiss that was far to short for the man beneath her. Slowly, she got off of him and reached for a box she had prepared and pushed under the bed. She crouched down to lift the lid but when Kakashi tried to sit up to see when she was doing she pushed him back onto the sheets gently.

"No peeking." She smiled. "It's a secret."

Kakashi chuckled. "My my, it's like you're already a different person. You aren't planning to role play tonight are you?"

Sakura fought down the blush at the images that flooded her head of her in a nurse, school girl or bunny outfit, fulfilling her lover's every fantasy. Instead she replied, "Well, I can't be shy if I'm going to be in charge can I?"

From the box she withdrew three vibrant colored silk scarves, all beautiful and in variegated hues, scarves Sakura might actually consider wearing if her career didn't require her to come in such close contact with blood and dirt and general filth.

Kakashi eyes the silken cloth with surprise. She couldn't actually be considering THAT could she? "And what are planning on doing with THOSE?" he asked.

"Shh. No more questions." She said simply as she took his hand out from under his head and instead stretched it straight above it before binding him securely to the headboard with one of the scarves.

"When did you get so kinky?" Kakashi mused as she repeated the process with his other hand. "You've been reading my books again haven't you?"

"I said no more questions." She smiled, tapping him on the nose with her pointer finger before leaning over and tying the last scarf around his head as a blindfold.

"You really are full of surprises." Kakashi chuckled as the woman on top of him knotted the cloth tightly. Sakura wasn't sure but she thought she detected a trace of nervousness in his voice. Kakashi nervous in bed? That was an event that deserved documentation. It was obvious he didn't relinquish this much control in the bedroom very often.

"You're always telling me to relax." She whispered softly into his ear. "Maybe you should follow your own advice."

"But it's so difficult when you get me excited like this." Kakashi chuckled. Whatever nervousness she had thought she had heard was gone now and the man beneath her was back to being as confident as always.

If you're excited now," Sakura giggled. "Just wait. It's only going to get better."

'God I hope I know what I am doing.' She thought to herself as she rose from the bed and undid the sash on her robe, letting it fall to the floor and leave her totally bare, not that it mattered. Her lover couldn't see a thing.

Sakura crawled back to the bed but was careful not to let her skin touch Kakashi's. She hovered over him on all fours, a leg and a hand braced on either side of his body. She knew he could sense her there but didn't know exactly what her intentions were, and that's the way she wanted it.

Shifting her weight, she lifted a hand to let a single fingernail drag lightly over his skin from collarbone to navel, noticing his slightly sharper intake of breath when he did so. She lifted the finger and brought it down again on his arm, tracing the sinewy muscles from his armpit to the silken restraint. Goosebumps broke out over the sensitive skin and Sakura smiled. It looked like he was just as responsive to her touch as she was to his.

"Are you cold Kakashi?" she teased, as the skin on his side puckered into gooseflesh when she dragged her nail along his ribs.

"You know very well that I'm not." Kakashi smirked, shifting against his restraints a little. "And I will tell you this, whatever teasing you do to me tonight, you will receive it threefold tomorrow, that's a promise."

Sakura eyes his wrists flexing against the fabric and wasn't so sure if Kakashi would play along like a good boy. Focusing chakra into her fingertips, she touched each scarf and strengthened the bonds to the point that Kakashi wouldn't be able to break them even if he wanted to.

"Sakura…" Clearly her lover had felt the change in his makeshift shackles and realized that he was truly helpless. Kakashi found the thought a little disconcerting, slightly invigorating and incredibly erotic.

"Shh." She soothed again, maintaining the chakra concentration in her fingers. "Just relax Kakashi. Don't think about anything, anyone, but me."

She traced her glowing fingers along the hard planes of his stomach, outlining every abdominal muscle. She touched his neck, his ears, even his lips, leaving them all tingling pleasantly with her chakra infused caress. Soon Kakashi's body was humming from the waist up. The rest of him she had strategically neglected. She hadn't even taken his boxers off yet.

"Mmm…Sakura…" Kakashi sighed as she traced a finger around one nipple. She was quite aware of his slightly labored breathing, but other than that and the obvious bulge in his shorts, he was as composed as ever. Sakura wanted to make him squirm, make him writhe at her touch. She wasn't going to give him satisfaction unless he begged her for it, whether he was the begging type or not.

Scooting down his body, she pressed a palm to each thigh and rubbed him gently though the cloth of his shorts, knowing it would tease him to be so close to his arousal and yet not touch it.

A low growl rumbled from the shinobi's throat. "Sakura, remember what I said about teasing me."

"Oh calm down, I've hardly begun." Sakura said, as she let her fingers, no longer glowing, move to his knees and shins and feet. She never really had a change to examine Kakashi's feet. How could you when you were flat on your back every time his shoes were off? They were rough and callused like his hands but not unattractive. They were large and masculine but not brutish. He had no ingrown toe nails or unsightly hair, and right now they were clean and shower fresh. Knowing an opportunity like this would be a long time in coming again, Sakura lowered her head to his left foot and gently placed a kiss on the top of it, then the instep, them the arch, working her way down to his big toe.

"Don't tell me you have a foot fetish." Kakashi chuckled as he felt her warm lips ghost over his foot.

Sakura's only response was to close her lips around his toe and start sucking it softly, finding satisfaction in Kakashi's surprised grunt. She let her tongue play over it briefly before releasing it from her mouth and moving on to his second toe and then the third, sucking and teasing each one as she would another part of his anatomy.

Kakashi was surprised at the sensations shooting from his toes, up his legs and into his groin. Who knew that sucking that part of him could turn him on? However, the tingling feelings were only making his erection strain tighter against his boxers. He wanted to be free of them but was helpless to act and hoped she would relieve him of his last article of clothing soon.

Sakura finished sucking the last toe of his right foot and began to leisurely kiss her way up he former sensei's legs, lingering on the skin of his inner thighs that wasn't covered by his shorts.

"Sakura," he growled. "Take them off…please."

The kunoichi noticed how he arched his hips of the bed slightly making it easer for her to divest him of his clothing. Seeing how his erection strained against the cloth, she took pity on him and hooked her fingers in the worn waistband. With excruciating slowness, she pulled them down over his well-muscled legs and tossed them carelessly to the floor.

Kakashi was now fully naked in all of masculine glory and Sakura was sure she had seen few sights as sexy as the powerful copy ninja blindfolded and tied to her bed. His newly freed erection stood proudly and Sakura admired it at her leisure without the scrutiny of her lover's eyes upon her.

Like the rest of him, it was absolutely perfect. The skin covering the shaft was smooth and flawless, marred only by the few veins that spiraled up its length. Sakura leaned over and blew lightly on the heated skin and nearly giggled when the flesh twitched slightly.

At the feel of cool air on his burning shaft, Kakashi let out a strangled moan. "Ugh…Sakura, please…"

"For someone who preaches the importance of patience, you sure are in a hurry." The kunoichi murmured in a voice that was surprisingly sensual.

"You tease." Kakashi growled as he felt her fingers on his chest again, ignoring his manhood entirely.

Sakura only smiled at the sight of Kakashi tugging weakly at his bonds, however, he wasn't squirming yet so she would have to double her efforts.

She dipped her head and trailed gentle kissed around his belly button and up to his chest. The kisses weren't much more than soft touches with her lips, hardly the contact Kakashi was looking for but Sakura was formulating a plan. If chakra laden fingers could make her lover moan, what would a chakra loaded tongue do?

Sakura had never attempted to focus chakra to that particular part of her body since it was hardly necessary during hospital duties and combat, but with her superior control of her energy, she concentrated her body's power on the tip of her tongue until she could feel it tingle. With no one watching her, she stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes a little to look at it. Sure enough, it was glowing a soft blue color. The thought of how ridiculous she looked entered Sakura's mind and she couldn't repress the giggle that escaped her.

"You know, it makes me nervous when you laugh like that and I can't see what's going on."

"Don't worry, I promise I'm not laughing at you." Sakura assured, stroking a hand up and down Kakashi's perfectly sculpted chest.

She regarded his soft, full lips for a moment before lowering her head and running her tongue along his bottom lip. The instant tingling brought on by her chakra caused Kakashi to gasp in surprise and Sakura used the opportunity to push her tongue inside his mouth and explore every corner.

Kakashi moaned as his mouth was instantly filled with strange and wonderful sensations. Never had a kiss from her make his nerve ending burn or fog his mind until everything but her touch was an incomprehensible haze. Just what exactly was she DOING to him?

Sakura figured her plan must be working because she noticed Kakashi was tugging at the scarves a little harder, not to mention the way he groaned every time she pulled his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it softly before letting her own glowing muscle slide along his. It was intoxicating to get such a response from him with just a kiss. His sweet taste and smooth skin only added to the satisfaction she was receiving by giving her lover such pleasure.

She had practically kissed him senseless by the time she was ready to move on, running her radiant blue tongue along the shell of his ear, sending him into a fit of exquisite shivers.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing to me?" Kakashi rasped, suppressing a moan as she playfully sucked on his earlobe.

"I think you should worry less about what it I'm DOING and more about how it's FEELING." Sakura murmured, her breath hot against his ear.

She proceeded to kiss the skin of his neck softly, but when she let her energy-covered tongue slide over the smooth flesh, Kakashi couldn't help but let out another guttural moan.

Since his sense of vision was currently impaired, his other senses seemed to be working over time to make up for it, especially his sense of touch. The only part of her body currently touching him was her tongue but that certainly seemed to be enough at the moment. Every place she touched tingled long after the wet heat of her mouth had moved on. The silver haired jounin knew she had some sort of trick to making him melt like this but he wasn't sure what. Finally he gave up trying to analyze the situation and put all of his ninja habits on the back burner as he melted into the sheets and just enjoyed whatever the hell it was that the little vixen was doing to him.

Sakura still maintained her position on her hands and knees, making sure that her skin did not touch his. She placed gentle, nearly chaste kisses on his forehead, cheeks and nose before shifting her body to sit on one side of him, still not allowing him the satisfaction of more body contact.

Kakashi waiting breathlessly as he felt the weight change on the bed. He could feel his pulse throbbing in his cock and wanted very badly to break his bonds and bury himself inside her. However, he had made her a promise he intended to keep and thanks to her chakra enhancement of the scarves, he didn't think he could get free anyway.

Keeping the blue energy concentrated, Sakura moved to the skin right above Kakashi's bellybutton and let her tongue glide over his wonderfully defined stomach, noticing that goose bumps and body shivers occurred nearly simultaneously. Yet before he had a chance to really grow accustomed to her touch, she was gone…and then suddenly back again, only this time drawing a wet line on the skin of his collarbone before again disappearing.

The shinobi had no idea where she would strike next and could only wait in breathless anticipation for her hot tongue to touch him again. She never stayed in one spot long and it was maddening to feel her lick his neck, his calf, his abdomen, even suck on one of his fingers in a way that made him envision those pretty little lips wrapped around something else…but her touches were fleeting, teasing, and left him tingling in places he had never before considered erogenous zones.

A soft cry escaped unbidden from his lips when her tongue circled his right nipple, flicking the sensitive flesh back and forth and sending hot streaks of pleasure directly to his groin. He could hear her giggle softly against his skin before she withdrew once again.

"Sakura…"

Her tongue was now attending to the flesh of the underside of his left forearm. Didn't she know there were other places he needed her more?

"Stop teasing…"

Her tongue was now swirling over his right hip, making goose bumps appear on his entire right side.

"Don't forget…"

She was licking right above where his course patch of pubic hair began.

"…that I will give you…"

His breath hitched as she sucked at his left nipple this time.

"…all the teasing you did to me…"

She was licking his inner thigh now. Goddamit she was so close! The tingles were making his head spin.

"…I will give right back to you…"

She had moved away again and was kissing in between his ribs on his right side.

"…with three times the intensity…"

Below his knee now.

"…and make you scream…"

Licking at his shoulder.

"…until your throat is raw and –AHH!"

Her sinful little tongue was currently running slowly along the length of his cock, but just before she reached the mushroom-shaped head, she pulled away.

"I wouldn't have to tease you if you would just tell me what you wanted." Sakura said sweetly before tracing the hard lines of his abdominal muscles with her tongue.

"I want you to suck me." He growled in response.

Kakashi could almost hear the pout in her voice when she said "That's not a very nice way of putting it. Say please."

"Please." The jounin replied roughly.

"Now with sincerity." She cooed, mouth right against his ear now.

"I already told you I'm not going to beg." He panted as she began to suckle his earlobe once again.

"Why not? I promise I won't tell anyone."

Sakura loved the position she was in. She could tease him mercilessly and he couldn't do a thing about it and the fact that he was blindfolded gave her the courage to say and do things she never would have dreamed of doing otherwise.

"Sakura…"

"Just let go of your pride for once." She whispered, licking dangerously high up on his inner thigh again, getting another desperate moan from her lover.

"You can be vulnerable in front of me, its ok."

Kakashi cried out when she ran her tongue over one of the soft sacks between his legs.

"I'll give you what you want baby, just ask me for it."

She was licking at his hip again and the tension built up in his body made him feel like he was going to explode.

When he didn't respond right away, Sakura let her tongue glide briefly over the head of his cock, lapping up the bead of moisture that had oozed from his body. Kakashi didn't even have time to moan before that delicious heat was gone, but the tingling, that goddamn tingling, was reverberating up and down the entire length of his shaft.

"Sakura…please. I need your touch."

The pink haired woman gave the base of his manhood a short swipe with her tongue. "You can do better than that."

If he hadn't been so in love with the sultry woman on top of him, Kakashi probably would have sworn to kill her, yet he couldn't deny the eroticism of the situation, nor the burning need in his groin.

"Please, Sakura, don't make me wait."

She close her lips around the head and Kakashi uttered a load, low moan as the heat over her mouth enveloped him…but then she was gone.

"Say it again." She said in a voice as breathless as his was.

"Sakura please."

"Again."

"PLEASE!"

Kakashi was literally straining against his bonds as hard as he could but she knew that even someone of his caliber couldn't break her chakra control. His hips were arching off the bed repeatedly, searching for the warm have of her mouth once again while the muscles of his legs flexed and contracted as he thrashed helplessly on the bed.

She had done it. He was writhing, begging, for her touch. For HER!

"Good boy." She murmured, moving up his body to capture his lips in a soft, lingering kiss, a kiss that wasn't about teasing or even sex. It was tender and heartfelt. It was full of love.

When Sakura finally broke the kiss she looked down at the blindfolded man. He was so incredibly sexy, so overwhelmingly masculine despite his submissive state that she knew she could deny him no further. She kissed her way down his body until she reached his shaft that was almost visibly throbbing.

"Sakura,"

"Hmm?" she said, pausing in her work.

"If you ever tell anybody else about this, you are going to be very very sorry."

"I wouldn't dream of telling a soul…except maybe for Gai."

Whatever Kakashi was going to say in retort was lost forever when a strangled cry tore from his throat as Sakura's hot mouth finally descended on his cock and stayed there. She worked her tongue (still glowing blue with chakra) up and down his length, swirling, caressing, stroking until the tingling was so intense that Kakashi felt it in every fiber of his being. And then she was sucking him, oh god, and running her tongue over the head, up and down, back and forth. Kakashi was hardly aware of the noises he was making or the way he was calling her name. He didn't even realize he was arching his back and curling his toes and thrusting his hips, trying to get Sakura to take him even deeper into her hot, heavenly mouth.

Sakura however, was very aware of every one of these things and had never felt so sexy and in control in her whole life. He was literally putty in her hands and all she had to do was suck him just so. She made the game even more unfair when she charged her fingers with a little chakra and gently fondled his balls with them.

Kakashi was on the edge with embarrassing quickness but he fought to hold on. His body had never felt so on fire, so incredibly stimulated and he didn't want it to be over just yet. Oral sex had never been like this, not just with Sakura but with any girl he had ever met. He still wasn't exactly sure what she was doing to him. All he knew was that he didn't want her to stop.

"Oh fuck…Sakura, I'm going to…"

Sakura increased the chakra on her tongue by just a hair and it was more than Kakashi could take. He erupted into her mouth in a series of pulsations of liquid fire, every drop of which Sakura swallowed greedily. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. Every muscle and bone in his body felt like mush. Even lifting a finger would be impossible. All he could do was lay is darkness beneath the blindfold and try and catch his breath and wait for the wonderful persistent tingling to die down.

"Don't tell me you're already tired." A feminine voice giggled. "What happened to the man with endless stamina?"

"You gave him the world's best blowjob and he died a happy man." The shinobi managed to pant out.

"Aw that's too bad because I'm not done with you yet."

Kakashi sighed happily as he felt her lips brush his and soon they were kissing passionately. At least he had mustered the strength to move his tongue against hers a little. His soft sounds of pleasure soon erupted into full fledged moans however when he felt Sakura's hand wrap around his softening member and squeeze him gently.

"Mmm…" Kakashi moaned against her mouth as he felt himself begin to grow hard again as she pumped her hand up and down his shaft.

When she broke the kiss to let them come up for air, she murmured wickedly into his ear "You gave me the whole night, and I intend to have you for the whole night."

"Are you getting me back for all the times I woke you up out of a sound sleep?" Kakashi asked, trying not to shiver at the feeling of her warm breath on his ear and neck.

"No, I'm getting you back for all the times you pinned me down and made me scream your name."

The voice in his ear was so unlike Sakura's. It was dark, sexy, confident and totally erotic. Kakashi wouldn't have been surprised to lift the blindfold and find a different woman pleasuring his body with Sakura nowhere in sight, yet her familiar chakra signature told him it was indeed his pink haired kunoichi.

"Is making you scream in pleasure really something to get revenge for?" he asked.

"Think of it more like reciprocation than revenge."

Kakashi wasn't sure where this wild woman had come from, the woman who could make him beg when he had never begged for anything in his life. He had never dreamed his timid little Sakura could take the reigns and make him feel like this, but then he supposed he would always be finding out new things about the strong woman that his former student had become. She was definitely full of surprises.

Her tongue was on his skin again, kissing and licking at his chest before drawing one of his hardened nipples into her mouth to suck on it mercilessly, sending jolts of pleasure down to further harden his member in her firm grip.

She continues to switch her tongue's attention back and forth between the two pebbled buds and sliding her fingers up and down his cock until he was desperately thrusting into her hand

"Sakura…" he moaned as he felt the pressure within him become unbearably intense once again.

Deciding to be sympathetic to his needs, she decided to forgo further teasing and crawled down his body to align their hips.

Gripping his throbbing cock in her hand, she guided it to her entrance and straddled him, letting just the tip of it sink into her. Ok, so maybe she WOULD tease him a little more.

Kakashi's breath instantly caught in his throat when he felt tight, liquid warmth close over the tip of his head and could only imagine how Sakura must look as she sat posed above him. He was so close to his goal and yet unable to complete it unless she willed it to be so, but right now, being only a fraction of the way inside her was driving him mad and he had to use every ounce of willpower to refrain from thrusting up into her.

He let out a throaty growl as she sunk down a little bit more, encasing the head of his cock fully in her throbbing body. His heated moans only continued as she began to grind her hips back and fourth over him, still holding him steady with a hand around his member's base.

"Sakura, just put it all the way in dammit." The silver haired ninja panted huskily, finally loosing control of himself and thrusting his hips upwards. His actions yielded little results except a feminine giggle that Kakashi considered downright evil.

"Say please." She murmured.

"Why do you insist on making me play this game with you?" he groaned as he felt his sex withdraw a little from her tight opening.

"Because I hardly ever get to be in charge and it's incredibly sexy when you squirm like this." She replied with a sultry whisper.

"Please Sakura, I want to be in you."

She allowed her pussy to slide halfway down his shaft and placed both palms flat on her lover's hips to keep him from moving.

"Like this?" she asked teasingly, starting the subtle grinding of her hips again.

"No, please Sakura, I need all of you now or I'm going to go crazy!"

Kakashi held his breath and waited quietly behind the darkness of the silk scarf as he felt Sakura readjust herself and slip away until he thought he would exit her completely. That's why his surprised cry of pleasure was all the louder when she suddenly impaled herself on him fully, her inner muscles instantly clamping around his stiff rod in a delicious velvety wet grip.

Sakura watched her former sensei cry out beneath her and couldn't help her own pleasured sigh as she felt her opening stretch to accommodate him. It felt so good to have him inside her. She felt so full, so complete. She moved her hands from his hips to his chest and began to draw her body up and down, riding his cock slowly and smoothly.

Kakashi couldn't help the chain of moans that passed his lips as she began to move on him. She made sure to push her hips down as far as they would go each time for maximum penetration but her pace was much too slow. The erratic thrusting of his pelvis failed to make her alter her speed and his bound wrists prevented him from grabbing her hips and hammering up into her. All he could do was lay back and enjoy the torturous bliss of her soaking hot pussy sliding up and down his throbbing cock.

Sakura was having the time of her life watching the great Copy Ninja literally bite his lip in pleasure as she rode him to her hearts content. She could feel him bump up against her cervix with every push of her hips and the sensation was quickly coiling the spring deep within her belly tighter and tighter. Wanting to add to the contact, she leaned forward and pressed her lush breasts to his chest as she humped up and down, moaning at the feel of her hardened nipples dragging along his defined pectorals. Apparently Kakashi liked it too because she felt his cock twitch within her.

"Mmm, you feel so good inside of me." She groaned as she began to ride him harder but still not faster.

"Sakura, please take off the blindfold. I want to watch you move."

"But I kinda like keeping you in the dark." The kunoichi panted playfully.

"Please. I don't think the image in my head can compare to the real thing."

Sakura stopped riding and hesitated for a moment. To Kakashi, her pause seemed last ages but finally he felt her fingers untying the knot behind his head and suddenly, the veil of darkness before his eyes was being lifted away. The vision that greeted him was breathtaking.

Sakura, in all her womanly glory was straddling his thighs with his body wedged inside hers. Her skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat and her hair was mused in a style that only a good bout of sex could produce. The lips of her hairless sex were drenched in her own juices and her cheeks and nipples were flushed a rosy pink.

"Dear god your sexy." He murmured in wonderment. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear that you came straight out of the pages of Icha Icha."

Sakura averted her gaze to the floor, instantly shy with his eyes on her again. "I highly doubt I'm as sexy as those fictional girls. They're so perfect."

"And so are you." Kakashi replied. Seeing her hesitation he encouraged her. "Show me Sakura, show me how sexy you can be. Now is your moment to shine."

Sakura's green eyes met her lover's own mismatched pair. She had already come this far. She couldn't give in to her shyness now. She bit her lip as she began to mover her hips against him again and gave a small cry as the fire within her was instantly rekindled.

"That's it, let me know how good it feels."

Sakura's whole body fell into an undulating rhythm as moved up and down on him, savoring every inch of his manhood sliding against her arousal slicked opening. Her hands left his chest and tangled in her own hair, causing it to fall from the bun entirely as her hips continued their mesmerizing movement against him.

Kakashi laid back and watched the show, the sexy, erotic, real live wet dream of a show she was putting on that was more wonderful than any Icha Icha scene he had ever read. One hand had piled her long pink locks on the top of head while the other strayed down to her left breast and was rolling her nipple between her fingers. Her back was arching and her hips kept grinding, but when she looked down at him with hooded eyes and ran her tongue over her lower lip, Kakashi nearly came on the spot. His innocent little Sakura had blossomed into a sex goddess and he was the one she chose to dominate. As he felt her liquid center squeeze him up as she rocked up and down, the sex crazed man didn't think life could get any better…that is until she started to talk.

"You like how it feels to be tied down, don't you Kakashi? You like it when I ride you?"

Was she seriously going to talk dirty? First bondage and now this? Well, if she was game, so was he.

"Yeah I do baby. I've never had a view this good. Keep working your body like that 'cause it's the hottest fucking thing I've seen in my life."

Sakura bit her lip and smiled at him teasingly and Kakashi thought that if she had smiled like that at Sasuke all those years ago, maybe, just maybe he would have finally come around.

"You feel so good inside me, so hard and hot." She panted, still looking down at him with glazed green eyes as she continued to hump up and down.

"And you're so wet and tight it almost hurts." Kakashi growled, pumping upward in time with her.

"I wanna watch you cum Kakashi. Cum deep inside me."

Those were not words he ever expected to hear out of here mouth but what the hell, he wasn't complaining.

"But what about you?" he groaned as she began to move faster.

"I'll be right behind you baby. I just want to watch you."

Kakashi couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way Sakura's toned muscles flexed beneath her smooth skin. His cock seemed impossibly hard and the fire in his loins was blazing into an inferno.

"God I'm so close Sakura…I just…"

Sakura cut him off as one of her hands found its way to in between his legs and gently cupped his balls as she rode him even harder.

"Ugh…Sakura…SAKURA!"

Kakashi, who had never been much of a screamer himself, cried out his lover's name in an uncharacteristically intense display of passion. His whole body was on fire and he was soaring high as his orgasm took him to the peak of pleasure.

The kunoichi on top of him watched as the normally composed ninja gave in to the throes of passion and cried out her name and was absolutely beautiful as he did so. Hard muscle bunched beneath her as his whole body was wracked by contractions. Simultaneously she felt creamy liquid splash her insides as Kakashi surrendered his seed. The sensations were all too much and she too followed him over the brink into oblivion, collapsing onto his heaving chest when her orgasm left her weak.

Kakashi was the first to recover, coming back to himself and seeing a lithe, naked woman panting against his chest. He went to stroke her hair and pull her close but realized that the scarves still held him firmly in place.

"Sakura," he whispered hoarsely. "Are you ok baby?"

"Mmm."

Her lazy stretch and satisfied look on her face told him that she probably felt as good as he did; fulfilled, content and ready to snuggle into the blankets with her in his arms. Well, he was right about all but one thing…

Sakura seemed to have regained her strength and was eyeing his sweat soaked body with appreciation and hunger.

"Sakura, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I still have most of the night to do this all over again."

"You can't be serious."

The way she rose to her hands and knees to hover over him and the mischievous quirk of her eyebrow told him that she most definitely was.

"Dear god, you're going to put me in an early grave if my shinobi duties don't catch up with me first."

"Admit it. You like being tied down." Sakura giggled, her wriggling her rear in the air provocatively.

"Well I'll tell you what I DO like." He replied. "Whatever the hell it was you were doing with your tongue had my head spinning. What's your secret?"

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him to reveal the soft blue glow of chakra.

"Hmm." Kakashi mused, impressed by her creativity. "I'll have to remember to retaliate with that trick in the very near future. How—ahh!"

Sakura was running that same chakra covered tongue up Kakashi's chest, licking up the sweat and leaving a thin trail of sweet saliva in her wake, setting off his every nerve ending once again.

"Ready to ride me again so soon?" Kakashi groaned as she bit one of his nipples lightly.

When Sakura's only reply was to shift her attentions to his neck, he rasped out "Sakura, untie me."

"Nice wish baby." She laughed. "You better get used to that position because tonight, you are at my mercy."

"You're ruthless." The silver haired jounin chuckled, tugging weakly at his silky bonds. "Just be careful of what you dish out. You're getting a triple dose of it tomorrow."


	36. Chapter 36

"Whatever teasing you do to me tonight, you will receive it threefold tomorrow, that's a promise."

Kakashi was never one to break his promises, and in this case, it meant she was in for a long night. Thank goodness she was off tomorrow.

Sakura stepped into the shower and hummed in contentment as the hot spray hit her body. She let the water wash over her and dispel all her aches and pains. She leaned her forehead against the cool tile of the wall as the droplets pummeled her back and felt her muscles begin to relax. She hoped Kakashi would be a while in coming home because she wasn't getting out of the bathroom any time soon.

Kakashi stepped over the threshold, balancing the paper grocery bag on his knee as he closed the door. He noted the dirty dish in the sink and the sound of the shower running and knew Sakura had already come home. He set the sack down on the bed and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for and the walked to the bathroom.

He tested the knob to find that it was locked but the simple mechanism was no match for an elite shinobi who had his mind set on getting in. He easily picked the lock and eased the door open.

He could just make out Sakura's nude form through the distorted glass of the shower door and the swirling steam. Even so, her heavenly body was incredibly tempting and he had to fight the urge to strip naked and join her under the shower's hot stream. Instead, he gathered the clothes she had been wearing from their place on the floor and left behind what he had pulled out of the bag. Once done, he eased the door closed again without attracting Sakura's attention and proceeded with the rest of his preparations before she finished her shower.

It was only when the water began to run cold that Sakura reluctantly cranked off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel. She wiped off the steam on the mirror with the palm of her hand and began to take her hair down and brush out any tangles accumulated through out the day.

Despite the extra trouble it presented, Sakura liked having her hair long again. It made her feel feminine and attractive as opposed to the short cut she had sported for years for practical reasons.

Sakura was prepared to walk out of the bathroom and put on some clothes when she noticed something small and lacey where her medical uniform used to be; with it another note written by Kakashi.

"I saw this in the store and couldn't help but imagine you in it. It matches your eyes perfectly, don't you think? Try it on and come on out. I'll be waiting for you."

Sakura didn't know whether to be flattered or infuriated, for on the hanger was a black push-up bra adorned with green trim and a little lacey thong to match, complete with garter belts and…oh god…thigh high black stockings. Kakashi had really outdone himself this time, although she had to admit, the light green trim really did match her eyes quite closely.

She stood there regarding the outfit thoughtfully and at first was outraged by the thought of trussing herself up like a present at Christmas for Kakashi to open at his leisure. On the other hand, Inner Sakura was arguing how great it would be to feel sexy and desired for a whole night.

'And just imagine his face when he sees you in this outfit. It will be priceless! Besides, how often do you get to wear stuff that makes you feel like a sex kitten?'

Her inner ego was all too convincing and Sakura set about putting on the barely-there lingerie.

Kakashi lit the final candle and stepped back to admire his handy work. Votive candles were strategically placed all over the room, bathing everything in their soft, flickering glow. A plate of chocolate covered strawberries sat on the nightstand next to the bed along with a bottle of chilled champagne. The jounin had never been much for romance. Hell, most of his sexual endeavors had been a series of one night stands before he became involved with Sakura. But now, he had a woman that he couldn't deny he loved very deeply and wanted to show her so, although of course, in the most creative and erotic way possible.

He had stripped down to just a pair of black slacks, one of the few pairs of pants he owned that weren't part of the regulation ninja uniform. Although they limited his movement, they looked nicer than his other pants and Kakashi guessed he wouldn't require such mobility tonight, at least not until he had taken his pants off completely.

Just then, the bathroom door cracked open and timidly, Sakura emerged, looking so sexy in what Kakashi had picked out for her that his heart slammed against his ribcage and his breath caught in his throat.

The black fabric hugged her curves just right and the bra pushed her breasts enticingly upward to frame them with the soft sea green trim along the cups. The waistband of her panties rode dangerously low on her hips, exposing her flat stomach in its entirety. The sexy little scrap of fabric covered only what was necessary before giving way to an expanse of creamy thigh, interrupted only by the garter belts that held up the black stockings which clung to her legs and made her limbs look even longer. To top it off, Sakura had actually applied some black eyeliner and mascara that made her green eyes stand out even more. Kakashi didn't know she even owned cosmetics but he had to admit, a little make up made her even more ravishing.

"Damn." He breathed. "I thought it looked good on the hanger, but on you…"

Sakura blushed and leaned against the door frame, taking in her surroundings. She was amazed at how their simple living space was now bathed in the romantic glow of candles. Kakashi had really gone all out. The fact that he was only dressed in a pair of pants and was staring at her with rapt admiration was making her pulse quicken as well. He looked so damn sexy without his shirt and mask, and she was the lucky one who got to see it, nobody else.

Kakashi noticed that she was chewing her lip nervously as she looked around the room, obviously a little unsure of herself in her sexy new attire. Well, he would have to do something about that.

"Come here." He said, crooking a finger at her and giving her a reassuring smile. He noted the swish of her hips as she made her way across the room and pulled her into an embrace.

"You look fantastic." He murmured into her ear as he let his fingers trail up and down her spine. Sakura shivered in delight and replied shyly, "I'm surprised you guessed my size right, everything fits perfectly."

"I've caressed those curves of yours so many times that I know exactly what your size is." Kakashi chuckled, cupping her chin in his hand and looking into her kohl-rimmed emerald depths. "God you're gorgeous. How did an old man like me get so lucky?"

"If you keep saving a girl's life, she's going to notice you SOME time." Sakura giggled, secretly melting inside from his rare and dazzling smile.

"Yeah, I guess getting drunk together helps too doesn't it?" The Copy Ninja added before bowing his head to gently brush his lips to hers.

Sakura watched as his sooty lashes lower and let her own eyes drift closed, savoring the feeling of his silky lips on hers. Gently, his tongue ran over the fullness of her bottom lip before giving it a gentle bite. The pink haired woman let out a soft hum of pleasure as he proceeded to suck on it gently, taking care not to bruise her delicate skin. Sakura was ready and waiting for his tongue to enter her mouth but he broke the kiss and pulled away instead. Kakashi noticed with satisfaction the way she hungered for more of his touch and the quickening of her breath and heart beat. If she was hungry for him now, she would be half staved by the time he finally gave into her pleads.

The older man gave a soft push to her shoulders and she fell to the mattress with a surprised squeak. Kakashi chuckled and reached for the camera she hadn't previously noticed on the nightstand.

"W-what are you doing with that?" she asked, immediately squeezing her thighs together and crossing her arms over her breasts as modesty overcame her.

"You look so gorgeous that I want to capture you just as you are so I can always look at you like this."

Sakura looked at him doubtfully. "Yeah and then you have blackmail material on me for life. No way!"

Kakashi chuckled and sunk to one knee on the bed, leaning over her prone form. "I'll let you keep all the pictures and I won't make copies. These will be just for us ok?"

Sakura's silence told him she was still unconvinced.

"Just trust me baby. I'm not going to do anything embarrassing. Besides, have you ever had a photo shoot before?"

The woman below him shook her head.

"Well now's your chance to shine. Show me how beautiful you can be."

He backed off of her and stood above her, pointing the camera down at her from his higher position. Sakura tucked her feet up under her and draped an arm across her barely covered breasts and looked away shyly, a blush tingeing her cheeks once more as she heard the click of the shutter opening and closing.

"Don't be embarrassed Sakura, go ahead and look at the camera."

Sakura tilted her head and gazed into the lenses, unaware that she was biting her lip out of nervousness when in fact, it made for a very sexy picture.

"That's it honey. Now try a new pose." Kakashi prompted.

Hesitantly, the kunoichi lowered her arm from her chest and let her hand rest on her thigh, this time giving the camera a shy smile.

"Mmm." Apparently that earned the shinobi's approval.

Feeling a little bolder now, she pushed herself onto all fours and arched her back a little, giving the camera what she hoped was her best "come hither" look.

Kakashi dropped to one knee and shot from below, getting a perfect angle on the cleavage that was all but spilling from its lacey confines.

"Stay right there." He whispered as he circled around behind her. Sakura followed him with her eyes and ended up looking over her shoulder at him as he snapped another picture, capturing her toned cheeks, bisected only by a thin black string.

His lovely model sat back on her haunches, giving him a view on her smooth back and gathered her hair in one hand above her head and looked over her shoulder at him with a sultry glance, suddenly finding the click of the shutter invigorating.

"That was a good one Sakura. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

The woman giggled shyly and sunk down onto the sheets, angling one bent knee in slightly to hide the apex of her thighs while she tossed her hands above her head in reckless abandon, her silky hair framing her face.

Kakashi continued to snap away, circling the bed for the best shot and marveling at Sakura's beauty as her inhibitions melted away.

She was now draped over the sheets, her head hanging off the bed upside-down and her breast arched into the air.

"You know, you would make a perfect center spread." Kakashi mused, snapping another picture as she changed positions again.

"The only person I'm going to spread for is you." Sakura murmured, accentuating her words but letting her legs fall open in a risqué pose that showed just how little her panties actually covered. Kakashi noticed one of her bra straps had fallen off her shoulder and her hair was slightly mused. When coupled with her lusty expression, she looked like the sex crazed vixens in his fantasies, and he supposed that she was, thanks to him of course.

"Mmm, now THAT shot is wet dream worthy."

"That's why you're the only one seeing it. Can you imagine if Naruto or Sasuke got a hold of these?"

"I don't think they'd recognize you. You look a little different out of your medical uniform."

"Think if I wore a sexy nurse outfit they would know it was me?"

Now here was an idea that Kakashi hadn't considered and it sounded like a wonderful idea. "If you wear a sexy nurse outfit, will you play "Doctor" with me?" he chuckled.

Sakura sat up and let one hand trail enticingly over the inside of her thigh while other rested on the bed. "That all depends if you're nice to me tonight."

Kakashi chuckled and took another picture. "I owe you far too much teasing to be nice to you honey. You did a lot last night that I have to pay you back for."

Sakura pouted. "I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

"Forgotten? How could I? Last night was some of the most amazing, erotic sex I've ever had."

"Really?" the kunoichi asked, brightening.

"Really. Which is why I pulled out all the stops tonight, I intend to make tonight even more amazing."

Sakura smiled and struck another pose. "Just how many pictures do you have left on that roll anyway?"

Kakashi's lip quirked up in a mischievous smirk. "There's no film in the camera."

"What? They why…"

"You looked a little nervous in your new attire. I wanted you to get more comfortable. Although, after some of those poses, I really wish I DID have film. You're a goddess."

He set the camera aside and climbed onto the bed, pushing her down onto the mattress and letting his lips wader to her neck where he placed warm kisses on her soft skin.

"Mmm, Kakashi…" she breathed, raising her arms to loop them around his neck but he pulled away before she could and pinned her hands against the sheets.

"What, no handcuffs?" Sakura smiled as Kakashi continued to press his lips to the pulse points in each wrist. The silver haired man looked at her and smirked. "Honey, I don't NEED handcuffs to keep you where I want you, and if you behave, I might not torture you quite so much tonight."

The thought of misbehaving and having to be "punished" was very enticing indeed. Strangely, Sakura secretly hoped for handcuffs or something of the sort because the idea of being tied down and at Kakashi's mercy was making her hot and wet in a certain place she'd rather not mention. This was a very odd thought for her to have because a few months ago, she either would have paled at the thought of handcuffs, or turned an interesting shade of crimson.

Kakashi began a slow, thorough investigation of her body, brushing his fingers and lips softly over her skin, pausing every now and then to let his tongue touch her but always briefly, before moving on. Not an inch of her skin went neglected for both his hands and mouth made sure to roam everywhere that wasn't covered by her new garments, and considering the skimpy nature of the lingerie she was wearing, it left a lot for him to explore.

Sakura's breath was beginning to quicken by the time he reached her stomach, having already passed over the skin of her collarbone, wrists and even elbows several times before moving on. When Kakashi was in a position where he could no longer keep her arms pinned, he gave her a warning look.

"Don't move."

Sakura nodded mutely and then sucked in her breath sharply as his tongue circled a hip bone while his hands smoothed up and down her sides. Kakashi's touches were so tender and gentle that it made the kunoichi's heart burst with love for the man that could easily kill with those same hands, yet reserved only the most gentle of touches for her.

Her breathing was reduced to erratic pants as he worked his way down to her lower abdomen and she couldn't help the shuddering moan she let out when he lifted the strap of her thong with one finger to run his tongue along the skin it had covered. Sakura fisted her hands in the sheets so as not to accidentally let them wander after her lover had specifically instructed her not to. Kakashi planted hot kisses right above her panty line and smirked inwardly at the way she squirmed slightly. She was already hot for him; her musky scent of arousal permeating the air but Kakashi wasn't even close to being done with foreplay yet.

"Roll over." He commanded and Sakura hesitantly replied, the mere sound of his voice making all of her erogenous zones tingle.

Now presented with her delectable backside, Kakashi proceeded to shower her neck with the same gentle kisses while running a hand through her hair, sending the same tingling sensation through her hair follicles and scalp. He could actually feel Sakura relaxing beneath him as he proceeded to kiss over her shoulders and back, the tension leaking out of her as his fingers and lips continued to ghost over her skin.

When he reached her ass, he couldn't help but take a cheek in each hand and knead them with his fingers, the firm flesh filling his palms nicely. Apparently his actions were appreciated because a needy moan came from her mouth that was currently buried in a pillow.

"Does that feel good?" Kakashi murmured, even though he already knew the answer.

"Mmm hmm," came the sound of her muffled reply.

"Good. What about this?"

Sakura nearly cried out but was able to hold her composure, if only by a thread, as she felt one finger slide back and forth over her folds through the silk and lace of her panties. She tried to squeeze her legs tight around the invading hand but his palm on one thigh forced her legs to stay parted.

"Ugh, Kakashi!"

Sakura was moaning into her pillow as she felt desire pool in her loins and soak through her panties. Kakashi must have felt the dampness on his finger because he chuckled and pulled away, depriving her of the stimulation she craved.

She felt his weight shift on the bed but when she lifted his head to see what he was doing, he pressed her back down into the mattress.

"No peeking."

Sakura obediently waited for her lover's touch to return and gasped softly when she felt something light and ethereal tickle her inner thigh.

"Kakashi, what are you—" Sakura started, trying to turn around to see what the strange object was only to be pushed face first into the mattress again.

"I said no peeking."

The faint sensation traveled up and down her inner thighs, a touch so light it was barely there, yet noticeable enough to tease her further and feed the growing fire inside of her. It ghosted over her most intimate parts before moving over her butt and Sakura had to stifle a giggle to keep from alerting her lover that he was tickling her. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to use the knowledge to his advantage and have her begging for mercy as he tickled her half to death.

The soft touches traveled to her back, leaving goose bumps in their wake as her skin tingled like crazy in its overly sensitive state, a fact that did not go unnoticed by her silver haired lover. The feeling roamed over her shoulders and arms and neck too, simultaneously inducing pleasure and frustration since Kakashi was moving farther and farther away from her center of need.

Just when Sakura was beginning to think he'd tease her like this all night, she felt a hand brush over her back and deftly undo the clasp of her bra. Sometimes it amazed her how well Kakashi could work the mechanisms of feminine garments. It seemed he could undress her faster than if she were to do it herself, but instead of divesting her of all her clothes, he rolled her over and left the bra in place despite it being unclasped in the back.

Sakura was finally able to see what had been touching her and was surprised to find Kakashi holding a large fluffy feather, the kind found in dusters. The kunoichi had never thought of using such and ordinary item for such an erotic use, although she had to admit, the soft, sensual touches were pleasurable even if they were quite frustrating.

"How are you doing baby?"

Sakura looked up into mischievous, mismatched eyes that held the impish glimmer of a man ten years younger. Kakashi may be over a decade older than her, but Sakura knew he could still out do her in bed any day.

Answering his question, she said, "I think I've been sufficiently driven out of my mind with your teasing. Just touch me now before I go totally insane."

Kakashi twirled the quill of the feather between his fingertips and made a face as if he were thinking long and hard about something.

"No." he said finally, making his answer all the more annoying by adding a happy eye crease as he said it.

"Gah! Kakashi, please!" Sakura whined desperately, gripping fistfuls of the sheets beneath her so as not to throttle her lover and vent some of the frustration she felt.

The next thing out of her mouth was a gasp of surprise as Kakashi slung a leg over her and sat straddling her hips, the heat from his erection spreading through his pants and over her abdomen. Sakura wanted nothing more than to lift her hips and grind up against him; to feel his hardness press against her burning core but a long-fingered hand pressed firmly to her hip bone kept her still.

"I know you want it bad Sakura. I can see it in the way you're shaking right now."

The kunoichi clenched her thighs together tighter, hoping to stop some of the embarrassing trembling, but nothing seemed to help, especially when he fixed his smoldering gaze on her face.

"I can smell how hot you are; I can feel it too. Even through my pants I can feel how wet you're getting."

Sakura broke away from the eyes that were making her melt, cheeks now aflame thanks to his words. She could feel how wet she was too. She knew her juices must be seeping out of her and running down her thighs by now, but who could blame her. Her body was on fire thanks to him and yet he was doing nothing to quell it, and with a man like him all over her, what woman WOULDN'T be rearing to go after he had slowly licked, kissed, sucked and nibbled nearly every inch of her skin?

Sakura whimpered softly as she felt the feather trace softly over her collarbone while his fingers gently pushed one bra strap off her shoulder, exposing more of her smooth skin to him. His breath fell hot on her ear while his fingers began to trace maddening little circles.

"There you go, being embarrassed again. You should know by now you have nothing to be ashamed of when you're with me. There's not a millimeter of your body I haven't explored."

"K-Kakashi…" Sakura could only murmur helplessly as his hand moved to her other shoulder and began to push the second strap away.

"I know you're going crazy now baby but just bear with it. I promise this will all be worth it and I will make you feel so good you won't even remember your own name…"

Sakura could only stare up at him wordlessly as he halted his assault on her collarbone, withdrawing the feather and lifting his head from her ear.

"But I'll make sure you remember MINE."

The pink haired woman felt her breath catch in her throat as Kakashi locked eyes with her as he dipped his head took her bra in his teeth right between the lacey cups. He then began to drag the garment downwards, pulling the straps off her arms and exposing her full breasts and erect nipples. With a toss of his head, the piece of clothing was flying across the room.

Unconsciously biting her lip as she watched his gaze pass over her newly exposed flesh, Sakura felt new heat rise in her just by looking at the man that had claimed her. His fluid muscled flexed beneath his battle-scarred skin as he moved, but in the luminous glow of dozens of candles, the marks were softened and smoothed. Every muscle in his body was chiseled and defined due to endless hours of rigorous training and contained unimaginable power that was tightly coiled under the skins surface, and yet, he would never hurt her. All she would feel from his body tonight was unimaginable pleasure. His unruly hair stuck out in every direction, now unrestrained by his forehead protector, and yet, he didn't look mangy or unclean. Instead the silver locks held a sexy allure as if he had just rolled out of bed and somehow managed to look wonderfully disheveled. Kakashi was so sexy, so wonderfully, fuckably sexy that Sakura thought she might cum at the mere thought of this man having his way with her all night.

Sakura was ripped out of her day dream and brought back to the present when she felt the feather's silky texture glide over the fullness of her left breast. A sigh passed her lips without her permission and Kakashi chuckled at the sound.

"You like that honey? Well how about this?"

Sighs turned to mewls as the shinobi's tongue followed the feather's path on her skin. As good as it felt, the sensations still weren't enough. Her nipples ached to be touched and Kakashi seemed to be purposely avoiding them. She arched her back as much as she could and thrust her pert breast up at him, even though he had to know what she wanted considering her nipples were hard enough to hurt someone.

Instead of honoring her unspoken request, Kakashi began to draw lazy figure eights around her breasts with the tip of the feather that grew a little smaller with every pass. Just when he was centimeters away from her hardened little buds, the jounin enlarged his motions and started all over again, earning a frustrated growl from the woman beneath him.

"What's the matter Sakura?" the silver haired man chuckled. "Doesn't that feel good?"


	37. Chapter 37

"More, Kakashi I need more!"

She was panting breathlessly now, hardly able to speak as her desire and need took over her mind and made it hard to function, hard to think, except about how increasingly unbearable it was becoming to withstand this cruel torture.

When the feather closed in on her nipples a second time, Sakura was sure that he would pull away again but instead, he let the tip of the feather trail over her swollen nipples, so lightly that any other time she probably wouldn't have felt it but considering how sensitive her body was, it was enough to make her shudder.

Sakura gasped sharply as she felt her nipples distend even more, shrinking her rosy areolas until they were almost nonexistent.

When Kakashi increased the pressure, a low moan erupted from the back of her throat and continued when he dragged the feather to the other nipple.

"That sound is like music to my ears."

The elite shinobi looked down on his squirming victim and just the sight of her sent his cock throbbing painfully in his pants. Her eyes were on fire with desire and knowing he could arouse such intense feelings in her gave his ego a bit of a boost. He wanted to see just how far he could push her, and when she couldn't take any more, he would take her to heights of pleasure previously not experienced by his delectable little flower.

He continued dragging the feather from nipple to nipple, drawing small circles and flicking over the tight little pebbles, all the while drinking in every sexy little sound she was making.

Her tits looked so appealing, so tender and soft, he couldn't help but feel the texture of her skin on his tongue. While he continued to twirl the feather over her nipple, he let his tongue slide between his lips and skim over her skin, pausing to flick at the rosy bud.

Inarticulate cries of pleasure filled the room as Sakura writhed at her lover's ministrations. When he repeated the actions on the other nipple without going further, she panted out, "Suck them…I need you to…suck them."

Heeding her request only because he could no longer deny himself the taste and texture of her body, he drew one pink pebble into his mouth and began to suck it softly in a rhythm the caused her hips to undulate, but the way he was positioned gave her nothing to grind against and she gave up in frustration. Nevertheless, Kakashi gave her hips a firm push into the mattress with the hand still on her hip, reminding her that she was the submissive one and that she was allowed nothing unless he approved it.

The jounin switched to the other breast once again, this time taking the nipple between his teeth and tugging, earning passionate cries from his lover who was beginning to thrash wildly. Her nipples were red and swollen thanks to his attention and her scent of arousal had grown even headier and nearly intoxicating. Temporarily abandoning his feather, Kakashi placed a hand on each breast and began kneading them softly, feeling the firm flesh against his palm as he rolled it around in his fingers.

"Ugh…mmm…yes! Oh Kakashi!"

Sakura's eyes were shut tight now and her breathing was ragged as he ravaged her breasts mercilessly. His touches felt so good, somehow zeroing in on all her nerve endings and lighting them on fire. And yet, it still wasn't enough, not even close. Her pussy was throbbing with need and her thighs were sticky with her thick fluids. She wanted, no, NEEDED his tongue, his fingers, his cock, anything! She needed to be filled, touched down there and soon before she died of anticipation.

Whether the man on top of her sensed her body's aching or simply couldn't resist touching her any longer remained unknown. Regardless, the unmasked man began kissing a trail down to her belly button as his hands continued to mold her warm globes of flesh.

His tongue was drawing circles around her belly button, making her squirm when he hit a ticklish spot and Kakashi marveled at how her body was so strong, so toned and muscled, and yet undeniably feminine. He was drawn to her body like a moth to a flame. He couldn't help caressing her, feeling her skin on his fingertips. He released her breasts and picked up the feather once more, letting it skim briefly over her stomach and then over her hips bones and along the waistband of her thong.

"Take the off, I can't take it anymore." Sakura moaned as she watched Kakashi's descent down her body.

Moving far to slow for Sakura's taste, the jounin unhooked the garters from her stockings and spread her thighs apart, giving him a view of her cloth covered core and the fluid that now covered her inner thighs.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this wet before." Kakashi chuckled as he surveyed the soaked sheets and her drenched panties. "Here, let me dry you off."

Sakura whimpered as she watched his head settle between her legs. That whimper turned to soft cries as she felt his hot, pliable tongue begin to lap at the liquid on her thighs. She let her legs fall open even more and pushed her hips towards him but Kakashi contented himself by only licking up the sweet cream on her thighs and nowhere else. Ironically, the stimulation only increased the flow of her juices and no sooner had he cleaned her, fresh liquid began oozing from her saturated panties.

Kakashi chuckled at how hot and bothered his lover had become. At this rate, a few strokes from his tongue would send her over the edge but he wasn't going to give her release just yet. Feather in hand, he began to brush it back and forth over her slit, slowly at first and then gradually quicker.

"No…no more teasing." Sakura pleaded, hardly able to stand the stimulation that was so faint, but just enough to make her wild.

Her hips bucked, trying to increase the pressure against her juicy womanhood but Kakashi was soon holding her hips steady again. When he moved the feather over her clit and began drawing slow tantalizing circles, Sakura all but screamed in frustration.

"Kakashi! No more teasing! I can't take it!"

The jounin was tempted to believe her. She was clutching the sheets so tightly her knuckles had turned white. She was biting her trembling bottom lip and tears had formed in her emerald eyes.

"Ok baby, you win." Kakashi said, at last being merciful to the kunoichi trapped beneath him. He shifted his body, placing a knee between her thighs as he leaned up to kiss her. Sakura moaned as she felt his lips cover hers and finally, for the first time that night, his tongue parted her lips and entered her mouth.

Their kiss started tender but soon turned passionate as Sakura began to grind against the knee pushed against her. Their position kept her from humping against him as hard as she would have liked but at least it was something to ease the pressure that had become nearly painful.

Kakashi could feel her soak almost instantly through his pants. She was hot and slick and the feeling of impaling her with his thick cock would be heavenly, although that moment was still some time in coming.

Breaking the kiss, Kakashi looked into her breathtaking jade eyes which still glimmered with unshed tears.

"Did I push you too far honey?

"Maybe," Sakura whispered. "But I know how you can make it up to me."

"So do I." the shinobi replied. And then with a smile said, "Are you hungry?"

Sakura's eyes widened before her brow creased in a frown. "Kakashi, you can't be serious."

"Oh I'm very serious." He chuckled as he leaned over a plucked a chocolate covered strawberry off the plate by the bed stand. "Here, wrap your lips around this."

Sakura thought she knew what else he'd probably want her to wrap her lips around but was too shocked by this sudden act of kindness and kinkiness to say so. Instead, she parted her lips so he could slide the strawberry halfway into her mouth, still holding onto it by the little green stem.

Kakashi, watched as her lips closed around the fruit and she began to suck softly, removing all the chocolate from the delicate berry. Just watching her mouth work over the strawberry, especially when she let it exit her mouth with a soft pop and began licking it, made Kakashi question his self control. Suddenly, he was very envious if that particular strawberry.

Once she had licked away the last traces of chocolate, Sakura sunk her teeth into the fruit and let the sweet juices spread over her tongue. Kakashi tossed the stem into an empty bowl on the table and lowered his head to lick up a smudge of chocolate at the corner of the kunoichi's mouth. Sakura misunderstood his intentions and caught his lips in another fiery kiss, spreading the taste of chocolate and strawberries over his tongue as well.

When they finally came up for air, Kakashi couldn't help but murmur in awe.

"Sakura, you're so goddamn sexy."

Blushing again, she replied "You aren't so bad yourself."

In actuality, Sakura thought her former teacher had the body of a Greek god and the bedroom moves of the most experienced porn star. Not only did he know how to please her, just the site of him half naked was enough to make her want to jump his bones. That long lanky body and relaxed demeanor did something to her and right now, she wanted that body joined with hers in the most intimate way possible.

"Kakashi, I want you inside me."

"Not yet honey, just wait a little longer." He rasped.

He began to kiss down her body again but this time his pace was faster, less torturous, and that of a man with a destination in mind. When he arrived at the hem of her panties, he took them in his teeth and began to drag them down off her body, continuing the journey down her long legs until they were free from her body and dangling from his teeth. With a toss of his head, they dropped to the floor forgotten.

Sakura was now clad in nothing but a pair of thigh high stockings and Kakashi had to admit, the sight of her turned him on…a LOT. He had never really had a sock fetish but maybe that would change. The thought of those legs wrapped around him as he slammed in and out of her was making his pulse race. With some effort, Kakashi managed to swallow the lump in his throat and work some moisture into his dry mouth.

Grabbing another strawberry off the tray, he began to rub it lightly over one of Sakura's nipples, the cool temperature working it into a tight nub all over again. When the chocolate began to melt over her skin, Kakashi bent his head to suck it off while rolling the strawberry over her other nipple and repeating the process.

"Mmm…that feels good." The kunoichi cooed, arching her back responsively to the stimulus she was receiving.

Most of the chocolate had melted off the fruit and Kakashi popped the rest of it into his mouth. He spread her thighs apart with strong hands before grabbing another berry and positioning it at her entrance. He looked up briefly to make sure she was watching, and indeed she was. Sakura was propped up on her elbows looking down at him with a mixed expression of lust, curiosity and nervousness. Giving her a sly smile, he rubbed the tip of the chocolate covered treat up and down the outer lips of her womanhood and delighted in her soft gasps and the way she opened her legs up even more to him.

Sakura couldn't help but moan softly when she felt the cool fruit touch her burning flesh. He was obviously still teasing her because his touches were far too gentle but the smooth chocolate against her skin felt good nonetheless and she only hoped he would clean up the melted cocoa the same way he removed it from her beasts.

Kakashi watched the medic ninja sink back onto the sheets as he moved the strawberry to circle her clit, the strength instantly drained from her as the pleasure intensified. Her moans became louder, longer as he steadily applied more pressure to her swollen little button and soon, the majority of the chocolate was now smeared over Sakura's intimate parts instead of on the berry. The domineering man raised the fruit to his lips and let his tongue rove over it to remove the last traces of chocolate. Making sure his lover's eyes were on him, he then devoured every bite save for the tiny green stem. He noted Sakura was panting heavily and her eyes seemed to be fixated on his fingers as he sucked every one of them clean.

"You like that honey?"

When Sakura nodded breathlessly, Kakashi smirked.

"Good, because I'm going to eat you next."

Lowering his head to her opening, Kakashi surveyed her chocolate covered body and blew gently on the soaking skin, causing her to whimper. He let his tongue wander out to taste her outer lips, enjoying the taste of the combined flavors there.

"Mmm. I don't know what tastes better: the chocolate or you." the Copy Ninja mumbled against her fleshy folds, letting his tongue probe her a little further and slide up to her chocolate covered clit.

"Uh…Kakashi…oh yes…right there!"

Sakura was making it known that he had found the spot that had been craving his attention and he began to swirl his tongue around it slowly. Her hands had fisted themselves into his thick silver locks but Kakashi allowed it as he sucked her swollen jewel into his mouth and ate up both the chocolate residing there and her body's sweet fluids as well.

Instantly, Sakura's hips shot of the bed and her moans turned to high pitched keenings. Inarticulate sounds of pleasure tumbled from her lips as the shinobi continued to suckle her clit and tease it with his tongue. Just as he had predicted, it didn't take long before she was on the edge of orgasm, and just when she was about to tumble into the abyss, he pulled away, and even Sakura's firm hair tugging wouldn't make him continue.

"Don't stop Kakashi! Please, I'm so close!"

"I know." He smirked smugly. "But you can hold out a little longer. I'm not done playing yet."

Taking the biggest strawberry on the plate, he positioned it at her entrance and slowly pushed the tip into her slick channel which instantly gripped it and tried to pull the dessert in deeper.

The shock of cool chocolate against her skin caused the kunoichi to cry out, but soon, her throbbing body melted the chocolate and caused it to run off the berry and mix with her own juices inside of her, a combination Kakashi found too irresistible to ignore.

The jounin withdrew the treat from her and brought it to his mouth, lazily licking up the liquid dripping from it.

"Do that again…" Sakura murmured, liking the feel of the soft flesh of the berry against the soft flesh of her pussy. Once licked clean, Kakashi repositioned the fruit and inserted it into her as deep as he could without loosing his grip on the stem.

Sakura cooed and groaned as her lover slid the berry in and out of her, sometimes twisting it a little to stimulate her further, but never enough to give her full release. He could feel her vagina's pull on the dessert every time he withdrew it from her a little and soon strawberry juice was mixing with Sakura's as her inner muscles clamped around the fruit with increasing tightness.

Finally withdrawing the berry all together, Kakashi once again licked it clan before eating the fruit in its entirety. Sakura found that to be a little weird but wasn't about to say so considered Kakashi was getting ready to stroke her insides once again with his velvety tongue. This time her cry was nearly a shriek when her lover's tongue touched, not her swollen clit, but thrust into her juicy center and began to lap furiously.

Sakura's thighs were spasming and her fingers had once again found their way into his hair. They only tightened when he slipped two of his own fingers into her wet, blazing heat and moved his tongue's attention back to her clit.

Her hips soon found a rhythm and she was rolling her pelvis against his invading digits in an insistent grind that had her inner muscles undulating like mad.

At this rate, she would cum in moments and Kakashi withdrew his sticky fingers, licking up the dripping fluid before a drop could go to waste.

"W-why did you stop?"

The sharingan-wielding ninja looked down at the thoroughly aroused woman that had once been his student and felt his heart swell with love and pride: pride that someone so gorgeous and strong and sexy was all HIS and pride that he had her on the edge of orgasm.

"Because when I finally let you cum, I want it to be all over my cock." He growled in a gravelly voice that only amped up Sakura's desire.

"Then put it in me now." Sakura pleaded, squirming in the sheets with uncontrollable desire.

"With pleasure." Kakashi rasped and used one hand to guide his manhood to her opening while the other supported his weight as he leaned over her.

"Don't hold back." Sakura whispered right before her lover pressed his lips to hers and immediately let his tongue invade her mouth in a fiery kiss.

Slowly, but steadily, the kunoichi felt Kakashi's throbbing length sink into her welcoming body. Briefly, Sakura was afraid he would enter halfway and then retreat, attempting to tease her further and Sakura was sure that if he did so, she would die of depredation. However, nothing but indescribable pleasure assaulted her senses as Kakashi sunk into her up to the hilt in one slow, smooth stroke as he continued kissing her passionately.

Once entering her, Kakashi stilled momentarily and broke the kiss to look into her hazy green eyes.

"Now you can't tell me this wasn't worth the wait." He panted, nearly overcome with the sensation of Sakura's tight, smoldering pussy rippling around him like a living thing.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Sakura smiled, no longer able to withstand being motionless.

Kakashi quirked up an eyebrow at her words but set up a slow rhythm, one that was equally strong and deep, driving as far into her as he could with every thrust. He had meant to draw it out for her but it only took a dozen or so strokes before Sakura's back arched and her soft chants of his name turned to impassioned cries. Kakashi grit his teeth against the heavenly feeling of his inner muscles squeezing him with a vice-like grip, threatening to take him over the edge with her but Kakashi held on, determined to last longer than a mere thirty seconds.

Despite her intense orgasm, the Copy Ninja kept the pace steady, pumping his slender hips against hers in an insistent rhythm. She had hardly come down from her first high when she threw her hands around his neck and wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"Oh god, Kakashi, I'm coming again!"

"Already?"

The shinobi looked into her face in surprise but could see by the way her emerald eyes lost focus that she was not lying. He growled as her nails cut into the skin of his back as her vaginal muscles began to flutter rhythmically all over again. Sakura buried her nose in the crook of his neck and let out a sob that signaled her second release. Kakashi cradled her shaking form in his arms, letting her know that he was here for her as she rode the overwhelming waves of pleasure into oblivion. He had tortured her hard and long tonight and she had been a good sport. Now, it was the least he could do to hold her close as she clung to him desperately. It felt so good, so right to be joined with her like this, and Kakashi never wanted to let her go.

Her grip on him only relaxed slightly as her second orgasm passed, although she let her head fall back to the pillow so once again, Kakashi could drink in her beauty.

"Come for me one more time baby. Come with me." The jounin panted, rocking his body against hers steadily. He could hear the wet noises of their joined bodies and feel the silky texture of her stocking-covered legs on his back. Her soft breasts were flattened against his chest and her long, soft tresses made a fan of pink on the pillow. This woman, ninja or not, had captured him, captured his heart and he wanted to reach climax with her in the most intimate act two human beings could perform together.

"Just keep going." She moaned. "I think I'm getting close again."

The two perfectly sculpted bodies moved together in flawless unison, each knowing the other so well that they worked together as a single entity.

Kakashi could feel the heat rising within him and for a moment thought he was going to leave her behind until he heard Sakura whisper, "Don't hold back for me. I'm ready…"

With a few more powerful thrusts, Kakashi felt her inner muscles spasm in their third and final release. The exquisite feeling triggered the ninja's own orgasm and he fell into a world of blinding white as pleasure washed over him and eradicated everything but the feel of Sakura under him…AROUND him as they cried out each other's names together.

He wasn't exactly sure how long his release lasted but at last he collapsed onto Sakura's chest, strength totally spent and fought to catch his breath as his lover did the same.

When he was finally able to move, he lifted his head from the soft cushion of her breasts to find her already looking at him, an expression of loving adoration on her face.


End file.
